El trio Okajima
by Darraiter
Summary: La llegada de Rock supone un cambio en la ciudad de Roanapur, y en sus habitantes. Pero ni él mismo puede prever lo que supondrá la llegada del resto de sus hermanos. A su llegada, el oscuro pasado de la familia Okajima será revelado, un pasado que revelará que, tal vez, Rock no sea tan distinto al resto de criminales de la ciudad. Rated M por la sangre y el lenguaje.
1. Prologo

Prologo: La noticia que sacudió el mundo

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de mi?- preguntó el maltrecho joven.

Su ahora antiguo jefe le miró de arriba abajo. Miró a aquel joven cubierto de heridas y polvo, a aquel hombre que se las había ingeniado para congraciarse con sus secuestradores, sobrevivir al ataque de unos mercenarios, conservar el disco que se le había confiado, y que aun así era capaz de mirarle a los ojos con tal ferocidad. Puede ser que lo hubiera juzgado mal.

-Ahora, señor Okajima, volvemos a casa- dijo el ejecutivo, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su limusina, donde otro de sus subalternos, responsable de aquel joven, le esperaba a la puerta.

-Creo que no va a ser posible. Verá, al parecer, estoy muerto. De manera que, lo siento, pero no puedo volver con ustedes- dijo el joven agarrando su corbata. Quitándosela de un tirón, dijo-: Y mi nombre es Rock.

Dedicó una última mirada al joven, y entro en el coche.

-¿En serio? Muy bien, es su decisión.- Tras acomodarse, se dirigió al subalterno que le acompañaba.- ¡Vámonos!

Una vez estuvieron todos en el coche, el conductor arrancó y se alejó de la zona. Mientras tanto, el señor Kageyama dedicó unos pocos de sus pensamientos a aquel joven japonés, que había decidido por voluntad propia quedarse en aquel agujero de mala muerte. Si así lo quería, por el no había problema. Después de todo, solo era una persona del montón.

¿Qué consecuencias podía acarrear su muerte?

* * *

Tres días después, Nueva York

Cuatro figuras oscuras se ocultaban al amparo de la noche en la azotea de uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad. Llevaban pasamontañas negros, con gafas de visión nocturna en sus ojos, y un traje negro que impedía diferenciar el sexo de su dueño. Atados a sus cuerpos llevaban varios cinturones, cada uno con varios bolsillos de diferente tamaño, mientras que unas pequeñas MP5 descansaban en sus espaldas, sujetas con una correa. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una pesada bolsa de deporte al hombro.

En aquellos momentos, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

-¡¿Cómo que va a tardar en venir?!- gritó una de las figuras, con una voz femenina, aunque amortiguada por el pasamontañas.

-Es lo que dice Roger- respondió otra de las figuras, un hombre esta vez. Llevaba un equipo de radio, y acababa de recibir un aviso de uno de sus compañeros-. Tardará aun 20 minutos.

-¡¿20 MINUTOS?! ¡En 20 minutos, estaremos todos en un coche patrulla, como no aparezca pronto ese idiota!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres?- dijo otro de los encapuchados, otro hombre-. Mientras la alarma siga desconectada, estaremos bien…- En ese momento, varios pisos por abajo, una estridente sirena empezó a sonar, cerrando a cal y canto todas las puertas del edificio, y poniendo sobre aviso a la policía.

En la azotea, la figura de voz femenina se llevó una mano a la cara, presa de la exasperación.

-¿Decías?- De pronto, pareció calmarse y se dirigió al encapuchado con el que estaba hablando-. Por cierto, recuérdame que le debo una paliza a Michel. Está claro que la ha cagado a la hora de apagar la alarma.- El encapuchado levantó el pulgar, obviamente contrariado por haber hablado de más delante de su jefa.

La cuarta figura se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta por la que habían accedido a la azotea, y trató de abrirla, pero no funcionó.

\- D, déjalo- dijo la mujer con voz cansada-. El sistema está diseñado para que ninguna puerta se pueda abrir hasta que llegue la poli. Eso incluye la azotea.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó uno de los encapuchados.

Su líder empezó a pensar en un plan, mirando a su alrededor por si veía algo que pudiera utilizar para sacar un par de minutos extra. Se encontraban en una azotea bastante grande. Una reja cubría el perímetro, permitiendo ver a través el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. No era muy alta, y la parte superior no estaba protegida, de manera que se podría escalar. La puerta por la que habían entrado no era una opción. Cerrada como estaba, no disponían del equipo necesario para atravesarla, y aunque lo hiciera, se encontrarían metidos en lo alto de un edificio acuartelado y bloqueado. Solo el llegar hasta abajo les llevaría toda la noche, sin contar a los policías que, seguramente, estaba a punto de llegar, con furgones llenos de SWAT y helicópteros con focos. Unos equipos de ventilación y aire acondicionado cubrían una parte de la azotea, emitiendo una pequeña nube de humo al aire, con las hélices dando vueltas sin parar. Unos pocos de esos equipos se encontraban abiertos y apagados, seguramente a causa de algún problema de mantenimiento. Poco a poco, una loca idea cobró forma en su mente.

-B, pásame el pinganillo. C, ve con B a esos aparatos abiertos, y mirad a ver si podéis construirnos una cobertura. Los usaremos para ocultarnos por si vienen helicópteros. D, conmigo.

B le pasó a su jefa su radio portátil, y fue con C hacia donde estaban los equipos de ventilación. D y la joven se dirigieron hacia el extremo noroeste de la azotea, mientras la jefa se colocaba el equipo y sacaba un cable muy largo.

-Roger, aquí A, ¿me recibes?- Durante un rato, no se escuchó nada, hasta que…

-A, aquí Roger, te recibo.

-Bien. Primero, te pienso meter tal patada en el culo cuando lleguemos a la base que vas a poder saborear mi bota con la lengua.- La única respuesta por la radio fue una seca risa de Roger-. Lo segundo, hay un cambio de planes. Dirígete a mi señal al extremo sudeste del edifico, y quédate a la altura de la azotea. ¿Entendido?

-Si jefa, cambio y corto.

A se quitó el pinganillo, y se dirigió a D.

-¿Te quedan explosivos?

-Si- dijo D, sacando un pequeño dispositivo de uno de sus bolsillos-, ¿para qué…?

-No preguntes, y átate esto- dijo A arrebatándole el explosivo, y pasándole un extremo del cable que había sacado. Mientras se dirigía a la verja, se ató el otro extremo con un mosquetón a su cintura, y empezó a escalarla. Cuando llego a la punta, le hizo una seña a D, quien acabó de asegurar la cuerda y levantó un pulgar, mostrando que estaba listo. A empezó a descender por la cara externa del edificio, impulsándose con las piernas haciendo rapel. Tras bajar varios pisos, sacó el explosivo que D le había dado, y lo instaló en el exterior del cristal, donde se quedó fijo emitiendo una débil luz roja. Mientras se preparaba para ascender, A se permitió unos segundos para contemplar la ciudad a sus pies.

Era magnifica. Los altos edificios rodeándola como montañas de cristal, las luces de los coches atravesando las calles velozmente, las miles de luces y señales que decoraban la ciudad, como un enorme cofre del tesoro brillante. Con gusto se hubiera quedado allí a contemplar tal maravilla, pero el sonido de una sirena en la distancia la urgió a darse prisa. Subió rápidamente a la azotea, donde D la ayudó a pasar la verja.

-Vamos con los demás- dijo mientras recogía el cable. Junto a los equipos del aire acondicionado, B y C acabaron de montar su escondite. Habían quitado la mayoría de piezas de dentro de la carcasa, y las habían disimulado lo mejor posible junto a al resto de maquinas. El resultado había sido una enorme carcasa vacía, lo bastante grande como para que los cuatro cupieran dentro, aunque no sería fácil, ni cómodo.

-Bien, vamos al otro extremo de la azotea.- Los cuatro agarraron la carcasa, y empezaron a moverse hacia el extremo del edificio.- Cuando lleguen los helicópteros, llamaremos su atención usando los explosivos. Entonces, atravesaremos la verja y saltaremos al helicóptero de Roger, quien nos sacara de aquí.

-Espera… ¿Saltar?- preguntó B con miedo-. Como en… ¿¡SALTAR DESDE AQUÍ!?

-No seas gallina, B- dijo C.- Además, ¿se te ocurre algo mejor?- B tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Una vez estuvieron en posición, se ocultaron dentro de la carcasa vacía.

Momentos más tarde, el sonido de unas hélices indicó al grupo que la policía acababa de llegar. Encendieron sus focos, y empezaron a barrer con ellos la superficie de la azotea, buscando a cualquier figura sospechosa, mientras que seguramente a la puerta varios coches patrulla y furgones de fuerzas especiales empezaban a entrar en el edificio. Por suerte, la carcasa cumplió su cometido, y el cuarteto se mantuvo oculto, hasta que la radio de A empezó a emitir un mensaje.

-Jefa, estoy en posición, pero no puedo acercarme con todos esos helicópteros cerca.

-Tranquilo. En cuanto se alejen, ven a buscarnos. Tendremos que ir rápido.- De uno de sus bolsillos, A sacó un pequeño detonador-. ¿Todos listos?- El resto del grupo asintió- …3…2…1…- y activó el detonador.

Varios pisos por debajo, el explosivo dio un corto pitido en respuesta, y explotó con fuerza, destrozando el cristal y todo cuanto estuviera cerca de él, emitiendo una nube de humo oscuro ascendente. Rápidamente, los helicópteros de la policía se movieron, intentando descubrir que había pasado, y sumiendo la azotea en la oscuridad una vez más.

-¡Ahora!- dijo A, mientras el grupo volcaba la carcasa y se dirigían a la verja. A lo lejos, mientras corrían, un solitario helicóptero de negro se acercaba hacia ellos, deteniéndose de lado junto a la azotea. Una puerta se abrió en el lateral del helicóptero, y se vio a una figura vestida con ropas más casuales que las del grupo, haciéndoles gestos para que saltaran. Abrieron un agujero en la verja con unas tenazas, y empezaron a saltar al helicóptero por turnos. Cuando uno saltaba, el hombre del helicóptero les agarraba y les ayudaba a entrar en el helicóptero. En poco tiempo, estuvieron todos a salvo en el interior del mismo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- dijo A una vez estuvo sentada y con el cinturón puesto. El helicóptero se alejó con rapidez de la escena del crimen. Uno o dos de los helicópteros de la policía les habían visto irse, pero habían conseguido bastante ventaja inicial, de manera que pudieron perderles fácilmente en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Dentro del helicóptero, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, mientras se quitaban las mascaras y celebraban el éxito del trabajo. A se quitó el pasamontañas, revelando una larga cabellera negra de pelo liso, y un rostro bello y joven, con unos ojos castaños que contemplaban la escena con una mezcla de orgullo por el trabajo cumplido, y cansancio, por la misma razón. Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, y se dispuso a dormir un rato hasta que llegaran a la guarida.

-Reiko, tengo malas noticias.- Charlie, el copiloto de Roger, que era quien les había ayudado a subir al helicóptero, se acercó a la joven con su móvil en la mano. Parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Qué te tengo dicho de usar nuestros nombres cuando estamos trabajando, Charlie?- preguntó Reiko con voz cansada, y con los ojos aun cerrados. Estaba un poco harta de repetirse. ¿No se suponía que esos tíos eran profesionales?

-Esto es importante, Reiko. Importante para ti.- Ante la insistencia de Charlie, Reiko decidió incorporarse y prestarle un poco de atención.

-A ver, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es…tu hermano, Reiko- dijo Charlie con dificultad-. Ha…ha muerto.

Todos en el helicóptero se callaron de golpe, fijando sus miradas en Reiko.

Reiko se quedó muda al instante, procesando lo que acababa de oír, mientras notaba como las lagrimas empezaban a brotarle de los ojos.

Rokuro…

* * *

Dos días más tarde, en algún lugar de Rusia.

-(Ruso) Te lo digo yo, ese tío me da mal rollo.- Dos hombres, vestidos con uniformes blancos de enfermeros, recorrían los pasillos de un iluminado manicomio, transportando una bandea con comida, mientras en el exterior una tormenta hacía temblar las ventanas del edificio, que resaltaba con su luz en la oscuridad de la noche-. Odio tener que ir a su celda, sea por la razón que sea.

-(Ruso) ¡Vamos, no seas gallina!- dijo su compañero, riéndose de la cobardía de su amigo-. El tío está sujeto a la pared, y drogado a más no poder. No podría hacerte daño ni aunque le dieras una paliza. Yo a veces le doy un par de hostias, solo para desquitarme, y fíjate… ¡Sigo vivo!

-¿Has olvidado quien es ese loco? ¿Lo que ha hecho?- El enfermero tragó saliva.- No duermo bien desde que me lo contaron. Ese hombre es un animal.

-Te preocupas demasiado, _Tovarish_.- Los enfermeros llegaron a un ascensor, que les llevó varias plantas hacia abajo, descendiendo por los pisos del manicomio y adentrándose en la tierra, mientras el sonido de algún alma torturada ululaba por los pasillos del recinto. Los enfermeros estaban acostumbrados. Algunos de sus pacientes eran muy ruidosos, pero nada que dos partes de drogas y una de palizas no pudieran resolver. Sin embargo, a quien iban a ver era una excepción. A pesar de estar encerrado, aun imponía bastante miedo al resto de internos, tanto a los locos como a los que trabajaban allí. Los primeros días que había pasado allí, habían cometido el error de dejarle a su aire, y la cosa había acabado con más muertes que en un accidente de autobús. Desde entonces, lo habían encadenado a la pared, y le metían drogas diariamente como para tumbar a un elefante. Lo mantenían incomunicado, nadie tenía permitido acercarse a él, a excepción de algunos trabajadores del recinto, aunque esto no resultaba un problema. Nadie quería estar demasiado cerca de un monstruo como aquel hombre. No, un monstruo no.

Un demonio.

Llegaron al último piso, la planta de máxima seguridad. Allí, un lugar donde no llegaba la luz del Sol, era donde encerraban a lo peor de lo peor, monstruos con aspecto humano, que no tenían ninguna posibilidad real de curarse de su locura. El manicomio los mantenía allí, vivos, pero encerrados de por vida, incapaces de liberarlos en el mundo de los hombres. Los enfermeros salieron del ascensor, y se dirigieron al mostrador de seguridad de la planta. Allí, mostraron sus pases a los guardias, que controlaban cada rincón de la planta con numerosas cámaras y monitores de seguridad.

-(Ruso) ¿Para quién es eso?- preguntó uno de los guardias. Se acercó a los enfermeros, y cogió el postre de la bandeja, un pequeño flan de vainilla, que empezó a comérselo delante de ellos. El enfermero le sonrió.

-Interno 2158.- El guardia escupió el bocado que se estaba comiendo de la impresión.

-¿¡Para el caníbal?! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- dijo el guardia, mientras el enfermero que había hablado se doblaba de la risa.

-Quería ver la cara que se te ponía, jajajaja- Molesto, el guardia dejó el resto del flan en la bandeja, y volvió a su puesto.

Les abrieron la robusta puerta, que separaba el mostrador del resto de la planta, y la pareja de enfermeros se adentró por los pasillos.

A ambos lados de los largos pasillos, numerosas puertas de acero reforzado les separaban de los locos que se encontraban al otro lado. A pesar de la hora que era, muchos seguían muy despiertos, golpeando la puerta y las paredes con los puños, o gritando sin sentidos al aire, como si pudieran sentir la presencia del par de enfermeros. Muchos de los locos, pero, continuaron durmiendo, y esos eran los peores de todos, en opinión de los enfermeros. Un loco que grita y se mueve sin sentido es una cosa, pero alguien que está igual de mal, y que es capaz de fingir estar cuerdo, es alguien muy peligroso, una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. Era imposible razonar o tratar con alguien así, alguien que podía cambiar las reglas del juego a su antojo, alguien a quien no se le podía controlar.

A medida que se fueron adentrando por los pasillos, las celdas se fueron volviendo cada vez mas silenciosas, indicación de que sus internos seguían durmiendo, y finalmente llegaron a su destino. Se encontraban delante de una celda de castigo, llamada así porque estaba diseñada para retener a un paciente violento que presentara un comportamiento peligroso. A pesar de ser más amplia que las celdas normales, no contenía nada dentro. Ni una cama, ni una silla, ni siquiera un lavabo. Nada, de manera que su ocupante no dispusiera de nada con lo que hacerse daño o, peor aún, hacerle daño a nadie.

Uno de los enfermeros, el que no llevaba la bandeja, abrió una rendija en la puerta, mirando en el interior de la celda. Observó a su ocupante, encadenado como siempre a la pared, arrodillado en el suelo, y con numerosos tubos conectados a sus venas, suministrándole los tranquilizantes que le impedían moverse. Vestía un mono azul, idéntico al del resto de presos, sin zapatos, aunque él lo llevaba solo hasta la cintura, dejando su pecho y brazos, cubiertos de marcas y cicatrices, al descubierto. La única luz de la celda provenía de la rendija que el enfermero había abierto en la puerta, de manera que el rostro del prisionero (no había otra forma de describirlo) permanecía oculto en las sombras. En enfermero inspiró, aun un poco asustado.

-¿Quieres que te de la manita para entrar?-le picó el otro enfermero. Indignado, su compañero se decidió y abrió la puerta de la celda. Al entrar, las luces de la celda se encendieron, iluminando las blancas paredes de la habitación. A pesar de la luz, el hombre encadenado no reaccionó, y continuó en la misma postura que antes, con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Crees que sigue dormido?- El enfermero de la bandeja se lo pensó un momento, y le pasó la bandeja a su compañero. Se acercó al ocupante de la celda, y se acuclilló delante de él. Le agarró por la cabeza, afeitada y libre de todo pelo, y se la levantó, observando su rostro inerte de ojos cerrados. Soltándole la cabeza, se puso en pie de nuevo. Antes de irse, le propinó una fuerte patada en el estomago, lo cual hizo que el preso dejara escapar un corto gemido por la boca, pero no reaccionó.

-Si, diría que sigue dormido.- El otro enfermero estaba muerto de miedo. Ese tío era peligrosísimo, y su compañero acababa de darle una patada delante de sus narices. Daba igual que estuviera hasta las cejas de droga, eso era jugar con fuego.

-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¿Qué hacemos si se despierta?

-Tranquilo, los calmantes le impiden moverse. Estamos a salvo, ¿verdad, súper asesino?- dijo el enfermero, dirigiéndose al paciente-. Bueno, ahora vamos a soltarte un brazo- el enfermero retiró las cadenas de uno de los brazos del paciente-, para que puedas comer un poco. Si fuera por mí, te lo meteríamos todo por vía intravenosa, pero…- toqueteó un poco la maquina, reduciendo un poco la cantidad de calmantes del paciente-…no me corresponde a mí decidir.

Al cabo de un rato, el paciente pareció despertarse un poco. Su brazo libre, que antes colgaba flácido de su tronco, empezó a moverse un poco, y su cabeza se levantó, mientras sus ojos trataban de adaptarse a la luz de la celda. Miró al enfermero de la bandeja, que dio un paso atrás instintivamente. El otro, al verlo, empezó a reírse de él.

-¡Venga ya, si solo te ha mirado! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cagueta!- Se acercó a su compañero, y le quitó la bandeja.- Anda, trae. Ya se la daré yo.

Arrodillándose, dejó la bandeja cerca del preso, y colocó un cubierto de plástico en su mano. Se trataba de un pequeño utensilio que hacía las veces de tenedor y cuchara, que el preso trató de agarrar con la mano, y que se le cayó al suelo, incapaz de hacer ninguna fuerza con la mano.

-¡Vaya, parece que alguien necesita un poco de motivación para despertarse!- dijo el enfermero, antes de darle un puntapié en plena cara, y haciendo que el preso empezara a sangrar por un corte en la ceja. Después, recogió el cubierto, y se lo colocó en la mano al paciente.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No creo que seas tan duro como dicen. Si, se que has matado a un montón de gente ahí fuera, pero no eres especial aquí dentro. Me las he visto con gente que harían que te cagaras de miedo, y tú eres un mierda comparado con ellos. De hecho- el enfermero se puso de pie-, me das tanta pena, que voy a hacerte un favor. Veras, nos han dicho que no te comentemos esto, por miedo a como podrías reaccionar, pero está claro que no vas a hacer nada a efecto inmediato, de manera que ahí va…

-¿Estás loco? ¡Cállate!- El otro enfermero trató de sacar a su compañero de la celda, pero no lo consiguió antes de que el otro hablara.

-¿Recuerdas a ese hermano tuyo, que vive en Japón? Pues está muerto.- El otro enfermero sintió como se le helaba la sangre en las venas. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando su amigo?- Le han matado cuando estaba en un viaje de negocios. Dicen que su cadáver no ha aparecido, que se ha hundido en el mar.

El preso no reaccionó. Siguió arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, y el cubierto apenas sujeto en su mano. El enfermero que había hablado, sintiéndose seguro, se acercó nuevamente al preso.

-Es una pena. Dicen que era el hijo predilecto de la familia. Si hubieras sido tú, fijo que nadie hubiera llorado tu muerte. ¿Qué digo llorar…? ¡Habrían montado una puta fiesta!- Empezó a reírse, y se dio la vuelta para irse, con su compañero ya esperándole en la puerta. De repente, creyó oír un susurro detrás de él, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a su origen. Parecía que el preso trataba de decir algo.

-¿Qué dices, amiguito? No te oigo, habla más alto.- El enfermero se acercó de nuevo al preso, mientras su compañero entraba nuevo en la celda detrás de él. Aunque estaba asustado, lo cierto es que tenia curiosidad por saber qué es lo que diría tras saber la noticia, estando en el estado en el que estaba.

-…S…so…- decía susurrante el preso. El enfermero se acercó más, quedándose a un palmo del interno. Llevándose una mano al oído, se acercó con gesto cómico al preso, tratando de distinguir qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿So…so?- Preguntó el enfermero sarcásticamente. Sin que él lo viera, el preso cerró la mano libre con fuerza, asegurando el cubierto.

-So…so…-continuó diciendo el preso en voz baja. De repente, levantó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de tiburón en la cara.

\- Sorpresa- dijo con voz clara.

Antes de que el enfermero pudiera reaccionar, le clavó con fuerza el cubierto en el cuello, haciendo que empezara a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre, y que el enfermero cayera al suelo convulsionando. El otro, al ver lo que había pasado, empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, el preso agarró la bandeja, volcando su contenido al suelo, y se la arrojó como un frisbee al enfermero, golpeándole con fuerza en la nuca y tirándolo al suelo. Rápidamente, estiró su brazo en dirección al enfermero más cercano, que trataba de contener su herida con las manos. Agarrándole por el cinturón, tiró de él para acercárselo, y a continuación empezó a registrar sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando: un manojo de llaves.

-Gracias, _Tovarish_ \- dijo el preso, mientras se soltaba el otro brazo y se quitaba el resto de cadenas. Se sacó las agujas que le inyectaban el anestésico de un tirón, y se puso en pie por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Estiró las piernas, con sus doloridos músculos pidiendo un poco de movimiento, después de pasar tantos meses postrado en el suelo. Dedicó unos instantes a mover cada parte de su cuerpo, disfrutando en silencio de la sensación de poder moverse con libertad una vez más. Hizo crujir cada una de sus falanges y vertebras, moviendo las cervicales con calma, para no hacerse daño por la falta de costumbre. En ello, reparó por fin en la tarrina de flan que había tirado al suelo. Cogiéndola, buscó con la mirada algo con lo que pudiera comérselo, pero no encontró nada. Finalmente, se acercó al enfermero herido, que estaba cerca de morir. De un tirón, le arrebató el ensangrentado cubierto, que se había mantenido intacto a pesar del impacto. A pesar de la sangre que lo cubría, el preso lo usó para ir comiéndose el flan, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El otro enfermero se arrastró hacia la puerta, tratando de huir de aquella celda antes de que el preso le matara a él también. Con la mano temblándole de puro terror, consiguió abrir la puerta de la celda. Antes de que pudiera atravesarla, sintió como alguien le agarraba la cabeza por detrás, y le golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza contra la puerta. El impacto le atontó y le robó la fuerza del cuerpo, provocando que cayera al suelo. Antes de quedar inconsciente, alcanzó a ver al preso, ahora libre, mientras salía de la celda, comiendo una mezcla de flan y sangre mientras sonreía, sin prestarle más atención después de golpearle. Finalmente, la oscuridad se lo tragó.

El preso recorrió el pasillo en dirección al ascensor, mientras disfrutaba de su postre. La dulzura del flan se contraponía a la amargura de la sangre, creando un sabor un tanto intoxicante, que el preso disfrutó cuanto pudo. A medio camino, la alarma empezó a sonar. "Ya tardaban", pensó el preso tirando el envase ya vacio del flan a un lado, y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, con el sonido de sus pies descalzos resonando por los pasillos. Antes de alcanzar la puerta, se detuvo ante un panel de control, situado en medio del pasillo. Probó unas cuantas de las llaves que le había quitado al guardia, y finalmente consiguió abrirlo. Probó a pulsar unos cuantos botones, lo cual provocó que la temperatura subiera y bajara, que las luces se encendieran y se apagaran, y que las puertas de las celdas se abrieran todas a la vez. Sonrió. Esto iba a ser divertido.

…..

-(Ruso) ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?- Preguntó uno de los guardias. Otro, observando los monitores, se giró para responderle.

-Fuga masiva en la planta de máxima seguridad, señor. Los presos están subiendo.

-¡Llamad a los equipos de respuesta! ¡Que todo el personal se ponga en alerta máxima! ¡Autorizo el uso de fuerza letal a discreción! ¡Repito, si les veis, disparadles!

En la planta principal, numerosos grupos de guardias, todos armados con pistolas, se posicionaron enfrente de las escaleras y los ascensores que llevaban a los niveles inferiores. Cargaron sus armas con eficiencia, preparándose para la horda de locos que corría en su dirección. Encima de los ascensores, un número en negativa iba cambiando, a medida que los ascensores iban subiendo las plantas. Desde las escaleras, un temblor provocado por el paso de una marea de gente iba en aumento, con la adición de los gritos y alaridos de aquellos locos, dispuestos a matar a quien fuera con tal de escapar de allí.

Los segundos se estiraron hasta que parecieron horas, y finalmente el ascensor llegó a su planta. Con un pitido, las puertas empezaron a abrirse, revelando la silueta de un hombre. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran por completo, los guardias abrieron fuego sobre ella, llenándole el cuerpo de balas. En solo tres segundos, cada guardia había disparado a la figura por lo menos cinco veces, abriéndole numerosos agujeros y matándola al instante. A pesar de todo, el cuerpo no cayó. De repente, los guardias fueron conscientes de a quien habían disparado: se trataba de uno de los guardas del mostrador de la planta de máxima seguridad. Detrás de él, el preso fugado dejó que el cuerpo que le había servido de escudo cayera al suelo, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, arrojó varios pedazos de vidrio a los guardias que tenía enfrente. Los afilados trozos de vidrio se clavaron en sus cuerpos como si de estrellas ninja se trataran, y tres guardias cayeron al suelo muertos, con trozos de cristal clavados en sus ojos y garganta. El preso corrió hacia los cuerpos de los guardias, y les arrebató dos de sus pistolas, mientras el resto del grupo trataba de acertar a tan veloz objetivo. Sin detenerse un momento, el preso huyó por el pasillo, disparando a todo aquel que apareció delante de él, ya fuera un guardia armado o un enfermero. Los otros guardias fueron en su búsqueda, pero no llegaron lejos, ya que la horda que seguía al preso apareció por las escaleras y les pilló por detrás. Con sus números mermados, no pudieron impedir que los locos les sobrepasaran, y murieron a causa de la avalancha de golpes que les propinaron.

El preso alcanzó la parte principal del complejo, y se escondió en una esquina. Asomándose, vio que varios grupos muy numerosos de guardias, armados con armas automáticas, custodiaban la puerta principal del manicomio, la salida de aquella cárcel.

Riéndose, el preso salió de su escondite, con una pistola en cada mano, caminando tranquilamente en dirección a los guardias. Estos, al verle, le apuntaron rápidamente con sus armas.

-(Ruso) Se acabó, _japonski_. Tira las armas, o abriremos fuego. Somos treinta contra uno.

El japonés se limitó a seguir riendo alegremente, y sonrió amenazadoramente a los guardias, que a pesar de la superioridad numérica y armamentística, sentían miedo de aquel hombre.

-(Ruso) Wow, está claro que las mates no son lo tuyo, _ruski._

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el guardia que había hablado antes, con un ligero tono de miedo en la voz.

-¿Treinta contra uno?- preguntó el preso. Detrás de él, el sonido de una muchedumbre a la carrera iba en aumento, a medida que se acercaban.- Yo más bien diría que sois treinta contra cien.

De todas partes, una horda de locos apareció a la carrera, lanzándose contra el grupo de guardias, que abrieron fuego contra ellos. Las primeras filas cayeron presa de las balas, pero poco a poco, a medida que pasaban por encima de los cuerpos de sus caídos, los locos consiguieron alcanzar a los guardias, quienes fueron presa de su furia contenida por mucho tiempo. En pocos minutos, todos los guardias estuvieron muertos. En los pisos superiores, los pocos guardias que quedaban fueron atrapados y asesinados por los locos, que no tardaron en controlar el edificio.

-¡Hermanos, lo hemos logrado!- exclamó uno de los internos, provocando que el resto levantara los brazos en señal de apoyo, gritando de alegría.- Ahora, volveremos al mundo exterior, y haremos pagar a quienes nos desterraron a este infierno.- Muchos asintieron ante esas palabras, deseosos de acabar con quienes habían decidido encerrarles en aquel agujero durante tanto tiempo, y algunos empezaron a dirigirse hacia la salida. De repente, unas pesadas persianas de hierro bajaron del techo, bloqueando las puertas, y haciendo que el grupo de locos se callara. A un lado, el preso que les había liberado se alejaba de un panel de control, donde había pulsado los botones que les habían encerrado allí.

-¡TU! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?- preguntó un loco cercano. El preso japonés le miró extrañado.

-¿No es obvio? He echado el cierre. No quería que os fuerais sin participar en el último evento de la noche.

-¿Qué evento?- preguntó otro interno.

-¿No. Es. Obvio? Deja que te lo explique- dijo el preso, mientras se abría paso por en medio de la muchedumbre, que furiosa le escuchaba en silencio.- Veréis, si salimos todos de aquí a la vez, a la gente de afuera les va a entrar el pánico. Se activaran controles de carretera, mandaran helicópteros a vigilar por las alturas, soltaran a los perros,… Básicamente, acabaríamos muertos o encerrados en cuestión de días.

-Sin embargo- el preso alcanzó el centro del grupo, y se subió al pedestal junto al loco que había soltado su breve discurso a los demás-, si solo sale UNO de nosotros, la poli lo tendría más difícil para buscarle. De hecho, si creen que aun no se ha escapado, o que ha muerto, ni siquiera se molestaran en buscarle.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- preguntó el loco que estaba junto a él.

-Muy sencillo, amigo mío…- dijo el japonés agarrando por los hombros al hombre que acababa de hablar, y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. Aprovechando que se había doblado, le rodeó la cabeza con un brazo, y le partió el cuello de un tirón, lanzando el cuerpo a la muchedumbre de abajo-… matando al resto de presos.- El resto de internos dio un paso atrás, mirando anonadados el cuerpo y a aquel que había matado a aquel tipo-. El que quede vivo al final de la noche, ganará su libertad y una coartada, ya que solo para reconocer a todos los muertos las autoridades tardaran un par de días, tiempo de sobra para alejarse de aquí. ¿Os apuntáis?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Por extraño que pareciera, la idea era buena. Además, todos estaban locos. ¿Podían fiarse de sus compañeros? No. Solo eran obstáculos en su huida. Los puños se cerraron, los dientes se apretaron, y las miradas se endurecieron. Encima del pedestal, ahora solitario, el japonés se acuclilló y preparó sus dos pistolas. Sonrió. Verdaderamente, esa noche estaba resultando ser muy divertida.

…..

Una hora más tarde, las persianas de hierro se levantaron, y las puertas principales se abrieron. Del interior del manicomio, salió un solo interno: el japonés. Cubierto de sangre, y con un par de heridas superficiales, se dirigió silbando una alegre tonada a uno de los coches que se encontraban en el aparcamiento. Rompiendo la ventanilla, manipuló un par de cables, y el coche cobró vida. Mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar, vio por el retrovisor como el fuego que había iniciado rompía las ventanas del recinto, mientras gruesas nubes de humo salían de cada agujero del lugar, quemándolo todo y a todos lo que aun seguían en su interior (tanto a los vivos, como a los numerosos cuerpos de la entrada). El japonés prosiguió su camino entre la lluvia, conduciendo a través del viento y la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que el manicomio en llamas fue solo un brillo en la lejanía. Aparcando, salió del coche, y empezó a caminar, mientras la lluvia limpiaba la sangre de su cuerpo. Ya no sonreía. Ahora que la diversión había acabado, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente.

Su hermano había muerto.

Levantando la vista al cielo, empezó a gritarle a la tormenta, rugiendo con furia, un grito de dolor y tristeza. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se mezclaban con la fría lluvia que le cubría el rostro.

Cerró los puños, ardiendo de rabia en su interior, alimentada por su pena.

Alguien lo iba a pagar…

 **Menudo prologo más largo…**

 **Este será el inicio de mi tercer fanfic, uno en el que voy a hacer un par de cambios respecto a la serie principal. Para empezar, Rock ya no tendrá un solo hermano mayor, como en la serie inicial, ni tampoco tendrá un puesto político. En su lugar, he creado a dos hermanos, cuya relación con Rock será un tanto complicada. También introduciré un pasado diferente para Rock, y es posible que, a diferencia de lo que pasa en la serie original, sí que aparezcan su padre y su madre, aunque no como se daban a entender en la serie original. Espero que os guste, y comentad lo que os ha parecido.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Los otros dos Okajima

Siete meses después.

Un barco de pasajeros atravesaba el ancho mar, oscurecido por la noche, mientras se acercaba a una brillante isla situada en el horizonte: Roanapur, la ciudad de los muertos.

Esa ciudad era la Meca del bajo mundo, el lugar donde un malnacido sin escrúpulos podía convertirse en alguien si jugaba bien sus cartas, o en un cadáver, si las jugaba mal. Asesinos, ladrones, prostitutas, psicópatas, mafiosos,… todos habitantes de aquella misteriosa ciudad, donde cada puerta escondía mil y un horrores, y donde todos tienen sus secretos. Controlada por los Cuatro Grandes, los líderes de los principales grupos mafiosos, la ciudad era un hervidero de trapicheos, corrupción y delitos. La muerte campaba a sus anchas por las animadas calles de la ciudad, que parecía no descansar nunca. El sonido de los coches y los disparos llenaba el aire con la música de la ciudad, un sonido que todos sus habitantes estaban más que acostumbrados a escuchar.

Cuando el barco llegó a su destino, sus ocupantes empezaron a descender por la pasarela en silencio, como si tuvieran miedo de alertar al monstruo que era la ciudad de su presencia, con miedo a que aquel monstruoso ser les devorara y escupiera sus huesos. Muchos no tardaban en dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, en busca de un hotel o de alguien a quien tenían que ver. Otros, se fueron en otras direcciones, tal vez a visitar a algún amigo, o a llevar a cabo algún negocio de carácter sórdido. Uno de los pasajeros, pero, permaneció de pie en el muelle. Se trataba de una joven de cabello largo y oscuro, con unos preciosos ojos de color castaño, que se mantenía de pie, al amparo de una farola, vestida con unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camisa blanca, bajo un abrigo de color beige, y unas zapatillas deportivas como calzado, mientras sostenía un bulto de viaje en una mano, y una foto en la otra. Se trataba de una foto de ella y de su hermano Rokuro, de hacia unos cuantos años. Era el cumpleaños de él, y ella y unos amigos le habían montado una fiesta sorpresa. En la foto, se les veía a él, con una copa en la mano y sonriéndole al cámara, y a ella dándole un beso a su hermano en la mejilla y guiñando un ojo. Sonrió al recordar aquel día. Su hermano había dejado de sonreír de aquella forma, asfixiado como estaba con su trabajo. La noticia de su supuesta muerte había sido un mazazo para ella, pero tratando de averiguar la verdad, había conseguido descubrir que su hermano seguía con vida. Tras sonsacarle a su fuente el paradero de su hermano, había hecho las maletas y había salido a toda prisa hacia Roanapur. Pese a querer mucho a su hermano, Reiko era consciente de que él no era la clase de chico que podía llegar a sobrevivir en un sitio como aquel. El no era así. El era alguien inocente, una buena persona, y a las buenas personas, por norma general, les solían hacer cosas malas la gente mala, sobretodo la gente de un agujero infecto como aquel.

"Basta ya de recuerdos, Reiko", se regaño a sí misma. "Hay que encontrar a Rokuro antes de que le pase algo. Dios quiera que siga con vida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…". Reiko guardó su foto, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada. Delante de ella, tres tipos de aspecto siniestro aparecieron desde las sombras, entrando en la zona de luz de la farola. Reiko sonrió, ya que no esperaba que se le fueran a acercar tan pronto, pero no se quejaba.

-Buenas noches, preciosa- dijo uno de los tipos. Apenas aparentaba más edad que ella, tal vez de unos 20 o veintitantos años, con una chaqueta de piel y un peinado puntiagudo-. ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

-Tal vez- respondió Reiko, sonriendo seductoramente. Los tres hombres bajaron la guardia, creyendo tal vez que habían encontrado una presa fácil. Uno de ellos, un tipo con la cara llena de tatuajes, se colocó detrás de Reiko, y esta pudo sentir como sus ojos recorrían cada parte de su espalda, clavándose en su trasero.- Tal vez esperaba que apareciera alguien pronto para hacerme compañía.

-¿En serio?- dijo el hombre de la chaqueta de piel, mirando a su otro compañero, que llevaba un gastado sombrero blanco en la cabeza y el pecho descubierto, revelando un cuerpo bien definido, plagado de cicatrices, y algún tatuaje suelto.- ¿Y podríamos ser nosotros ese alguien?

Reiko pareció que se lo pensaba: -Hmmm, no se… ¿Reconocéis a este chico?- Reiko sacó la foto de su bolsillo, y se la mostró al trío de jóvenes. Estos apenas le echaron un vistazo, y uno de ellos preguntó: -¿Quién es, tu novio?

-No, es mi hermano. Mide tal que así- dijo poniendo la mano un poco por encima de su cabeza-, con el pelo negro aplastado y con mucho flequillo para un lado. Es tranquilo, amable, y llegó aquí hace como siete meses.

Mientras hablaba, el trío de hombres había empezado a acercársele cada vez más y más, con las miradas fijas en su cuerpo. Reiko suspiró resignada: "¡Hombres…!". Detrás de ella, uno de los jóvenes sacó una jeringuilla de su bolsillo, y la acercó al brazo de Reiko, dispuesto a clavársela mientras la inmovilizaba con el otro brazo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agarrarla, Reiko se giró y le agarró el brazo con fuerza. De un tirón, se lo lanzó contra el palo de la farola, lastimándoselo, y haciéndole vulnerable a una llave. Agarrando el otro brazo, Reiko se lo retorció, posicionándose a su espalda, y provocando que el joven soltara la jeringuilla. Reiko la atrapó en el aire, y se la clavó al joven en el cuello sin vacilar. Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que había pasado, el joven con la cara llena de tatuajes se puso rígido, y cayó al suelo, a los pies de sus dos boquiabiertos compañeros. Estos miraron asombrados a Reiko, quien se limitó a sonreírles.

-No crearíais que sería tan fácil, ¿no? Si queréis un poco de esto- dijo agarrándose los pechos con ambas manos, y poniendo una sonrisa picara en su cara-, vais a tener que ganároslo.- Uno de los jóvenes, el del sombrero, hizo crujir sus nudillos, mientras el otro sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y le devolvía la sonrisa a Reiko sádicamente.- Eso está mejor…

El hombre del sombrero se lanzó contra Reiko lanzando un puñetazo, que la joven esquivó con un ademán de cabeza. El hombre lanzó una serie de puñetazos, que obligaron a Reiko a retroceder, hasta que su espalda topó con unas cajas situadas al borde del muelle. Sintiéndose triunfante, el hombre lanzó un último puñetazo, que Reiko esquivó pasando por debajo. El puño del hombre atravesó la caja, y antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta, Reiko propinó una fuerte patada lateral a la espalda del joven, que hizo que cayera junto con las cajas a las frías aguas del mar. Sin quedarse a ver si el hombre saldría o no, se dio la vuelta para encararse al tercero de los jóvenes. Este se había acercado a Reiko por la espalda, y la sorprendió lanzándole una estocada al cuerpo. Reiko consiguió bloquear el impacto colocando su bolsa entre ella y el arma, pero esto hizo que no pudiera defenderse del golpe que le lanzó el joven con la otra mano. El golpe, que recibió en la mejilla, la lanzó al suelo, donde el joven se sentó encima de ella con el arma lista para atravesarle el corazón, y la otra mano sujetando los brazos de la joven. Se relamió de gusto, expectante por lo que le iba a hacer a continuación.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, muñeca?- preguntó el joven, levantando el arma lista para atacar. Reiko reaccionó.

-Si: ya nadie dice "muñeca".- Desde atrás, Reiko lanzó un puntapié a la espalda del joven. El impacto le hizo soltar los brazos de la joven, quien golpeó con su puño en el estomago al joven, y lanzó su otra mano al cuello de este. Este conjunto de ataques hizo que el joven soltara el cuchillo, que Reiko atrapó y clavó en el hombro de él. Este, ante la visión de su propia sangre, y de su cuchillo en su hombro, cayó al suelo entre gritos, rodando y llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Menudo hombre estás hecho…- dijo Reiko mientras se ponía en pie. Un sonido llamó su atención, y vio como el hombre al que había tirado al mar trataba de subir por el muelle, agarrándose con ambos brazos al borde para no caer de nuevo, y con las piernas y la cintura colgando del vacío. Reiko se le acercó, y se sentó en un espigón cercano, observando como el hombre luchaba por subir por la resbaladiza superficie.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Vete al infierno, zorra!- dijo el joven con un gesto brusco de la mano, que provocó que perdiera agarre y resbalara de nuevo. Reiko se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando oyó al joven llamándola de nuevo, esta vez con un tono de suplica y desesperación.- ¡No, espera, para! ¡Sácame de aquí, no sé nadar! ¡NO ME DEJES ASÍ!

Reiko se detuvo, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el apurado joven.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

-¡No, no lo sé, pero…!

-En ese caso, estas solo, amigo.- Reiko se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse de nuevo, deteniéndose a recoger su bolsa al lado del joven acuchillado, que intentaba alejarse de ella a rastras.

-¡NO, ESPERA, SE DONDE PUEDES ABERIGUAR DONDE ESTA!- "Eso está mejor" pensó Reiko. Ya sabía ella que esos pavos acabarían cantando.

-Habla-dijo volviendo junto al joven.

-¡Primero, ayúdame!- Reiko se lo pensó, y asintió, aceptando el trato. Acercándose a paso rápido junto al joven del cuchillo, que trataba de apartarse de ella como podía, agarró el cuchillo del joven con una mano y se lo arrancó, provocándole un grito de dolor. Después, le agarró por el hombro, y le obligó a ponerse en pie.

-Bien, es hora de que salves a tu amigo- dijo Reiko, mientras le llevaba junto al otro joven. De un empujón, le instó a ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Estas...Estas de coña?- preguntó el joven señalando su hombre herido. Reiko, sin embargo, se limitó a levantar el ensangrentado cuchillo, provocando que ambos jóvenes tragaran saliva. Agarrándole con el brazo bueno, el joven de la chaqueta de piel ayudó al otro joven a subir al muelle, donde cayó estirado y aliviado en el suelo, con el otro joven agotado a un lado. Reiko se acercó a la pareja, sosteniendo el cuchillo de manera que ambos pudieran verlo.

-Bien, ha llegado la hora de cantar, ruiseñor.

-El… "Yellow Flag"- dijo temeroso el chico sin camisa.- Es un bar muy conocido de la ciudad. Allí se reúne lo peor de lo peor de la ciudad. Si alguien sabe dónde está tu hermano, estará allí.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Reiko con una ceja levantada. Los dos jóvenes asintieron varias veces, deseosos de que esa loca les dejara en paz de una vez.- ¿Por dónde queda?- Los dos jóvenes señalaron rápidamente en una dirección, hacia el interior de la ciudad. Reiko se puso de pie, y se guardó el cuchillo del joven en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.- Me quedo tu cuchillo. Está claro que es peligroso para una joven como yo salir por ahí a estas horas, ¿no creéis?- Reiko sonrió y les lanzó un beso de despedida, dando media vuelta y alejándose tranquilamente de allí.

Los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados al ver que se alejaba. Justo cuando se iban a poner en pie, el móvil del joven de la chaqueta empezó a sonar. Agarrándolo con el brazo bueno, descolgó.

-¿Quién es?

-Hola, soy yo otra vez- dijo Reiko por el altavoz. De la sorpresa, el joven estuvo a punto de soltar el móvil.- Le he cogido el móvil a vuestro amigo, para así poder llamaros por si necesito algo. Seguro que unos caballeros como vosotros estaréis mas que dispuestos a complacer a una señorita, ¿verdad?

-¡Oye, cacho loca! No sé quién te crees que eres, pero si crees que vamos a permitir que…

-Mira adelante.- Cuando el joven miró para adelante, vio que la chica estaba ahí mismo, apenas a unos metros, con el móvil en la mano, y dedicándole una mirada que le heló la sangre.

-Vais a hacer lo que yo diga, u os aseguro que os encontrare estéis donde estéis, y os cortaré lo que os hace hombres- continuó diciendo Reiko. Después, se acercó el móvil a los labios para susurrar algo-, y os lo haré comer.-Reiko colgó el móvil, mientras el joven de la chaqueta se quedaba petrificado en el sitio. Guardándose el móvil, se despidió de los jóvenes con la mano mientras sonreía.

-¡Nos vemos…, este…- miró algo en la agenda del móvil que acababa de robar, y volvió su atención de nuevo a los jóvenes-, JD!- Y se marchó de allí a paso alegre, en dirección al Yellow Flag, mientras los jóvenes se quedaban en el sitio, lamentando en silencio su mala suerte por haberse topado con aquella chica.

* * *

El día antes, Roanapur.

Alguien picó al timbre. Lo raro del asunto, era que nadie que supiera lo que hacían en aquel lugar tocaría el timbre. Normalmente, los interesados llamaban por teléfono, y las transacciones se llevaban a cabo de un modo lo más discreto posible, lo cual era posible gracias a la localización de la mansión.

Se trataba de una antigua mansión colonial, de dos pisos, con un amplio porche elevado, y un jardín que la rodeaba. Había sido construida hacia ya muchos años por terratenientes ingleses que habían expandido sus negocios a la zona hacia ya varios siglos. Después de la guerra, había sido abandonada por sus dueños, y ocupada por la mafia italiana, que la usaba como escondite y piso franco. A pesar de los años, la madera seguía siendo fuerte, aunque habían sido necesarias varias reformas con tal de devolverle el esplendor de antaño. Su envidiosa situación, en la zona exterior de la ciudad, y en lo alto de una colina, la hacía perfecto para llevar a cabo negocios lejos de ojos indiscretos. Además, su posición elevada la hacía perfecta para defenderse en caso de ataque. Nadie, ni siquiera los miembros de las bandas rivales, habían osado acercarse allí.

Y sin embargo, alguien estaba picando al timbre.

Dos de los miembros de la mafia italiana abrieron la puerta, dispuestos a echar a quien hubiera tenido las pelotas de ir a molestarles. Esperaban que se tratara de un yonki, o una prostituta. Podría ser un huérfano que quería comida, o un pordiosero que quisiera una limosna. Estaban incluso preparados en caso de que fuera un pistolero, con sus armas desenfundadas y listas para disparar. Pero lo que vieron les sorprendió hasta a ellos.

Se trataba, por raro que pareciera, de un Boy Scout. Un Boy Scout de tamaño adulto, con sus pantaloncitos de color beige claro, su camisa a juego lleno de insignias, un pañuelo anudado al cuello de color azul, y una gorra roja en la cabeza. Una mata de rebelde pelo pajizo sobresalía por sus laterales, mientras unas gafas de aviador y un espeso mostacho dorado le cubrían el rostro. Sonriente como un idiota, arrastraba tras de sí un carrito con numerosas cajas. Los italianos no se lo podían creer. Primero una psicópata vestida de criada, y ahora un pirado vestido de Boy Scout.

-¡Buenos días tengan ustedes, caballeros!- dijo alegremente el explorador.- Estoy yendo de puerta en puerta para vender mis galletitas, y así poder pagarme unos campamentos en el extranjero. ¿Os interesaría comprarme una caja?- Los mafiosos sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron en la cabeza. El Boy Scout no se inmutó, y no perdió su sonrisa- ¿Eso es un no?

-¡Largo de aquí, rarito, o te encontraras con un tercer ojo en la cabeza!- dijo amenazante uno de los mafiosos.

-No hay por qué ponerse así. Si las prueban, estoy seguro de que reconsideraran su oferta. Precisamente…- dijo el Scout, hurgando en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Los mafiosos le detuvieron rápidamente, apuntando las armas con firmeza a su cabeza. Después del incidente de la criada, ya no se fiaban de nadie, y menos de la gente como él. El hombre, poco a poco, sacó lo que había ido a coger de su bolsillo: una navaja.

-Es…para abrir la caja-explicó mientras cogía una caja de su carretilla. Clavándole la navaja, la abrió de punta a punta, y sacó de su interior una galleta. Le dio un mordisco, y le tendió el resto al mafioso más cercano. Este, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un momento, vaciló un rato antes de coger la galleta, y llevársela a la boca. Le dio un pequeño mordisco, y parecía que se relajaba a medida que iba masticando la galleta.

-Oye, no está nada mal…- dijo dándole otro bocado.- Deberías probarla, Viti.- El otro mafioso parecía reticente, pero al final cogió otra galleta de la caja, y empezó a comérsela. Verdaderamente estaba buena, y parecía que no llevaban nada raro, porque el Scout había empezado a comerse otra mientras tanto.

-Ya os lo he dicho, chicos. Son galletas caseras, hechas con ingredientes 100% naturales, y sin grasas ni conservantes añadidos.- Los mafiosos se acabaron sus galletas, y cogieron otras. Eran casi adictivas.

-Están buenas, amigo- dijo uno de los mafiosos, bajando el arma.- ¿Qué llevan?

-¡Oh, eso no puedo decirlo, la receta es secreta…!

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó a malas el otro mafioso, pero su compañero impidió que le hiciera nada al Scout.

-Bueno, yo me gano el sustento con esto. Si os lo dijera…-explicó el Scout, meneando la cabeza-, me quedaría sin negocio.

-Venga, si nos lo dices, te compro una caja- dijo el otro mafioso con tono animado. Empezaba a caerle bien ese tipo.

El Scout pareció pensárselo, y finalmente dijo con una sonrisa y un gesto pícaro en el rostro:

-Bueno, ya que insistís, os lo diré. No sé, me caéis bien- dijo el Scout, acercándose a los mafiosos con aire confidencial-. A ver, apuntad: llevan harina, levadura, azúcar,…- empezó a relatar el Scout. A medida que hablaba, los mafiosos cogieron una tercera galleta de la caja, disfrutando de su sabor-…, mantequilla, un poco de jengibre, veneno, trazas de nueces, otros frutos secos, veneno, virutas de chocolate, un poco de vainilla, y más veneno.

Los mafiosos dejaron caer sus galletas a medio comer, escupiendo los trozos de sus bocas con urgencia, y apuntando al Boy Scout de nuevo con sus armas, los dos con un gesto de furia en la cara.

-¡Maldito seas, cabrón!- dijeron mientras le clavaban los cañones de sus armas en la cara. Uno se la puso en la mejilla, mientras el otro le levantó las gafas con el arma y le encañonó un ojo. El Boy Scout, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo, y a levantar un poco las manos, la caja de galletas en una mano, y la navaja en la otra.

-¡Ey, ey, ey, chicos! ¡Solo era una broma! Si realmente llevaran veneno, ¡yo también estaría muerto! Me he comido una delante de vosotros. ¿Acaso os encontráis mal?- preguntó el Scout. Lo cierto era que no se encontraban diferente de cómo estaban antes, y lo más seguro era que fuera una broma. Los mafiosos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, aun con sus armas apuntando al Scout.

-Si realmente quisiera mataros, haría esto.- El Scout hizo una filigrana con la navaja, un movimiento tan rápido que los mafiosos solo vieron un borrón delante de ellos. Tan pronto como acabó, el Scout guardó su navaja en uno de sus bolsillos, y dejó su caja abierta en el carrito con las demás. Mientras tanto, los mafiosos notaron una pequeña sensación en el cuello, como una pequeña quemadura, mientras algo pegajoso y caliente les recorría el pecho. Llevándose una mano al cuello, notaron como sus dedos se manchaban de un líquido carmesí, que parecía brotar de su cuello. Se miraron mutuamente, y vieron que el otro tenía la garganta rajada, con el pecho de la camisa rojo por la sangre que salía a borbotones de la herida. Trataron de decir algo, pero descubrieron que sus voces no salían. Debilitados, cayeron al suelo como sacos de patatas, mientras su sangre continuaba abandonando sus cuerpos. El Scout cogió otra caja, y se acercó a uno de los mafiosos moribundos. Se quitó las gafas de aviador, y se inclinó junto a su víctima.

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está tu caja-dijo mientras ponía la caja debajo de su brazo. El Scout usó su camisa para limpiar sus gafas, y se volvió al mafioso. Su ojos, de un dorado casi hipnótico, se clavaron en él.- Generalmente, la caja cuesta cinco dólares, pero por ser tú, esta te la dejo gratis- sonriendo cálidamente, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro-. Que las disfrutes.

Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mansión. Llevándose una mano a la nuca, la introdujo por dentro del cuello de su camisa, y sacó un largo machete de su interior. Con la otra mano, agarró la ensangrentada navaja que había usado contra los mafiosos. Abriendo la puerta de una patada, entró con paso decidido en su interior.

-¿QUIÉN QUIERE UNA GALLETA?- gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su risa pronto empezó a resonar por la mansión, mientras el eco de su locura era transportada por el viento.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Menudo día de mierda.

Verrocchio había tenido que subir hasta el piso franco de la colina, la vieja mansión colonial, cuando había recibido el aviso de sus chicos. Al parecer, uno de sus chicos había ido allí, y se los había encontrado a todos muertos, ni un solo superviviente. Habiendo llamado a su jefe para informar, este se subió rápidamente a su coche, mientras otros dos coches con sus hombres le seguían a través de la ciudad. Por el camino, Verrocchio empezó a pensar en quien podía ser quien le hubiera atacado. Podían ser los rusos, los chinos, los colombianos,… O tal vez todos a la vez. ¡Mierda! "Da igual", pensó el líder mafioso ", sea quien sea, lo va a pagar".

Momentos después, fue consciente de la magnitud del problema.

La mansión había sido rodeada por coches de la mafia y la policía, los unos tratando de echar a los otros, para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Hasta la llegada de Verrocchio, parecía que los policías habían tomado la iniciativa. Pero cuando se bajó del coche, todo el mundo se detuvo para ver qué era lo que iba a hacer. Observando el caos a su alrededor, se acercó al jefe de la policía, el jefe Watsup, mientras los hombres de este salían de la casa sacando más y más cadáveres en literas.

-Buenos días, Verrocchio- dijo el agente de policía, con una taza de café en la mano. Se la tendió al mafioso.- ¿Café?

-Déjate de cafés, y dime que ha pasado.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a dentro.- Watsup y Verrocchio entraron en la mansión, atravesando la puerta que se encontraba destrozada en el suelo. En el interior, la sangre y las siluetas de los cuerpos adornaban el pasillo. Procedieron al interior de la casa, atravesando el pasillo, y dirigiéndose al salón principal.- Hemos retirado la mayoría de cuerpos. Ningún superviviente. Al principio, creímos que ese de ahí seguía con vida- Watsup señaló a alguien, sentado en un sillón en el salón de la mansión, con sus muebles destrozados y ensangrentados, y más de esas siluetas marcando donde habían muerto los mafiosos. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y su ropa estaba empapada en sangre-, pero luego los médicos confirmaron que no tenía pulso.

Verrocchio se acercó a aquel hombre. Agarrándole por el hombre, trató de sacudirlo un poco, pero de repente la cabeza de aquel hombre se le despegó de los hombros y cayó rodando al suelo. Verrocchio dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido, cuando oyó una cínica risa a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya… El gran líder de la mafia italiana, pillado por sorpresa por un muerto. Qué vergüenza, ¿no crees?- Quien había hablado era una mujer, vestida con un traje de negocios carmesí, y cubierta con un largo abrigo militar. Su pelo, de un rubio pálido, caía por su espalda sujeto con una coleta. Sus ojos, azules y brillantes, observaban con desprecio a Verrocchio desde una cara surcada por una enorme cicatriz de quemaduras. En sus labios, torcidos por una sonrisa, descansaba un largo cigarro encendido. Al lado de la mujer, se encontraba un alto hombre de gesto duro, atravesado por una pálida cicatriz.

El líder mafioso miró furioso a la mujer, cerrando ambos puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Balalaika?- dijo acercándose a ella-. ¿Vienes acaso a contemplar tu trabajo?

-No seas estúpido, querido- dijo exhalando una nube de humo-. Si hubieran sido mis chicos, habríamos echo las cosas de otra manera. Si te fijas bien, no hay agujeros de bala, ni más casquillos que los de las armas de tus hombres. A parte, si hubiera sido yo, le habría pegado fuego a este sitio, y al resto de tus locales, y tú estarías tan muerto como ese desgraciado de ahí- Balalaika señaló la cabeza del mafioso muerto, que había rodado hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿tú no sabes nada de todo esto?- dijo Verrocchio, tratando de ignorar el sudor frio que las palabras de la ex militar le había provocado. Balalaika se acercó a las siluetas del suelo, y las examinó con ojo experto durante un rato.

-No, y no creo que hayan sido ni Chang ni Abrego. Sea quien sea el que te haya atacado, no es uno de nosotros- Balalaika recogió un objeto del suelo, una pequeña navaja ensangrentada, y la examinó a contraluz-. De hecho, dudo que haya sido nadie de la ciudad.

-(Ruso) ¿Un extranjero, _Kapitan?_

-(Ruso) Es posible. Llama a nuestros contactos, por si se han enterado de algo, y si no, que tengan los oídos abiertos. Alguien capaz de esto tiene que llamar la atención.- Volviéndose a Watsup, dijo:- ¿Habéis examinado las cámaras de seguridad?

-Si, aunque los italianos no dejaban de darnos por el culo, y bastante ya nos ha costado que no contaminaran mucho la escena del crimen. Por suerte, mis chicos han empezado a examinarlas, y dentro de poco tendrán los resultados

-¿Verrocchio…?

-Por aquí- dijo el italiano, mientras guiaba a regañadientes al policía y a la mafiosa al piso superior de la mansión. Por el camino, encontraron más sangre y marcas de cuerpo.

-¿Ya que han limpiado toda la mansión, han encontrado algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar al responsable, algo insólito,…?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dice, hemos notado tres cosas curiosas.- El trío empezó a subir por las escaleras, con Verrocchio delante tratando de escuchar al jefe de policía, y con Balalaika y Watsup detrás.

-Lo primero: antes de entrar, hemos encontrado dos de los cuerpos con la garganta rajada en la entrada. Por la dirección y ángulo, creemos que les atacaron por delante. Es decir, vieron venir a su asesino. Sin embargo, lo que nos llamó la atención, era que uno de ellos tenía debajo del brazo…una caja de galletas.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Balalaika.

-Como lo oye. No se trata de una marca registrada. Las galletas parecen estar hechas a mano, lo cual nos lleva a pensar, por raro que parezca, que su atacante les dejó allí la caja después de matarles, y que había sido él quien las había echo.

-¿No podría tratarse de un mensaje?- preguntó Verrocchio, quien ya había llegado al segundo piso.

-Ninguno aparente. Bueno, como iba diciendo, la segunda cosa que hemos notado, es que casi todas las víctimas presentaban heridas de arma blanca, de dos tamaños diferentes.- Balalaika y Watsup llegaron al segundo piso, y siguieron a Verrocchio por el pasillo del mismo-. Debieron de usar navajas y hojas de mayor tamaño, y las únicas heridas de bala corresponden a las armas de los mafiosos.

-¿De manera que los atacantes no llevaban armas de fuego, solo cuchillos?- Balalaika meditó sobre aquello. Era raro que nadie fuera armado de aquella forma a una mansión llena de pistoleros, incluso para alguien experto en esa clase de armas.

-Es lo más probable- Watsup se detuvo delante de una puerta, obligando a Verrocchio a detenerse también y a dar la vuelta-. Y la tercera cosa, es esta…- Abrió la puerta.

Dentro, se encontraba la sala de estar del segundo piso, una amplia estancia con un enorme ventanal que llevaba a un amplio balcón externo. En su centro, una larga mesa decorada con un mantel blanco, rodeada de sillas, destacaba por encima del resto de muebles de la sala. En la punta más alejada de la puerta, un cuerpo sentado en una silla descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre seca. Enfrente de él, al otro lado, se encontraba un plato con restos de carne, un cuchillo y un tenedor ensangrentados, y un vaso junto a una botella de vino medio vacía.

-Los médicos le han examinado. Le han cortado las manos y gran parte del antebrazo derecho. El brazo izquierdo falta hasta el hombro. Su muslo izquierdo ha sido abierto, y falta gran parte de su carne. Sus orejas, mejillas y el ojo izquierdo no están. Murió debido a la pérdida de sangre. A un lado de la mesa, en el suelo, hemos encontrado una serie de huesos, correspondientes a unas falanges humanas, y otros más grandes, como el humero- Watsup tragó saliva.- Presentaban…marcas de mordiscos.

Verrocchio empalideció, e incluso Balalaika se quedó sin palabras. Una cosa era matar a alguien, e incluso torturar a alguien entraba dentro de los límites de lo racional. Pero decir que se habían comido a alguien, que lo habían estado troceando poco a poco para comérselo, era algo enfermo, incluso para alguien como ella. Puede que fuera una mafiosa, y que sus manos y alma estuvieran manchadas de sangre, pero incluso ella entendía el significado del honor, los límites del negocio.

-Examinemos esas cámaras de seguridad- dijo, sin un solo titubeo en su voz-. Así sabremos a que nos enfrentamos de una vez.- El trío abandonó la sala, y se adentraron nuevamente en el marcado pasillo, plagado de sangre y recuerdos de los muertos.

Llegaron a la sala de seguridad de la mansión, donde las marcas de varios cuerpos indicaban el lugar donde los encargados de seguridad habían encontrado su final. Sentados a la silla, dos técnicos de la policía manipulaban los comandos del aparato, pasando adelante y atrás varias grabaciones del día anterior. Watsup se acercó a ellos, dejando a Verrocchio y Balalaika mirando desde atrás.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Si- contestó uno de los operarios.- Hemos examinado las cintas varias veces, y hemos encontrado al autor de los hechos.- El otro operario pulsó un botón, y reprodujo un video en una de las pantallas del aparato de vigilancia. En la pantalla, se veía a varios mafiosos disparando frenéticos a alguien situado fuera de encuadre. De repente, un borrón aparecía desde una esquina, atacando y asesinando a los mafiosos a su paso. Girándose de repente, su imagen fue clara para los espectadores, quienes contemplaron a la misteriosa figura cuando el técnico pauso el video.

-Eso es… ¿un Boy Scout?- preguntó Verrocchio, acercándose a la pantalla. Delante de él, se encontraba una figura que no esperaba ver cubierta de sangre. Llevaba el típico uniforme de Scout, con el pañuelo al cuello y la gorra incluidos. En sus manos llevaba un machete cubierto de sangre, y una navaja que dejaba estelas rojas a su paso. Su rostro, oculto por el pelo y la gorra, dejaba translucir únicamente su sonrisa. Una enorme sonrisa de dientes brillantes que parecían estar tan afilados como los de un carnívoro. Una sonrisa perturbadora, propia únicamente de un loco. Una sonrisa…de diversión.

-Parece que se lo estuvo pasando bien- comentó Balalaika, ganándose una mirada de silenciosa ira por parte de Verrocchio.

-Bueno, este tipo sale en todas las cintas, de manera que creemos que trabajaba solo. Casi todas las cintas son lo mismo, con él matando gente a cuchilladas, a veces cogiéndoles sus armas y usándolas para dispararles, algún que otro chiste, muchas carcajadas,… En serio, ese tío se pasó casi todo el tiempo riéndose a carcajadas. Es inquietante.

-¿Tenéis la cinta del salón del segundo piso?- preguntó Balalaika-. Es posible que torturara a ese tipo, y sería interesante saber que le contó, ¿no crees?- Balalaika miró divertida a Verrocchio. Todo ese asunto era un marrón, si, pero era el marrón de otro, y como el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo…

Verrocchio resopló indignado, pero no dijo nada:- Ponedlo- dijo, mientras uno de los técnicos seleccionaba la cinta y la reproducía. El grupo miró a cámara rápida como la figura entraba en la sala con un cuerpo, lo sentaba en la silla, y lo ataba a ella. Después, desaparecía de encuadre, para reaparecer más tarde con el plato, los cubiertos, y el vaso y la botella. Después, tomaba asiento tranquilamente enfrente de su prisionero, esperando seguramente a que despertara.

-Páralo ahí- ordenó Watsup. Pulsando un botón, el video prosiguió a velocidad normal, permitiendo a los mafiosos y al policía ver que sucedió en aquella habitación.

...

El mafioso abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo un intenso dolor en la cabeza. Había intentado parar al intruso con sus compañeros, y el intruso le había dejado inconsciente de un golpe. Después, se había despertado en la silla en la que se encontraba, atado de pies y manos. Enfrente de él, se encontraba el intruso, sonriéndole de forma amigable.

-…Hola- dijo el intruso, mientras se quitaba el bigote y la peluca, y las dejaba a un lado de la mesa. Se agitó un poco el pelo, corto y de color oscuro, y miró fijamente al otro hombre, con sus ojos mirándole a través de las gafas de aviador. Se colocó de nuevo la gorra, de manera que las sombras ocultaban gran parte de su rostro-. Ya era hora que te despertaras. ¡No sabes el hambre que llevo…!

-(Italiano) Maldito bastardo de mierda- dijo el mafioso, revolviéndose en la silla en un intento de soltarse. Sin embargo, sus ataduras no cedían-. Cabronazo hijo de puta, malnacido, pedazo de…

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Más despacio, Maserati. Yo no hablo el italiano, pero hasta yo sé que no me estas llamando guapo, precisamente. Sé que las cosas parecen muy chungas ahora mismo…- dijo el hombre, mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba el cuchillo. No era un cuchillo romo de restaurante, era un cuchillo largo y afilado, perfecto para cortar y clavar-…, pero esa no es razón para perder los modales- se acercó al mafioso, y se agachó a su lado-, ¿no crees?

El italiano, incapaz de moverse mucho, optó por escupirle en la cara a su captor, lanzando su pegote de saliva a las gafas del otro hombre. Este, sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento, se quitó las gafas y las dejó a un lado de la mesa, fijando sus ojos en los del italiano. Este sintió que se perdía en un pozo de profunda oscuridad, oculto en el interior de los ojos de aquel tipo. Tenía unos ojos brillantes de color dorado ámbar, y sin embargo, eran los ojos más oscuros que el italiano recordaba haber visto nunca. La sonrisa amigable de aquel hombre se abrió, revelando dos filas de dientes blancos como perlas, que parecían brillar con sed de sangre.

-Eso ha sido una grosería, caballero- dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie, y mirando por encima al asustado italiano. A contraluz, las sombras ocultaban parcialmente el rostro de su captor, e intensificaban el brillo de sus ojos y dientes, dándole un aspecto de Gato Cheshire muy macabro-. Si no es capaz de comportarse como es debido en la mesa, me veré obligado a instruirle yo mismo. Para empezar, le mostraré como un caballero come sus alimentos.- El hombre agarró la mano del mafioso, y con un gesto del cuchillo, le cortó el dedo anular. El mafioso gritó de dolor, mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida, y él se revolvía en su agonía mientras permanecía atado a la silla, llorando por el dolor. Mientras tanto, su captor cogió el dedo, y lo depositó con cuidado en el centro de su plato. Sentándose en su silla, colocó una servilleta en su cuello, y agarró el tenedor y el cuchillo.

-Ahora, observe- dijo calmadamente el hombre. El italiano, sin embargo, no le prestó atención, dedicado como estaba a revolverse y a gritar pidiendo socorro. El captor, poco a poco, fue perdiendo la sonrisa, hasta que su rostro reflejó apatía, y enfado-. He dicho que ¡ME OBSERVES!- gritó el misterioso hombre. Del grito, consiguió que el italiano centrara su atención de nuevo en el, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. El hombre recupero la calma, y su sonrisa.- Eso está mejor. Ahora mire, primero, hay que cortar la carne desde aquí, sin abalanzarse sobre el plato. La carne debe cortarse sola, no la despedace con el tenedor- explicó mientras empezaba a separar la carne del hueso con los cubiertos. Cuando finalmente cortó un pedazo de carne, prosiguió con su explicación.- Ahora, se lleva la carne a la boca, sin bajar la cabeza. Recuerde masticar con la boca cerrada, y limpiarse después de boca usando la servilleta- dijo, antes de meterse el pedazo de carne en la boca, y de empezar a masticarlo. El italiano observó horrorizado como el hombre se comía su dedo, disfrutando aparentemente del sabor, mientras le arrancaba pedacitos pequeños y se los comía con gran deleite. Tras dar rienda suelta a la carne, apuró los últimos restos del hueso, y lamió la sangre que aun tenia. Después, tiró el hueso a un lado.

-¿Le ha quedado claro?- El hombre se limpió los restos de sangre de la boca con la servilleta, y se sirvió un vaso de vino, tomando un sorbo-. Poco cuesta comportarse correctamente, y sin embargo los beneficios son ilimitados, ¿no cree?- El italiano, aun horrorizado, y sintiendo ganas de vomitar, no contestó, petrificado en el sitio y con sus ojos fijos en aquel loco.- ¿NO. CREE?- preguntó de nuevo el hombre, apretando su sonrisa. El italiano se apresuró a asentir. El hombre relajó su rostro.

-Bien. Ahora, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas, mientras disfruto de la cena- dijo poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Agarró el cuchillo, y se acercó de nuevo al italiano, que trató en balde de separarse de ese monstruo.

-¡¿P-p-pero que hable de qué?!- Los forcejeos del italiano no impidieron que el hombre le agarrara por la mano mutilada, y le cortara otro dedo, el dedo corazón esta vez. El dolor recorrió el cuerpo del italiano, que gimoteó y gritó pidiendo ayuda, totalmente inútiles, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

-No lo sé, de todo un poco- dijo el hombre, colocando el dedo en el plato-. Verás, este es un juego al que me gusta jugar a la hora de cenar. No tiene un nombre oficial, pero estoy pensando en uno.- El psicópata empezó a cortar el dedo con el tenedor y el cuchillo, mientras hablaba al aterrado mafioso.- El juego va así: yo pienso en algo que me gustaría saber, y tú tienes que darme información hasta que descubra lo que quiero saber. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré cenando. Cuando sepa lo que quiera saber, cogeré mis cosas y me iré, y tu serás libre de seguir tu camino.- El loco se metió un trozo de carne en la boca, que empezó a masticar.- ¿Qué, a que es divertido?

El italiano se quedó mudo, temblando de pies a cabeza, incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquel hombre, quien le estaba despedazando y comiendo delante de sus narices, mientras le sonreía de forma peligrosa, casi como un depredador, y mientras fijaba en él esos dorados ojos de asesino, muy abiertos. El italiano sintió como se orinaba encima de puro miedo.

-¡Que empiece el juego!- dijo el loco, riendo de forma macabra y loca tras tragar su bocado de carne.

...

-La grabación prosigue durante una hora. Le va cortando cachos del cuerpo, que él se come enfrente de la víctima, mientras este le va hablando de todo tipo de cosas- explicó el operario, adelantando el video.

-¿Qué es lo que le cuenta?- pregunta Balalaika, mirando fijamente la carnicería que ocurría en la pantalla delante de ella. Verrocchio, incapaz de seguir los acontecimientos, había ido a vomitar a un rincón a partir del segundo dedo.

-De todo un poco. Al principio, le habla de lo típico: la ciudad, los negocios que hay en ella, las diferentes facciones, negocios importantes, temas de bandas,… Esas cosas. Como el otro no se detiene, empieza a hablarle de otras cosas: chicas con las que ha estado, que comió el otro día, que si un compañero suyo estaba pillado en secreto de otro,… Creemos que ahí empezó a desvariar por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Al final, el tipo se detiene, y deja a la victima atada a la silla, la cual muere al cabo de un rato.

-¿Y qué era lo que quería saber?

-Pues…se detuvo cuando la víctima empezó a hablarle de la comida que le preparaba de pequeño su madre. Dijo que su madre tenía una receta para la salsa secreta, y se detuvo cuando el italiano le explicó cómo se hacía y cuál era el ingrediente secreto.

-¿Salsa, dices?-preguntó extrañada Balalaika.- ¿Y cuál es ese ingrediente secreto: tomate, ajo,…?

Verrocchio, limpiándose los restos de vomito, interrumpió furioso a Balalaika.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Ese psicópata ha masacrado a mi gente, y luego se ha comido a uno de los míos delante de él! Pienso encontrar a ese cabrón… ¡Y CONVERTIRLO EN PIENSO PARA CERDOS!

-Encomiable como siempre, Verrocchio- dijo sarcásticamente Balalaika, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Yo también tendré los ojos abiertos, por si me entero de algo. Después de todo, no quisiera que atacara a mi gente, aunque dudo que los masacrara con tanta facilidad como a tus chicos.

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO, PERRA!?- Balalaika ignoró los gritos del iracundo mafioso, y dedicó un último vistazo a la pantalla. En ella, se veía al psicópata saliendo de la habitación. Antes de salir del encuadre, se detuvo y miró a la cámara, bajando ligeramente las gafas para que sus ojos brillantes quedaran a la vista bajo su gorra. Guiñando un ojo, dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la cámara, antes de proseguir su camino.

Balalaika salió de la mansión, con la cabeza en sus propios pensamientos, mientras entraba en su coche, bajando por la colina en dirección a la ciudad.

Esa cara le sonaba.

* * *

De vuelta al presente, "Yellow Flag"

-¿Rock, me estas escuchando?- "Es difícil no hacerlo, si me gritas al oído", pensó Rock, en respuesta a los gritos de Revy quien, copa en mano, seguía pinchando a Rock para que escuchara sus desvaríos de borrachera. A su lado, Dutch y Benny sonreían y se mantenían al margen, bebiendo tranquilamente de sus copas.

-Si, si, te estoy escuchando…

-¡Yo hubiera tumbado a esa zorra, estoy segura al 100 %! Un par de hostias bien dadas… ¡Y AL SUELO, JA JA JA!- dijo por enésima de vez esa noche. Apurando el resto del ron de su copa, la dejó caer en la barra, y le hizo un gesto a Bao para que la rellenara. El barman, sin embargo, se negó a moverse.

-Déjalo ya, Revy. Estas borracha, y cuando te emborrachas, me sueles joder el local, y paso de hacerle mas reparaciones.- Bao siguió con lo que estaba, fregando los vasos usados y guardándolos en su sitio, mientras Revy empezaba a ponerle mala cara y a enfadarse.- Solo con la reconstrucción después de la visita de esa criada psicópata, me he quedado pelado.- Bao centró su mirada en la furiosa Revy, mirándola igualmente con ojos de enfado. Poca gente en la ciudad era capaz de eso, pero esos dos ya tenían mucha historia vivida juntos. - Si me vuelves a joder el local, ¡te clavo un grifo en la frente y te sirvo tus propios sesos para beber!

Benny puso mala cara, y Dutch le rió la ocurrencia al barman:- Parece que te estás volviendo un sádico con los años, Bao.

-¡Déjame en paz, Dutch! Si no puedes controlar a tu gente, entonces no volváis mas por aquí…- Bao dejó al grupo, y se dirigió a otro punto de la barra, para atender a otro cliente. Revy le siguió con la mirada, maldiciéndole en voz baja, mientras Rock procuraba calmar a la pistolera.

-Revy, ¿por qué no tratas de respirar hondo, y…?

-¿Y POR QUE NO TE METES EN TUS ASUNTOS, EH?- Revy agarró a Rock por el cuello de su camisa, y empezó a zarandearle de adelante a atrás.- ¡Siempre estás ahí, metiéndote en mis cosas, preguntando sobre mi pasado, y esperando que vayas a salir de rositas! ¿Pues sabes una cosa, Rock baby…?- Revy sacó una de sus pistolas, y sin soltar a Rock, le apuntó a la cara con el-…se te acabó la manga ancha.

Rock, lejos de sentirse intimidado, dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Tener a Revy apuntándole con un arma siempre le servía para recordarle lo loca que había sido su vida los últimos siete meses, desde que esa misma chica le apuntara con su arma en la cubierta del barco en el que viajaba, hasta el día de hoy. Había cooperado en negocios turbios, había participado (como espectador, al menos) en tiroteos, incluso había sobrevivido a la visita de una máquina de matar vestida de criada. Revy continuaba tratando de intimidarle con el arma, pero ya no era lo mismo. A decir verdad, pocas cosas eran las que podían sorprenderle a esas alturas.

-Revy, te lo vuelvo a decir…- empezó a decir Rock, hablando como si fuera ya la sexta vez que le decía lo mismo (cuando en realidad era la octava, en lo que llevaban de día)-…guarda tu arma y-…- Justo entonces, oyó un grito proveniente de la puerta del bar. Lo raro del grito, no fue el grito en sí. Después de todo, en Roanapur habían muchos gritos: de placer, de dolor, de miedo,… No, lo que sorprendió a Rock, fue el idioma.

Alguien había gritado algo en japonés.

Nii-san.

Rock se giró hacia la puerta, y sintió que alguien corría hacia él y se le tiraba al cuello, rodeándoselo con los brazos, y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Bajando la vista, vio una larga melena que se extendía por la espalda de aquella persona, que por la presión que sentía en el cuerpo y el olor debía de ser una mujer, y sintió como temblaba y su pecho se humedecía por las lágrimas de la joven. ¿Quién…? Un momento…

-¿Reiko?- preguntó Rock, con los ojos como platos.

La joven aflojó el abrazó, y le miró a la cara. ¡Gracias al cielo, parecía que estaba bien! Su hermano no había cambiado nada. Seguía teniendo ese rostro amable que le caracterizaba, con su oscuro pelo aun aplastado y con el flequillo alborotado a un lado. Seguía vistiendo esa camisa blanca con corbata, de los cuales Reiko se había reído tanto al principio.

Por parte de Rock, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Su hermana pequeña estaba allí. Seguía llevando el pelo largo y liso, y sus ojos castaños le miraban con alegría y cariño a través del mar de lágrimas que le salía de los mismos. De repente, volvió a abrazar a su hermano, mientras este le devolvía el abrazo, consolando a la llorosa joven.

-(Japonés)…hermano ¡Como me alegro de que estés bien!

-(Japonés) Reiko, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Rock, continuando con el abrazo. Tras ponerle fin, se separó de la joven, y la miró de arriba abajo, comprobando que estuviera bien-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Reiko se limpió las lagrimas, y sonrió a su hermano, cogiéndole la mano y arrastrándolo a la salida.

-(Japonés) Es una larga historia, que ya te contaré en otro momento. Venga, tenemos que…- De repente, Reiko notó que alguien la agarraba por el hombre, y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Detrás de ella, una joven vestida con una camiseta negra muy corta, y unos vaqueros aun más cortos, la miraba entre enfadada y confundida. Debajo de cada brazo, sujetas con unas pistoleras, llevaba dos pistolas plateadas.

-¡Eh tu, guapa! No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no puedes ir por ahí secuestrando a los subalternos de la gente. A ver, ¿tu quien coño eres?- Normalmente, la gente se acobardaba delante de las bravuconadas de Revy, pero Reiko se limitó a soltar a Rock, y se plantó desafiante delante de la joven.

-Me llamo Reiko, Reiko Okajima, y vengo a llevarme a mi hermano a casa.- Dutch, Benny, y todos los que estaban escuchando discretamente, miraron sorprendidos a la joven. ¿Esa chica era la hermana de Rock?

-¿De veras?- preguntó Revy, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Reiko. Después de unos tensos minutos, Revy soltó todo el aire, mientras se carcajeaba y se doblaba de la risa. Reiko, extrañada, dio un par de pasos atrás.- ¡Muy buena, Rock, hacer que tu hermanita venga a rescatarte, BUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Rock se puso rojo, no sabía si de vergüenza o de ira, y sintió como su hermana daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida, esperando que él la siguiera.

-Reiko, lo siento, pero no voy a ir contigo a casa.- Reiko se detuvo, y miró extrañada a su hermano, y luego al resto de su grupo. Vio al negro gigantón de la barra, al tipo rubio de la camiseta hawaiana, y a la chica de ropa ligera carcajeándose, a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa. ¿Por qué?

-Hermano, ¿de qué hablas…?- Por un momento, Reiko esperó a que le dijera que todo era una broma, pero Rock se mantuvo serio.

-Aquí he encontrado mi sitio, Reiko- explicó Rock-. Es peligroso, violento, y he visto y vivido cosas rarísimas estos meses. Pero por primera vez en años, me siento vivo de verdad...- Rock empezó a explicarle todo lo que le había pasado desde que desapareció en el mar. Le contó todas sus aventuras junto al grupo de piratas que le había secuestrado, a la vez que les iba presentando a su hermana. Estos se mostraron encantados de conocerla, y la animaron a que se sentara con ellos a tomar algo. Incluso Revy empezó a tratarla mejor, y la animó a que bebiera y hablara de cómo era Rock de pequeño. "¡Seguro que era un pardillo, como ahora!", decía Revy.

Al principio, Reiko escuchó alarmada las vivencias de su hermano mayor. Verdaderamente, había estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, y la gente que se había encontrado era lo peor de lo peor. Pero Reiko notó, a medida que veía a su hermano rememorar sus aventuras, los cambios que había sufrido desde que lo había visto por última vez. Parecía más seguro de sí mismo, más alegre, casi como solía ser antes de que empezara a trabajar para aquella empresa. Era más como cuando solía ser ese hermano mayor, que ella tanto había querido y admirado de pequeña. Un poco triste, pero alegre a la vez, soltó un suspiro. Rokuro, o más bien, Rock, había encontrado su sitio.

-…y eso es todo. ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Rock cuando acabó su relato, plagado de interferencias y anotaciones hechas por Revy y el resto sobre cosas que Rock había pasado por alto (sobre todo por Revy, que no paraba de hacer hincapié en lo penoso y cargante que había resultado ser Rock a veces).

Reiko se tomó un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos, y apuró de un solo viaje el resto de su copa. Con una sonrisa triste, se giró hacia su hermano.

-Bueno, está claro que has vivido mucho estos meses. Ya eres todo un hombre, y como hermana pequeña tuya que soy, no puedo decirte lo que debes hacer…-Soltó un suspiro-. Si te quieres quedar, quédate. Lo que más me importa es que sigues vivo- dijo, dándole otro abrazo a su hermano. Dutch y Benny sonrieron ante el gesto, mientras Revy hacia el gesto de potar.

De repente, Reiko se puso seria, y poniendo fin al abrazo, miró preocupadamente a Rock.

-Dicho todo, hay algo que debes saber…sobre…- parecía que le costaba decir aquello-…Mokuro.

Al oír aquel nombre, Rock dejó de beber de su vaso, y lo depositó con pulso un tanto temblante en la barra. Era un nombre que no oía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y solía significar malas noticias. Rock se puso muy serio.

-… ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Verás… es que…- Reiko vaciló. ¿Sería buena idea decirle aquello? Después de todo, no sabía si Mokuro habría encontrado aquel sitio. Aunque, pensó, si ella había podido, Mokuro también. Tragando saliva, prosiguió con lo que quería decir-…creemos que se ha enterado, de alguna forma, de tu muerte, y ha salido en tu busca. De hecho, es posible que ya este en la ciudad, buscándote.

Rock puso cara de circunstancias, sintiéndose de repente mareado y débil, y a punto estuvo de caerse del taburete. Si Mokuro estaba en su búsqueda, poco podía hacer para despistarle. Roanapur era una ciudad violenta, pero ni él podía saber qué pasaría si su hermano aparecía en la ciudad, no podía saber quien saldría victorioso al final de la sangrienta batalla. Y conociendo a su hermano como lo conocía, sabía que habría sangre. Mucha.

-¿Quién es ese tal…Mokuro?- preguntó Benny. Rock trató de serenarse, y respiró hondo.

-Es…mi hermano gemelo- Y de repente, toda la tripulación, incluida Revy, se quedaron mudos. ¿Rock…, tenía un gemelo?

-Un gemelo…- empezó a decir Revy-…, pero ¿gemelo, gemelo? Quieres decir… ¿identico a Rock?

-Si, en todo, menos en los ojos- explicó Rock-. Los míos son marrones, mientras que él los tiene dorados. A parte de eso, no sé si habrá cambiado su aspecto.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?- preguntó Dutch-. ¿Acaso no sois familia?

-Si, pero Mokuro se escapó de casa hace casi diez años, y desde entonces no le he visto.

-¿Se escapó?- preguntó Benny-. ¿Por qué?

Reiko miró a Rock, indicándole con la mirada que no siguiera, pero Rock le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara, y miró a sus compañeros. Por doloroso que fuera recordarlo, era necesario que lo supieran. Si se iban a encontrar a su hermano, debían de saber a qué se enfrentaban.

-Por que hace diez años, mi hermano gemelo trató de asesinarme.- Y una vez más, todos quedaron mudos de asombro, con Reiko mirando apenada a Rock, y este dándole otro trago a su copa, tratando de olvidar al hombre que, tal vez en esos momentos, se dirigía a aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Dun dun DUNNNNNN**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Reunidos y enfrentados

 **PREPARAOS. Este va a ser uno de los capítulos más largos que haya escrito nunca. Generalmente los corto cuando veo que van a ir para largo. Pero en este caso, no me queda más remedio que tirar para adelante. Ya veremos que tal…**

* * *

La noticia cayó sobre Dutch y el resto de la tripulación del Black Lagoon como una piedra en el agua, interrumpiendo cualquier otro pensamiento que pudieran haber estado teniendo, mientras asimilaban las palabras de Rock.

Ese tal Mokuro, ese hermano gemelo que Rock parecía tener, y del cual no habían sabido nada hasta entonces… ¿había intentado asesinar a su propio hermano? El fratricidio, aunque no era del todo desconocido en Roanapur, siempre era un tema delicado de tratar. Matar a un desconocido era una cosa. A un conocido, otra muy distinta. Incluso matar a un amigo se podía justificar con excusas como los negocios, la ambición, o asuntos del amor. Pero matar a un hermano, a alguien de la familia,… Algo muy gordo tenía que pasar para que se llegara a eso.

Benny y Dutch se quedaron conmocionados al enterarse de la noticia, incapaces de creerse que alguien con el mismo aspecto que Rock, alguien quien, si bien a veces se ponía en plan oscuro y podía llegar a ser muy retorcido, era un pacifista que estaba en contra de la violencia, pudiera llegar a matar a alguien, y aun menos a un hermano. Revy se sorprendió, pero no tanto como el resto. De donde venia, había aprendido a no confiar mucho en la gente, y menos en aquellos que hacían llamarse "familia". Así, era más fácil dispararles cuando te apuñalaban por la espalda a traición.

Rock rellenó su vaso, mientras Reiko miraba con aire triste a su hermano.

-Fue una noche, hace ya diez años- empezó a decir Rock.- Mi hermano y yo compartíamos habitación en aquel entonces. De hecho, lo compartíamos todo. A pesar de lo mucho que nos parecíamos, éramos bastante diferentes el uno del otro. El siempre fue el extrovertido, el que no tenía miedo de ir a sitios, y hacer cosas, mientras yo siempre prefería quedarme atrás, callado. Aun así, nos llevábamos bien. Cuando uno tenía un problema, el otro salía en su defensa. Si uno necesitaba un favor, el otro se plantaba allí dispuesto a ayudar. Nos queríamos mucho. Al menos, yo a él…- Rock vació su copa de un viaje, tratando de tragarse los sentimientos que aquellos recuerdos estaban haciendo brotar de su ser. Una vez acabó, se sirvió otra-. En fin, como iba diciendo, Mokuro y yo nos habíamos ido a dormir, como cada noche, y recuerdo que me costó un poco conciliar el sueño. Me revolví en la cama, soñando cosas extrañas y perturbadoras que ya he conseguido olvidar. Sin embargo, nunca olvidare la sensación de dolor y angustia que me hicieron sentir. Cuando desperté, esperaba que esas sensaciones desaparecieran, pero se vinieron conmigo, porque no desaparecieron. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a mi hermano sentado sobre mí, agarrándome fuertemente con sus manos por el cuello, mientras me miraba fijamente con sus dos ojos muy abiertos, y riendo como un loco mientras me estrangulaba. Traté de liberarme, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y pude sentir como la vida me iba abandonando poco a poco, con mis pulmones ardiendo y mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Recuerdo que vi a mi hermano reírse y llorar a la vez, pero no le preste mucha importancia. Después de todo, me estaba muriendo.- Mientras Rock hablaba, el resto de gente que bebía en el bar en ese momento se dedicaba a escuchar, habiendo empezado por pura curiosidad, y ahora enganchados al hilo de los acontecimientos. A parte del joven japonés, nadie más hablaba en aquel lugar, temerosos de perderse el final de aquella historia. Incluso Bao había dejado de fregar vasos para poder centrarse en la historia.- Por suerte, gracias a que había estado revolviéndome como un loco, tiré varias cosas de la habitación al suelo: libros, estanterías, y la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Con mis últimas fuerzas, cogí aquella lámpara, y se la estampe en la cabeza con fuerza.- Algunos de los oyentes exclamaron emocionados al oír aquella parte. ¡Así se hace! Rápidamente, fueron silenciados con los chistidos del resto de sus compañeros, que no querían que interrumpieran el final de la historia-. El golpe lanzó a mi hermano a un lado, mientras yo boqueaba y trataba de respirar de nuevo. Mokuro y yo nos miramos a los ojos, y vi sorpresa en ellos, como si ni el mismo se creyera lo que acababa de hacer. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero oímos el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia allí por el pasillo, y cuando quise centrar de nuevo mi atención en mi hermano, este había huido, saltando por la ventana de nuestra habitación. Le vi marcharse, corriendo en pijama por las calles, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Para cuando mi padre llegó a la habitación, Mokuro ya se había ido.- Rock encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando y soltando el humo con aire melancólico-. Y esa fue la última vez que le vi. De vez en cuando, nos llegaban noticias de sus andanzas, o más comúnmente, de los crímenes que cometía. Sobre todo nos llegaban noticias de sus…- entonces, Rock fue consciente de su alrededor. La mayoría de los presentes en el bar habían ido acercándose para oír mejor, rodeando al joven, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta aquel momento, inmerso como estaba en sus recuerdos. Rey se giró, y se llevó una sorpresa al verse rodeada por aquellas personas, que ofrecieron sus excusas y volvieron a sus asuntos cuando la pistolera les dedicó una mirada asesina, llevándose una mano hacia uno de sus pistolas. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, Rock volvió a lo que estaba diciendo-…sus masacres. Lo veíamos en las noticias, o escuchábamos los rumores. Gente destrozada en callejones, policías muertos en sus coches patrulla, mafiosos y pandilleros masacrados en sus locales,… Todos con la marca inequívoca de mi hermano: el miedo. No se limitó a matar a aquellas personas, lo hizo divirtiéndose, experimentando con ellas para ver cuánto dolor y miedo les podía meter en el cuerpo antes de romperlos. Al final, oímos el rumor de que había empezado un viaje por el mundo, y ahí le perdimos la pista…hasta hoy.

Reiko tomó el mando de la conversación. Había llegado la hora de contarles lo que pasó aquel día de hacia ya cinco meses.

* * *

Hace cinco meses, en un almacén abandonado

Reiko se adentró en el interior de aquel oscuro y húmedo lugar. Había recibido un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que de Mokuro, su hermano perdido, que la había citado en aquel lugar para hablar con ella de un asunto importante. Después de haber leído aquel mensaje, cogió una pistola, y guardándosela en la chaqueta, había subido a un taxi con destino el punto de reunión. Toda precaución era poca. Se trataba de su hermano, si, pero ella no olvidaba que si se había ido había sido por intentar matar a su otro hermano, Rokuro, y ella sabía lo que Mokuro había hecho. Lo que le podía llegar a hacer. El taxi la dejo en una zona industrial desértica, plagada de varias naves industriales abandonadas. Enfrente suyo, un alto almacén de tres pisos destacaba por encima de los demás en un aspecto: era el que estaba en peores condiciones.

Tragando saliva, se armó de valor, y se adentró en el interior del almacén. Las luces estaban apagadas, y la única luz que entraba en aquel lugar era la luz de la puerta, de manera que sacó una linterna de su bolsillo, y se dirigió a los pisos superiores.

Las escaleras estaban viejas y amenazaban con caerse a cachos. Las paredes de aquel lugar estaban todas desconchadas y llenas de grafitis y otras pintadas. El suelo estaba lleno de escombros, polvo y desperdicios, con algunas ratas que corrieron espantadas cuando el haz de luz las iluminó. Reiko llegó al segundo piso del almacén, completamente a oscuras salvo por la luz de su linterna. Las ventanas habían sido tapiadas y apenas dejaban pasar algún rayo de luz por los pequeños agujeros que se habían formado con el paso del tiempo. La bota de Reiko topó con algo de cristal, y bajando la mirada, la joven alumbró los restos de una botella de ron vacía. Reiko la examinó. Aun quedaban restos dentro. Fuera quien fuera el que se la había bebido, no hacía mucho que lo había hecho.

Continuó hacia adelante.

A medida que avanzaba, fue encontrando cada vez mas y mas botellas, hasta que su luz iluminó el lateral de un gastado sofá. Sentado en el, bebiendo en silencio, se encontraba aquel que la había citado.

Aunque hacia diez años que no le veía, reconoció su cara como la de Rock. Sus ojos, apagados y entrecerrados por la repentina luz, eran de color amarillo dorado, de manera que se trataba de Mokuro. Su pelo estaba muy corto, como si hubiera estado creciendo desde hacía poco, y su barbilla presentaba una barba descuidada de por lo menos varias semanas. Vestía unos tejanos muy gastados junto con una camiseta negra de un grupo de heavy metal que la joven no reconoció en aquel momento, manchada con algo que la joven no llegó a ver con claridad. Estaba descalzo.

-(Japonés) Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Pero si es mi hermanita pequeña! Hay que ver cuánto has crecido…- dijo secamente Mokuro, con una voz rasposa que denotaba que debía llevar mucho tiempo bebiendo mucho, y durmiendo poco. Le dedicó a Reiko una de sus características sonrisas dentadas, una que parecía decir tanto que se alegraba de verla, como que se moría por abrirla en canal y verle las entrañas. Reiko suspiró. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-(Japonés) Estas echo mierda, hermano- fue lo primero que Reiko le dijo después de todos aquellos años sin verse. Mokuro se rió. Verdaderamente, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-¡Vaya, me alegro de que lo hayas notado! He tenido que currármelo mucho, pero dentro de poco podré cumplir el sueño de mi vida: ser un vagabundo borracho que vive en un vertedero- Reiko alumbró al suelo bajo sus pies. Alrededor del sofá, un centenar de botellas vacías ocupaban toda el área donde alcanzaba el haz de la linterna. Mokuro se puso en pie-. Por ahora, me tengo que conformar con ser un vagabundo borracho que vive en un almacén, pero por algo hay que empezar, ¿no?

-Realmente sabes vivir a lo grande, ¿eh?- bromeó Reiko. Los dos hermanos rieron contentos, y se fundieron en un abrazo. A pesar del miedo que podía dar Mokuro, era su hermano, y lo quería con sinceridad. Puede que ella no lo supiera, pero su hermano también la quería mucho. Al final, Mokuro rompió el abrazo.

-Bueno, dejémoslo, antes de que empieces a oler a rancio tu también. Por si no te has fijado, aquí no tenemos duchas- dijo Mokuro guiñándole un ojo, y dándose la vuelta. Reiko tenía que reconocer que su hermano no olía a rosas precisamente. Miró al joven mientras este cogía una bolsa y empezaba a guardar botellas en su interior ¿Cuándo tiempo hacia que había estado allí metido?

-Oye… ¿has…, te has enterado de lo de…Rokuro?- La pregunta hizo que Mokuro dejara lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró el puño con fuerza.

-…si… Me he enterado…- Cogió otra botella, y se dedicó a examinar su reflejo en ella, iluminada por la luz de Reiko. Esa cara. La misma que la de su hermano. La misma que no volvería a ver más que en los espejos. La botella se rompió en su mano, cerrada en un puño con fuerza, mientras los cristales se le clavaban en la carne y le hacían sangrar.

Reiko dio un paso atrás, sin saber bien qué hacer si su hermano se descontrolaba. Había presenciado demasiadas veces lo que pasaba cuando su hermano perdía el control. Poco a poco, se llevó una mano hacia su bolsillo, donde descansaba oculta su arma.

-Y créeme, los responsables lo pagaran- continuó diciendo, moviéndose hacia una de las paredes, donde se encontraba un viejo cuadro de mandos. Mokuro pulsó un botón-. De eso me encargare yo en persona.

Poco a poco, las luces del almacén empezaron a parpadear y a encenderse, con su luz atenuada por el polvo y las telarañas que tapaban las bombillas. La repentina luz cegó momentáneamente a Reiko, quien se frotó los ojos antes de poder abrirlos. Lo que vio la horrorizó tanto, que su grito quedó reducido a un ahogado jadeo.

Por todas partes, montañas de cadáveres se amontonaban por los rincones de la planta. Varias mesas, rodeadas por mesillas con ruedas, tenían cuerpos que habían sido encadenados a ellas, y luego cortados y despedazados por las herramientas situadas en las mesillas, mientras la sangre se secaba en sus relucientes superficies, brillando bajo la luz de los focos. Del techo, varios cuerpos colgaban atados por las manos o los pies, abiertos en canal y vaciados como truchas, algunos con sus miembros sueltos extirpados. Reiko vio que las manchas de la camiseta de su hermano eran de sangre seca, y que sus manos presentaban marcas de cortes y restos de sangre. Mokuro se dirigió a una de las paredes, donde varios cuerpos colgaban de la pared atados con cadenas, algunos con sus tripas expuestas, y otros del revés, con la ropa y el suelo debajo de ellos llenos de restos de sangre. Junto a ellos, había un viejo armario de madera. Mokuro lo abrió, revelando varias botellas de alcohol muy variadas, junto con varios bates de beisbol llenos de sangre y marcas. Cogiendo una botella, Mokuro cerró el armario, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, bajo la atenta y horrorizada mirada de su hermana.

-Mokuro… ¿Qué has hecho…?- La voz de Reiko apenas sonó como un susurro, mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, tratando de no vomitar ante la visión de aquel horror provocado por su hermano. Este, se limitó a abrir la botella, y le dio un largo trago.

-He intentado ser algo que no soy, Reiko- dijo, aparentemente ajeno a la pregunta que la joven había formulado-. Estos años, después de viajar por todo el mundo, y de matar a tanta gente. Siempre os tuve presente, a Rokuro y a ti- dijo mirando a su hermana con ternura. Para variar, su rostro expresaba sinceridad y arrepentimiento, como un pecador dentro de un confesionario, mientras le contaba todos sus secretos a un cura. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras lo sacaba todo de dentro, animado por el alcohol-. Traté…traté de ser bueno. Intenté no hacerle daño a nadie, pero no funcionó. Es mi naturaleza, no sé hacer otra cosa.- Se limpió la nariz, antes de que goteara-. Luego, traté de hacerle daño solo a los malos. Ya sabes, si no podía dejar de matar y torturar, al menos hacérselo a quien se lo mereciera. ¿Pero quién era yo para hacerles pagar por sus crímenes? ¿Acaso no era yo peor que todos juntos? Ellos mataban por dinero, por poder, por su gente,… Yo lo hacía por mí, porque si, porque me gustaba,… ¿En qué me convierte eso? Hasta los animales más sanguinarios matan por comer. Yo también lo hago. ¿Acaso soy un animal, un monstruo? ¡No se qué demonios soy!- Reiko observó en silencio como su hermano se deshacía en pedazos, lanzando aquella confesión interna a su hermana, después de todos aquellos años. Mokuro continuó con sus desvaríos, alzando la vista-. Traté de buscar ayuda, ¿y sabes que obtuve? Me acabé pasando los últimos dos años encerrado en un manicomio ruso. Si, si, en Rusia. Encerrado y encadenado como un animal, me drogaron y me golpearon hasta que consiguieron encerrar mi mente en mi maltrecho cuerpo. Pero escapé. No se puede encerrar el mal por siempre. Y ahora, tengo una meta que cumplir- dijo decididamente, cesando su llanto y levantándose orgulloso, con la botella en alto.

-Voy a buscar a los responsables de la muerte de nuestro hermano, y los mataré- dijo acercándose a Reiko, con una mirada desquiciada en el rostro. Reiko sintió miedo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasara dentro de la cabeza de su hermano, estaba claro que no era nada bueno. -¡Voy a arrasar todo Japón hasta encontrarles!- Mokuro arrojo la botella con sus fuerzas, chocando contra la pared y salpicándolo todo de alcohol-. ¡Y cuando los encuentre, destruiré todo lo que les es querido, hasta que solo queden ellos! Y entonces, los matare, y sentirán lo mismo que hicieron sentir a nuestro hermano- Mokuro empezó a temblar, a medida que una risa de pura locura empezó a brotar de su garganta, hasta que sus desquiciadas carcajadas rebotaron por cada rincón de aquel lugar. Reiko agarró a su hermano por la camisa, tratando de llegar a él.

-¡Hermano, eso es una locura! ¿Acaso crees que destrozar todo a tu paso es lo que hubiera querido Rokuro?- Mokuro dejo de reír, mirando duramente a su hermana.

-Nuestro hermano esta muerto- y la dureza de sus palabras se clavó en Reiko, que sintió como le llegaba el turno a ella de llorar.- Fuera lo que fuera lo que él hubiera querido, ya nunca lo sabremos.- Mokuro se soltó del agarre de su hermana, y le dio la espalda.

-Te he hecho venir para proponerte que me ayudares en esta empresa. Juntos, vengaremos a Rokuro- dijo Mokuro mirando a los ojos a Reiko. Esta, parando de llorar, miro decidida a su hermano, y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Esto no es lo que nuestro hermano hubiera querido. Si ese es el camino que deseas seguir, está bien, no puedo impedírtelo. Sin embargo, que sepas que yo seguiré mi propio camino. Averiguare la verdad sobre la muerte de Rokuro- y con estas palabras, Reiko empezó su camino de regreso.

-En ese caso, te deseo buena suerte.-Cuando Reiko llegó a las escaleras, oyó la voz de su hermano llamándola-. Un último consejo: ándate con cuidado. Voy a dar caza a esos desgraciados, y no quisiera pillarte en medio. Va a ser una carnicería como Japón no ha vivido antes- Mokuro sonrió, su sonrisa previendo el derramamiento de sangre y la muerte que seguirían a los próximos días-, al estilo Mokuro Okajima.

Reiko abandonó el almacén a paso ligero. Le hubiera gustado poder decir que su hermano había cambiado. Pero no.

Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

* * *

De vuelta en Roanapur, el "Yellow Flag"

-…no volví a verle. El almacén donde hablamos se quemó, víctima de un incendio provocado. Los cuerpos que había dentro se quemaron hasta quedar irreconocibles- continuó diciendo Reiko, mientras la tripulación del Black Lagoon escuchaba en silencio. Benny estaba horrorizado, incapaz de creer que todo aquello fuera verdad ¿En serio que ese loco psicótico era hermano de Rock?- Desde entonces, muchas cosas han cambiado en Japón, Rock. La empresa Asahi Heavy Industrial, para la cual trabajabas, está al borde de la quiebra, todo gracias a Mokuro. Sus sucursales en Japón han sido arrasadas, algunas incluso demolidas. Los almacenes han sido destruidos, las cuentas han sido vaciadas, y casi todos sus directivos de más alto rango han desaparecido. Algunos aparecieron en inmuebles aleatorios por todo el país, despedazados, rebanados, o empalados. Otros, sin embargo, siguen en paradero desconocido, con sus cuentas bancarias saqueadas. La policía tuvo que mandar equipos a proteger a sus familias cuando varias de estas desaparecieron misteriosamente, y otras fueran encontradas degolladas en sus casas, o encerradas en sus casas mientras estas se quemaban. En todos los casos, no ha habido supervivientes. Mokuro ha pasado por Japón como un huracán, y nadie sabe dónde encontrarle.

Revy escuchó impresionada el relato. La decepciono un poco que ese tipo se viniera abajo en frente de su hermana, pero la verdad es que lo que estaba oyendo le estaba empezando a gustar. Por fin, alguien con la cara de Rock a quien si podría disparar. Sonrió expectante, ansiosa por encontrarse cara a cara con ese tipo. Fijo que se divertirían… Mientras, Dutch tomó la palabra.

-Espera, si dices que todos los directivos estaban muertos, ¿entonces cómo pudiste saber que Rock seguía con vida?

-Bueno, tenéis que saber que soy ladrona profesional, y mi especialidad es el robo de información. Cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse, todos los mandamases de la empresa empezaron a esconderse y a huir. No les sirvió de mucho. Mokuro les fue cazando uno a uno como a ratones. Por suerte, yo llegué al premio gordo antes que él, y pude ponerlos a salvo, a él y a su familia- Reiko dio un trago a su vaso.-: El señor Kageyama.

Rock recordó a aquel hombre. Era el tipo que le había encargado la misión que le llevó a conocer a Revy y a los demás, quien le había dado por muerto en el mar, y quien había acabado negociando con Balalaika para recuperar el disco. Cuando le ofreció a Rock la oportunidad de regresar, este se negó.

-A cambio de salvarle, y de ponerle al corriente de la situación, accedió a darme cierta información que al principio no pude creer: me dijo que seguías con vida y que habías decidido quedarte en una perdida ciudad del crimen. Me puse en marcha tan pronto como me fue posible.

-¿Y cómo pudo enterarse Mokuro? –preguntó Dutch. Reiko miro al grupo, sin saber bien que decir.

-Bueno…lo que os cuento sobre lo de avisarle sucedió hace cinco días, y hace tres días mi contacto me informó de que Kageyama y su familia habían desaparecido. Yo me encontraba en el barco por aquel entonces, pero no me cabía ninguna duda de lo que había pasado.- Al resto de oyentes tampoco.

Mokuro.

* * *

Hace tres días, en una cabaña perdida en el bosque de una isla del mar de Japón.

Kageyama se levantó de la cama, alertado por un sonido sospechoso. Su mujer se revolvió a su lado, pero siguió durmiendo. Poniéndose unas pantuflas, inició su recorrido hacia la cocina. Avanzó por los pasillos de la casa, saludando con la cabeza a los diferentes guardias que había apostado en el interior de la vivienda, todos hombres armados que continuaron con su labor, devolviendo el saludo en silencio. Kageyama atravesó el salón, completamente a oscuras, y llegó a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se sirvió un vaso de agua, tratando de tranquilizarse. Allí estaban seguros, nadie sabía que estaban allí. Aunque lo averiguara alguien, tenían un pequeño ejército de su parte. No había nada que temer.

Hacía dos días que se había encontrado con aquella joven, que se había puesto en contacto con él sin saber el cómo había conseguido su número de teléfono privado. Le explicó quien era, y la situación en la que estaba metido, aconsejándole que cogiera a su familia y huyera a algún lugar lejano. Kageyama, sin más remedio que creerla en vista de la situación actual, había llegado a casa, había explicado la situación a su familia, y en cuestión de horas se hallaban subidos a un barco expresamente fletado por ellos. Después, un par de llamadas a unos números de confianza le había proporcionado toda la seguridad que podía llegar a pedir: una casa con excelentes medidas de seguridad, en una isla perdida en el mar, y un grupo de mercenarios altamente entrenados para el combate, expertos tiradores y colocadores de trampas y explosivos. Eran duros, implacables, y disfrutaban haciendo su trabajo, que consistía en matar y hacer daño a la gente. Casi le daría pena el pobre idiota que osara enfrentarse a ellos. Casi.

Más tranquilo, se dispuso a volver a su habitación, cuando una suave música empezó a sonar desde el salón. Extrañado, fue a ver que estaba sucediendo, cuando tres de los guardias aparecieron por otra puerta con M4 listos. A su señal, Kageyama abrió la puerta, y los guardias entraron en la habitación, con Kageyama detrás.

Alguien había encendido la chimenea y el equipo de sonido, mientras una canción de Andrea Bocelli, "Con Te Partiro", se reproducía melodiosamente en los altavoces. Sentado en una butaca de espaldas a ellos, enfrente de la chimenea, se encontraba alguien sosteniendo una copa de vino, agitándola al ritmo de la música. Un largo machete ensangrentado reposaba a su lado. En silencio, los tres guardas empezaron a posicionarse alrededor de aquella persona, aparentemente ajena a la presencia de aquel trió, mientras Kageyama medio presenciaba la escena, medio se escondía detrás de un sofá. La figura dio un sorbo a su copa, suspirando de puro gusto. Una bocanada de humo sobrevoló el respaldo de la butaca, revelando que en la otra mano sostenía un puro encendido.

-Un buen puro, una buena copa de buen vino, buena música, un buen fuego, un buen sillón… Una buena vida, si señor- dijo para sí el misterioso intruso. Asomándose por un lado del sillón, miro a Kageyama a los ojos. El intruso llevaba un pasamontañas a medio levantar, dejando únicamente al descubierto una sonrisa salvaje y peligrosa. Sus ojos estaban tapados con unas gafas oscuras, a pesar de las cuales Kageyama pudo sentir la intensa mirada de aquel tipo. Uno de los guardas dio un paso al frente.

-¡Tu!, ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?- preguntó con su arma aun apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¡Oh, ha sido muy fácil! He entrado por ahí- dijo señalando a un punto detrás de Kageyama. Este se giró, esperando ver algún agujero o trampilla, pero solo vio la puerta del pasillo por la que él había venido, donde supuestamente se encontraban todos aquellos guardas ante los que había pasado antes. ¿Cómo iba a haber entrado por ahí?

El sonido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo llamó la atención de Kageyama, que se volvió para ver que había sido eso, cuando se encontró frente a frente con el intruso, quien le miraba sonriente a través de sus gafas, salpicadas de sangre. Los tres guardias se encontraban muertos en el suelo, dos con sus cuellos rajados y el tercero con un cuchillo clavado en el ojo. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó con sorna el intruso, avanzando poco a poco hacia Kageyama, quien empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta, sin atreverse a darle la espalda a aquel hombre, mientras este se dedicaba a lanzar su machete y a recogerlo riéndose distraídamente-. Ya le he dicho que he entrado por ahí. No ha sido muy complicado. Después de todo- Kageyama alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió a toda prisa, con la esperanza de que los guardas del pasillo acabaran con aquel loco-, usted ha tenido la amabilidad de ir distrayéndoles mientras pasaba.

El pasillo estaba plagado de cadáveres y sangre, mucha sangre. Salpicada por las paredes y derramada en el suelo, formando charcos bajo los cuerpos de los guardas, asesinados en el más absoluto silencio. Kageyama observó la escena con horror, cuando sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído desde atrás.

-Gracias. No habría podido conseguirlo sin usted…

Kageyama retrocedió gritando, y tropezó con el cuerpo de un guarda. Cayó al suelo, y la sangre aun cálida de aquellos hombres le empapó el pijama y las manos, volviéndoselas pegajosas, mientras el hedor de la sangre y la visión de aquella carnicería le revolvía el estomago. Aun en el suelo, empezó a arrastrarse de espaldas, mientras el intruso se le iba acercando más, y más.

-¡Espere, espere, por favor!- imploró el hombre de negocios-. ¡Tengo…tengo dinero! ¡Se lo daré todo, pero no nos haga nada a mi familia y a mí!- El intruso se detuvo delante de una puerta, la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

-Ah…, sobre eso…- empezó a decir el intruso. Por alguna razón, sonaba como avergonzado-…, creo que no vas a tener que preocuparte por eso- dijo mientras abría la puerta. Kageyama alcanzó a ver un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, y la mano cercenada de un joven clavada con lápices a la pared. Kageyama se asomó poco a poco al interior de la habitación, e incapaz de soportarlo más, vomitó en el suelo, llorando de horror y desesperación, tras ver el horrible destino final de su hijo. Su hijo, muerto, asesinado, destrozado por ese psicópata. Y él sería el siguiente. ¿Y las niñas, que había sido de sus hijas? Dirigió su atención al otro lado del pasillo, a la puerta del cuarto que compartían sus dos hijas. Un charco de sangre salió de debajo de la puerta, silencioso y a la vez explicito sobre lo ocurrido en su interior. Mientras, la canción siguió reproduciéndose desde el salón, contraponiéndose con sus calmados versos a la masacre que estaba ocurriendo en aquella casa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, tu mujer está viva. Ya verás… ¿¡SEÑORA KAGEYAMA, PUEDE ASOMARSE, POR FAVOR!?- gritó el intruso. Aturdido por la visión de los restos de su hijo, tardó un poco en reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando. ¡Su mujer no podía ir allí!

-¡NO, NO LO HAGAS, CORRE!- gritó Kageyama, pero su mujer acabó abriendo la puerta del final del pasillo, vestida con su camisón, y abriendo los ojos antes la carnicería desplegada antes ella. Fijó su mirada en su esposo, arrodillado ante la habitación de su hijo, con la ropa empapada de sangre, ignorando al enmascarado erguido ante él.

-¡Cariño, ¿que esta pasan-?!- Un machete voló enfrente suyo, clavándose con fuerza en su pecho, y acallando lo que fuera que fuera a decir. Su mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad se quedó congelada en su rostro, mirando aquel pedazo de hierro que le había atravesado el corazón, mientras Kageyama observaba petrificado, con su cara convertida en un rostro de horror, con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y un grito de lastima y dolor.

-Bah, no era nada, puede volver a la cama, señora Kageyama. Gracias, y buenas noches- dijo el intruso, mientras la mujer de Kageyama caía de espaldas en su habitación. Kageyama empezó a gritar horrorizado. Todos a su alrededor estaban muertos. Su mujer, sus hijos,… Los había perdido de una forma tan horrible… De pronto, fue consciente de una de las armas de los guardias, una pistola, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su mano. El intruso parecía que no se había dado ni cuenta.

-Gran mujer, esa señora. Parecía maja…-Kageyama agarró el arma y apuntó furioso a aquel hombre que se lo había arrebatado todo, mientras este miraba distraído el cadáver de la mujer. Kageyama trató de apretar el gatillo, pero este no se movió. Kageyama siguió intentándolo.

-Psss- el intruso trató de llamar la atención de Kageyama, señalando ligeramente el arma con el dedo-. El seguro…- le susurró, haciendo ver que aun no había notado que le estaba apuntando con el arma-…, tienes el seguro puesto…, la palanquita del lateral…

Kageyama quitó el seguro rápidamente, y volvió a tratar de disparar, pero no pasó nada. El intruso, aparentemente molesto, volvió a llamarle la atención.

-…Tienes que tirar de la corredera… ¿Es que no has visto nunca una peli de tiroteos o qué?...-susurró de nuevo el intruso, haciendo la mímica de la acción que le pedía a Kageyama. Parecía que se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia.

Kageyama tiró con fuerza de la corredera, colocando una bala en la recamara del arma, y apuntando por tercera vez al intruso, que soltó un disimulado suspiro de alivio. "Por fin", pensó él, "empezaba a pensar que nos pasaríamos así toda la noche".

Antes de que Kageyama pudiera disparar, el intruso sacó algo muy rápido de un bolsillo, y en un instante le cortó la mano a Kageyama, con el arma aun sujeta, provocando que aullara de dolor mientras se sujetaba el muñón, con su sangre brotando de la herida. El intruso, sujetando una larga cuchilla ensangrentada, miró triunfante a Kageyama.

-¡Ja, ja! ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de tu treta? ¡Pues lo he hecho! Reflejos de ninja, colega- el intruso se arrodilló junto a Kageyama, quitándose el pasamontañas y las gafas.- Ahora, quiero que me mires a la cara, y me contestes a una pregunta: ¿Reconoces este rostro?

Kageyama, retorciéndose de dolor, centró su atención en el rostro de su atacante, y se quedó de piedra. Era…Rokuro Okajima. Pero se suponía que seguía en Roanapur, con aquellos piratas. ¿Acaso había vuelto al final por venganza? Entonces, fijó su atención en los ojos de aquel tipo, y vio que se trataba de unos ojos completamente diferentes. Los del joven Okajima eran marrones y mostraban una fuerte convicción y un corazón noble. Los de aquel hombre, en cambio, eran los ojos de un depredador, brillantes y oscuros a la vez. El intruso sonrió maliciosamente satisfecho.

-Por tu expresión, diría que sí que lo reconoces. Es el rostro del hombre que mandaste a morir hace ya siete meses. El rostro de un buen hombre. El rostro ¡DE MI HERMANO!- bramó fuera de si aquel hombre. ¿Era el hermano gemelo de Okajima? Entonces, aun había esperanzas.

-¡Espera, espera! Hay algo que tienes que saber, acerca de tu hermano- trató de decir Kageyama, a pesar del dolor y el terror que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. El intruso, volviendo a su estado calmado de antes, sonrió ampliamente a Kageyama.

-¡Oh, de eso estoy seguro, amigo mío!- dijo agarrando de un pie a Kageyama, y llevándolo a rastras de vuelta a la cocina. Una vez allí, le obligó a sentarse en una silla junto a la mesa, y cogiéndole de la mano que le quedaba, se la clavó a la mesa con un cuchillo que sacó de otro de sus bolsillos, provocándole aun más dolor a Kageyama, quien no podía librarse del cuchillo al quedarle solo una mano. Mientras tanto, el intruso empezó a buscar por la cocina, y cogiendo un plato y cubiertos, los depositó delante de su víctima. Se sentó a la mesa.

-Voy a proponerte un juego. Seguro que te encanta…

* * *

Reiko y el resto del grupo del Black Lagoon continuaron bebiendo durante largo tiempo en el Yellow Flag, hasta que Bao les echó para cerrar el local. Borrachos y cansados, decidieron volver cada uno a su cama. Rock preguntó a Reiko si tenía algún sitio donde quedarse.

-No te preocupes. He visto un hotel no lejos de aquí. Te llamaré por la mañana.- Reiko le dio un último abrazo a su hermano, y un beso de despedida en la mejilla.- Buenas noches. A todos- dijo dirigiéndose al resto de piratas, que en ese momento procuraban que Revy, quien estaba más borracha que nadie allí, se cayera al suelo. Empezaron su camino de vuelta a la oficina, mientras Reiko les veía alejarse.

Sonrió. Alucinaba con que su hermano siguiera vivo, convertido en pirata y transportista. ¡La de vueltas que daba la vida! Sumida en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a su hotel, decidida a darse un buen baño, y dormir un poco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, oficinas de Black Lagoon.

Estaba resultando ser un día de lo más tedioso, por decir algo.

Sin ni un solo trabajo a la vista, la tripulación del Black Lagoon se dedicaba a holgazanear y a matar el tiempo como podían. Benny estaba centrado en sus ordenadores, actualizando sus sistemas y comprobando que todo siguiera en orden. Dutch se había ido temprano a resolver unos asuntos que solo le interesaban a él, dejando a Rock haciendo las cuentas del último envío, y a Revy quejándose de todo y leyendo revistas en su sofá. Cada uno se encontraba centrado en sus cosas, Rock con sus cuentas, y Revy con sus revistas. Finalmente, sin que viniera a cuento, Revy decidió ir en contra de sus principios, considerando que la alternativa seria seguir muerta del asco en aquel cuchitril.

-Eh, Rock- dijo Revy, dejando a un lado su revista-. ¿Estás bien? Pareces hecho polvo.- Rock siguió haciendo las cuentas.

-Si, ayer no pude pegar ojo. Supongo que el encontrarme con Reiko me sorprendió más de lo que esperaba.- Pero Revy sabía que no era por eso.

-Mientes. Estas asustado.- Rock dejó de teclear en la calculadora, mirando molesto a Revy, mientras esta encendía un cigarrillo y miraba distraída al techo.- Estas asustado porque tu hermano está en la ciudad. ¿Crees acaso que entrara en tu habitación por la ventana, o que saldrá de debajo de tu cama? ¡No seas miedica!

Rock trató de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, visiblemente más molesto que antes, mientras trataba de ignorar los comentarios de la joven.

-No le tengo miedo, y no es asunto tuyo.- Rock trató de zanjar el asunto, pero Revy estaba decidida a entretenerse como pudiera.

-Mira, yo no tengo mucha experiencia, porque fui hija única, pero estoy segura de que lo estas exagerando todo. Tú y tu hermana parecéis cagaros encima cada vez que mencionáis su nombre, como si fuera un demonio al que fuerais a invocar cada vez que habláis de él. Estoy segura que no es para tanto.- Rock trató con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse, mientras continuaba escribiendo en el libro de cuentas de la compañía.

-Tú no sabes nada de él. Hasta ayer, ni siquiera sabias que existía, así que no hables de cosas que no entiendes.- Revy sonrió maliciosamente. Por fin estaban llegando a donde quería llegar.

-¡Vaya, no es tan gracioso cuando te lo hacen a ti, ¿eh, Rock?!- dijo mientras se incorporaba en el sofá, mirando a Rock a los ojos y sonriendo cínicamente-. ¡No es tan bonito cuando es tu pasado de mierda el que sale a la luz, ¿verdad?! ¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo al menos no te juzgare, ni tratare de hacerte cambiar… Después de todo, sé que no serias capaz de echarle huevos ni aunque te los graparan a la entrepierna.- Rock estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad. ¿Era por eso? ¿Por la conversación que habían tenido después de lo del submarino? Se suponía que ya estaba olvidado.

-Cállate.

-¿Oh qué? ¿Me golpearas? Eso me gustaría verlo. Te faltan narices para atreverte a pegarme.- Rock cerró los puños, incapaz de aguantar por mucho más. La noche anterior había estado soñando una y otra vez con lo que había sucedido hacia ya diez años, aterrado por la idea de que su hermano, esa persona de su pasado que parecía disfrutar con el dolor y la sangre, estuviera en aquellos momentos en aquella ciudad. En esos momentos, sentía mucho estrés. Esa mañana había estado caminando por la calle y mirando a todos lados, temeroso de encontrarse con su hermano en cualquier momento. Le aterraba incluso mirarse al espejo, ya que sabía que aquel era el mismo rostro que no quería encontrarse. Y ahora, Revy parecía decidida a sacarle de quicio por ello. Revy continuó burlándose de Rock, poniéndose de pie y situándose al otro lado de la mesa que había ocupado Rock con sus papeles, mirándolo despectivamente desde arriba, mientras una amplia sonrisa le recorría la cara de oreja a oreja, su cigarrillo sujeto entre sus dientes.

-Ooooh, ¿acaso el pequeñín se ha hecho caquita encima? ¿Tanto te asustó tu hermanito cuando te agarró por el cuello? No te preocupes, la tía Revy le hará Pam-Pam en el culete por malo, por meterse con alguien más débil y patético que él. Ja, ja, ja,…- Revy empezó a reírse cruelmente, agotando la poca paciencia de Rock, que al final no pudo más y explotó. De no haber descubierto que su hermano estaba allí, tal vez no habría hecho lo que hizo, pero eran demasiadas cosas de una vez, y al final fue demasiado para él.

Con una mano, Rock apartó a un lado la mesa que le separaba de Revy, volcando todos los papeles al suelo. Con la otra mano, agarró a Revy por el cuello, y empezó a empujarla hasta llegar a la pared. Revy dejó de reír, mirando divertida el estallido de rabia de Rock, sin importarle al parecer que la estuviera agarrando por el cuello.

-¡He dicho que te calles!- gritó Rock. Hasta entonces, Revy había visto los dos tipos de miradas de Rock: la tierna y un tanto patética mirada de siempre, y la mirada oscura y seria que reservaba para cuando ideaba sus alocados planes o cuando le echaba agallas al asunto. En esos momentos, sin embargo, su mirada era de furia total. Ni un atisbo de miedo había en aquellos ojos, mientras Rock apretaba los dientes y el puño libre, preparado para golpearla si se atrevía a decir algo más.- ¡Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que Mokuro ha hecho! ¡DE LO QUE PUEDE HACER! ¿Quieres que admita que tengo miedo? ¡Pues vale, lo diré, tengo miedo! Tengo miedo de mi propio hermano. Tengo miedo de que venga e intente matarme de nuevo. Tengo miedo de que me haga lo mismo que le ha estado haciendo a la gente desde que tengo uso de razón. Tengo miedo de ver alguien con mi rostro arrancándome la carne a mordiscos. Yo…- Rock aligeró el agarre de Revy, mientras parte de su furia se convertía… ¿en qué? ¿Confusión, tristeza, miedo,…? Tal vez un poco de todo. Su corazón latía con fuerza tras aquel arranque de ira al que no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Revy puso una mano en el hombro de Rock, mirando de forma comprensiva a Rock, y sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo,… Está bien,… Ya pasó,…- Rock se tranquilizó un poco, sin fijarse que mientras Revy hablaba, había empezado a cerrar el otro puño-…Por cierto, Rock baby…- Revy propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Rock en el estomago, pillándole por sorpresa y haciéndole inclinarse sobre ella-. Si creías que iba a decir eso…-agarrándole por los hombros, Revy aprovechó el momento y le dio un rodillazo con fuerza en su vientre, acabando de doblarlo y sacándole todo el aire del cuerpo, mientras Revy se situaba rápidamente a su lado, y le agarraba la cabeza por detrás-…, ¡es que no me conoces en absoluto!- Revy estampó la cabeza de Rock contra la pared, quien cayó al suelo medio grogui, mientras Revy le observaba desde arriba, satisfecha consigo misma.

Rock trató de ponerse en pie, mientras Revy hacia crujir sus nudillos, pero solo llegó a hincar una rodilla, con la cabeza gacha mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Ahora, Rock, es momento de que me demuestres que tienes un par de cojones guardados en tus pantalones, y que puedes…- De repente, Rock se abalanzó contra Revy, placándola y levantándola por la cintura, y tirándola al suelo con él encima. La mantuvo en el suelo con una mano, mientras levantaba la otra listo para atacar. Pero dudó. A pesar de toda su furia, de todo el dolor, a pesar de la sangre que había empezado a manar de su frente, se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Golpearla? Eso no solucionaría nada.

Y entonces la miró a la cara. Durante un momento, solo un instante, pudo ver algo parecido al orgullo en el rostro de Revy, algo parecido a la autentica satisfacción. ¿A qué se debía? Tan pronto como vino, esa expresión desapareció, sustituida por una más conocida, la de la alegría salvaje, siempre presente en su rostro cuando participaba en un tiroteo. Por alguna razón, Rock sintió algo nuevo en su interior… ¿Qué era?... Parecía…rabia. ¿Qué lo había provocado? Y entonces lo supo. Esa cara. Esa sonrisa. Eran las mismas que le había visto hacer a su hermano incontables veces en el pasado, cuando había tenido la desgracia de presenciar uno de sus ataques de locura.

Cerró el puño con fuerza, centrando todo el miedo que había sentido y todo su odio, y propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Revy en la cara, como si estuviera golpeando a su hermano. Esta no hizo el intento de bloquearlo, ni siquiera intentó apartarse. En su lugar, recibió el golpe sin perder su sonrisa. Por fin Rock le echaba narices. Por fin soltaba lo que llevaba dentro. ¡Hay que ver, lo que le había costad-…! Su línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando Rock descargó un segundo golpe, impactando en pleno centro de su cara, y haciéndola sangrar por la nariz. ¡Mierda, esa había dolido! Bien, ahora que había conseguido que Rock se soltara, ya iba siendo hora de que… Un tercer golpe la volvió a interrumpir, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara y provocando que se pusiera furiosa. ¡Vale, a la mierda la terapia de los cojones!

Revy detuvo el cuarto golpe a la cara, y le propinó uno de respuesta a Rock, provocando que este cayera a un lado. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Revy se situó encima de él, invirtiendo la situación. Ahora era ella quien le empezó a dar puñetazos en la cara, mientras Rock procuraba protegerse con los brazos. Los golpes de la joven caían con fuerza contra la barrera de Rock, que no podía evitar que uno o dos consiguieran traspasarla y le macharan la cara. Después de todo, Revy estaba más acostumbrada que él a luchar, y su fuerza no era algo a tomarse a broma. No por nada había conseguido quedar en empate contra la criada asesina. Viendo una oportunidad, Rock profirió una serie de golpes al cuerpo de Revy, ignorando momentáneamente los golpes que estaba le estaba propinando. El ataque por sorpresa pillo a Revy desprevenida, haciéndola vulnerable, y Rock aprovechó para quitársela de encima de una patada.

Rápidamente, los dos se pusieron de pie, decididos a no estar todavía en el suelo cuando el otro fuera a por ellos de nuevo. Rock fue un poco más rápido, y aprovechó para abalanzarse contra Revy, que aun seguía intentando ponerse de pie. Empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes, mientras Revy procuraba bloquear los que podía. Puede que Rock no tuviera la técnica ni la experiencia, pero pegaba fuerte e iba muy lanzado, de manera que consiguió asestarle varios golpes sólidos a la cara y al cuerpo. Revy retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó contra una de las paredes, mientras Rock se abalanzaba nuevamente contra ella. Revy giró hacia un lado en el último momento, esquivando el golpe, y agarrando un tiesto que tenían por ahí. Justo cuando Rock se giró hacia ella, Revy se lo lanzo a la cabeza, pero Rock consiguió agacharse antes de que le golpeara, provocando que el tiesto volara por la oficina y chocara contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Rock y Revy volvieron a intercambiar puñetazos, machacándose mutuamente, decididos a destrozar al otro, mientras arrasaban con todo a su paso. No importaban las razones. Daba igual que se supusiera que fueran compañeros. En esos momentos, lo único que importaba era descargar su furia, y nada mejor para ello que hacerlo machacando a un idiota.

...

La pelea prosiguió por toda la oficina. Se golpearon mutuamente, se lanzaron contra los muebles del lugar, destrozando armarios y mesas, se dieron patadas, cabezazos, codazos,… Aquello era una autentica batalla campal, que duró casi una hora. Al final, ambos combatientes acabaron sentados en el único sofá que no estaba volcado o destrozado, mientras Revy fumaba un cigarrillo y descansaban. Rock era el que estaba más hecho polvo de los dos. Tenía un ojo negro, marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo, y el golpe que se había llevado en la frente al empezar la pelea aun sangraba un poco. Revy, aunque tenía menos golpes, también tenía mal aspecto. Su nariz no había dejado de sangrar, y en esos momentos trataba de contener el derrame con un pañuelo. Su cara presentaba los mismos golpes que Rock, y sus brazos y torso estaban cubiertos de moratones. Rock, ahora más calmado, se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando Revy le tendió el paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero. Rock los aceptó en silencio, y se encendió uno, soltando bocanadas de humo que se unieron a las de Revy. Siguieron sin decir nada durante largo rato, dejando que el humo se extendiera tranquilamente por la destrozada oficina, mientras miraban al infinito. Al final, fue Rock el que rompió el silencio.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- preguntó Revy, haciendo ver que no sabía a lo que se refería. Rock la miró, y se limitó a sonreír.

-…por nada.- Siguieron fumando en silencio. Revy suspiró.

-Dutch nos va a matar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una calle de Roanapur

-…y ahora los italianos están muy cabreados. ¿Sabes algo del asunto, Dutch?- preguntó Balalaika.

Dutch había estado recorriendo metódicamente les calles de la ciudad, como si quisiera despistar a cualquiera que quisiera seguirle, por la razón que fuera. Al final, sin razón aparente, se había dirigido a una cabina de teléfonos cualquiera, y había llamado a Balalaika. Después de haber estado hablando de negocios y de trabajos, la mafiosa rusa le había hablado del incidente de la mansión de la colina. Dutch había oído los rumores, pero solo fue hasta que oyó lo sucedido de boca de la ex militar, que empezó a ver la verdad de lo ocurrido. Dutch meditó sobre lo que sería apropiado decirle y lo que no, y como podría afectarles a ellos y al resto de la ciudad.

-Bueno, esto puede que te interese. Ayer apareció en el bar mientras estábamos bebiendo la hermana pequeña de Rock. Al parecer, había ido a buscarle cuando se entero de que estaba vivo.

-Oh, eso es muy tierno, pero creo haberte dicho que el autor era un hombre.

-Espera, deja que termine. Después de abrazarse y todo lo demás, le dijo a Rock que había alguien más que había ido a buscarle por su cuenta: su hermano gemelo, un tal Mokuro.- ¿Mokuro Okajima? Ya decía ella que aquella cara le sonaba de algo, y ese nombre también. Balalaika se puso seria. La cosa era peor de lo que pensaba. Se sentía como una estúpida ¿Cómo podía no haber reconocido aquel rostro y aquel apellido cuando conoció a Rock?

-Dutch, quiero que me escuches atentamente.- Dutch se tensó. Que Balalaika se hubiera puesto seria indicaba que se avecinaban malas noticias.- El nombre de Mokuro Okajima es bastante conocido en el bajo mundo japonés. Desde joven estuvo trabajando para la yakuza como asesino a sueldo, y es conocido por su brutalidad. Desapareció hará ya algunos años, pero se cree que siguió viajando por el mundo, trabajando de forma independiente o asesinando sin razón alguna. Cuando aun trabajaba en Japón, le llamaban por un nombre que tal vez te suene de algo: le llamaban el "Oni Gaki".- Dutch tragó saliva. Pues claro que había oído ese nombre. Casi todos en los bajos fondos conocían el nombre de ese psicópata. Decían que cuando él acababa un trabajo, apenas dejaba un cuerpo que limpiar. El nombre le venía por su tendencia a comerse a sus víctimas, algo raro y enfermizo, incluso para el mundillo de los asesinos. Y se trataba del gemelo de Rock, el mismo que en aquellos momentos vagaba por la ciudad en busca de su hermano.

-Parece que va a ser una reunión familiar digna de verse, ¿eh?- dijo Dutch, tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía.

-En efecto. Tú asegúrate de cubrir a tu empleado. Si descubres el paradero de ese otro Okajima, llámame en el acto, ¿quieres? Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.

-Adiós, Dutch. Cuídate.- Balalaika colgó el teléfono, y se recostó en su butaca, recordando la expresión en el rostro de aquel tipo cuando miró a cámara tras torturar a aquel italiano. Se había estado divirtiendo. Había masacrado a todos aquellas personas por alguna razón, y se lo había pasado en grande. Balalaika sonrió con sadismo. Por fin, algo interesante a lo que enfrentarse.

* * *

Dos días después, bar "Yellow Flag"

Bao seguía fregando los vasos como cada noche, observando en silencio como sus clientes bebían y charlaban en las mesas con sus compañeros, jugando a cartas y montando bulla. Llevaban una temporada sin que hubiera pasado nada serio. Ni tiroteos, ni explosiones, ni a "Dos Manos" montando bronca. Nada, solo paz y tranquilidad. A Bao no le gustaba. Significaba que pronto pasaría algo gordo.

De repente, entró alguien por la puerta, silbando una alegre tonada y caminando a paso alegre, como si acabara de tocarle la lotería. Bao no recordaba haberle visto antes. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de unos veinte o veintitantos. Vestía unos pantalones tejanos de color negro con varios remiendos cosidos con hilo blanco, dándole el aspecto de ser cicatrices. Junto a su cinturón, llevaba otro con varios cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y formas colgando del mismo. Llevaba una camiseta top gris oscuro, con algo escrito en japonés en ella que Bao no supo leer. Encima de ella, llevaba una corta chaqueta de cuero, de color marrón oscuro, con las mangas llegándole por encima de las muñecas, y el corte inferior por encima del cinturón, dejando al descubierto la camisa de debajo. Unos mitones negros le cubrían las manos, mientras unas gafas de sol y una gorra deportiva le ocultaban el rostro, ensombreciéndoselo gracias a las luces del techo. Sus botas golpeaban decididas el suelo a medida que el extranjero se dirigía a la barra, mientras el resto de consumidores le miraban pasar con ojos entrecerrados y suspicaces, sin que él pareciera notarlo. Se sentó en la barra, y acabó lo que fuera que estuviera silbando acompañando el final con un tamborileo de sus dedos en la barra. Bao miró con desconfianza a aquel tipo. Le daba mala espina.

-Camarero, póngame un refresco de cola, por favor- dijo como si tal cosa. Al oír aquello, más de uno empezó a reírse de la estupidez del extranjero. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a un bar como aquel, en una ciudad como aquella, y se pedía un refresco de cola?

-Esto es un bar, no un kiosco de playa- respondió Bao, un poco molesto por haberse asustado por nada-. O pides una bebida de verdad, o te largas a otro sitio.- El extranjero lo pensó detenidamente, antes de pedir otra vez.

-Esta bien, pues pediré un cocktail. ¿Le parece bien?- Bao asintió. Lo que fuera, con tal de que pidiera de una vez-. Bien, entonces pediré un Arizona Aztec, por favor. Sin Bacardi, sin ron, y sin tequila, a poder ser.

Bao empezó a prepararlo, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. Mirando molesto al extranjero, dijo: -¡Eso es cola a secas! ¡Qué pidas algo con alcohol, demonios!- A esas alturas, todos en el bar estaban carcajeándose de la situación. No todos los días aparecía alguien tan divertido como aquel tipo.

-¿Y qué tal un Andy virgen?- Bao se agarró de los pelos, y cogió a aquel sonriente pesado por la camisa, haciéndole inclinar sobre la barra.

-¡ESO ES COLA OTRA VEZ! ¡QUE PIDAS ALGO SERIO DE UNA VEZ, HOSTIAS!- Bao estaba empezando a perder los nervios. Y eso que Dos Manos aun no había aparecido…

-Vale, vale. ¡No hace falta que se enfade!- dijo el extranjero calmadamente-. Póngame un tequila, pero lo quiero en vaso grande, nada de esos vasitos enanos.

A esas alturas, a Bao le daba igual lo que pidiera mientras le dejara en paz. Puso la botella encima de la mesa, y un vaso normal al lado. El extranjero le indicó que dejara la botella, y empezó a servirse la copa. Bao no sabía cómo podía beber tequila de aquella manera, pero no le extrañaba. Ese tío tenía que estar mal de la cabeza. Antes de que Bao pudiera volver a sus pensamientos, el extranjero apuró todo el vaso de un viaje, exhaló animado, y llamó al camarero de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?- preguntó a malas el camarero. El extranjero sacó una foto de su bolsillo, y la colocó en las narices de Bao. Se trataba de una foto de Rock, ese amigo de Revy, vestido con un traje japonés, un kimono creía que se llamaban, con una especie de festival nocturno de fondo. Parecía más joven que en la actualidad.

-Estoy buscando a este tipo. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

-No sé, no lo recuerdo con exactitud…- dijo Bao. Si ese idiota quería que le ayudara, mas le valía hacer que le fuera rentable. El extranjero pareció entenderlo.

-¡Ah, vale! Entiendo, es como en esas películas de polis y gángsters- dijo con aire de complicidad a Bao-. Tengo que…"untarte" para que se te…"refresque" la memoria, ¿eh?- El extranjero dio un codazo amistoso a Bao, mientras este creía ver cómo le guiñaba un ojo de forma bastante obvia desde detrás de las gafas. ¿Ese tío iba en serio?

De repente, el extranjero le agarró por el chaleco, y lo estiró encima de la barra, mientras sacaba una navaja de un bolsillo y se la ponía en la garganta. Bao se quedó mudo de asombro, mientras el resto de consumidores observaban la escena y se llevaban una mano rápidamente hacia sus armas.

-¡Habla de una vez, escoria inmunda!- dijo el extranjero, poniendo una voz más grave que sonaba bastante ridícula.- ¿Quieres que juguemos al poli bueno y al poli malo? ¿Es eso?- El extranjero empezó a zarandear a Bao con violencia.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, pedazo de mamón?!- El extranjero dejó de zarandearle, y miró extrañado a Bao.

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué no es así como se hace?- Soltó a Bao, dándose una palmada en la frente.- ¡Claro, seré idiota…! Primero tenía que sobornarte, y luego hacer lo del estallido de violencia.- Se guardó la navaja en el bolsillo, mientras Bao volvía a su sitio y se ajustaba el chaleco. Ese tipo estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Mientras, el extranjero sacó un fajo de billetes, que colocó enfrente de Bao, sonriéndole con aire de disculpa.

-Estooo,… Je je,… je… ¿Por dónde íbamos?- Bao cogió el dinero, y empezó a contarlo. Era bastante dinero. Mejor decirle lo que quería saber, y que se largara de una vez.

-El tipo que buscas se llama Rock. Trabaja con un grupo llamado "Compañía Black Lagoon". Suelen venir por aquí a esta hora. Si te esperas calladito y en silencio, tal vez les veas.- El extranjero le agradeció la información, y Bao le dejó bebiendo en la barra. Que tipo más extraño. Por alguna razón, su cara le sonaba de algo…

Pasó una hora, y el extranjero continuaba en su sitio, sentado y bebiendo tranquilamente de su vaso, tarareando una canción en voz baja, mientras poco a poco el resto de consumidores dejaron de prestarle atención. En esas, uno de los tipos que se encontraban sentados a una de las mesas se puso en pie y se dirigió a la barra con paso un tanto tambaleante, llevando su copa medio vacía en la mano, y salpicando por todas partes cada vez que se desequilibraba, mientras sus otros tres compañeros se reían de cómo iba y bebían sentados a la mesa. Al final, llegó hasta la barra, y se colocó justo al lado del extranjero, que no le dio importancia.

-¡Bao, otra ronda para mis amigos y para mí!- Bao asintió, y el borracho se dispuso a volver a su silla. Cuando aquel tipo se giró, su copa salpicó en la manga del extranjero, que dejó de sonreír y centró su atención en la mancha. Mientras tanto, el hombre que le había manchado volvió hacia su mesa.

-¡Disculpe!- dijo el extranjero, lo bastante alto como para que le oyera todo el mundo, pero sin llegar a gritar. Todo el mundo se giró hacia él, previendo una posible pelea. Agarrando su botella, el extranjero se dirigió hacia la mesa del borracho, quien se puso en pie y miró con aire intimidatorio al extranjero. De pie, aquel hombre le sacaba casi una cabeza de alto al extranjero, y sus brazos y pecho eran casi el doble de anchos que los suyos. Sus compañeros miraron divertido a la pareja, sabiendo que a su amigo le encantaba meterse en peleas cuando estaba borracho. El extranjero señaló su manga-. Me temo que voy a tener que pedirle… ¿sabes una cosa? Mejor voy a tutearte, en confianza… Bien, como iba diciendo. Me temo que voy a tener que pedirte que aflojes la mosca, amigo. La tintorería no es gratis.- El borracho miró a ese tipo, y empezó a carcajearse antes su atrevimiento, contagiando con sus risas a sus amigos y a varios de los espectadores. Uno o dos de los compañeros del borracho hicieron el gesto de levantarse, pero el gigantón los mandó sentar con un gesto. Él se encargaría.

-Ya. Sera mejor que vuelvas a sentarte, chaval, si no quieres que tu chaqueta acabé manchada de sangre- el extranjero sonrió.

-¡Ah, no me tientes, no me tientes…!- El borracho no entendió. Por si acaso, dio un empujón al extranjero, que retrocedió un par de pasos antes de volver a su sitio.- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu…-le advirtió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

El borracho, mirando divertido y desafiante a ese loco atrevido, le volvió a dar un empujón, un poco más fuerte que el anterior, mientras sus compañeros miraban divertidos la escena. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que su amigo le partiera la cara al otro de un puñetazo.

El extranjero suspiró, conteniendo en su fuero interno sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Última oportunidad: ¿seguro que quieres jugar?- dijo, dándole un buen trago a su botella. El borracho se giró, mirando a sus compañeros con divertida resignación, y cerrando el puño de manera que supieran lo que iba hacer a continuación, mientras estos le animaban en silencio a ello. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, no vio como el extranjero guardaba ese trago en su boca, ni como encendía un mechero Zippo de color negro con calaveras, huesos y cuchillas gravados en él. Justo cuando el grandullón se giró para reventar a aquel payaso de un golpe, el extranjero le escupió todo el alcohol encima, encendiéndolo en el aire con el mechero, dando la sensación de estar escupiendo fuego.

Ardiendo, el borracho empezó a gritar y a tambalearse por el bar, asustando a los que estaban viendo la escena, y enmudeciendo las risas de los amigos del borracho. Uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca del extranjero, se giró hacia él con gesto enfadado, tratando de ponerse en pie. Pero el extranjero volteó la botella de tequila en el aire, la cogió por el cuello, y se la estampó en la cabeza, sentándolo de nuevo y provocando que se derrumbara sobre la mesa. Con la botella rota en su mano, se dirigió con paso tranquilo al hombre en llamas, que seguía gritando de dolor y pidiendo que alguien le ayudara. El extranjero le clavó la botella en el estomago, y la usó para dirigir al borracho hasta una de las ventanas de la entrada. Una vez allí, soltó la botella, y propinó una fuerte patada en el pecho a aquel hombre, haciéndole atravesar la ventana. Cesaron los gritos, mientras los enmudecidos clientes del bar observaban el humo y la pierna que se había quedado enganchada al marco de la destrozada ventana, y luego al extranjero que había matado a aquel hombre, mientras este se reía y cogía un vaso aleatorio de una mesa cercana. Los tres compañeros del fallecido borracho se pusieron en pie, armados con pistolas, navajas, y demás armas. El extranjero bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso, y se dirigió sin mirarles hacia la gramola, sacando una moneda y poniendo una canción con el vaso aun en la mano. "Free Bird", de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

A medida que la canción iba sonando, el extranjero empezó a situarse en el centro del bar poco a poco, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose al son de la música, mientras el trío de antes le observaba furiosos, tratando de entender qué demonios estaba haciendo ese malnacido.

-Tío, me encanta esta canción. ¿Sabíais que ganaron un Grammy? Es una pasada…- El resto de espectadores se fueron poniendo nerviosos. Habían estado en bastantes tiroteos como para saber cuando algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y allí, todos sintieron lo mismo. Algo grande, algo MALO estaba a punto de ocurrir. Algunos sacaron sus armas, mirando desconfiadamente a aquel hombre extraño, que había empezado a tararear parte de la letra que sonaba en la gramola.

-"But, if I stayed here with you girl, things just couldn't be the same. Cause I'm as free as a bird now, ¡and this bird you'll never change!"- El extranjero abrió los brazos, sonriendo pletórico, y centrando su atención en el resto de consumidores, mientras Bao lo observaba todo medio agachado. ¡Ya se había vuelto a armar!- ¿Alguien más se apunta a jugar?- preguntó el extranjero, sonriendo de forma muy macabra, mientras varios de los espectadores se ponían en pie arma en mano, sus nervios en aumento. En la gramola, la canción estaba llegando al final de la letra, acelerándose poco a poco a medida que iba llegando al punto culminante de la letra.

"Lord help me, I can't change", gritó el cantante, a medida que la letra daba paso al solo de guitarra. El extranjero se abalanzó sobre el trío, riendo como un loco.

-¡A JUGAR!- El trío tardó un segundo demasiado en reaccionar.

Antes de que el pistolero pudiera disparar, el extranjero le estampó el vaso en la cabeza, clavándole los cristales rotos en la piel, y dejándolo medio atontado. Agarrando la mano que tenia la pistola, el extranjero la dirigió hacia el compañero más cercano, que había empezado a correr hacia el atacante, y abrió fuego contra su pecho. Rápidamente, le retorció el brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia el tercer miembro, que se encontraba lanzando una cuchillada al extranjero. Este se limitó a apartarse, y la puñalada cayó sobre la espalda del hombre armado. El extranjero abrió fuego contra quien le había atacado, quitándole la pistola al pistolero muerto, y arrancándole el cuchillo de la espalda. Dándose la vuelta, vio que varios espectadores habían sacado pistolas y otras armas, y habían empezado a apuntarle con ellas. Lanzó el cuchillo a uno de ellos, clavándoselo en el cuello, mientras abría fuego con la pistola y volcaba la mesa del trió, ahora muerto, y se cubría detrás de ella. A excepción del pistolero que había recibido el cuchillazo, todos los demás empezaron a disparar contra la mesa, llenándola de agujeros en un instante. Bao aprovechó para coger su escopeta, y cubrirse tras la barra. ¡Ese maldito imbécil…!

Al cabo de un momento, los hombres dejaron de disparar. La mesa se encontraba hecha pedazos, apenas en pie, recubierta de agujeros por las balas de aquellos hombres. Fuera quien fuera, ya estaba muerto. Sin embargo, no lo estaba. Apareció riéndose y corriendo hacia ellos desde una columna cercana, a la cual había rodado aprovechando la cobertura de la mesa. Empezó a disparar contra los pistoleros, provocando que uno o dos cayeran al suelo, y que el resto se pusiera a cubierto. Justo cuando uno de ellos salía de la cobertura para abrir fuego, fue recibido por la suela de una bota, que le aplastó la nariz y le mandó al suelo. Inmediatamente después, el extranjero le cogió y le usó de escudo humano, mientras el resto de tiradores habrían fuego contra él. Avanzó rápidamente hacia el más cercano, sacando un cuchillo curvado del interior de su chaqueta. Saliendo de su ensangrentada cobertura, se abalanzó sobre el alarmado pistolero, usando las columnas para evitar el fuego del resto. Clavándole el cuchillo en el estomago, le agarró la pistola y la usó para rematarle de un disparo a la cabeza. A continuación, empezó a abrir fuego contra el resto de tiradores, abriendo cabezas y perforando pechos con letal precisión. Disparó tanto contra quienes le estaban atacando como contra quienes se habían puesto a cubierto, llenando pronto el bar de cadáveres, estirados en el suelo, volcados sobre las mesas o todavía sentados en sus sillas. Los que no murieron por sus balas, lo hicieron por los cuchillos que parecía sacar mágicamente de su chaqueta, lanzándolos o usándolos para rajar la carne de sus víctimas. Uno de los supervivientes trató de llegar a la puerta, pero fue derribado por una bala a la rodilla. Abrió fuego contra su atacante, llorando y gritando a medida que veía como se le iba acercando, corriendo en zigzag y usando mesas y columnas como cobertura. Cuando se quedó sin balas, intentó arrastrarse hasta la puerta, pero sintió como alguien le agarraba por los hombros y le levantaba. Girándole, le obligó a encararse con él, observando a aquel lunático sonriente y cubierto de sangre que había matado a todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo, ya te vas? Permite que te acompañe a la salida- dijo antes de partirle el cuello. Agarró el cadáver, y lo lanzó por la otra ventana, antes de que una bala le pasara justo por delante de los ojos y le obligara a girarse. Allí en la barra, se encontraba el último de los clientes del bar, tratando de disparar su descargada arma. Cogiendo un cargador, se puso a recargar todo lo rápido que pudo, mientras el extranjero corría hacia él, y apoyándose en una silla, profería un salto olímpico hacia él. El tiempo pareció congelarse, mientras el pistolero trataba de dirigir su arma hacia aquel hombre que parecía estar volando en su dirección, girando en el aire. Justo cuando lo consiguió, el extranjero aterrizó a su lado, apoyado en una rodilla, y con una ensangrentada cuchilla en la mano. El pistolero sintió como su sangre se derramaba por su garganta, abierta de par en par, mientras intentaba con su último soplo de vida recordar cuándo le había cortado la garganta, antes de caer al suelo. En el último momento, el extranjero giró sobre su rodilla, y clavó la cuchilla hacia atrás, atravesándole la abierta garganta a aquel hombre y clavándolo a la barra.

La canción acabó.

El extranjero se puso de pie, guardando su cuchillo de nuevo y contemplando con orgullo su trabajo. El suelo y las paredes estaban ahora llenas de agujeros y de sangre. El suelo estaba atestado de casquillos, cuerpos, y más sangre. Por todas partes, los cuerpos de los desgraciados pistoleros descansaban por doquier, mientras su sangre abandonaba sus cuerpos y repintaba el local de color carmesí. "Nada como un poco de ejercicio", pensó el extranjero, antes de oír el CHA-CHAC de un arma detrás de él. Girándose, se topó con el extremo de una escopeta, mientras Bao le apuntaba furioso con ella.

-Tu… ¡Maldito pirado!- Sin embargo, el extranjero no se inmutó. Mirando con gesto serio al camarero, apoyó su frente en el extremo del arma.

-Detente, o alguien acabará herido.- Bao tragó saliva, mientras sentía como el sudor, fruto del miedo, le recorría el cuello y la espalda.

-Ah… ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo, pero sin funcionar del todo-. ¿Y quién…y quien seria ese, según tu?- El extranjero sonrió.

-Yo, naturalmente.- El extranjero se rió de su propia broma, contagiándole a Bao una risa nerviosa, mientras su agarre sobre la escopeta disminuía ligeramente. Eso fue un error.

Con un gesto de la mano izquierda, el extranjero agarró el cañón y lo apartó de su cara, provocando que Bao disparara, y que el proyectil pasara al lado de aquel loco sin tocarle. Con la otra, agarró a Bao por la nuca, y aprovechando el giro de su cuerpo, le estampó la cara contra la barra. El barman rebotó inconsciente y cayó al suelo, soltando el arma, que el extranjero cogió tranquilamente.

-O tu, también puede ser- acabó de decir el extranjero, mientras una corta risa resonaba por el silencioso local. Las puertas del bar se abrieron de repente, llamando la atención del extranjero.

"Bien, más gente con la que jugar", pensó fijándose en el grupo que había entrado, cuando de repente…

* * *

Momentos antes.

La tripulación del Black Lagoon avanzaba por las calles de Roanapur montados en su coche, un GTO rojo, recorriendo las oscuras calles de la ciudad, iluminadas por las farolas y los carteles de neón y las luces de los locales abiertos. Habían sido dos días muy duros para Revy y Rock, ya que Dutch no solo les había descontado del sueldo el coste de la reparación total de los desperfectos de la oficina, sino que les había hecho cargar con ellos todo el camino, subirlos a la oficina, y luego montarlos, una tarea especialmente complicada para Revy, que tenía poca o ninguna paciencia para esas cosas. Gracias sobre todo a Rock, al final habían acabado, y los cuatro habían decidido ir a celebrarlo al Yellow Flag, en vista de que no había más excusas para ir, a parte del hecho de ir en sí.

Benny aparcó el coche cerca del bar, donde la música de la gramola y los disparos ya resonaban con fuerza. Revy se emocionó al oírlo.

-Parece que han empezado la fiesta sin ti, Dos Manos- comentó Dutch. A Rock y a Benny no les hacía mucha gracia lo de entrar en un bar donde se estaba celebrando un tiroteo, pero Revy estaba emocionada como un niño camino a la feria.

-¡Venga vamos, tortugas! ¡Los disparos están cesando! Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos cuando todos estén muertos-dijo Revy, adelantando al grupo. Cuando se acercaron al bar, vieron el cuerpo de alguien ardiendo en la calle, con una pierna todavía colgando de la ventana.- ¡Hala! Eso es nuevo…- Entonces, otro cuerpo atravesó la otra ventana, justo delante de ellos. No distinguieron quien era, pero lo que si vieron era que le habían partido el cuello. Rock apartó la mirada, perturbado, mientras Revy se frotaba las manos. La cosa se ponía interesante…

Abrieron la puerta cuando oyeron el disparo de una escopeta, esperando ver a Bao con su arma gritándole a todo el mundo que se estuviera quieto de una vez. Pero no hubiera hecho falta, ya estaban todos quietos. Por todas partes, los cadáveres de los antiguos clientes adornaban el suelo del bar. La sangre lo había salpicado todo, dándole al bar la apariencia de una película de terror. Los cadáveres yacían muertos en diferentes formas y posiciones, algunos muertos a tiros en el suelo y sentados en sus sillas, y algunos con cuchillos clavados en sus cuellos, ojos o pecho. Delante de la barra, vieron a una persona desconocida coger la cabeza de Bao, y estampársela en la cabeza. Todos miraron asombrados como Bao caía al suelo, inconsciente. Hasta la fecha, no recordaban a nadie lo bastante loco como para atacar al barman. Ni siquiera Revy recordaba que hubiera pasado antes. De repente, el hombre fijó su atención en ellos, escopeta en mano, y se quedó allí quieto.

Revy sacó velozmente sus Berettas, mientras Dutch cogía su revólver, y Benny trataba de buscar un lugar donde esconderse que no estuviera lleno de sangre u ocupado por un cadáver. Rock se quedó petrificado, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, creyendo saber de quién se trataba. Este dejo la escopeta en la barra, y se quitó la gorra y las gafas, revelando un rostro muy familiar para todos. Se trataba de la misma cara que la de Rock, con su misma expresión de asombro en el rostro. Todo en sus dos caras era idéntico, menos el pelo, que el otro tipo lo llevaba más corto y despeinado, y sus ojos. Incluso desde allí, Dutch y Revy podían notar que eran los ojos de alguien peligroso, la misma clase de ojos que habían visto cuando apareció la criada letal de hacia un par de meses. Poco a poco, aquel hombre, que suponían que debía ser el hermano de Rock, fue cambiando su expresión, pasando del asombro a la grata sorpresa, abriendo los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa que rezumaba locura y peligro a partes iguales.

-(Japonés)… ¿Hermano?- dijo Mokuro, empezando a caminar hacia el grupo. Dutch y Revy vacilaron a la hora de disparar, cada uno por sus propias razones. Dutch sabia que aquel tipo era peligroso, y tal vez se descontrolaba si no conseguían matarle a la primera. Seguramente, necesitarían a Balalaika para acabar con él sin morir en el intento. Revy, por su parte, tuvo que resistir el impulso de dispararle en cuanto le vio. De alguna forma, nada más verle sintió que debía acabar cuanto antes con aquel hombre, antes de que fuera él quien la matara a ella. Sin embargo, consiguió resistir, tratando de analizar la situación y de entender porque se sentía tan amenazada, cuando tan solo les había dedicado un breve vistazo. Rock y Reiko habían insistido en que era peligroso, e incluso Dutch les había dado la charla tras hablar con Balalaika, de manera que no podía precipitarse como siempre. Esta vez, muy a su pesar, tenía que esperar.

Mokuro fue avanzando, ignorando las tres armas que le apuntaban a la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en Rock, quien se sentía como un ratón antes una serpiente, petrificado por el miedo, sin ser capaz de moverse o de pensar con claridad.

-(Japonés) Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermano. Casi diez años.- Dutch y Revy dieron un paso al frente, con sus armas por delante, pero Mokuro los hizo a un lado como si nada, sin prestarles atención siquiera. Mokuro y Rock quedaron frente a frente, como el reflejo distorsionado de un espejo. De un lado, había un Rock asustado y muy formal, vestido con su típica camisa blanca y su corbata, y con unos ojos marrones que siempre denotaban amabilidad y sinceridad. Del otro, había un Rock completamente distinto, un Rock más salvaje que se vestía de forma diferente, que emitía un aura diferente, y que tenía unos ojos de locura que parecían desgarrarte con la mirada. Mokuro dejó de sonreír.

-(Japonés) Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote. Todos estos meses, creyendo que estabas muerto, torturando y masacrando en tu nombre… Y por fin, estas aquí- Mokuro agachó la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Rock se preparó. ¡Hay venia el ataque! Dutch y Revy apuntaron de nuevo a Mokuro, mientras Benny se apartó de él y retrocedió hasta la pared.

Mokuro levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, y su cara era la viva expresión de la tristeza. Todos en el bar (los que seguían vivos al menos) se quedaron mirando sorprendidos el llanto de aquel hombre.

-(Japonés) ¡COMO ME ALEGRO DE VERTE!- exclamó Mokuro, abrazando a su hermano con fuerza y llorando a lagrima viva en su hombro. Rock no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Desde el día que su hermano había desaparecido de su vida, se había estado preguntando qué pasaría el día que se volvieran a ver. Cuando se enteró de que estaba en la ciudad, imaginaba que le atacaría, o que intentaría matarle. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que se le fuera a derrumbar de aquella forma, llorando desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño.

Revy guardó sus armas, fastidiada y secretamente avergonzada por haberse asustado (no, asustado no…"mostrado precavida") de aquel payaso. Rock dudó al principio, y al final le devolvió el saludo de forma un tanto aparatosa a su hermano.

-Esto…, claro… ¡claro, yo también me alegro!- Mokuro siguió llorando durante un minuto más, y al final se calmó, limpiándose las lagrimas y poniendo una mano en el hombre de Rock, mirándole sonriente.

-Deja que te vea… ¡Bueno, bueno, pero si sigues de una pieza! La verdad, a estas alturas me esperaba ya que hubieras perdido un par de dedos, o un ojo- Rock miró a su hermano sin saber que decir. Si el supiera lo cerca que había estado, no de perder un miembro, si no de palmarla…-… y has crecido mucho. Estás tan alto como yo. Bien, bien,…- Entonces, Mokuro fue consciente de la presencia de Revy y los otros, que observaban la escena sin saber que decir. Mokuro les señaló con la cabeza.- ¿Amigos tuyos?- Rock fue a contestar, cuando Revy se le adelantó.

-En realidad, nosotros somos los que le secuestraron- contestó sonriendo con arrogancia a Mokuro, mientras Dutch, Benny y Rock le dedicaban una mirada de alarma silenciosa. ¿Pero qué cojones…? Mokuro les miró a todos, y de repente sonrió con inocencia.

-¡Ah, vale, ya entiendo! Bueno, pues nada- dijo sacando un cuchillo de cazador de su cinturón-, los mato a todos, y nos vamos para casa. ¿Te parece, Rokuro?- Mokuro hizo el gesto de ir hacia Revy, cuchillo en mano, mientras esta daba un salto hacia atrás y desenfundaba de nuevo sus pistolas, pero Rock consiguió sujetar a su hermano.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡Espera, sí que son amigos míos! Y si, son los que me secuestraron, pero ahora estoy con ellos- Mokuro miró extrañado a su hermano, rascándose la cabeza con el mango del cuchillo.

-…Síndrome… ¿de Estocolmo?- preguntó mirando a Dutch y a Benny, como si estos pudieran explicarle porque su hermano se juntaba ahora con sus secuestradores. Rock fue a explicárselo, pero Mokuro le cortó con un gesto.- ¿Sabes qué? No estoy lo bastante borracho como para intentar entenderte.- Se guardó el cuchillo, y se dirigió a la barra, haciéndoles a todos un gesto para que le siguieran.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Casi dos horas más tarde

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- dijo Mokuro, con una copa en la mano desde detrás de la barra-. ¿Me estás diciendo que os enfrentasteis…a nazis?- Revy asintió con vehemencia, mientras Rock fue más modesto con su afirmación-. Pero… ¿nazis…, nazis?

-¡Sip!- contestó con orgullo Revy, dando cuenta de su copa-. Nos cargamos hasta el último de esos cabrones, incluido al piltrafilla de su líder.

Mokuro expresó toda la envidia que sentía en aquellos momentos, mientras Revy se regodeaba y le describía lo chulo que era dispararles a los nazis, y la pena que sentía porque Mokuro no hubiera estado allí para participar. Rock miró la escena sorprendido. Hacia relativamente poco, estaban allí, rodeados de cadáveres y sangre, sin saber bien que decir o hacer con el tipo responsable de todo aquello, el mismo que había saltado la barra y les había estado sirviendo copas desde entonces. Rock había empezado a contarle a Mokuro todo lo que le había pasado desde que fue raptado por los miembros del Black Lagoon, quienes se habían presentado a Mokuro. Benny y Dutch lo habían hecho de forma tranquila, pero la presentación de Revy había sido todo un desafío taimado rebozado de falsa modestia. Mokuro, por no ser menos, se había presentado de igual forma, presumiendo de toda la gente a la que había matado de las formas más creativas que se le habían ocurrido. Rock suspiró. Eran tal para cual… A medida que las copas se fueron sucediendo (sobre todo gracias a Revy, que vio cumplido su sueño de tener barra libre en el Yellow Flag), el ambiente se fue relajando, soltando risas y contando anécdotas, y tratando de ignorar los cuerpos que les rodeaban y la sangre derramada por el suelo.

-¡Realmente me has sorprendido, Rokuro! ¿O debería llamarte Rock?- dijo riéndose una vez más. Lo había estado haciendo desde que se había enterado del apodo de su hermano, y lo encontraba más que hilarante.- No creí que fuera a encontrarte vivo, y sin embargo te encuentro aquí, fresco como una rosa…- empezó a decir Mokuro. De repente, Rock dejo su vaso sobre la mesa, y miró muy seriamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó hace diez años, Mokuro?- Dutch y el resto se quedaron con sus bebidas a medio alzar, sorprendidos por lo repentino de la pregunta. Mokuro siguió sirviendo las copas con una sonrisa, dando la impresión de que ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Fuaaa, hace diez años…- dijo con aire melancólico-. La verdad, vas a tener que ser un poco mas especifico que eso.- Rock golpeó la barra con las manos.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!- dijo Rock, visiblemente molesto-. ¡He esperado diez años para poder preguntártelo, y no me voy a contentar con chistes y juegos de palabra!

-No, es cierto- coincidió Mokuro-. Sin embargo, y no os ofendáis, chicos- dijo dirigiéndose a Dutch y al resto-, esta es una conversación que deberíamos tener en privado. Venga, te lo cuento todo en barco.- Rock miró extrañado a su hermano. ¿Barco?

-Mokuro, yo no me voy- dijo con firmeza. Su hermano le miró verdaderamente sorprendido por una vez-. Se lo dije a Reiko hace unos días, y te lo digo a ti ahora. Este es mi sitio, y no pienso volver con vosotros a Japón. Puedo cuidar de mi mismo.- Mokuro se puso serio, y miró a su hermano desde detrás de la barra.

-Dos cosas. Primero: ¡vaya, no sabía que Reiko estuviera aquí! Luego tengo que ir a verla…- dijo para sí. Rápidamente, volvió a ponerse serio- Y segundo:…¡PFFFFBUAAAA, JAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!…- Mokuro empezó a reírse, alto y con un deje de locura propio en él. Rock observó en silencio y con aire ofendido como su hermano se descojonaba de él, apoyando la frente en la barra y golpeándola con el puño mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba de la risa. Revy y los demás miraron con curiosidad a Mokuro. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a Rock siendo tan expresivo, y ver a Mokuro carcajeándose ruidosamente era un buen sustituto a la calmada modestia habitual de Rock.

-… ¡AY, QUE ME DA ALGO…JAJAJAJA…!... ¡QUE NO PUEDO…RESPIRAR…JAJAJAJAJA!- poco a poco, Mokuro empezó a calmarse, mientras sus sonoras carcajadas se convertían en risas, y finalmente en resoplidos entre dientes. Limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de los ojos, se volvió hacia su hermano- ¿Cuidar de ti mismo? ¿En una ciudad como esta? ¡¿Pero tú estás loco, o qué?!- preguntó a malas al final. Miró con gesto de enfado a Rock-. ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de ti, si ni siquiera sabes disparar un arma?

-¡No es que no sepa, es que no me gustan las armas!- corrigió Rock alzando la voz. Dutch y el resto observaron en silencio como los dos hermanos empezaban a discutir.

-¡Ah, mejor me lo pones! ¿Te parece normal quedarte a vivir en una ciudad como esta, sin contar con un arma ni gustarte usarlas? La gente muere a diario, Rock. De formas horribles y espantosamente dolorosas. Se de lo que hablo. Yo he sido el causante de la mayoría de ellas estos días- dijo como si tal cosa Mokuro, lo cual no sorprendió del todo a Rock, mientras Revy y el resto miraban asombrados a aquel tipo. ¿Pero cómo de mal estaba ese hombre?

-¡No todo se soluciona matando a la gente, Mokuro! ¡No todos somos como tú!- "Discrepo en lo primero", pensó Revy para si misma.

-¡Pues mira, en eso tienes razón! Porque si fueras como yo, te habrías cargado a estos tipos, y no habrías acabado varado en esta ciudad como un cacho de plástico en la playa.- Se giró hacia Dutch y los demás.- Sin ofender.- Dutch negó con la cabeza, Benny le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, y Revy le mandó a la mierda con el dedo.

-¡Si fuera como tú, preferiría que me pegaran un tiro a seguir con vida! Quiero decir, ¿Qué clase de persona estrangula a su hermano y luego sale corriendo?- Eso pareció molestar mucho a Mokuro.

-¡Venga, ya estamos…! ¿Pero cuanto tiempo vas a seguir guardándome rencor por eso? ¡YA TE PEDÍ PERDÓN!- dijo Mokuro gritando.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!- respondió Rock, gritando también-¡TE LARGASTE Y NO ME PEDISTE PERDON!

-¡NO EN VOZ ALTA, PERO LO PENSÉ CON MUCHA FUERZA!

-¿Y TE CREES QUE ESO CUENTA?

-¡DEBERIA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LOS HERMANOS SE PERDONAN ESTAS COSAS!

-¿¡EL INTENTO DE ASESINATO TAMBIEN!?

-¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UN MALDITO RENCOROSO DE MIERDA!

-¡Y TU SIEMPRE FUISTE UN PSICOPATA ANORMAL AL QUE NADIE QUERIA!- Rock se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, mirando con sorpresa y arrepentimiento a Mokuro, que se había quedado anonadado por esa ultima acusación de su hermano. Dutch se llevó una mano disimuladamente a su revólver. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera a punto de pasar, iba a ser malo. Mokuro miró dolido a Rock, y luego suspiró con resignación.

-¡Vale, vale, vale! ¿Dices que podrías cuidar de ti mismo aquí? Muy bien, permíteme que lo compruebe.- Mokuro tendió la mano a Dutch.- Dutch, dame tu arma.- Dutch miró extrañado a Mokuro.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar.- Mokuro movió la mano, y se la tendió a Revy.

-Revy, tu arma. Al menos, una.- Revy negó mientras bebía.

-Ni hablar, chaval. Si quieres mis armas, tendrás que quitármelas de mis frías, inertes y muertas manos.- Mokuro pareció pensárselo.

-Quizás en otro momento.- Tendió la mano a Benny.- Bennnnn-…, Nah, déjalo- dijo antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada. Mokuro se sacó algo de a chaqueta, un cuchillo estrecho y afilado, parecido a un estilete.- Esta bien, usaremos esto- dijo clavándolo en la mesa, y empezó a rodear la barra para salir. Pasó al lado de Bao, que había empezado a ponerse en pie en ese momento, y le volvió a golpear la cabeza contra la barra sin mirar, provocando que el barman cayera de nuevo al suelo, y que Revy se partiera de risa.

Mokuro se posicionó junto a Rock, y cogiendo el cuchillo por la punta, le ofreció el mango a Rock:- Cógelo.- Rock dudó.

-Mokuro, ¿pero qué…?

-¡QUE LO COJAS!- gritó Mokuro. Su mirada y el tono de su voz indicaban que no estaba para bromas. Un poco reticente, Rock acabó cogiendo el cuchillo. Con una mano, Mokuro le dirigió el cuchillo hasta que la punta de este acabó apoyada en el centro de su pecho.- Bien…Apuñálame- dijo tranquilamente, abriendo los brazos en cruz. Rock y el resto miraron alarmados a Mokuro, sin saber si bromeaba. Pero su cara era de seriedad total.

-¡¿P…P…pero estas loco?! ¿Cómo voy a…?- Rock trató de apartar el cuchillo, pero Mokuro le abofeteó con fuerza, y le obligó a volver a apuntarle con el arma.

-Apuñálame- dijo de forma más amenazante. Dutch trataba de analizar la situación, preparado para intervenir si fuera necesario, mientras Benny se encontró con que no podía dejar de mirar asombrado lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos. Revy miraba la escena con interés.

-¡Mokuro! Yo…yo no puedo…yo…no…- Mokuro imitó los balbuceos de Rock, y le volvió a abofetear.

-¡QUE ME APUÑALES, TE DIGO!- Rock estaba desesperado. ¿Qué se proponía su hermano?

-¡Pero…pero…!- Mokuro suspiró, y con una mano agarró la escopeta de Bao, que seguía apoyada encima de la barra. La apuntó a la cara de Rock, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos muy seriamente.

-Rock, voy a contar hasta tres, y cuando lo haga, apretaré el gatillo. Para impedírmelo, vas a tener que clavarme ese cuchillo en el cuerpo. ¿Entendido?- Rock no contestó, ocupado como estaba en intentar comprender la situación, pero una tercera bofetada de Mokuro le despertó lo bastante como para confirmarle que le había entendido.

-Bien…Uno…- empezó a decir Mokuro. Rock miraba alternativamente al cañón del arma, y a su hermano. ¿Al final, si que le iba a matar? Revy hizo el gesto de intervenir, pero Mokuro la detuvo con un gesto.

-No intervengas. Esto es entre mi hermano y yo- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Rock, que sudaba profusamente a causa de la tensión.-…Dos…

-Mokuro, por favor… No lo hagas…-suplicó Rock, pero su hermano pareció no escucharle.

-Dooooosssss, y medio- dijo, tratando de darle más tiempo a Rock para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Dutch y el resto parecían contener el aliento, expectantes por saber cómo acabaría la cosa. Dutch trataba de buscar el momento para salvar a Rock, pero no veía como sin que Rock acabará con un agujero del tamaño de un balón de futbol en plena cara-…Dooooooosssssss, y tres tercios… ¡Venga ya, Rock, hazlo!- Pero Rock se negaba a moverse, temblando de pies a cabeza. Mokuro resopló molesto.- ¡Y tres!

¡BLAM!

El disparo resonó por todo el bar, provocando que Benny se girara y cerrara los ojos, incapaz de ver el cadáver de Rock. Pasaron los segundos, y no oyó caer cuerpo alguno. Se giró para ver qué había sucedido, y comprobó aliviado que Rock seguía vivo. Mokuro había levantado el cañón en el último momento, disparando al techo por encima de la cabeza de Rock, que había cerrado los ojos, incapaz de aguantar la tensión. Revy y Dutch se habían quedado a medio camino de desenfundar sus armas, y en esos momentos volvieron a sus puestos en la barra.

Mokuro tiró la escopeta contra la barra, quitándole el cuchillo a su hermano, y mirándole muy enfadado.

-¿Y así quieres protegerte en este sitio? ¡Ni siquiera has podido apuñalarme de casualidad, ni siquiera con el susto de la escopeta! Si te quedas aquí, ¡acabarás muerto! ¿Cómo quieres que te deje aquí, zoquete?- le dijo Mokuro, mirando preocupado a su hermano, que había empezado a recuperarse de la impresión del disparo. Miró a su hermano, y comprendió que todo lo que había dicho y hecho era por su bien, porque a su manera que preocupaba por él. Suspiró, y posó una mano en el hombro de Mokuro, que en esos momentos se hallaba apoyado en la barra, mirando a ninguna parte.

-Hermano, entiendo lo que quieres hacer. Tienes razón. Por mi cuenta, no sobreviviría en este sitio. Pero no estoy solo- dijo señalando a Dutch y compañía-. Tengo compañeros, y todos nos cubrimos entre nosotros. Sé que es peligroso, y que seguramente este demostrando estar más loco que tu por pensar esto- dijo bromeando Rock, antes de mirar a su hermano a los ojos-, pero este es el sitio en el que quiero estar. Este es mi lugar, y no pienso renunciar a él, digas lo que digas.

Mokuro miró a su hermano, y al final suspiró con aire resignado. Se puso en pie, y abrazó a su hermano, que le devolvió el abrazo. Revy volvió a centrarse en su copa. ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

-Lo siento- dijo Mokuro. Rock sonrió a su hermano.

-Eh, no pasa nada.

-No, de verdad. Tendría que haber sabido que no iba a funcionar.

-Bueno, es cierto que ha sido un poco radical…Pero lo has hecho por mi bien.

-No, si no lo digo por eso.- Rock miró extrañado a su hermano, mientras este le posaba la mano en el hombro-. Debería haber sabido que sería inútil tratar de razonar con un cabezota como tú. Tendría que haber empezado con esto desde el principio…

-¿De que hab-…?- Mokuro súbitamente agarró a Rock por detrás de la cabeza, y se la estampó con fuerza contra la barra, dejándolo inconsciente al instante. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, lo agarró por el brazo, y se lo cargó al hombro como un saco, antes la sorprendida mirada de Revy y el resto.

-En fin. Un placer conoceros a todos. Pedidle disculpas de mi parte al barman cuando se despierte, y decidle que ya le mandare un cheque por los desperfectos. ¡Sayonara!- Mokuro se dirigió alegremente hacia la salida, cuando el CLIC de una pistola a su espalda le hizo detenerse. Detrás de él, se encontraba Revy, de pie y apuntándole con una de sus pistolas, mientras Dutch sacaba su revólver y Benny se preparaba para ponerse a cubierto.

-Mira, kamikaze. No sé quién te crees que eres, si alguna especie de súper asesino o el hermano gemelo de Míster Hyde- dijo Revy-. Pero ese idiota que llevas en el hombro ya no es tu hermano. Es nuestro compañero. Y si él quiere quedarse, es su decisión, así que ya le estas dejando en el suelo muy despacito, y tal vez no tenga que decirle a Rock que hemos tenido que matar a su hermano cuando se despierte.-Mokuro se quedó callado, de pie en medio del bar, y de repente dejó caer a Rock al suelo.

-Como ya he dicho antes al tipo que se estaba quemando ahí fuera, yo no haría eso si fuera tu- dijo con tono jovial. A pesar de ello, Revy sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Era como oír hablar a su Hermana Mayor Balalaika: daba igual lo que dijera, la forma con que lo hacía dejaba claro que iba a haber mucha sangre y mucha violencia.- No quisiera yo tampoco tener que contarle a mi hermano que tuve que matar a sus amigos antes de llevármelo de aquí.

Mokuro hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda, y sacó tres cuchillos pequeños para lanzar, sujetándolos con los dedos de la mano cerrada. Con la otra, fue a buscar algo del interior de su chaqueta, y sacó un pequeño machete plano y recto, sin adornos. Se giró poco a poco hacia el grupo, dedicándoles una sonrisa y una mirada de deleite y decisión que les provocó escalofríos. Revy miró con dureza a Mokuro, apuntándole con el arma, y respondiéndole con su clásica mirada vacía de asesina.

Nadie se movía. Nadie decía nada. Todos esperaban, con sus cuerpos tensos y listos para la acción, a que algo rompiera el silencio, y diera comienzo al enfrentamiento. La señal no tardó en llegar: Benny derribó un vaso con el codo, y no fue lo bastante rápido como para atraparlo. El vaso se hizo añicos con un sonoro estallido, aumentado por el silencio tenso del ambiente, dando la señal de inicio para que se desatara el infierno.

Revy fue la primera en disparar, abriendo fuego contra Mokuro, que empezó a desviar las balas con su machete. Cuando las primeras balas salieron del arma de Revy, Mokuro hizo un rápido lanzamiento de cuchillos, y el primero de ellos se clavó en el brazo de Dutch justo mientras Mokuro empezaba a desviar balas, antes de que hubiera podido disparar su revólver. Rápidamente, Mokuro lanzó los otros dos cuchillos en sucesión a Revy, a la vez que se protegía de las balas de esta, esquivando y desviándolas a los lados. Revy saltó la barra, dejando que los cuchillos se clavaran en la madera, y continuó disparando a Mokuro, mientras Benny y Dutch se escondían con ella. Mokuro siguió danzando con su machete, mientras se reía, como si disfrutara de aquello, con las balas volando hacia él, y luego en todas direcciones a medida que las bloqueaba, desviaba, o se apartaba de su trayectoria. Al final, Revy se quedó sin balas, y fue a agarrar su otra pistola en vez de recargar la primera. Sin embargo, Mokuro fue más rápido.

-¡Me toca!- exclamó emocionado, antes de empezar a lanzar cuchillos que sacaba de sus mangas o del interior de su chaqueta, lanzándolos contra la barra a gran velocidad, y obligando a Revy a cubrirse detrás. Mokuro empezó a avanzar, utilizando su aluvión de metal para evitar que Revy saliera. Cuando llegó a la barra, se subió a ella de un salto, con dos cuchillos en cada mano. Pero allí solo encontró a Benny, agazapado y saludándole con aire nervioso y aterrado.

-¿Eh?- alcanzó a decir Mokuro, antes de que Dutch y Revy, que habían salido de la barra por los lados, abrieran fuego contra él. Mokuro saltó rápidamente hacia atrás, dando un salto mortal en el aire y una voltereta hacia atrás en el suelo cuando aterrizó. De un salto, se posicionó detrás de una de las columnas del bar, mientras las balas de Dutch y Revy eran las que le mantenían forzosamente oculto esta vez.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has cansado de jugar?- exclamó Revy, mientras Dutch aprovechaba el fuego de cobertura de la pistolera para moverse hacia Rock, y junto a Benny trataron de llevarlo hacia la puerta.

-¡Eh, dos contra uno!- contestó Mokuro, fingiendo que le molestaba, mientras sacaba varios cuchillos más de sus bolsillos-. ¡Eso es trampa!- Lanzó unos cuantos contra Revy antes de que esta le obligara a cubrirse de nuevo. Revy consiguió esquivarlos y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta, donde Benny y Dutch habían conseguido arrastrar el cuerpo de Rock. Mokuro se lanzó desde la columna a la barra, patinando por su superficie como un pingüino en el hielo, hasta que alcanzó la escopeta que había dejado allí. Giró sobre una rodilla mientras tiraba de la corredera hacia atrás, y se puso velozmente de pie, abriendo fuego contra Revy, quien consiguió salir por la puerta justo a tiempo.

Molesto, Mokuro volvió a tirar de la corredera, mientras el sonido de unas ruedas derrapando le indicaba que su presa estaba intentando darle esquinazo. Bao empezó a ponerse de pie, y Mokuro le volvió a mandar al suelo de una patada lateral. Sonrió.

Un poco de ejercicio le vendría bien.

* * *

-¡MierdamierdamierdamierdaMIERDA!-Benny conducía a gran velocidad, dispuesto a poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos y el loco del hermano de Rock.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- dijo Revy, harta del ataque de histeria de su compañero. Sentada en el asiento de atrás, procuraba por todos los medios despertar a Rock, zarandeándole y abofeteándole con fuerza-. ¡Maldita sea, Rock! ¡Despierta de una vez!

-¿No os parece como que ya hemos vivido esto antes?- comentó Dutch, mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Si, es como cuando nos persiguió aquella criada!- comentó Benny, tratando de calmarse un poco para no estrellar el coche.- ¡Solo que en esta ocasión es Rock el que esta K.O., y no Revy!

-¡Eh, no me compares con este blandengue! Yo tenía una puta conmoción, me habían disparado en el hombro con una jodida bala de gran potencia. ¡A él le han dejado inconsciente de un golpe de mierda!- aclaró Revy, todavía enfrascada en la tarea de golpear a Rock para despertarle.- ¡Yo no habría caído tan jodidamente fácil!

-Claro, claro,…- dijo Dutch. Estaba seguro de que Revy habría necesitado algo más que un golpe en la barra para morder el polvo, pero no era necesario que ella supiera que lo pensaba. Marcó un número de teléfono, y esperó a que lo cogieran.

Al otro lado de la línea, un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogió un hombre alto y de aspecto intimidante, con una cicatriz surcando su duro rostro.

-(Ruso) ¿Si?

-Boris, soy Dutch. Necesito hablar con Balalaika. Dile que ya sé dónde está el Oni Gaki.- Boris le pidió que esperara un momento, y se dirigió hacia su jefa. Ambos se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, donde la mafiosa había estado atendiendo negocios con un socio muy importante, hasta que este recibió una llamada y tuvo que excusarse e irse. En esos momentos, Balalaika procuraba disfrutar de la cena, ahora más tranquila ya que el trabajo estaba cumplido. Boris le tendió el teléfono.

-(Ruso) _Kapitan_ , Dutch al aparato. Dice que ha encontrado al Oni Gaki.- Balalaika cogió el teléfono, e indicó a Boris con la cabeza que la dejara hablar en privado. Una vez se hubo marchado, la mafiosa contestó la llamada.

-Dutch.- Parecía que se encontraban en medio de una persecución, por lo que podía oír.

-Balalaika. Buenas y malas noticias.- Balalaika sonrió. Después de todo, era posible que la cena no resultara tan tranquila como ella esperaba-. La buena es que hemos encontrado al Oni Gaki, el hermano de Rock. La mala es que ha intentado secuestrarlo, y ha estado a punto de matarnos.

-¿Os está persiguiendo?

-No los sé. No le vemos, pero eso no significa que no este detrás nuestro.- Balalaika sospesó sus opciones.

-Está bien. Ahora mismo estoy en el Valliant, en el centro. Si llegáis aquí, os cubriremos.

-Gracias, Balalaika, te debo una.- Dutch colgó. Balalaika se puso de pie, y se colocó su abrigo en los hombros de nuevo, mientras Boris y los hombres de la mafiosa se apresuraban a seguirla.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Revy.

-Dice que nos dirijamos al Valliant, ese restaurante del centro. Al parecer, esta allí con sus hombres. Si llegamos allí, nos salvamos.- Benny asintió.

-Vale, entonces es por…- de repente, Mokuro apareció delante de ellos, poniéndose en medio de la carretera al final de la calle. Miró desafiante al grupo, escopeta en mano y apoyada en su hombro, mientras sonreía con confianza. Revy le devolvió la mirada desde lejos, aceptando el reto.- ¡Mierda, esta delante! ¿Qué hacemos?

-Arróyalo- dijo Revy. Benny miró alarmado a la joven.

-¿Pero qué…?- Revy le cortó mirándolo con dureza. Benny volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera. ¿Qué lo atropellara? ¡A esa velocidad, fijo que lo mataba! ¡Él nunca había matado a nadie, y no quería empezar ahora! Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Si querían llegar donde Balalaika, tenían que seguir recto, y si no detenían a ese loco, era posible que acabaran todos muertos al final de la noche. "Rock, lo siento", pensó Benny, pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Mokuro empezó a caminar hacia ellos, acortando la distancia que les separaba, mientras sonreía y silbaba distraídamente, como si no hubiera un coche en su camino yendo a toda velocidad. Dentro del coche, sus ocupantes aguantaron la respiración inconscientemente. Si conseguían darle, se salvaban. Si fallaban, la persecución continuaría. Para salvarse, tenían que matarle. Benny trató de mantener la calma, mirando fijamente hacia adelante, clavando su mirada aterrada en aquel hombre que en solo unas horas había conseguido asustarlo tanto como para forzarle a intentar acabar con él. El espacio entre ambos se fue acortando. 50 metros. 40 metros. 30. 20. 10. Benny profirió un grito de guerra, preparándose para el impacto, mientras Mokuro seguía estando tan tranquilo como antes.

De repente, Mokuro pivotó sobre un pie, apartándose de la trayectoria del coche a gran velocidad. Sus ocupantes le siguieron con la mirada, la adrenalina ralentizando su percepción del tiempo, y permitiéndoles ver como aquel loco ejecutaba su pirueta de ballet en el último momento. Justo cuando el coche pasó a su lado, vieron como Mokuro les había conseguido apuntar con la escopeta, sonriéndoles y guiñándoles un ojo. Dutch abrió los ojos de puro asombro, ocultos tras sus oscuras gafas.

-¡AGACHAOS!- gritó a pleno pulmón, mientras el resto de ocupantes se apresuraban a seguir esa orden. El disparo de la escopeta atravesó el coche de punta a punta, entrando por una ventanilla y saliendo por la contraria, y pasando por encima de las cabezas de Dutch y Benny, que eran quienes se encontraban sentados delante. El GTO sobrepasó rápidamente a Mokuro, avanzando a gran velocidad por las calles, mientras el joven japonés les observaba alejarse, perdiéndose pronto de vista.

"En fin. Si a la primera no sale…", pensó Mokuro, apoyando nuevamente la escopeta en su hombro, y dirigiéndose a un oscuro callejón lateral. "… ¡lo vuelves a intentar!"

...

El GTO siguió su recorrido a gran velocidad, con Benny tratando de centrar su atención en la carretera, mientras Revy vigilaba la retaguardia, y Dutch los alrededores. No sabían como ese loco había conseguido sacarles tanta ventaja, pero lo que si sabían es que lo iba a volver a intentar, y estarían preparados.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Dutch.

-Nada por aquí, Dutch. No parece que nos siga…- pero ella sabía que no era cierto. Estaba allí, en alguna parte, ¿pero dónde?

Benny siguió su camino, cuando de repente le pareció ver algo en una azotea, como una sombra que se movía muy rápido.

-Revy, creo que he visto algo ahí arriba. Asómate a ver que ves.- Revy bajó la ventanilla, y sacó la cabeza para ver mejor, aplastando a Rock contra el asiento mientras procuraba mantener el equilibrio. Miró hacia los tejados de las casas de ambos lados de la calle, pero no vio nada.

-Benny, no veo nada. Creo que han sido imagina¡OHMIERDA!- De uno de los tejados, apareció Mokuro, corriendo y saltando de casa a casa, sorteando los espacios entre ellas con agilidad, mientras se posicionaba a la misma altura que el vehículo. Saltó desde el tejado cuchillo en mano, y en dirección al coche.- ¡BENNY, APARTA EL COCHE!- Pero el aviso llegó tarde. Mokuro cayó sobre el capó del GTO, sorprendiendo a todos y dedicándoles una sonrisa macabra de pura excitación, mirándolos con sus hipnóticos ojos dorados. Benny dio un volantazo, tratando de librarse de ese loco, quien dio un salto y se subió al techo del coche, clavando el cuchillo en la carrocería y usándolo como ancla.

Benny empezó a mover el coche de lado a lado con violencia, en un intento de librarse de él, mientras Revy y Dutch sacaban sus armas y apuntaban al techo.

-¡Trágate esto!- gritó Revy, abriendo fuego con ambas pistolas mientras Dutch la apoyaba disparando con gran potencia su arma. Las balas atravesaron el techo, dejándolo como un colador, y provocando que Mokuro tuviera que soltar el cuchillo y resbalara hacia la parte de atrás del GTO. Allí, fue recibido por Revy, que siguió disparándole a través de la ventanilla trasera. Mokuro dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, y cayó con elegancia en el suelo, esquivando los disparos de la pistolera. Los ocupantes del coche observaron como el psicópata se ponía de pie, y se dirigía con paso rápido a un callejón lateral, donde se perdió rápidamente de vista cuando Benny giró una esquina.

-¡Mierda, acababa de repararlo…!- comentó Dutch, observando los daños causados en el coche. Había tenido que aflojar un montón de pasta después de destrozarlo cuando huyeron de la criada, y ahora le iba a tocar tener que pagar otra vez. Suspiró. ¿Por qué todos tenían que pagarla con su coche?

-¡No me seas un puto bebé llorón, Dutch!- comentó Revy, molesta por no poder acertarle a aquel saltimbanqui ni una vez-. ¡Benny!, ¿Cuánto falta?

-¡Ya casi hemos llegado!- Del motor del coche empezó a salir un espeso humo, que obstaculizó un poco la visión de Benny-. ¡Aunque no sé si llegaremos!

Dutch contempló molesto como su coche trataba de llegar a su destino a trompicones. En serio, ¿Por qué siempre a su coche…?

* * *

Balalaika llevaba un rato esperando a la puerta del restaurante, de pie frente a una pequeña rotonda donde los coches se situaban para que sus ocupantes pudieran acceder al lugar sin tener que detenerse en medio de la calle. A ambos lados, la amplia calle se encontraba vacía de cualquier transeúnte o vehículo civil. En cuanto había llamado a sus hombres, estos se habían movilizado con eficiencia, cortando la calle para que no se vieran civiles involucrados, y posicionando a sus tiradores en varios puntos estratégicos. Varios de sus hombres, armados con fusiles _Kalashnikov_ , se encontraban actualmente a su lado, tanto para protegerla como para disparar a lo que fuera que ella señalara como objetivo. La mafiosa esperó impaciente a que aparecieran Dutch y sus chicos, "rezando" porque hubieran conseguido librarse del Oni Gaki. Si los rumores que había oído sobre el eran ciertos, sabía que no sería una tarea sencilla.

De un lado de la calle, empezó a llegar un sonido en aumento, el sonido de un coche acercándose a gran velocidad. La radio de Balalaika se encendió, mientras uno de sus tiradores informaba de que el coche de la compañía Black Lagoon se acercaba. Agradeciendo la información, Balalaika ordenó que empezaran a vigilar los alrededores, ya que su perseguidor no podía andar lejos.

El coche se detuvo enfrente del restaurante, al otro lado de la calle. Balalaika observó como Dutch y sus chicos abandonaban el destrozado coche. Las ventanillas delanteras y la de atrás estaban destrozadas, el techo apenas se mantenía entero, lleno de agujeros como un queso Gruyere, y el capó estaba aplastado y echaba mucho humo. A excepción de Rock, que estaba siendo transportado por Benny y Revy, todos los demás parecían encontrarse bien, aunque Dutch llevaba un ensangrentado vendaje en un brazo.

Justo cuando iba a saludarles, oyeron el sonido de un coche acercándose, provocando que todo el mundo se pusiera en alerta. Balalaika preguntó por radio de quien se trataba, pero sus tiradores dijeron que no veían a nadie. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía ese sonido? Su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada.

Al otro lado de la calle, en el segundo piso de un bloque de apartamentos, las ventanas que daban a la calle se iluminaron de forma espectacular, a medida que dos brillantes focos se movían hacia ellas a gran velocidad, llamando la atención de la ex militar. Abrió sus ojos de puro asombro (,) cuando un coche apareció atravesando la pared del edificio y sobrevolando la calle, pasando por encima del GTO y de la compañía Lagoon, que miraban boquiabiertos aquel fenómeno. Del interior del coche, una macabra risa que rezumaba diversión y locura resonaba como el aullido de un demonio, como un espectro que se hubiera escapado del infierno. Balalaika se limitó a quedarse de pie, gratamente sorprendida, pues no todos los días alguien conseguía pillarla por sorpresa de aquella forma. El coche pasó a su lado a gran velocidad, estampándose contra la puerta principal del restaurante, sorprendiendo a sus ocupantes, que miraron de alejarse a todo correr del punto de impacto.

En el exterior, nadie movió un musculo, tratando de comprender porque un coche había salido del interior de una casa, y como podía haber saltado de acera a acera de aquella forma. Los hombres de Balalaika corrieron a tomar posiciones, apuntando con sus armas al vehículo, preparándose para quien fuera que se encontrara en su interior, siempre que no se hubiera matado del golpe.

Del restaurante, salió el sonido de un aplauso, acompañado por la misma risa que habían oído con anterioridad, aunque ahora más calmada. El hombre poseedor de aquella tenebrosa risa salió, aplaudiendo satisfecho y clavando su mirada de gozo en los allí presentes. Balalaika miró a aquel hombre a los ojos. Era él, no había duda. Realmente, ese era el tipo de la grabación. El hermano gemelo de Rock. El Oni Gaki.

-¡Tío, lo que decía el folleto turístico era verdad!- dijo alegremente mientras se alejaba del destrozado coche. Parecía haber salido ileso, a pesar de que su ropa estaba llena de manchas de sangre-. ¡Esta ciudad es divertidísima de noche!- A su espalda, el coche en el que había ido estalló, iluminando la zona y provocando que todo el mundo menos él y Balalaika, que seguían mirándose a los ojos, se pusieran a cubierto. Mientras las llamas y el humo invadían el restaurante, Mokuro empezó a caminar hacia Balalaika, pero los hombres de esta se pusieron en su camino, apuntándole con sus fusiles, y listos para disparar a la menor señal de amenaza. Mokuro, por su parte, los ignoró y atravesó como el que aparta una cortinilla de su camino, y se plantó a escasos centímetros de la mafiosa rusa, que miraba desafiante a aquel loco sin que este pareciera sentirse amenazado por ello. Mokuro le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de tenderle la mano.

-Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla. Un placer, señorita. Mi nombre es Mokuro Okajima, para servirla.- Balalaika observó a aquel joven, y al final le estrechó la mano, sonriendo dulcemente, pero sin dejar de emanar su aura amenazante.

-Un placer, míster Okajima. Me llamo Balalaika.- Mokuro torció la mano, y le hizo una caballeresca reverencia mientras le besaba uno de sus nudillos, pillando por sorpresa a Balalaika de nuevo. Sonrió para sus adentros. Interesante…

-¡Oh, señorita Balalaika! Me han hablado mucho de usted. Tengo que confesar…que soy un fan- dijo sonriendo macabramente- de su trabajo. Puede que yo no sea muy amigo de las armas de fuego ni del trabajo en equipo, pero hasta yo sé apreciar la elegancia de una operación militar bien desplegada.- Balalaika le agradeció el comentario con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias, yo también he oído hablar mucho de usted. Su reputación le precede, señor Oni Gaki.- Mokuro ronroneó como un gato al oír pronunciar su otro nombre. Daba gusto que se supiera de sus habilidades, que se le reconociera su talento, incluso en un lugar como aquel.

-En fin, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, tomar un té y contar batallitas, pero por desgracia me encuentro terriblemente ocupado en estos momentos- se lamentó Mokuro-. Tengo tres personas a las que descuartizar, un hermano que meter en vereda, y me he dejado el pavo en el horno encendido. Si me disculpa…- Mokuro empezó a dirigirse hacia el trío del Black Lagoon, mientras Dutch sacaba su revólver y Revy intentaba apuntar bajo el peso compartido de Rock. Mokuro sacó uno de sus cuchillos, un extraño cuchillo con forma de gancho, y se relamió los labios. No llegó muy lejos.

-Me temo que no puedo permitírselo, querido- dijo Balalaika a sus espaldas.- Verá, ellos imparten un servicio muy importante en esta ciudad, y me siento orgullosa de poder decir que los trabajos que han realizado para mi han sido impecables. A decir verdad, me caen bastante bien, y es por eso que no puedo permitir que venga usted y les mate.- Balalaika apuntó con su arma a Mokuro, quien se giró y miró a la mafiosa con una ceja levantada-. Espero que lo entienda.

-¡Claro, claro! Eso puedo entenderlo- contestó Mokuro-. Pero entonces estamos en un punto de inflexión. Ellos tienen a mi hermano, y no lo quieren soltar, mientras que yo quiero que se venga conmigo a Japón. Ya me dirá como podemos solucionarlo sin que esto acabe convertido en un baño de sangre. – Balalaika pareció pensárselo, cuando de repente Mokuro propuso algo.- ¿Qué le parece esto? Yo, contra el trío de mensajeros, a puñetazos. Sin armas. El que quede en pie se llevaba el premio.- Revy y el resto miraron a Mokuro sin acabar de creerse lo que proponía. ¿Quería que se dieran de tortas? Era más sencillo dispararle ahora y acabar con todo de una vez.

-¡Muy bien! Hacedlo así- aceptó Balalaika. Revy miró sorprendida a su Hermana Mayor. ¿Pero qué…?- Vaya,… ¿Alguien más siente que ya hemos vivido esto antes?

-¡Hermana, ¿pero qué coño dices?! ¡Disparemos a este gilipollas y acabemos con todo esto de una maldita vez!- Pero Balalaika negó con la cabeza.

-Revy, si fuera un desconocido, entonces créeme, yo sería la primera en dispararle. Pero él no es un cualquiera, es el hermano de Rock, y ha venido hasta aquí para llevárselo a casa. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darle la oportunidad de conseguirlo, ¿no crees?- Dutch miró fastidiado a Balalaika. ¿Acaso eran simple entretenimiento para ella? "En fin", pensó, "sin contar a Benny, creo que entre Revy y yo podremos con él".

Revy dejó fastidiada a Rock con Benny, aunque de repente motivada por la idea de poder machar con sus propias manos a aquel lunático, mientras ella y Dutch se despojaban de sus armas, y se acercaron a Mokuro. Este guardó su cuchillo, y se quitó la chaqueta, que dejó caer al suelo con un sonoro golpe metálico. Empezó a crujir sus nudillos y cuerpo, flexionando y estirando dos brazos con músculos bien definidos y marcados con un par de tatuajes: una serpiente tribal en rodeándole el bíceps izquierdo, y una parca cubriéndole el antebrazo derecho. Su camisa revelaba un cuerpo duro y musculoso, sin llegar a estarlo tanto como el de Dutch, que se quitó su chaleco para tener más movilidad, mostrando su musculoso y abultado torso, cubierto por su propia camisa top.

Los tres quedaron cara a cara, Revy y Dutch en un lado, y Mokuro en el otro. Menos Dutch, los otros dos se miraban con sonrisas de salvaje alegría, expectantes por la lucha que tendrían en aquel lugar. Balalaika levantó su arma.

-¿Preparados?... ¡YA!- Y disparó al aire, marcando el inicio del enfrentamiento.

Dutch y Revy se lanzaron al ataque, mientras Mokuro se dedicaba a retroceder y a esquivar sus ataques. A medida que iban avanzando, Revy trataba de ponerse a su espalda, para así atacarle por ambos frentes, pero Mokuro le impedía avanzar bloqueándola y lanzando un par de ataques que la obligaron a retroceder. Sin previo aviso, Mokuro se situó en mitad de uno de sus ataques entre ella y Dutch, pillando a ambos por sorpresa. Dutch le lanzó una patada, que Mokuro esquivó y redirigió a Revy, golpeándola en el estomago justo cuando se disponía a atacar a Mokuro. Este lanzó un rápido golpe a la cara de Dutch, no tanto para herirlo como para desconcentrarlo un instante, momento que aprovechó para propinar una fuerte patada trasera a Revy, que la mandó volando por los aires. Mokuro y Dutch se quedaron solos.

Dutch empezó a lanzar una serie de fuertes puñetazos y patadas a Mokuro, quien se limitaba a moverse a su alrededor, esquivando sus fuertes golpes y respondiendo con rápidos ataques que apenas dañaban al gigantón. No les hacían daño, solo le enfurecían. Mokuro se estaba dedicando a jugar con él, y a pesar de que sabía que era un error, la combinación de aquellos golpecitos y la risa jovial de Mokuro acabaron por hacer que Dutch perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Vas a tener que revolotear mejor, Ali!- se burló el joven japonés, esquivando un derechazo de Dutch que, de haber conectado, le habría mandado al suelo de cabeza. Agachándose, propinó varios puñetazos a gran velocidad al estomago de Dutch. Este trató de atraparle, pero se revolvió, pasando a golpearle en un costado. Dutch trató de barrerlo usando toda la extensión del brazo, pero Mokuro lo esquivó de nuevo y le lanzó un rápido golpe al cuello. Aprovechando el momento, le atrapó el brazo, retorciéndoselo y golpeando con precisión en su codo y hombro, dislocándole el brazo. Aturdido por el dolor, no pudo evitar que Mokuro se situara a su espalda, y le pateara la parte trasera de la rodilla, obligándole a arrodillarse. Mokuro le agarró de la frente, perlada de sudor, y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la nuca, aturdiéndole y mandándole de cuatro patas al suelo. La visión de Dutch se volvió borrosa, mientras trataba de no caer apoyándose con su único brazo bueno. A su lado, Mokuro le observaba victorioso desde arriba.

-Buenas noches, Cassius Clay…- Dando una voltereta hacia adelante en el aire, cayó con el talón de su bota en la cabeza de Dutch, dejándole inconsciente contra el suelo.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Revy había conseguido ponerse en pie, justo a tiempo para observar a su jefe ser noqueado por aquel visitante, quien le había propinado una acrobática patada de hacha en la cabeza. Cuando se puso de pie, Revy levantó los puños, convencida de que ahora iría a por ella, pero vio como se dirigía al coche, en dirección a Benny y Rock.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Tu oponente soy yo!- gritó Revy, tratando de llamar la atención del psicópata.

-Noooo, mis oponentes sois los tres, y yo digo que ahora le toca a Benny salir al cuadrilátero.- Benny trató de apartarse de él, pero Mokuro consiguió agarrarle y le arrastró hacia el centro de la calle, rodeando al asustado informático, quien trataba de controlar los temblores que dominaban su cuerpo, mientras intentaba no perder de vista a aquel loco, que le rodeaba y le sonreía como un tiburón.

-Venga, Benny, ¡levanta esos puños!- le animó Mokuro, levantando los puños como un boxeador de los de antes, mientras Benny intentaba buscar una apertura por la que escapar.

-P…p…pero yo…yo no…no…- Mokuro le dio una rápida bofetada, cortando el balbuceo del asustado hombre.

-¡Que levantes los puños, venga!- Poco a poco, Benny imitó la postura de Mokuro, tratando de posicionar sus brazos entre ese loco y él. Mokuro le miró ilusionado, moviéndose y botando de lado a lado como un boxeador de verdad.- ¡Bien! Ahora…- dijo poniéndose a un palmo de Benny, que no se movió a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraban. Mokuro giró su cara, adelantándola y señalando un punto de su mandíbula-… pega aquí- le instruyó. Revy observaba la escena, molesta porque aquel loco le estuviera dando de lado. Empezó a moverse hacia ellos, pero Mokuro la detuvo, con su atención todavía puesta en Benny.

-¡Alto ahí, Dos Manos! Esto es entre Benny Boy, y yo.- Entonces, Benny se armó de valor, y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Mokuro, que no se inmutó.- No ha estado mal, pero tienes que mejorar. Otra vez.- Benny le golpeó de nuevo-. Mal, tienes que girar más el cuerpo. Otra vez.- Benny volvió a golpear-. Aprieta el puño, zoquete, que aun te vas a hacer daño- le regañó Mokuro, animándole a que le golpeara de nuevo. Benny siguió pegando a Mokuro, quien parecía no sentir dolor de los puñetazos del joven informático, hasta que Benny consiguió darle un puñetazo que le giró la cara. Mokuro miró ilusionado a Benny.- ¡Bien, ese ha sido un buen golpe! Felicidades, Benny.- Benny sonrió nervioso. Tal vez saliera de aquello sin…- Ahora, me toca a mi.- Y Mokuro lo tumbó de un puñetazo. Balalaika sonrió e hizo un gesto de dolor. ¡Auch! Al menos, el chico le había dado un golpe. Era más de lo que había conseguido Dutch.

Mokuro se inclinó junto al atontado joven, que trataba de ponerse en pie con la mirada desenfocada, y mientras un hilillo de sangre le salía de la nariz. Quitándole las gafas, las plegó y se las dejó con cuidado a un lado.- Ha estado bien, flacucho- dijo agarrándole del pelo.- Te has ganado un descanso.- Y dicho esto, le estampó la cabeza contra el asfalto, noqueándolo.

Ya solo quedaban él y Revy.

-Dos abajo.-Mokuro sonrió con sadismo-. Queda lo mejor…- Su risa consiguió inquietar a algunos de los hombres de Balalaika, que agarraron con más determinación sus armas. Revy miró desafiante a Mokuro, y le sonrió de igual modo, lista para la batalla.

Ambos se acercaron, hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro, esperando que fuera el otro quien diera el primer golpe. Mokuro provocó a Revy guiñándole un ojo, y Revy le respondió lanzando un rodillazo a su entrepierna, que Mokuro consiguió bloquear con su pierna. Revy lanzó una serie de puñetazos, que Mokuro empezó a bloquear con los brazos. No tenían la potencia de Dutch, pero eran mucho más rápidos, y sabían a donde ir, de manera que Mokuro no tenía a donde apartarse. Siguió la misma estrategia que con Dutch, bloqueando y aprovechando para lanzar pequeños golpes a la cara y cuerpo de Revy, que a pesar de toda su experiencia parecía incapaz de igualar la velocidad del otro. Era como luchar contra un boxeador. Daba igual la fuerza, aquella era una pelea de velocidad, y simplemente Mokuro era más rápido.

-¡Vaya, no lo haces mal!- comentó Mokuro-… para ser una chica.

-Es curioso- comentó Revy, sonriendo-. Yo estaba a punto de decir eso mismo.- Mokuro hizo ver que se había llevado una puñalada al pecho por las palabras de Revy, y lanzó una serie de golpes a la joven, quien empezó a esquivarlos o pararlos. El intercambio de golpes fue progresando, sin que ninguno de los dos diera un golpe solido al otro, aunque Revy era quien más golpes había encajado, sobretodo bofetadas y algún toque al cuerpo. Al final, una finta de Mokuro provocó que abriera la guardia, y recibiera en la cara un derechazo del japonés. Revy se giró, doblada a causa del impacto, mientras Mokuro se reía satisfecho.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?!- Mokuro siguió riéndose, hasta que Revy le lanzó una patada trasera por sorpresa que impactó en pleno centro de su entrepierna, cortando en seco su risa, y provocando que Balalaika se riera al verlo, y que la mayoría de sus hombres cruzaran un poco las piernas. Había sido una patada tremenda, eso sin contar las botas de gruesa plataforma que solía usar Dos Manos.

Mokuro se alejó unos pasos de Revy, con las manos en la entrepierna, mientras se retorcía y jadeaba de dolor. Levantó un dedo y miró a Balalaika: -¡Eh, árbitro! Aaaaayyyy… ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! ¡Falta!- Balalaika siguió riendo, y señaló algo delante de él. Cuando Mokuro se giró, vio a Revy abalanzándose sobre él, con el puño a medio camino de su cara. Apenas consiguió apartarse, y Revy pasó al ataque, lanzando puñetazos y patadas que el dolorido joven apenas podía bloquear. Al final, Revy consiguió darle una patada en pleno estomago, provocando que bajara la cabeza, que Revy le levantó de un uppercut. Mokuro cayó de espaldas al suelo con la nariz sangrando, mientras Revy era ahora quien le miraba sonriente desde arriba.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?!- le respondió sarcásticamente, mientras le propinaba un puntapié en plena cara. Mokuro cayó seco al suelo, y Revy creyó que había ganado. Realmente, le había dado trabajo, pero nada comparado con su pelea contra la criada de mierda aquella. Se dio la vuelta, y fue a ver como estaba Dutch, cuando…

-…hm…hmhm…hmhmhmhm…jejejeje…jajajaja…- Una risa empezó a ganar fuerzas a su espalda, provocándole escalofríos. Era algo completamente distinto a la risa que había oído hacer antes a aquel tipo. Se giró, y lo que vio consiguió asustarla incluso a ella.

Mokuro se encontraba incorporado en el suelo, tocando la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, y mirándola con ojos de locura y felicidad extrema, que parecían brillar con luz propia. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, a medida que su malévola risa empezaba a convertirse en carcajadas de locura, mientras se ponía en pie y fijaba su alocada mirada en Revy, a pesar de todo lo que había visto y vivido, esta se quedó petrificada. Mokuro empezó a caminar hacia ella, riéndose como un psicópata. Revy trató de calmarse, y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque.

-¿Qué pasa, gilipollas? ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más?- dijo lanzando un puñetazo a Mokuro. Ella esperaba que lo bloqueara o lo esquivara. Pero lo que hizo fue atraparlo. Mokuro agarró el puño de Revy, encerrándolo en un férreo agarre, que amenazaba con crujirle los huesos de la mano. Mokuro le retorció el puño, obligando a Revy a arrodillarse para no perder la muñeca, mientras seguía mirándola con ojos muy abiertos, y una sonrisa sádica de la que brotaba su macabra risa. Con la otra mano, agarró a Revy por la camiseta, y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, mientras le propinaba a la joven un fuerte cabezazo. El impacto aturdió a Revy y la lanzó hacia atrás, pero Mokuro la volvió a atrapar por la camiseta y volvió a repetir el cabezazo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Revy cayó al suelo, su sangre brotando de una herida de su frente y derramándose por toda su cara. Mokuro, que sangraba de igual forma, agarró a Revy, y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no se caería, se alejó para coger carrerilla, y cargó hacia ella, aullando salvajemente como un niño en la montaña rusa. Su hombro impactó contra el cuerpo de la joven, levantándolo, y se la llevó por delante, hasta que la espalda de Revy chocó violentamente contra la pared de la casa contraria. El choque le sacó todo el aire de dentro, y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo de nuevo, pero Mokuro la agarró por los hombros y empezó a golpearle el tronco con la rodilla, provocando que Revy escupiera sangre a cada impacto.

Balalaika se puso seria. Eso ya no era divertido. Hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que se prepararan, por si tenían que intervenir. Pero Mokuro se giró, como accionado por resorte, y miró mientras se reía a Balalaika. A pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todos sus hombres, Balalaika no pudo negar que, durante un breve instante, se asustó. Ese tipo…no era normal. Sus ojos brillaban como poseídos por demonios. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza, estaba claro que su parte racional había sido desconectada.

Mokuro volvió a centrar su atención en Revy, quien parecía incapaz de levantar ya ni un dedo. Cogiéndola con ambas manos por el cuello, Mokuro procedió a levantarla del suelo, mientras Revy se ahogaba sin poder coger aire. Trató de golpear los brazos de Mokuro, pero parecía no surtir efecto. Lanzó una serie de patadas, e incluso pensó atraparle la cabeza con las piernas, en un intento de separarse de él. Pero Mokuro presionaba con el cuerpo, impidiéndole levantar las piernas más allá de su pecho. Pronto, la falta de aire privó a Revy de las pocas fueras que le quedaban, mientras pequeños puntos de luz empezaban a parpadear delante de ella. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. "¿Así es como acabará todo?", se preguntó Revy, mientras notaba como empezaba a perder la consciencia.

Mierda…

-¡MOKURO!- La voz de Rock llamó su atención, impidiéndole caer en la oscuridad de su ser, mientras notaba como Mokuro aligeraba un poco su agarre, lo justo para evitar que muriera, pero aun estrangulándola. Mokuro, por su parte, dejó de reír, y centró su atención a sus espaldas.

Allí, se encontraba su hermano Rock, con la frente marcada con un moratón, mientras le apuntaba temblorosamente con una de las pistolas de Revy, sujetándola con ambas manos. Revy trató de comprender lo que estaba viendo, asegurándose de que lo que veía no fuera una alucinación. ¿Rock…con un arma…?

-¡Hombre, Rock, por fin te despiertas! Diablillo…- comentó Mokuro, sin fijarse al parecer en que su hermano le estaba apuntando con un arma.- Quédate ahí tranquilo. En seguida acabo con "esto"- dijo señalando a Revy con la cabeza-, y podremos volver a casa.- Rock tiró del martillo del arma, mirando fijamente a su hermano, quien no recordaba haber visto nunca así a su tranquilo hermano.

-No, Mokuro. Yo no me voy, ¡y tu vas a dejar de hacer daño a mis amigos!- Mokuro se rio, aparentemente divertido por las agallas de su hermano.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, tipo duro? ¿Matarme?- Rock recrudeció su mirada.

-Exacto.- Mokuro dudó. Estaba seguro de que no dispararía. ¿Pero y si…? Aunque, era Rock de quien hablaban. Pero… ¿Y si…? Mokuro se la jugó.

-Rock, tú y yo sabemos que no vas a disparar, de manera que deja eso antes de que te hagas daño, y deja que los mayores resuelvan sus diferencias- dijo Mokuro, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Rock se puso furioso. Siempre había sido así. Él era el indefenso, y su hermano el que le protegía. Él era el débil, y su hermano el fuerte. Él era el cobarde, y Mokuro el valiente. Pero ya no era el mismo. Había cambiado. Y como que había mundo, que no dejaría que su hermano matara a Revy.

Había llegado la hora de demostrar agallas.

Mokuro volvió a apretar, decidido a acabar con Revy de una vez por todas. Revy se sintió morir, mientras su cuello empezaba a ceder antes el agarre de aquel loco. Solo unos segundos más, y se acabaría todo.

Mokuro sonrió:- Y ahora, ¡buenas noches, Revy!- dijo con tono jovial, listo para partirle el cuello.

¡BAM!

El disparo resonó por toda la calle, rebotando por cada callejuela como el estallido de un cañón. Revy cayó al suelo, mientras se agarraba la dolorida garganta y luchaba por respirar otra vez. De pie delante de ella, se encontraba Mokuro, mirando con gesto sorprendido a donde antes había estado la joven, con los brazos aun en alto. Miró hacia abajo, y se llevó una mano al lateral de su torso, cerca de la cintura, donde una mancha roja empezaba a extenderse por su camisa. Se palpó, y contempló anonadado su sangre, oscura y pegajosa, sin acabar de creerse lo que había pasado.

Se giró hacia atrás, donde su hermano le observaba con una copia de su gesto de sorpresa, con el humeante arma aun agarrada entre sus manos. Mokuro miró su propia espalda, localizando fácilmente el agujero de bala que su hermano le había hecho de un disparo. Su hermano…Rock…le había disparado… Le. Había. Disparado. El mero hecho de pensarlo se le antojaba imposible, y sin embargo había sucedido.

Mokuro tosió, y sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca. Rock contempló horrorizado lo que había hecho. ¡Le había disparado a alguien! Peor aun... ¡Le había disparado a su propio hermano! Rock dejó caer el arma al suelo, sus manos temblando de horror, mientras una sensación de horror y mareo se apoderaba de él, obligándole a vomitar bilis al suelo. Revy observó a Rock con otros ojos, como si le viera por primera vez. No porque hubiera disparado un arma, ni siquiera porque hubiera disparado a su hermano. Lo miraba, porque la había salvado. Había traicionado sus principios, e incluso había atacado a su hermano, quien le tenía aterrorizado… para salvarla. No sabía que pensar.

Mokuro empezó a caminar a paso tambaleante hacia Rock, que se encontraba incapaz de moverse, mientras veía a su hermano avanzar hacia él con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Para variar, no sonreía.

-Tu…me has disparado… ¡Tu!- dijo incrédulo. Rock trató de excusarse.

-Yo…yo… ¡lo siento! Yo…- Mokuro le dio un fuerte abrazo, pillando a Rock y al resto por sorpresa. Mokuro empezó a reír de nuevo.

-¡Tío, me has disparado! ¡Ha sido total! Quiero decir, a ver, duele un puñado, y creo que me has agujereado algo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo,… ¡PERO ME HAS DISPARADO, JAJAJAJA!- Mokuro volvió a abrazar a Rock, zarandeándolo de un lado para el otro, hasta que volvió a toser sangre, y tuvo que parar. Revy, que se había puesto de pie, caminó hacia la pareja, mientras Mokuro felicitaba a Rock

-Tengo que reconocerlo: estaba convencido de que NO ibas a disparar. Te habría dejado K.O. de nuevo, y abría metido tu culo en un avión de vuelta a casa- confesó Mokuro, mirando con orgullo a su hermano-. Pero lo has hecho… Te has plantado, has cogido las riendas, y te has defendido. Puede que sí que seas capaz de sobrevivir aquí después de todo.- Mokuro se fijó en Revy-. ¡Eh, Revy, gran pelea! Tenemos que repetirlo alguna vez, aunque Rock me acabe disparando otra vez.- Riéndose de su propio comentario, palmeo a Rock y a Revy con fuerza en la espalda, provocando que Revy casi cayera al suelo. Por suerte, Rock consiguió atraparla antes, mientras dejaba que se apoyara en el. Mokuro les miró con cariño. "Oh, que pareja tan tierna", pensó. "Fijo que acaban juntos", aunque por si acaso no dijo nada. Ya bastante cerca de la muerte estaba tal cual, no quería acelerar las cosas. Se dirigió con paso alegre hacia Balalaika, dejando atrás a Rock y a Revy, quien parecía turbada por algo.

-…gracias…- murmuró Revy, tan bajo que Rock no llegó a oírlo.

-Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Rock sinceramente.- No te he oído.- Revy pareció enfadarse, y golpeo con el puño a Rock, que aunque no le hizo mucho daño, si que le molestó mucho.

-Digo, ¡¿QUE PORQUE COÑO HAS TARDADO TANTO, PUTO RETRASADO?!-dijo chillándole furiosa.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Rock, enfadándose por culpa de los aparentes caprichos de Revy.

-¡Ya me has oído! Si tenias el arma, ¿POR QUÉ HAS TARDADO TANTO EN DISPARAR?- Rock trató de cubrirse con el otro brazo, pero era bastante difícil considerando lo pegados que estaban.

-¡Hay que ser desagradecida…!- dijo Rock, sin poder creérselo-. ¡Encima que te salvo la vida…!

-¡YO YA LE TENIA DONDE LE QUERIA, NO ME HACIAS FALTA! ¡Lo que me molesta es que tardaras tanto en disparar…!

-¡Era mi hermano, ¿Qué esperabas?!

Siguieron discutiendo durante largo rato, bajo la mirada de Balalaika que les miraba sonriente. Mokuro se acercó a ella, mientras era apuntado por los fusiles de los hombres de la mafiosa.

-Que pareja tan adorable, ¿verdad?- preguntó Balalaika. Mokuro asintió.

-Cien pavos a que acaban juntos.-Balalaika se rio. ¡Eso no era una apuesta…! Volvió su atención al asesino.

-En fin, míster Gaki. Me hubiera encantado charlar con usted, pero parece que las cosas se han descontrolado un poco.- Mokuro se frotó la nuca, sonriendo aparentemente avergonzado por lo sucedido.- Si fuera posible, me encantaría poder quedar con usted alguna vez. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría tratar sobre su llegada a la ciudad.

-¡Claro! Primero, voy a ir a que me miren esto, y entonces ya la llamare yo.- Mokuro le agarró la mano, y volvió a besarle el nudillo. Balalaika sonrió. Esa clase de modales ya no se veían tanto como antes, y una apreciaba que los hombres supieran comportarse, incluso con un agujero extra en el cuerpo.-Será… como una cita- dijo con picardía, sonriendo con falso encanto y guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ah, zorro adulador!- se burló Balalaika, despidiendo con la mano a Mokuro mientras este se alejaba tranquilamente de allí. Balalaika centró su mirada en la zona a su alrededor. Un restaurante quemado, una casa demolida, dos coches destrozados, media tripulación del Black Lagoon inconsciente, y dos de ellos discutiendo como una pareja de casados con aspecto de habérselas visto con un león. Considerando el historial de ese loco, las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

En verdad, la cena no había sido para nada tranquila…

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, en esos momentos.

Verrocchio colgó el teléfono.

Sus contactos le habían informado de todo lo ocurrido, y le habían hablado del misterioso visitante que había masacrado a todos aquellos clientes del Yellow Flag, y que había machacado a Dutch y al resto. Con toda seguridad, era el mismo bastardo que había estado destrozando y haciendo desaparecer a sus hombres por toda la ciudad. Muy bien, pues él sabía cómo ocuparse de gente como aquella. A los monstruos se les mataba con otros monstruos.

Verrocchio cogió de nuevo el teléfono, marcando un número de teléfono.

-Si, soy yo. Quiero que llames a los gemelos. Ha habido un cambio de planes…

* * *

 **Y ACABÉ. ¡POR FIN, COÑA! Creo que es lo más largo que he escrito nunca. 44 paginazas (bueno, 43 y un par de líneas). Espero que os guste, y preparaos. Las tortas no han hecho más que empezar…**

 **Recordad comentar lo que no os guste o que creáis que hay que cambiar, las sugerencias que tengáis y que serán bien recibidas, y si os está gustando o creéis que debería dejarlo y empezar a aprender a hacer calceta.**

 **Chao.**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: El pacto de los demonios

Bao no se hubiera podido imaginar cómo iba a ir la noche cuando abrió el bar ese día. Menuda temporada que llevaba…

Primero fue aquella criada psicótica, armada hasta los dientes con todas aquellas armas y explosivos, destrozándole el bar casi por completo. Terrible, pero nada trágico. Por suerte para él, tenía un buen seguro. Además, Dutch le había asegurado que la criada se había ido de una vez por todas, sin intención alguna de volver. Mejor, una loca menos en Roanapur.

Lo malo fue la visita del segundo psicótico, ese maldito lunático que había matado a todos sus clientes y que, encima, le había golpeado en la cabeza no una, ni dos, sino tres veces en total, dejándole una marca azulada muy fea en pleno centro de su frente. Había tenido que llamar a tres limpiadores diferentes para poder adecentar el local de nuevo y librarse de todos aquellos cadáveres y charcos de sangre, pero al final pudo volver a abrir al día siguiente del incidente. Se curó la frente lo mejor que pudo, envolviéndose la cabeza con una tela (muy al estilo de Rambo), y rezó para que todo volviera a la normalidad, donde solo tenía que preocuparse por los camorristas de siempre, algún que otro tirador de tres al cuarto con el gatillo fácil, y su principal espina en el costado: Revy "Me-gusta-destrozarle-el-local-a-Bao" Dos-Manos.

Fieles como siempre, la tripulación del Black Lagoon al completo hizo acto de presencia en el bar, a eso de las 19:00. Realmente, tenían un aspecto lamentable. Dutch llevaba un parche detrás de la cabeza, donde de vez en cuando se rascaba porque decía que el esparadrapo le picaba. Benny, a quien Bao nunca habría creído ver envuelto en una pelea, estaba un poco peor. Llevaba un grueso parche en su nariz, la cual había tenido que ser tapada con un tapón de papel para detener el ininterrumpido sangrado de uno de sus agujeros. Una marca negra y roja adornaba una de sus mejillas, y al igual que Bao, llevaba una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Revy también tenía mala pinta. Hasta la fecha, Bao la había visto aguantar estoicamente golpes, disparos y cortes (aunque nunca perdía la oportunidad de soltar su amplio repertorio de palabrotas para dejar constancia de lo mucho que dolía, y de lo mucho que la enfurecían esas heridas). Sin embargo, todo eso empalidecía comparado con la cara de furia que tenia al entrar en el bar. El vendaje en su frente, a diferencia del suyo y del de Benny, tenía manchas de sangre, indicando que fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pasado, le había abierto la frente. Llevaba marcas de golpes por toda la cara, los brazos, y a juzgar por cómo se cogía de vez en cuando el tronco, también ahí tenía golpes. Unas marcas amarillentas en su cuello indicaron a Bao que alguien había intentado estrangular a Dos-Manos. Casi compadecía al pobre idiota que lo hubiera intentado, y obviamente fallado. Rock, por el contrario, parecía estar bien. Bueno, casi tanto como Dutch. A diferencia del resto, parecía que había conseguido librarse de todo el asunto con solo una tirita en la frente.

Bao, como todos, había oído rumores sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero los detalles variaban, como siempre, dependiendo de quien contaba la historia. Por ello, mientras servía a la pandilla de mensajeros favorita de la ciudad, no perdió el tiempo en preguntarles sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Revy se negó en redondo a decir nada, mandando a Bao a la mierda y centrándose en beber lo más rápido posible, a pesar de que obviamente le dolía al tragar. Dutch, entre rascado y rascado, puso al corriente a Bao de lo que pasó (aunque procuró omitir el hecho de que Mokuro les había estado sirviendo bebidas a espaldas de Bao). Justo cuando estaba llegando a la parte final, Mokuro entró en el bar, saludando a todos los presentes con un grito muy animado: -¡HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! ¡Mokuro está aquí!

Al oír aquel nombre, casi todos los presentes miraron con asombro y algo de temor al recién llegado, a medida que caminaba con paso alegre por el bar de camino a la barra. Todos habían oído historias sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, granjeándole una reputación de destructor y asesino similar a la de aquella criada venezolana. Dutch y el resto se sorprendieron de ver aparecer a Mokuro como si tal cosa, después de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero se sorprendieron mas al verle entrar acompañado de Reiko, que había entrado de forma más discreta detrás de su hermano.

Bao, que no estaba para tonterías, sacó la otra escopeta que poseía y la apuntó a Mokuro, quien levantó las manos y continuó caminando hacia la barra. Al llegar allí, se encontró con su pecho apoyado en el cañón del arma del barman, quien ya prácticamente tenía el gatillo a medio apretar.

-¡TU! ¡Hay que tener narices para aparecer aquí después de lo que hiciste!- exclamó Bao, seguro de que a aquella distancia no podía fallar.

-Bao, Bao, Baaaaaoooo,… Cáaaaalmate- dijo Mokuro con aire tranquilizador. Si se sentía intimidado por el arma de dos cañones apuntada a su pecho, no lo demostró.- Tengo la extraña sensación de que, por alguna razón, estas un poco molesto conmigo.

-¿Molesto? Eso es decir poco. ¡Te cargas a mis clientes, me golpeas, me robas el arma, y encima me haces pagar los tres malditos limpiadores que han hecho falta para deshacerse de toda la mierda que soltaste en mi bar!- Mokuro levantó tres dedos con aire sorprendido, como si ni el mismo se creyera que hubieran hecho falta tantos-. ¡Y ahora, tienes el valor de entrar aquí como si tal cosa, como si…!

-Bao, Bao, Bao, si, si, si,…Lo sé, entiendo que estas molesto, y créeme que lo siento. Sé que a veces mi idea de diversión puede resultar ser…un poco entusiasta, y…"ensuciar" bastante. Pero créeme cuando te digo, y lo digo muy en serio, que lo siento mucho- Mokuro se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, poniendo cara de afligido. Bao no se tragaba ni una de sus palabras de arrepentimiento-. Para que veas que no planeo escaquearme de mis responsabilidades, te ofrezco una compensación…-Mokuro se sacó varios fajos de billetes del interior de su chaqueta, colocándolos en forma de pirámide de dos pisos en la barra. Muchos de los clientes del bar miraron con codicia toda aquella pasta, incluso Revy dejó de pensar en su venganza lo justo como para poder pensar en cómo conseguir quitarle todo ese dinero. Bao dudó un poco-…y un culpable. Creo que ambos coincidiremos en que la culpa de todo aquello fue de ese tipo- dijo Mokuro, señalando a un distraído cliente del otro extremo de la barra. Parecía y vestía como un lugareño más, con su raída camisa y pantalones y unas viejas sandalias en sus pies-. No me gusta ni un pelo- le susurró Mokuro a Bao, mirando con desconfianza al otro cliente, que seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡¿P-pero va enserio?! ¿Te crees en serio que te vas a librar de todo esto echándole la culpa a otro? ¡Yo estaba ahí, joder, y lo vi todo! Se perfectamente que fuiste tú.

-¿Oooh, estás seguro?- dijo tentativamente Mokuro, sacando otro fajo de billetes y colocándolo en la mesa.

-¡Si, estoy seguro!

-¿Total, completa y absolutamente seguro?- Mokuro puso algo de calderilla encima del montón de dinero, dejando que las monedas resbalaran de su mano como un montón de arena.

-¡SI, ESTOY SEGURO!- Mokuro cambió su expresión, de zalamero a intimidante, y sacó un largo cuchillo de su cinturón. Lo clavó con fuerza en la barra, sobresaltando a todos los espectadores mientras Bao sentía que le empezaban a temblar las rodillas, bajando inconscientemente su arma a causa del pánico que empezaba a sentir.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Mokuro con voz grave, dando a entender con su voz y su mirada que aquella era la última vez que se lo preguntaría. Bao tragó saliva, y dirigió su arma al otro cliente.

-¡Tu! Ya estas largándote de mi bar- gritó Bao, mientras el asustado cliente salía confuso del bar, corriendo hacia la puerta en un intento de huir de aquel barman armado-. ¡Y como vuelva a verte por aquí, te abriré un agujero nuevo en la frente!

Mokuro se estiró como un gato, sonriendo complacido por haberse salido con la suya.

-Bien, se ha hecho justicia… ¡Ah, que bien sienta volver!- comentó mientras Bao recogía el dinero y se iba a la trastienda a guardarlo. Mokuro se volvió hacia el grupo de mensajeros, que lo miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad (por parte de Benny), ira (por parte de Revy), y dolorosa resignación (por parte de Dutch y Rock). Reiko, por su parte, estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba con aire desaprobador a su hermano, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y dijo inocentemente: -¿…Qué?

Reiko parecía que iba a decir algo al respecto, pero al final soltó un suspiro, y volvió a centrarse en su bebida.

Al final, las cosas se calmaron un poco en el bar. Mokuro pidió disculpas (a su manera) a la tripulación del Black Lagoon por su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Tal y como él dijo: "Fue algo que ningún caballero debería rebajarse a hacer". Dutch y el resto perdonaron a Mokuro, diciéndole que esas cosas solían pasar, y que al menos la cosa no había acabado con ningún muerto, al menos entre los suyos. Revy, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué te perdone? ¿QUÉ TE PERDONE? ¿Te crees que somos una panda de capullos a los que puedas dar por el culo y largarte de rositas así sin más?- exclamó Revy, golpeando su vaso contra la barra, antes de dedicar una mirada de absoluta furia a Mokuro, que le contestó devolviéndole una burlona mirada-. Las cosas no funcionan así en esta ciudad- Rock trató de razonar con la exaltada pistolera, pero esta le hizo a un lado de un empujón, y caminó hasta donde estaba el psicópata. Sus rostros quedaron apenas a unos centímetros, mirándose desafiantes a los ojos, mientras Dutch y el resto de consumidores del bar presentían que pronto pasaría algo malo.

-Bueno, ya he dicho que lo siento, así que… Tarde- comentó Mokuro, dándole otro sorbo a su copa. Revy le dio un manotazo por sorpresa, mandando a volar su copa, que acabó haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Sin cambiar su expresión de burla, Mokuro habló con un tono un tanto más amenazante: -Zorra, estaba bebiendo eso.

-Tranquilo. Cuando acabe contigo, podrás beber todo lo que quieras, con una pajita, en el hospital al que te voy a mandar.- Mokuro sonrió ampliamente, mientras las venas de sus ojos se marcaban contra el blanco de sus orbes, mientras Revy lanzaba su característica mirada vacía y fruncía el ceño, mostrando los dientes como un animal salvaje.-Eso, si al final te dejo vivo…

Antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, Mokuro y Revy sintieron que alguien les golpeaba en la cabeza por detrás. Molestos por la interrupción, ambos se giraron para encarar a sus asaltantes. Por parte de Mokuro, había una muy molesta Reiko, y por parte de Revy, estaba un igualmente molesto Rock.

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES, ROCK?!- exclamó Revy, agarrando a Rock por el cuello de la camisa mientras cerraba el otro puño, lista para darle una paliza al antiguo asalariado japonés. Rock, en vez de acobardarse como otras veces, cogió también a Revy por el cuello de su camisa, y también cerró su propio puño.

-¡Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar yo, pedazo de idiota! Te libras de la muerte una vez más, y lo primero que haces es volver a meterte en problemas innecesarios, como siempre. ¿Es que acaso no tienes sentido común?

-¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo? ¡Te he dicho un millón de jodidas veces que no te metas en mis asuntos, y lo primero que haces es ir y golpearme en la puta cabeza por detrás!

-Si, en mi país es costumbre hacer eso con los críos que no saben comportarse- comentó Rock, mirando con dureza a Revy.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Dame una puta razón para que no te vuele la tapa de los sesos aquí y ahora!- dijo Revy sacando una de sus pistolas y apoyándola en la frente de Rock. Este no parecía impresionado.

-¡Claro, que gran idea, Revy! Mátame ahora, y luego ve a que Mokuro te mate a ti. ¡Un plan digno de la gran Revy Dos Manos!

-¿Acaso crees que este gilipollas puede matarme? ¿De verdad crees que no puedo con él?- Revy estaba furiosa. No solo por las palabras de Rock, sino también por la idea de que Rock creyera que no podía vencer. Ella era la jodida Revy Dos Manos. Todos en esa maldita ciudad sabían quién era ella. Salvo a Balalaika, Chang, y Dutch, no había nadie ante quien ella tuviera que inclinar la cabeza, o a quien no pudiera eliminar. Y, de repente, ese japonés de mierda iba y le decía que no podía vencer a otro japonés de mierda.

-Por si lo has olvidado, te recuerdo que… ¡AYER CASI TE MATA! ¿O ES QUE ACASO TE FALTÓ EL OXIGENO EN LA CABEZA CUANDO CASI TE ESTRANGULA?- Revy no lo había olvidado. Hacía mucho que no había experimentado algo así, la sensación de sentirse a merced de otra persona, la sensación de sentirse débil, patético, por debajo de otros,… Eran parte de las razones por las que quería desesperadamente luchar de nuevo contra Mokuro.

-¡No lo he olvidado, Rock! Pero…pero…- Revy se quedó sin palabra. ¿Pero qué? Ella sabía que lo quería hacer. Esta vez, lo mataría, y las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Ella volvería a ser la mujer dura e invencible de antes, y dejaría de sentir ese aguijón en la boca del estómago, un dolor mental que llevaba experimentando todo el día, un dolor que ella sabía de dónde provenía: el miedo a morir. Después de tantos años, volvía a sentir el miedo de saber que podría haber muerto, no en combate como ella hubiera querido, sino siendo aplastada unilateralmente por alguien más fuerte que ella. Que la hubieran tenido que salvar no ayudaba en nada, y de repente sintió un fuerte odio hacia Rock, un odio superior si cabía al que sentía por Mokuro-. Rock, no tienes ni idea de lo jodida que es la situación en la que estás. Te doy exactamente tres segundos para que me sueltes.- La mirada de Revy que Rock observó le recordó a la misma mirada de ojos vacios y apagados que le había visto hacer en el submarino, la misma mirada que tenia siempre que hablaba de su pasado en América. Era la mirada de alguien que había perdido toda esperanza en el mundo, alguien que solo se movía por las sombras porque el mundo de la luz la había dado de lado demasiadas veces. Rock, a pesar del peligro, decidió tratar de sacar a Revy de ese agujero en el que se encontraba.

Rock negó con la cabeza:- No, Revy, no te voy a soltar. Porque sé que si lo hago, volverás a cerrarte en ti misma, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.- Revy siguió con el arma apuntando a Rock, escuchando las palabras de su compañero, mientras su mente le pedía a gritos que apretara el gatillo. ¿A que esperaba? Un solo movimiento del dedo, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Un solo disparo, y ella seria… ¿más feliz?- Has cambiado, Revy. Puede que tu no lo notes, pero los demás si lo hemos visto. Antes creía que eras un arma: fría, dura, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Pero estos meses que hemos pasado juntos me has demostrado que puedes ser algo mas, algo humano.- Revy agarró con fuerza su arma. Eso no era lo que quería. Eso no era la verdad. Ella no era así. Cállate. Cállate. Cállate…- Si crees que disparándome las cosas mejoraran, te equivocas. Si me disparas, solo estarás mas sola, y todo volverá a ser como antes, cuando no tenias a nadie en quien confiar, a nadie que se preocupara por ti.

-¿Y que más te da? ¡Nadie se preocupa-…!

\- ¡Yo me preocupo, Revy!- Los ojos de Revy se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, y ambos dejaron de reflejar la oscuridad habitual para cambiarla por algo más vivo-. Yo, Dutch, Benny,… Todos nos preocupamos por ti. Somos amigos, Revy, aunque tú no lo veas así. Y no permitiremos que tires tu vida por la borda, aunque para ello tengamos que forzarte a vivir.- Benny y Dutch contemplaban la escena con una sonrisa. Era curioso oír algo así en un lugar como aquel, pero era cierto. Revy era algo más que una compañera de trabajo. Era una amiga. Lo que ninguno de los dos le pudo o supo decir a la pistolera en todos sus años de trabajo conjunto, aquel japonés asustadizo lo había resumido en pocos minutos.

Revy dudó. Muy a su pesar, por un instante dudó. Los ojos de Rock mostraban la fuerte convicción de sus palabras, y Revy pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos de él. Se vio a sí misma, dubitativa y algo asustada por aquellas palabras, palabras que nadie nunca había usado con ella. Se vio a si misma de pequeña, sola y asustada en las calles de Nueva York, endureciendo el corazón para poder sobrevivir. Se vio a medida que crecía, convirtiéndose cada vez más en una máquina de matar, una maquina desprovista de emociones o dudas. Y se vio ahora, delante de aquel hombre al que no podía matar, incapaz de decir nada.

-M…mientes…- dijo Revy, no del todo segura-. Eso no son más que palabras vacías.

-No, no miento. Créeme cuando te digo que me preocupo por ti, y no soy el único. ¿Verdad, chicos?- dijo Rock, dirigiéndose al resto de la tripulación. Dutch y Benny levantaron sus vasos en señal de apoyo, sonriendo a Revy. Estaba muy confusa. Era cierto que conocía a esos dos desde hacía mucho, incluso Rock había durado más que el ultimo tipo que se unió a ellos, pero realmente nunca había llegado a considerarlos amigos suyos. Ni siquiera Eda, con quien salía siempre a beber o a jugar a las cartas, hubiera podido ser descrita por ella como algo más que una conocida. Los amigos eran para los demás, no para ella. Siempre había estado sola, y había conseguido llegar lejos de esa forma. Los amigos de verdad no existían, solo estaban ahí para traicionarte o fallarte, lo mismo que su familia. Y sin embargo…

Revy guardó su arma, suspirando antes de volver a centrarse en su copa.

-Está bien, Rock, te salvas de momento. Buscarte un sustituto a estas alturas seria un puto incordio.

-Hmpf, si tú lo dices…- Rock se giró de nuevo a la barra, bebiendo tranquilamente su bebida mientras Revy vaciaba la suya de un viaje. Dutch arqueó una ceja, como quien va a un niño hacer algo inusual, mientras Benny soltaba un suspiro interno, aliviado de que la cosa un fuera a pasar a mayores.

Mientras tanto, Mokuro y Reiko habían tenido su propia conversación aparte.

Nada más recibir el golpe, Mokuro se dio la vuelta hecho una furia. Si había algo que no le gustaba nada, era que le dieran en la cabeza.

-¡PRRRMACASELONASASNAOFASKHPQ-…!- su incoherente retahíla se vio interrumpida cuando vio quien había sido la que le había golpeado. Reiko miraba visiblemente molesta a su hermano, mientras este se agarraba la cabeza y cambiaba rápidamente su rostro a uno más afable, como de disculpa.

-Mokuro, ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste antes?- preguntó Reiko, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con dureza a su hermano. Mokuro tragó saliva. Era esa mirada exactamente la que su hermana usaba siempre de niños para meterlo en su sitio cuando se alborotaba. Se las había visto con matones y asesinos de todas clases, pero ninguno lo acojonaba tanto como su hermanita mirándolo de aquel modo.

-Ehmmm… ¿qué no daría más de 20 dólares de propina?- Reiko negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué me lavaría los dientes después de cada comida?- Reiko volvió a negar con la cabeza.-…Mmmm… ¿Qué le pediría disculpas a Rock por lo sucedido?- Reiko arqueó una ceja-. Vaaaale…A Rock y a Revy y los demás. ¿Era eso?

-Exacto. Me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que te comportarías como un adulto, que asumirías tus responsabilidades.

-¡Y lo estaba haciendo! Pero es que Revy…

-… ¿Y qué haces tú?- dijo Reiko, interrumpiendo las excusas de su hermano-. Llegas, amenazas al barman otra vez, y a punto estabas de volver a pelearte con Revy y los chicos. ¿Pero tú lo ves normal?- Mokuro fue a decir algo, pero Reiko volvió a interrumpirlo-. No, espera, no contestes a eso. Creo que no quiero saberlo.- Reiko se masajeó la sien, mientras su hermano se rascaba la nuca un tanto incomodo. Tal y como lo decía, parecía que no confiara en el.

-Oye, yo he intentado hacer las paces con ellos, y a Dutch y al resto les ha molado la idea. Ha sido Revy quien quería montar un escándalo.

-Si, y tu le ibas a seguir el juego, como de costumbre- Mokuro sonrió inocentemente y miró hacia otro lado. Ay, a veces era un poco desagradable que su familia le conociera tan bien…-. Mokuro, ayer casi les matas, y entiendo que Revy este cabreada contigo. Por decirlo de alguna manera, le has causado una mala primera impresión…

-Bueno, para ser exactos, la primera impresión fue cuando me vio en el bar rodeado de cadáveres. Lo de la pelea fue _a posteriori_ \- puntualizó Mokuro.

-Lo que quiero decir -continuó diciendo Reiko, mientras detrás de ellos las cosas entre su hermano y Revy empezaban a ponerse tensas-, es que tienes que intentar…ser….menos tu mismo, ¿entiendes?

Mokuro parecía dolido por aquellas palabras: -¿Qué tiene de malo que sea como soy? ¿Acaso quieres que mienta, que sea algo que no soy, que encierre mi autentico yo a favor del seguimiento de las normas y conductas de correcta relación social, aun a costa de…?

-Mokuro, tu matas a gente por diversión- por tercera vez, Reiko volvió a interrumpir a su hermano. Este dejó a medias su apasionado monologo, y volvió a sonreír inocentemente.

-Vale, creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. Está bien, te prometo (otra vez) que trataré de llevarme mejor con la pandilla de Rock…- Reiko carraspeó un poco-…yyyy le pediré perdón a Rock y a Revy por todo…otra vez- Mokuro suspiró.

-Me conformo con que no mates a nadie esta noche- dijo Reiko, dando una palmada en el hombro de su hermano antes de centrar su atención en el discurso de su hermano para Reiko.

-Tranquila, te lo prometo- dijo Mokuro, girándose también para oír hablar a su hermano. Con un codo en la barra y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, Mokuro consiguió evitar que su hermana le viera la otra mano, en la cual dos dedos se cruzaban rebeldes y deseosos de que una buena excusa para romper su promesa apareciera. "En serio", pensó Mokuro, mientras daba un trago a su copa ", para conocerme tan bien, a veces me hace dudar de ello".

...

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento- comentó Reiko momentos después con aire solemne. Los otros, quienes se habían enfrascado en sus propias conversaciones después del altercado, miraron a la joven japonesa, mientras esta se ponía de pie y agarraba a su hermano más cercano (Mokuro) por el brazo. Este, un poco sorprendido, se dejó guiar por su hermana, que lo arrastró hasta situarlo al lado de Rokuro. Una vez ambos hermanos estuvieron situados el uno al lado del otro, Reiko saltó la barra, y se colocó enfrente de ellos. Bao fue a decirle a Reiko que se largara de allí, pero Dutch le hizo un gesto negativo, y Bao lo dejó estar. Mientras no se liaran a tiros, le traía sin cuidado lo que fueran a hacer.

-Mokuro, empiezas tú- dijo Reiko, cruzándose de brazos otra vez y mirando fijamente a su hermano. Este torció el gesto, un poco sorprendido y a la vez nervioso, sin saber bien que decir. Se giró hacia su hermano gemelo, quien tenía un gesto de extrañeza similar al suyo en su cara. Finalmente, Mokuro suspiró, e inspiró con fuerza. Decidido, miró a su hermano a los ojos, y dijo: -Hermano, lo siento… ¡Vale, ya lo he dicho, yo me laaaaaargo de aquí!- dijo de pronto Mokuro, dando media vuelta en el taburete y encarándose hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera moverse de su sitio, su hermana le llamó la atención.

-¡Mokuro, como te levantes de ese taburete, te juro por Dios que dejaré inconsciente, te meteré en una caja, y que haré que Dutch y el resto te lleven de vuelta a Japón!

-Bah, ¿esa es tu amenaza? Las he oído mejores- Reiko sonrió siniestramente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y si dijera…no se… que haría que entregaran el paquete…en nuestra casa?- Mokuro dejó de sonreír-. Fijo que a mama le ENCANTARÁ volver a verte.- Mokuro empezó a sudar gruesas gotas de sudor, fruto del miedo. Su madre… Solo de pensarlo…

Obedientemente, Mokuro se dio media vuelta, temblando ligeramente mientras su hermana lo miraba con duros ojos de dominación.

-Eso está mejor. Ahora- hizo un gesto, señalando a Rock-, vuelve a intentarlo.

Rock contempló la escena con un ligero sentimiento de añoranza. Ver a sus dos hermanos allí, juntos, mientras su hermana les dominaba a ambos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, le recordaba mucho a su hogar. Esos días de infancia, donde todo era más sencillo e inocente, a pesar de la tendencia de su hermana a robar, la de su hermano a matar,… A pesar de su familia… Si, habían sido días felices.

Ensimismado en sus recuerdos, Rock se dio cuenta de repente que su hermano había vuelto a girarse hacia él.

-Vale. Me imagino… que querrás preguntarme sobre lo que pasó hace diez años- dijo Mokuro-…Es decir, que me lo querrás VOLVER a preguntar, considerando que ayer…bueno…nos acabamos yendo un poco por las ramas, ¿no?- comentó con un golpe de complicidad al hombro de su hermano, quien no pudo evitar sonreírle el comentario. Rock asintió, y dio otro trago a su bebida.

-Si, es cierto- Rock cogió su cigarrillo, tan quemado que las llamas casi habían llegado al filtro, y lo apagó en el suelo con el pie. Bao no solía poner ceniceros en su bar porque, de todas formas, los clientes no los usaban, así que… ¿Por qué molestarse?- Mokuro, ¿Qué pasó hace diez años?

Los dedos de Mokuro tamborilearon un rato en la barra, antes de que el joven se encarara hacia su copa, y empezara a hablar.- Yo…no lo sé… Mira, hermano, tú ya sabes que… Bueno, hay algo muy malo en mí, que me faltan un buen par de tornillos en la cabeza. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, lo sabe Reiko, lo sabe Bao- Bao asintió-, lo sabe Dutch- Dutch también asintió-, lo sabe Benny- Benny no asintió, sino que se limitó a reír ante la obviedad de su comentario-, lo sabe Revy- Revy simplemente siguió bebiendo de su vaso-,…Diablos, lo sabe toda la maldita ciudad, y tampoco llevo aquí tanto tiempo. Desde que llegué aquí, no he parado de matar gente. He matado a criminales, he matado a inocentes, he matado a… Bueno, a todo lo que le he echado el guante, ¿entiendes? Y yo…- Mokuro movió las manos, tratando de explicar algo que ni el mismo sabia como explicar-… no sé, simplemente lo hago. Es como un impulso. La hierba crece, los pájaros vuelan, el Sol brilla. Y yo…mato gente.

Rock escuchó las palabras de su hermano, tratando de entender el porqué detrás de ellas. Una frase, una línea de una historia que le contaron de pequeño, vino de pronto a su mente: -"…y mientras se hundían, el escorpión le dijo a la rana…".

Mokuro asintió: -"…Lo siento, es mi naturaleza"- dijo, siguiendo el relato de su hermano-. De todos los relatos que nos contaron de pequeños, ese fue uno de mis favoritos.- Reiko sonrió, recordando los días de antaño, cuando las cosas eran normales y apacibles…Bueno, todo lo normales y apacibles que podían ser. Con su familia, eso costaba un poco.

-Mira, Rock…- dijo Mokuro, retomando el hilo de la conversación. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su hermano, y en vez del vacío habitual, estos reflejaron sinceridad autentica y arrepentimiento, lo cual hizo que su hermano guardara silencio, esperando lo que fuera que tuviera que decir su otro yo-… cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, yo…No supe que hacer. Es decir, imagina que de repente te das cuenta que, sin saber cómo, has intentado matar a tu hermano con tus propias manos. Es…para volverse loco, ¿no?- Una seca risa escapó de los labios de Mokuro, quien miró a su alrededor como esperando que la gente le diera la razón. Aunque Benny asintió, el resto de oyentes permanecieron impasibles mientras el joven japonés continuaba con su confesión-. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Tenía 13 años, estaba asustado y confundido, y en lo único que podía pensar era en dos cosas: "¿Qué acababa de hacer?", y "¿Cómo iba a poder mirarte a la cara a partir de entonces?". Entiéndelo, si me fui, no fue porque fracasara en matarte en aquella ocasión…- Mokuro sonrió tristemente a su hermano, y arrugó la nariz-…me fui porque me daba miedo tener éxito la próxima vez.

Rock miró sorprendido a su hermano. Eso…nunca se le había ocurrido. Estaba tan obsesionado con lo que su hermano le hizo y lo que le pudo haber hecho, que nunca se le ocurrió pensar en el porqué de aquello, o que le llevó a no volver. Detrás de la barra, Reiko observaba la escena, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Ese Mokuro era alguien diferente al Mokuro que tenía en mente, ese psicópata que había llevado la muerte a tanta gente. De repente, se había convertido…No, más bien había vuelto a ser el que era: su hermano, el travieso, simpático, sincero (y algo macabro y sádico) hermano mayor.

-Pero… entonces, ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda?- preguntó Rock-. Si te hubieras quedado, podríamos haberte ayudado. Somos tu familia.

-Si, lo sé, pero ya me conoces, soy muy independiente. Siempre intento resolver mis propios asuntos- dijo Mokuro, bebiendo otro trago de su copa, antes de servirse más-. Además, ya te dije que estaba confundido y asustado. En ese momento, creí que padre me mataría por aquello. Ya sabes cómo es, y la clase de relación que él y yo teníamos.- Rock no tuvo más remedio que concederle aquello. Su padre no era la persona más fácil de tratar del mundo, y la verdad es que los días siguientes a aquel incidente no habían hecho mucho por mejorar su estado de ánimo-. Y si que busqué ayuda…más o menos. Al principio, traté de sobrellevar mi…"condición"…a mi manera. Hacia las cosas de antes, ya sabes, matar, torturar, devorar a la gente,… Y entonces me di cuenta de que…bueno, tenía un problema. Eso tuve que reconocerlo.- Revy se rellenó la copa, no sin antes comentar el puto genio de que debía de ser de pequeño para llegar a esa conclusión él solo. Mokuro, sin detectar aparentemente el sarcasmo, inclinó la cabeza y agradeció el alago, antes de proseguir con su historia-. Después, traté de enfocar esos impulsos. Si no podía dejar de matar, al menos intentaría matar a gente mala (o, por lo menos, intentaría no matar a tanta gente inocente). Las cosas fueron bien durante un tiempo. Mataba a un ladrón por aquí, a un traficante por allá,… Lo bueno de eso era que, cuando sus jefes se enteraban, me mandaban más gente mala a la que matar, de manera que ni siquiera tenía que ir a buscarles: ellos solitos venían a mí. Si, lo reconozco, a veces se mi iba la mano, y mataba a algún transeúnte o policía inocente, pero por cada bueno que mataba, diez de los malos morían igualmente, así que eso debía de compensar algo, ¿no?- Una vez más, Mokuro miró a su alrededor, esperando un poco de empatía por parte de los demás. Todos (a excepción de Revy) negaron con la cabeza-… ¿no?...Bueno, ¿Qué más da?- dijo, pasando del tema-. En fin. También intenté buscar la ayuda de expertos, y traté de buscarme otras ocupaciones y hobbies, como algún deporte, algo de música, o alguna habilidad domestica.- Rock asintió. Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor, la verdad-…Si… No funcionó. Sin excepción, todos los "expertos", o bien fallaban (y por tanto les mataba), o bien me apuñalaban por la espalda (alguno en el sentido más literal de la palabra, lo cual me llevaba a matarles también). Más de uno de sugirió el tema de las drogas, pero lo dejé cuando me di cuenta de que: A) Me salían por un ojo de la cara, B) En la farmacia siempre me miraban mal, y C) Acababa teniendo que tomar tantas para controlar los impulsos, que al final podía tomar tantas cajas como quisiera, que ya no me hacían nada. En serio, tengo tanta química en el cuerpo que cuando meo, parece un puto arcoíris- comentó Mokuro en broma, lo cual hizo que más de uno se riera al imaginárselo. Incluso Rock se permitió una media sonrisa-. En algunas universidades, te convalidan la carrera de Medicina si les llevas una gota de mi sangre.- Más risas sueltas-. Cuando se hace de noche, a veces brillo como un marciano de la tele. Más de un niño, al verme, me pregunta si soy E.T. disfrazado.- Benny se dobló de la risa, mientras Dutch suspiraba y entre dientes comentaba que ese había sido muy malo-. Cada vez que voy a Jamaica, me acaba persiguiendo una pandilla de rastafaris. Se ve que mi sudor es alucinógeno, y créeme, nadie quiere que una pandilla de flipaos se pase el día lamiéndole, que no soy un polo, joder.- Mas risas. Para entonces, hasta Revy se estaba riendo-. Jimmy Hendrix me llamó en una ocasión. Dijo que si…

A pesar de las risas, Rock se obligó a serenarse:- Mokuro…

-Vale, vale, ya me centro. ¿Por dónde iba…? ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Bueno, como decía, también intenté buscarme otras aficiones. Probé de todo: cocina, pesca, deportes de todo tipo, guitarra, piano, tuba, canto tirolés (ahí encontré mi pasión, pero…), películas, libros, manualidades,… Nada, todo fue en vano. Abandoné la idea cuando me di cuenta que pasaba más tiempo pensando en cómo podría matar a alguien con un violín, que en aprender a tocarlo por placer.- Sin excepción, todos y cada uno de los oyentes se imaginaron a Mokuro haciendo algo de lo que el joven había mencionado (por alguna razón, Revy fue la que se imaginó a Mokuro con pantalones cortos y cantando yodel en los Alpes), y a continuación matando a alguien de una manera horrible e indescriptible, pero siempre con una sonrisa. Rápidamente, todos trataron de apartar esos pensamientos de sus mentes (menos Revy, que por alguna razón no podía dejar de imaginarse al japonés cantando a coro con su propio eco). Mientras Revy seguía en su propio mundo de imaginación, Reiko formuló una pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo acabaste en un psiquiátrico ruso?

-¡Ah, me alegro que lo preguntes, porque es una historia muy divertida! Veréis, estaba yo en Rusia, ocupándome de mis asuntos, cuando de repente lo vi: el psiquiátrico. Pensé: "Bueno, ¿Quién mejor que ellos para tratar mi caso?". Después de todo, estaba en Rusia, el país con más locos por centímetro cuadrado de la Tierra. Si alguno de los presentes no me cree, le invito cordialmente a que visite aquella gran tierra helada, hogar de borrachuzos que se bañan al aire libre con alces, calzan zapatos con forma de banana, y que creen que el ser los principales exportadores de vodka, misiles, conflictos armados y los chistes comparativos de borrachos es señal de progreso. En fin, que me fui de cabeza al mejor psiquiátrico de la zona (y por mejor, quiero decir el primero que encontré), llegué al mostrador, e intenté que me internaran.

-¿Y funcionó?- preguntó Benny, cada vez mas inmerso en la conversación.

-¡Pffft, no diablos, no! ¿Tú crees que van a internar a alguien solo porque se plante en el mostrador, delante del recepcionista, y diga: "Hola, soy un sociópata-esquizofrénico-psicótico-narcisista-(casi) fratricida-egocéntrico-lunático y loco de la vida en general, y deseo que me ingresen aquí para mi inmediato tratamiento"? Porque, oye, yo lo intenté, y solo conseguí que me sonrieran y me dijeran que fuera a tomar el pelo a otra parte.- Mokuro vació su copa de un viaje.

-Pero entonces,… ¿Cómo acabaste…?- preguntó Dutch.

-Espera, que aun no he acabado. Bueno, en vista de que no me creían, fui hasta el parking, me cargué a todos los enfermeros que habían salido a fumar, y volví con sus caras como prueba. Las dejé todas en el mostrador, y le dije al recepcionista (que para entonces, ya no sonreía tanto): "Vale, dos cosas. La primera, se me ha olvidado comentar que también soy un sádico, un demente, un macabro y que soy caníbal. Lo comento por si luego me hacéis la ficha, que lo tengáis presente, ¿vale? Bien… Y la segunda, era que acabo de matar a diez personas solo para demostrar mi punto de vista. ¿Vais a encerrarme ya, o tengo que matar a otro capullo sonriente y contestón?".- Los ánimos en el bar volvieron a caer. Que pedazo de animal…- No os lo vais a creer, pero mientras colegas me aporreaban con sus bastones y me esposaban las manos, juraría que el tío se tomó mi comentario mal y todo- comentó Mokuro, mirando sorprendido a todos, como si realmente no o acabara de creer-. ¿Podéis creerlo? Yo fui con toda la amabilidad y paciencia del mundo, y el tío me quiso tocar las narices. Pues normal que luego explotara, hombre.

-En fin- suspiró Mokuro, agitando su vaso-, el resto es corto de contar. Pasé los siguientes dos años allí metido. Los médicos se tomaron a mal que, digamos, "tuviera ciertos roces violentos" con otros trece residentes, y me encadenaron a la pared, con drogas hasta las cejas para tenerme calmado. Tenía pensado pasar algún tiempo allí, ver si las cosas podían normalizarse…- Mokuro palmeó un par de veces el hombro de su hermano-…hasta que me enteré de tu muerte. En serio, tío, me sentó fatal. Por un momento creí…que lo nuestro iba a acabar sin resolver, que lo último que sabrías de mi seria que intenté matarte sin razón, y eso…eso…- Mokuro parecía incapaz de contestar. Realmente, que su hermano hubiera muerto supuestamente había sido un mazazo para él. Rock miró a su hermano de nuevo, esta vez como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Su hermano se había pasado toda la vida aprendiendo a convivir con algo con lo que había nacido, y todo por su bien, para asegurarse de que no les hiciera daño ni a él, ni a su hermana. De repente, se sintió mal por todo lo malo que había pensado de su hermano, y se sintió como un hipócrita por haberle tenido miedo. El ya sabía cómo era su hermano, pero hasta que este no se volvió contra él, no sintió realmente el mal que llevaba Mokuro dentro. Había matado y hecho mucho daño antes de aquel fatídico día, y también lo había hecho después, pero parecía que nada importaba, más allá de aquella noche de hacía diez años. En vez de buscarlo y tratar de ayudarlo, Rock se había pasado ese tiempo tratando de no pensar en su hermano, el retorcido monstruo caníbal. Había llegado la hora de arreglar las cosas.

-Oh, hermano…- Rock abrazó a Mokuro, quien, aunque se encontraba un poco sorprendido (no era alguien que recibiera muchos abrazos, aunque no le importaba que la gente lo hiciera, siempre que no fueran franceses estereotipados. Dios, como odiaba a esos tipos…) al final le devolvió el gesto, mientras Reiko sonreía y se limpiaba una lagrima que se había formado en su ojo. Dutch contempló la reconciliación de los dos hermanos con una sonrisa, al igual que Benny, mientras Revy medio pasaba del tema, medio contemplaba la escena de reojo, y Bao se daba la vuelta para que nadie le viera llorar. Ambos hermanos se separaron tras palmearse la espalda un poco-. Hermano, no pasa nada. Ahora estamos juntos- Rock puso una mano en el hombro de Mokuro, y la otra en el hombro de su hermana-, los tres estamos juntos, y juntos, vamos a conseguir que cambies de vida…

-¿Eh? Yo no he dicho que quisiera cambiar de vida- comentó Mokuro de repente, pillando por sorpresa a Rock, y cortando el ambiente tristón y ñoño que se había formado. Rock parpadeó un par de veces.

-Pero…Tú… ¿Tú no estabas buscando ayuda, con eso de los impulsos?

-Si, porque no veas la de líos en los que me he metido por su culpa. Tan pronto estoy tratando con un cliente, y de repente me veo acuchillándole en el cuello con un cenicero roto. Así no hay quien encuentre trabajo.

-Pero…lo de los asesinatos y eso…

-Eh, no he dicho que quisiera dejarlo. Me gusta lo que hago, aunque este mal visto socialmente. Es…lo que me gusta, Rock-. Rock no podía creerlo. Después de todo ese discursito, después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿aun quería seguir matando gente? Rock golpeó la barra con la frente. Se acabo. Se daba por vencido. Su hermano no tenía salvación. Mokuro, que pareció entender lo que pensaba su hermano, le agarró el hombro en señal de camaradería.

-Mira, sé que no soy el mejor hermano del mundo, y mentiría si dijera que no me siento un poquito mal con mi estilo de vida. Pero es mi vida, Rokuro, y tienes que dejar que la viva como quiero- Rock giró la cabeza, y volvió a mirar a su hermano-, del mismo modo que tu quieres que yo respete tu deseo de quedarte aquí. Si hay algo que te tiene que importar, dejando a un lado todos los muertos que cargo a la espalda, es esto: Rokuro, te pido disculpas por lo de hace diez años.- Rock levantó la cabeza, comprendiendo que esas pocas palabras eran las mismas que llevaba queriendo oír decir a su hermano desde hacia tanto tiempo-. Hice mal, y si me fui fue solo para protegerte a ti y a Reiko. Tal vez no fue lo correcto, pero era joven e inexperto, así que... De verdad que lo siento, hermano- dijo Mokuro, abriendo los brazos-. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Rock miró a su hermano, y con una sonrisa, extendió su mano hacia él. Sonriente, con una cara pletórica de felicidad, Mokuro le agarró el antebrazo a su hermano, y ambos volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez más efusivamente que antes. Al verlos, Dutch, Benny e incluso Revy (aunque en este caso, casi a regañadientes) se alegraron por ellos, palmeando en el hombro a los dos hermanos, mientras estos agarraban a su hermana y la unían entre risas al abrazo fraternal. Unos minutos después, cada uno volvió a su sitio.

-Bueno, ahora que ese asunto está solucionado- comenzó a decir Mokuro, abriendo una botella de ron que había pedido a Bao para celebrar la ocasión-, creo que hay un par de cosas más por las que me gustaría pedirte perdón.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Rock, poniendo el vaso para que su hermano lo rellenara-. ¿Cómo qué?

-Oh, un par de asuntos pendientes, nada grave. Ni siquiera sé si te acordaras.- Mokuro se sirvió un vaso, brindó con su hermano, con Reiko, y lo vació de un viaje-. Por ejemplo… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en segundo, que la profesora dijo que habías sido tu el que serró las patas de la mesa del director?

-Pues no…Espera… ¡Si, sí que me acuerdo! Me castigaron dos semanas: una por hacerlo, y la otra por decir mentiras, ya que no paraba de negarlo. Al final, confesaste que fuiste tú, aunque lo hiciste cuando ya había cumplido mi castigo- Rock puso mala cara al recordar aquel incidente.

-Bueno, pues nunca llegué a pedirte perdón por aquello, así que lo hago ahora. Hermano, lo siento de veras.- Rock, con un gesto de la mano, le quitó importancia al asunto. Antes de que pudiera beber de su vaso, Mokuro volvió a hablar-. ¿Y recuerdas aquella chica en tercero que te dio calabazas?

-Si, lo recuerdo. Dijo que no le gustaba porque creía que era un bestia y un animal, aunque nunca supe porque…

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo si- confesó su hermano-. Resulta que el día anterior me peleé con el hermano de esa chica, y digamos que el hermano acabó pasando una temporada en el hospital.- Rock miró a su hermano con expresión un tanto molesta. Recordaba haberle pedido a su hermano que PRECISAMENTE no hiciera aquello, porque ya se temía que algo así pudiera pasar-. En fin, que lo siento por eso también.- Rock suspiró. Le molestaba, pero no tenía sentido guardarle rencor por algo así de su pasado.

-Vale, te per-…

-¿Y recuerdas aquel perro que papa te compró por tu séptimo cumpleaños? ¿Aquel perro de color blanco…como se llamaba? Era…

-Shiro. Si, también lo recuerdo. Tuvimos una discusión unos días después, y creí tú lo escondiste en algún lugar.-Rock lo recordaba bien. Un día, paseaba con su perro felizmente por la calle, y al día siguiente, ni rastro de él- ¿Dónde lo metiste? Porque nunca volvió a aparecer.- Mokuro parecía un poco avergonzado, y se negaba a mirar a su hermano a los ojos. Rock miró suspicazmente a su hermano-. Mokuro, ¿Qué hiciste con mi perro?

Al final, Mokuro cedió: -Bueno…deja que contesté a tu pregunta con otra. ¿Recuerdas que, durante una temporada, te preparé yo el bento para hacer las paces contigo?

-Pues…si, es cierto- Rock recordaba cómo, durante casi dos semanas, su hermano le estuvo llevando el bento, hecho a mano, con tal de que no siguieran peleados. Al final, Rokuro había acabado cediendo, y había perdonado a su hermano, quien acabó ayudándole en su infructuosa búsqueda de Shiro.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas cual era el plato principal de cada bento?- Rock no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-Sí. Hamburguesas, salchichas, bistec,…

-Correcto. Dime, ¿tú me viste ir algún día a alguna carnicería después de la escuela?- Dutch y Revy acabaron de tragar, y luego pusieron mala cara. Benny les miró sin acabar de comprender, mientras Reiko se pinzaba el puente de la nariz, y cerraba los ojos con resignación. Rock, lentamente, negó con la cabeza, sin ver todavía a donde quería llegar su hermano. Era cierto que no le había visto ir nunca a una carnicería, pero también era cierto que su hermano solía hacer kendo por aquel entonces, de manera que no solían volver juntos a casa.

-Bien, pues si yo te preparaba hamburguesas y salchichas, y nunca fui a ninguna carnicería, ¿de dónde crees que saqué la carne?- preguntó inocentemente Mokuro. Cuando finalmente Rock unió los puntos, sintió como le venían unas fuertes arcadas, y como su cara se ponía de color verde. A todo correr, se sujetó la boca, y fue corriendo al váter a vomitar, tan alto que la tripulación del Black Lagoon y sus dos hermanos le podían oír desde la barra.- ¡Rock, llegas tarde, eso ya no tiene ningún sentido!- exclamó Mokuro, todavía sentado en su taburete-. ¡Si lo que intentas es expulsar a Shiro, estoy casi seguro que ya lo hiciste por los conductos apropiados hace mucho tiempo!- En respuesta al comentario de Mokuro, una nueva tanda de gemidos, más fuertes que al anterior, salieron del baño, dando la impresión de que Rock estaba tratando de echar sus intestinos por la boca.

Reiko dio un manotazo en el hombro de Mokuro, quien retrocedió adolorido para evitar que la iracunda joven pudiera seguir golpeándole. Revy, por su parte, se estaba partiendo el culo de risa, carcajeándose cada vez que un nuevo gemido salía del lavabo.

-¿Pero te parece bonito lo que hiciste? Darle de comer su propio perro…

-Bueno, para ser completamente sincero, casi todo el perro se echó a perder al cabo de un tiempo, y tuve que tirarlo. Es lo que tiene no guardar las cosas en la nevera.- Mokuro se encogió de hombros antes la furiosa mirada de su hermana-. ¡Eh, no me mires así! Peor hubiera sido que lo hubiera metido en la nevera. Imagina que Rock la hubiera abierto por casualidad…- Mokuro miró su reloj-…Y hablando de tiempo, yo tengo que irme, que he quedado.

-¿Tu, quedar? ¿Con quién?- preguntó Reiko, mirando desconfiada a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

-Con la señorita Balalaika.- Dutch y el resto centraron su atención en el japonés al oír aquel nombre-. Después de lo de ayer, me acabó mandando a alguien para que me curara las heridas, y me llamó preguntándome si podríamos vernos esta noche.

-¿Oh?- dijo Revy, con voz zalamera-. ¿Negocios, o placer?- Mokuro sonrió.

-¿Por qué no ambos? Estoy casi seguro que es para ofrecerme trabajo, pero… nunca se sabe –comentó Mokuro con un guiño-. Tengo que admitir que no diría que no a esa mujer…ni a ese cuerpo.- Los ojos de Mokuro se desenfocaron brevemente, mostrando una sonrisa de depredador que puso los pelos de punta a Reiko y los demás. Tan pronto como se fue, Mokuro volvió a la realidad-. En fin, si sobrevivo, ya os contaré otro día que tal me ha ido. Bao, cóbratelas todas de aquí, yo invito- dijo poniendo unos billetes en la mesa-. Dutch, Benny, zorra, nos vemos. Si necesitáis a un tarado alguna vez, yo soy vuestro hombre- Revy levantó el dedo corazón del medio, sin dignarse siquiera a girarse de la barra-. Reiko, nos vemos. Dile a Rock que ya le llamaré para quedar.- La joven despidió a su hermano con la mano, mientras veía como este salía alegremente por la puerta. Algunos de los demás clientes le vieron marcharse, susurrando a sus espaldas, pero ninguno se atrevió a ir detrás de él.

* * *

En otro lugar:

Mientras Mokuro abandonaba el bar para prepararse para su cena con la líder del crimen ruso en la ciudad, el líder del crimen chino se encontraba contemplando las vistas de la ciudad desde su ático, una de las pocas ventajas que, según él, tenía ser el jefe.

Chang contempló en silencio las luces de la ciudad, iluminando con su luz la oscuridad de la noche, mientras sostenía una copa en su mano. Las luces de la habitación habían sido apagadas, de manera que las luces del exterior brillaban como un montón de joyas y piedras preciosas, mientras el señor del crimen daba otro sorbo y suspiraba, apreciando ese breve instante de paz y tranquilidad, tan raro y valioso en su día a día de mantenerse con vida en una ciudad tan podrida como aquella.

Se sentía cansado. Cada día parecía repetirse, siguiendo las mismas pautas de siempre: machacar a un par de cretinos, cobrar su dinero, fingir que el resto de jefes le caían bien, y en resumidas cuentas, parecer más duro que los demás. Pocas veces podía tomarse unos instantes para el mismo, sin que sus hombres vinieran a informarle de problemas, sin que las montañas de papeles le exigieran su atención, y sin que algún pistolero de tres al cuarto intentara eliminarlo del mapa por orden de alguno de los otros tres pilares del crimen organizado de la ciudad. Con la mano que tenia libre, Chang se aflojó todavía más la corbata, antes de decidir finalmente quitársela y tirarla en el respaldo de su butaca, donde ya descansaba su largo abrigo negro. Se frotó la nuca, palpando con sus dedos sus enredados músculos, que se agarrotaban en su espalda y no dejaban de molestarle. Dios, necesitaba un masaje enseguida…

De repente, su hombre de confianza, Biu, entró por la puerta. A juzgar por la discreción con la que procuró entrar, Chang imaginó que no debía de tratarse de algo demasiado grave, de manera que esperaba en silencio que no hubiera venido a interrumpir su breve descanso. Chang dejó su copa en la mesa, sin dejar de mirar por los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Por el reflejo del cristal, vio como su segundo al mando se ponía detrás de él.

-(Chino) Jefe- dijo Biu, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto antes de hablar.

-(Chino) Habla.

-Ya hemos recibido el informe de lo sucedido ayer por la noche.- La noticia llamó la atención de Chang. Como todos los demás, había oído los rumores, por supuesto, pero por culpa de los rusos, que se habían emperrado en ocultarlo todo, le había costado bastante a Chang poder discernir la verdad sobre lo ocurrido. Estaba claro que Balalaika subestimaba su capacidad de recoger información.

-Muy bien, léemelo.- Biu sacó unos papeles que llevaba consigo en el bolsillo, y empezó a leer.

-Al parecer, el hombre que anoche mató a 27 personas era un joven japonés, de unos 23-24 años, conocido en el bajo mundo como el "Oni Gaki".- Chang conocía ese nombre. La cosa se ponía interesante-. Parece ser que primero masacró a todos los clientes del "Yellow Flag", y que luego estuvo persiguiendo a los miembros de la compañía Lagoon por toda la ciudad. Al final, tuvo un encontronazo con Balalaika y sus hombres delante del restaurante Valiant.

-Ya veo. ¿Se enfrentó a los hombres de "Fry Face"?- preguntó Chang, refiriéndose con ese mote a la líder del grupo ruso.

-No. Parece ser que, después de enfrentarse a Dutch y a sus chicos, se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

Chang fue hasta su mesa, y de uno de los cajones, sacó un viejo documento. En él, se hablaba de un trabajo realizado hacia seis años, en un viejo local de suvenires, en la ciudad de Nankín, China. Al parecer, una pequeña banda se había instalado en ella, y habían intentado hacerse con parte del negocio de la Triada. Obviamente, a esta no le hizo mucha gracia, de manera que habían contratado los servicios de un asesino de rasgos asiáticos, ya que así no llamaría mucho la atención en la zona: el "Oni Gaki". El resultado final fue que toda la banda acabó convertida en comida para gatos, junto con todas las personas que vivían en el mismo edificio. Al principio, la Triada había planeado cargarse al asesino, con tal de romper lazos con él y que no les relacionaran con el brutal crimen, pero ese tipo se cargó a todos los asesinos que fueron a por él. Al final, se plantó en las mismas oficinas de la Triada, en plena reunión, y les hizo una oferta: si le pagaban lo planeado más un pequeño bonus, el (muy a su pesar, según dijo) dejaría de cargarse a sus hombres, y no volverían a saber más de él. Un par de guardaespaldas muertos más tarde, los líderes de la Triada tuvieron que aceptar. Aun a día de hoy, nadie sabía como aquel tipo había conseguido averiguar dónde estaban, y mucho menos colarse en la sala de reuniones.

Chang miró la foto que acompañaba el documento, una imagen del hombre que se coló en la reunión, un hombre…disfrazado de ninja. Chang sonrió. Le habían contado muchas veces lo que sucedió en aquella sala, y aun así no dejaba de divertirle escuchar aquellas historias de un saltimbanqui alegre y macabro disfrazado. De manera que ahora se encontraba en la ciudad…

-¿Deberíamos intentar localizarle?- preguntó Biu, sacando a Chang de sus pensamientos.

-No, ya llegamos tarde. Si conozco bien a Balalaika, habrá intentado ponerlo de su lado. Por ahora, aumentaremos la seguridad, y esperaremos nuestro turno para hablar con él. Mientras tanto- dijo Chang, cambiando de tema-, ¿cómo va lo otro que te pedí?

-Solucionado jefe.- Biu sacó un papelito de su bolsillo, y se lo tendió a su jefe. En él, se podía ver un número de teléfono, escrito a toda prisa con bolígrafo. Sonriente, Chang hizo un gesto a Biu para que se fuera de la habitación, y este inclinó la cabeza ante su jefe. Tan silenciosamente como había venido, se fue.

Chang sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, y marcó el número de la tarjeta. Esa persona era la última pieza en su plan. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se avecinaba algo verdaderamente divertido.

* * *

El Yellow Flag:

Mientras Reiko y los demás continuaban bebiendo en el bar, hablando de sus cosas y contando batallitas, se empezó a oír el sonido de un teléfono móvil sonando. Los ojos de todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde procedía aquella animada melodía: el bolsillo de Reiko. Esta, un poco extrañada, sacó el móvil y comprobó el número. Número desconocido. Sin saber bien si contestar o no, pulsó la tecla verde del teléfono, y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Si?

-Hola, buenas noches. Con la señorita Okajima, supongo- dijo una misteriosa voz al otro lado del aparato. Como el dueño de la voz había averiguado que había sido Reiko la que le quitó el teléfono a JD, no podía saberlo.

-Es posible. ¿Quién lo pregunta?

-¡Oh, mil disculpas! Soy el señor Chang, el jefe de la Triada en la ciudad.- La joven tapó el teléfono con la mano, y miró extrañada a sus compañeros, que la miraban con idéntico gesto de interrogación.

-Dice que es un tal señor Chang, el jefe de la Triada. ¿A alguno le suena?- Dutch asintió.

-Si, es quien dice ser. Es uno de los cuatro jefes de la mafia que dirigen esta ruina de ciudad.- Revy dio otro trago a su copa.

-¿Y cómo es que sabe el numero de este teléfono? ¡Si ni siquiera es mío, se lo birlé a unos pringaos que quisieron violarme el otro día!

Rock se atragantó con su trago al oír aquello: -¡Espera, ¿Qué…?!

-Sshh, ahora no, Rokuro…- dijo Reiko, volviendo a pegar la oreja al aparato.

-Me imagino que te estarás preguntando cómo es que he averiguado este número- dijo Chang. Reiko se preguntó por un momento si no habría tapado mal el teléfono.

-Mmmm…Nnnnop, la verdad es que no…-mintió la joven-. Lo que si me gustaría saber es porque me ha llamado.

-¡Ah, directa al grano! Está bien. Le llamaba porque he oído que es una ladrona de mucho nivel, y me gustaría contar con sus servicios en un trabajo muy importante para mí.- Rock intentó llamar la atención de su hermana, todavía molesto porque ella no le hubiera mencionado lo del intento de violación. Reiko le hizo gestos a su hermano para que se callara, y luego Revy le tapó la boca a Rock con la mano hasta que este se calmó.

-¿Y en qué consistiría el trabajo?- preguntó la joven, tratando de no mostrar lo interesada que estaba. Cuanto más indiferente se mostrara por la oferta, mas pasta le podría sacar al cliente para que ella aceptara.

-Antes de hablar de eso, quisiera que hicieras otro trabajo…digamos, "menor", para ver si eres lo que busco.- De alguna forma, esa aparente falta de fe no gustó a la joven.

-Puedo asegurarle, "señor", que soy la mejor en lo que hago- comentó Reiko, un poco molesta.

-Y yo estoy seguro de ello, pero no creo que pase nada porque cumpla un pequeño encargo para mí antes, ¿no?- dijo Chang, tratando de calmar a la joven ladrona-. Piense en ello, no como en una prueba, sino como un trabajo más. Trabajo por el cual, obviamente, cobrará.- Reiko se calmó un poco, al oír mencionar el tema del pago.

-…Le escucho.

-Bien. Recibirá instrucciones en los próximos días, con el lugar al que debe entrar, y lo que debe robar. Cuando lo consiga, llámeme de nuevo a este número, y recibirá más instrucciones. Recibirá 4000 dólares al completar el encargo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Solo 4000? Eso es calderilla comparado con lo que suelo pedir, pero transigiré- comentó Reiko-. De acuerdo, señor Chang, ya tiene a su ladrona.- Al oír aquello, pareció que Rock iba a decir algo, pero Reiko le chitó para que guardara silencio.

-Excelente. Espero que la próxima vez que hablemos, sea para oír buenas noticias. Buenas noches, señorita Okajima.

-Si, buenas noches. Y por favor- dijo Reiko, antes de que Chang pudiera descolgar-, no me llame señorita. Suena raro, y no me gusta. Llámeme solo Reiko.- Reiko colgó, dejando a Chang con el móvil en la mano. Lejos de molestarse por ello, el jefe de la Triada sonrió, y se guardó el móvil en la chaqueta. Que chica tan curiosa…

Mientras tanto, en el bar, la cosa estaba un poco más tensa.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?! ¿En que estabas pensando?- exclamó Rock, llamando la atención, con sus gritos, del resto de clientes del bar.

-¿A qué te refieres con "en que estaba pensando"?- preguntó Reiko, mientras guardaba de nuevo su móvil en el bolsillo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? No estamos hablando de un simple robo en un piso particular. ¡Esto es la Triada! ¡Esos tipos son peligrosos!

-Ya, ¿y qué? En Japón lo hacía para la yakuza, y en América lo hacía para las grandes corporaciones. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-No sabía que habías trabajado con la yakuza- comentó Dutch, interesado.

-Si, cuando era pequeña. Yo, Mokuro, y también Rock aquí presente solíamos hacer encargos para ellos.-Rock trató de hacer un gesto a su hermana para que no siguiera hablando, pero fue tarde. Dutch, Benny y Revy miraron a Rock, sin acabarse de creer las palabras de la joven.

-Rock… ¿trabajando para la yakuza?... ¿De niño?...-preguntó Revy, antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas-. ¡JAJAJAJAJA, SI, CLARO! ¡Y Benny solía ser un matón de la mafia rusa, Dutch tenía afro, y yo era una puta hermanita de la caridad! ¡No había oído semejante chorrada en toda mi vida, jajajajaja!- Rock se encogió incomodo en el taburete, molesto por las carcajadas de su compañera, mientras se debatía sobre si permanecer en silencio, o decir algo al respecto.

-Créetelo. Nosotros éramos bastante activos en aquellos tiempos- dijo Reiko, rodeando a su hermano con un brazo-. Incluso llegamos a ganarnos un apodo y todo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?- preguntó Benny, quien compartía en cierto modo la misma incredulidad que Revy.

-Nos llamaban el "Trío Okajima", aunque también nos llamaban "Los Trillizos", porque donde iba uno, siempre iban los otros dos.- Reiko habló con orgullo, pero Rock se quitó el brazo de su hermana de encima, y dijo:

-En realidad, nos llamaban "Los Trillizos" porque Reiko de pequeña parecía un niño, con su pelo corto y su ropa heredada de mí y de Mokuro- Benny y Dutch rieron con Rock al oír aquello, pero pararon cuando Reiko le dio a su hermano un puñetazo en el hombro que lo tiró al suelo.

-Tu a callar- dijo Reiko con dureza, antes de dirigirse a los otros tres-. Éramos el equipo perfecto. Yo, era la ladrona. Entraba en los sitios, robaba carteras, puenteaba coches… Aprendí a conducir a base de robar coches, os lo creáis o no.-Mientras se ponía de pie, Rock se guardó de comentar que la mayoría de aquellos coches habían acabado estrellados contra muros y otros vehículos, antes de que Reiko aprendiera a conducirlos de verdad-. Mokuro, obviamente, era el musculo. Palizas, extorsiones,…asesinatos…- Reiko dijo esto último sin demasiado entusiasmo-…lo que fuera. Tenía un don para meter miedo impresionante, como vosotros mismos pudisteis comprobar. Y no lo ha perdido con los años…

-Bah, tu espera a que le meta una bala en la cabeza, y ya veremos si luego sigue dando tanto miedo- comentó Revy. Benny se llevó la mano a la cara, incapaz de creer que Revy siguiera con ganas de pelearse con Mokuro.

-¿Y Rock qué?- preguntó Dutch, poniendo una de sus gigantescas manos en el hombro de Rock, zarandeándolo un poco en el proceso-. ¿Qué papel jugaba nuestro pequeño Rock en vuestra banda?

-Oh, estoy seguro de que os lo podéis imaginar. Venga, a ver quien lo adivina.

-Estratega- dijo Dutch, poniendo un billete en la barra. Benny decidió seguirle la corriente, y puso otro a su lado.

-Yo digo que… negociador.

Revy se encendió un cigarrillo, antes de poner otro billete en la mesa, y decir con una sonrisa: -Escudo humano.- Rock frunció el cejo.

-Y el ganador es…-Reiko hizo un breve redoble de tambores en la barra-… ¡Dutch!- Este empezó a recoger los billetes, mientras Benny miraba con divertida resignación, y Revy ponía mala cara-… bueno… "medio" ganador…- Dutch se detuvo.

-En realidad, Rokuro era más bien…como decirlo…un timador- se explicó Reiko-. El se encargaba de robar, digamos, de forma legal. Sabía moverse entre contratos y tejemanejes. Podía vender una casa a cinco personas, quedarse con la casa, y que las cinco personas siguieran debiéndole dinero. Mokuro y yo le asistíamos a veces, recuperando propiedades que él hubiera conseguido colocarle a la gente, o cobrando deudas.- Rock se rascó la nuca, un poco azorado porque mostraran su pasado delante de sus amigos. Estos miraron a Rock, sin acabar de plasmar ese pasado en el tímido y asustadizo japonés-. Obviamente, también era el cerebro del equipo. Estrategias, negociaciones,… Lo que fuera, el lo dominaba.

-Si, eso me lo creo- comentó Revy, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo-. ¿Y cómo es que acabaste de traje y corbata, Rock?- Rock se acabó su vaso, y se empezó a hablar sin dejar de mirar su vaso.

-Me cansé de aquella vida. De pequeños tenía su gracia, es decir, era emocionante y todo eso. Era como un juego. Nosotros éramos gángsters, y dábamos golpes por la ciudad. Colaborábamos con otros criminales, conseguíamos bastante dinero,… Era nuestra vida, nuestra manera de sobrevivir. Pero todo cambió a medida que fuimos creciendo.- Rock puso el vaso para que Bao lo rellenara-. Las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Nuestras…"travesuras" empezaron a volverse cada vez más serias. Reiko y yo robábamos a gente que no lo merecía, y Mokuro empezó a asesinar gente a sangre fría. Con el tiempo, empecé a sentir asco de mi mismo.- Rock veía como el liquido de color del caramelo caía brillante contra el vaso, mientras los focos del techo le arrancaban mil brillos al cristal, reflejándose en el brillante liquido descendente de la botella, mientras el reflejo de Rock le devolvía la mirada, triste y melancólico-. Decidí dejar todo aquello. Lo había decidido mucho antes de que Mokuro intentara matarme, y en cuanto pude me fui de casa. Busque trabajos a tiempo parcial, y acabé mis estudios por mi cuenta. Encontré trabajo de asalariado, y… el resto es historia.- Dutch entonces entendió muchas cosas: la habilidad de Rock para mantener la calma en momentos tensos, su desprecio por las armas y la violencia, sus momentos de "Rock oscuro",… Todo eso se debía a su pasado criminal. Daba igual que no hubiera empuñado antes un arma. Había vivido su propio infierno en vida. Rock sonrió:- Lo irónico, es que al final acabé echando de menos mi vida anterior. Todos esos años encerrado en la oficina, lamiéndole el culo a un montón de capullos amargados que no habían tenido que mover un dedo para llegar a donde estaban, mientras que yo me tenía que joder y machacar trabajando para recibir un sueldo de mierda… A veces sentía que la había cagado dejando mi antigua vida.

-No digas eso- dijo Reiko-. Tu puede que no lo notaras, pero dejar a la yakuza fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Mira si no como ha acabado Mokuro. Yo misma lo dejé para ir por mi cuenta, y no me arrepiento ni un solo día.- Reiko puso su mano sobre la de su hermano, y Rock se la apretó con una sonrisa, agradeciendo en silencio aquella muestra de apoyo-. Venga, "Pico de Oro", anima esa cara.

-¿"Pico de Oro"?- preguntó divertida Revy. Una vez más, Rock intentó detener a su hermana, animándose de golpe, pero sin éxito. De nuevo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¿No lo sabíais? Así es como llamaba todo el mundo a Rock de pequeño. Rokuro "Pico de Oro" Okajima- comentó Reiko, sonriendo con picardía y mirando de reojo a su hermano, que se había puesto colorado.

-¡Reiko! Basta ya, me da vergüenza. Siempre odié ese apodo.

-¿En serio? Pues por lo que yo he oído, hubieron un par de chicas en tus años de instituto que comentaron que el "Pico de Oro de Okajima no estaba nada mal", no sé si me explico.- Rock se puso todavía más colorado, mientras Dutch, Benny y Revy se doblaban de la risa o golpeaban con los puños la barra, incapaces de controlar sus carcajadas-. Por lo que he oído, sabias como complacer a una dama, hermano…

\- Y-Yo…est-esto…yo…-Rock se encontraba incapaz de decir nada, muerto de vergüenza, mientras su hermana se unía a los otros tres transportistas, sumando su risa al estruendo que estaban provocando en la barra. Pronto, las insinuaciones y los comentarios subidos de tono empezaron a circular entre los miembros del grupo, mientras Rock hacia lo imposible con tal de controlar a sus amigos.

Casi hubiera preferido que su hermano le hubiera matado el día anterior. Al menos, aquello hubiera sido más misericordioso.

* * *

21:35, lejos de allí

Balalaika miró de nuevo su reloj. Cinco minutos de retraso.

Si hubiera sido otro cualquiera, se habría levantado de su asiento en el restaurante en el que había hecho la reserva, y se habría marchado en el acto. Si por casualidad se hubiera encontrado a su atrasado acompañante por el camino, mejor. Así tendría la satisfacción de lanzarle una gratificante amenaza de muerte a la cara por hacerle gastar su tiempo para nada. Por desgracia para ella, ocurrían dos cosas que le impedían hacer eso mismo:

sabía cómo podría reaccionar su acompañante si este llegaba, y veía que no estaba, o si lo encontraba y lo amenazaba de muerte.

le interesaba hablar con él.

Balalaika suspiró. De haber sido un asesino cualquiera, ni siquiera se habría planteado quedar con él. De haberlo necesitado, habría hecho que alguien se pusiera en contacto con el asesino o la asesina, luego le habrían explicado los detalles, y finalmente se habría pagado el precio (ya fuera con dinero en caso de que la misión hubiera sido un éxito, o con balas si hubiera sido un fracaso).

Sin embargo, lo que había visto el día anterior le había llamado la atención. No solo fue porque hubiera conseguido eludir a sus hombres, ni porque hubiera pegado una paliza a Dutch y a sus chicos con relativa facilidad. Ni siquiera fue por su reputación de sádico y monstruo inhumano. Si Balalaika había decidido hablar en persona con el japonés, fue porque notó algo especial en el. De algún modo, sintió que ese joven asesino de sonrisa de tiburón era lo que llevaba tiempo esperando. Ya fuera porque con él conseguiría grandes cosas en los negocios, o bien porque él le daría a ella y a sus chicos la batalla que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando. Ya fuera por una cosa o por otra, la rusa decidió que valía la pena conocer a aquel hombre.

Antes de que Balalaika mirara de nuevo su reloj, su invitado hizo acto de presencia. A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez apareció vestido con un elegante traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Nada más entrar, los hombres de Balalaika se encargaron de registrarle en busca de armas. No llevaba nada que pudiera resultar peligroso, lo cual extrañó a Balalaika, ya que esta esperaba al menos que hubiera traído una pistola, o un cuchillo. Desde luego, ella se había traído un par de cada.

Mokuro se acercó a la mesa en la que Balalaika le estaba esperando. Al llegar a su lado, inclinó la cabeza e hizo una cortés reverencia a la rusa, quien ya se esperaba algo así de él.

-Señorita Balalaika, lamentó mucho llegar…

-Tarde, si. No suelo mostrarme clemente con los hombres que me hacen esperar, pero en su caso procuraré hacer una excepción, ya que fui yo quien le llamó con tan poca antelación.- Mokuro se sentó en su sitio, al otro lado de la mesa, mientras un camarero se apresuraba a servirles dos copas de champan.

-Oh, nada me disgustaría más que dejarla insatisfecha, _madame_. Lamento el retraso, pero me ha costado bastante encontrar a alguien de mi misma altura que tuviera un traje, deshacerme del cuerpo, y luego venir hasta aquí- se excusó Mokuro, levantando su copa a modo de brindis. Cuando Balalaika imitó su gesto, ambos dieron un sorbo a sus respectivas copas.

-Claro, porque me imagino que comprarse un traje propio estaba fuera de toda discusión, ¿no?- comentó divertida la rusa.

-Es que odio tener que comprar algo nuevo, para ponérmelo solo una vez- dijo el japonés, recolocándose incomodo la corbata-. No estoy acostumbrado a ir de etiqueta. En cambio usted, está muy elegante con ese traje.

Balalaika sonrió al escuchar el halago del joven japonés. Aquel día llevaba otro de sus habituales trajes de negocios, un traje de ejecutiva con falda de color verde oscuro, con medias cubriéndole sus largas piernas, y zapatos a juego con el traje. En el respaldo de su asiento, descansaba su abrigo de militar, el mismo que llevaba siempre consigo a todas partes. Su pelo, como siempre, se encontraba recogido en una coleta detrás de su cabeza, junto con dos largos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara.

-Es el mismo traje que uso a diario. No tiene nada de especial.- Al oír aquello, Mokuro disintió.

-Una rosa no tiene porque cambiar el color de sus pétalos para ser bella. Es bella y punto.- Mokuro encarnó una ceja seductivamente, y Balalaika se limitó a reírse del comentario.

-¡Ah, querido, ahora ya no sé si has venido a hablar de negocios, o a ligar conmigo!

-Bueno, he de confesar que usted es exactamente mi tipo de mujer- confesó divertido Mokuro-. Es bella, fuerte, y admito que me da un poco de miedo,… Si no fuera porque ahora mismo no busco nada a largo plazo, ya le habría comprado el anillo y le estaría profesando mi amor eterno acompañado con un guitarrón.- Balalaika y Mokuro se miraron divertidos, y se rieron al imaginarse la escena, mientras la rusa intentaba serenarse un poco-. Bueno, ahora que ya hemos roto el hielo, dígame-dijo Mokuro, todavía sonriente-, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Balalaika volvió a calmarse: -Muy bien, señor Okajima. Le he llamado hoy aquí, porque tengo bastante interés en sus habilidades.

-¿Cuáles? Tengo que confesar que soy un hombre de múltiples y vistosos talentos- dijo Mokuro, dando otro sorbo a su copa-. Toco la guitarra, hago imitaciones, escalo paredes,…- Balalaika sonrió de nuevo.

-Yo me refería a su talento para matar.- Mokuro suspiró.

-Vaya. ¡Y yo que creí que me había hecho llamar para actuar en una fiesta!- comentó el joven, fingiendo fastidio-. Ahora tendré que tirar las tarjetas con chistes que había preparado.

-Céntrese, por favor- dijo Balalaika-. Como iba diciendo, he oído sobre sus habilidades como asesino a sueldo, y estoy interesado en solicitar sus servicios.

-Muy bien, la escucho.- Balalaika dio otro sorbo a su copa.

-Antes de nada, tengo que saber: ¿es cierto todo lo que dicen de usted?- preguntó Balalaika, mirando a Mokuro directamente a los ojos. A diferencia de muchos otros hombres, Mokuro no se sintió intimidado, y no apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, va a tener que ser más específica que eso- comentó Mokuro, un poco avergonzado-. Se dicen muchas cosas de mí, y muy pocas son buenas.

-Por ejemplo: lo del canibalismo. ¿Es cierto?

-Si, totalmente cierto- dijo Mokuro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso porque es? Religión, problemas mentales,…

-Mmmm… Creo que en parte son problemas mentales, y en parte es por mi naturaleza. Simplemente, es como hago las cosas- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Realmente nunca me he planteado porque hago lo que hago.

-Me cuesta creer que algo así surja sin razón alguna.

-Bueno, la primera vez que lo experimenté, fue cuando tenía siete años. Me pelee con otro chico, y en plena pelea le mordí en el brazo. Le mordí con tanta fuerza que le arranqué un cacho de carne. Aunque escupí ese cacho de carne, nunca olvidaré lo que sentí al saborear su sangre, la sensación que sentí en mi boca. Después, una cosa llevó a la otra, y… BUM, caí en el canibalismo.

Balalaika escuchó aquella historia, tratando de leer al hombre detrás de ella. Si algo había aprendido en sus días en el ejército, y como mafiosa, era a leer a las personas. Podía aprender mucho sobre el carácter de alguien solo con observarle hablar, o moverse. En el poco tiempo que había conocido a aquel japonés, hubiera podido entender perfectamente a cualquier otro. Sin embargo, le estaba costando mucho entender a aquel tipo. O estaba loco, o estaba cuerdo. O era un valiente, o era un idiota perdido. No podía saber cuándo iba en serio, y cuando no. Eso le hacía mucho más peligroso que si hubiera sacado un arma, y la hubiera apuntado a su cabeza. Al menos, sabía como actuar en esos casos. Pero adelantarse a alguien así…

-También he oído que ha matado a muchos clientes suyos, a pesar de que estos no habían intentado matarle antes- dijo la mafiosa, cambiando de tema-. ¿Debería preocuparme?

-No. No, no, no, no,…Bueno, puede que si… Tal vez…Mire, ese es un tema complicado- dijo Mokuro, tratando de explicarse-. En ese aspecto, yo soy como usted.- Balalaika encarnó ambas cejas, sintiendo curiosidad por esa comparativa-. Ambos somos personas fuertes, demasiado fuertes para vivir con los enemigos que nos han tocado. Vamos por el mundo pisando a los más débiles sin misericordia ni compasión, buscando aquello que daría sentido a nuestra vida, y a nuestra muerte: un enemigo a nuestra altura.- Balalaika no tuvo más remedio que coincidir con él. Realmente, aquello era lo que más ansiaba, por encima de todo. Ella y sus hombres habían pasado por un infierno y habían vuelto, sintiéndose vacios y engañados, ya que se les había prometido un conflicto a la altura de sus habilidades, un final digno para guerreros como ellos, y no habían encontrado más que novatos, indignos de su tiempo y entrenamiento-. A mí me costó mucho llegar a esa conclusión. Maté a mucha gente, y nada me llenó tanto como el ver mi vida pendiendo de un hilo, como cuando me enfrentaba a un enemigo mucho más fuerte que yo. Todos esos "clientes" a los que maté-dijo Mokuro, haciendo un gesto despectivo al hablar de ellos-, fueron indignos de mi. Sus muertes no me satisficieron, aunque gracias a ellas conseguí alcanzar a peces más gordos. Resumiendo, miss Balalaika…-Mokuro miró a Balalaika a los ojos, sonriendo con su característica sonrisa de depredador-…, sí, yo que usted me preocuparía.

Cientos de hombres y mujeres se habían acobardado al ver a aquel lunático sonreír y mirarles como Mokuro estaba mirando a Balalaika, pero esta se limitó a mirar al japonés con su propia sonrisa sádica, y dijo: -Bien. Parece que ambos estamos de acuerdo en algo.- Boris tragó saliva, sintiendo la intensa sed de sangre que emitían ambos comensales, mientras estos se miraban como si de pronto fueran a saltar al cuello del otro-. Estoy segura que usted sería capaz de emocionarme en ese sentido, señor Okajima.

-Si.- Mokuro rió de forma siniestra-. Mis manos ya están temblando de la emoción. Si no fuera porque tengo curiosidad por saber el trabajo que me va a encargar…- Mokuro giró su cabeza en varias direcciones, y inspiró con fuerza-…ah, que bien nos lo pasaríamos…

-En otra ocasión, quizás- dijo Balalaika, guardando de nuevo su arma, que había sacado de manera inconsciente por debajo de la mesa. Por su parte, Mokuro exhaló de nuevo, y trató de calmarse.

-¡Fiuuu! No hemos llegado a los postres, y ya me muero por matarla y colgar su pellejo de mi pared. Verdaderamente es usted mi tipo, señorita.- Balalaika sonrió.

-Usted también me llama la atención, señor Okajima. Ojalá que algún día podamos reunirnos y librar una batalla digna de mención.- La tensión del ambiente desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. El alivio de Boris y del resto de comensales fue tal, que la mayoría soltó un suspiro a la vez.

-Primero los negocios. Luego, ya tendremos tiempo para el placer.- El camarero se acercó con los menús, un tanto intimidado por la presencia de la señora del crimen ruso en la ciudad y un asesino de fama mundial sentados en la misma mesa.

-Muy bien. Antes de hablar de hacer negocios juntos, entenderá que quiera poner a prueba sus habilidades, ¿no?- comentó Balalaika, eligiendo rápidamente un plato de la carta e indicándoselo al camarero.

-Hm, no hay problema. ¿En que había pensado?- preguntó Mokuro, leyendo con detenimiento los diferentes platos del menú, incapaz de decidirse por uno.

-Verá, antes que usted, había quedado aquí hoy con otro asesino, uno bastante conocido en la zona, con la idea de proponerle a él el trabajo.

-¿Se refiere al tipo sentado tres mesas detrás de mí, el del traje marrón?- dijo, señalando a su espalda con el pulgar, sin levantar la vista de la carta.

-Efectivamente. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?- preguntó Balalaika con curiosidad.

-¿Saberlo? ¡Como para no notarlo! Como siga clavando así sus ojos en mi espalda, al final me va a abrir un agujero a través.

-Bueno, pues le diré lo mismo que le dije a él: solo uno puede conseguir el trabajo...- Tres mesas detrás de Mokuro, el hombre del traje marrón se levantó, y empezó a andar hacia la mesa de Mokuro y Balalaika. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de unos 40 años, con rasgos faciales típicos de un americano. Llevaba su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, con sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, y una ligera barba cubriéndole las mejillas y el mentón. Con una mano agarró un resorte de su reloj, y tiró discretamente de él, sacando un fino cable metálico-…, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Mientras Balalaika observaba la escena con discreto interés, Mokuro continuó observando su carta, aparentemente ignorante de que el otro asesino se acercaba a él con un cable estrangulador. El asesino se fue acercando, a lo que Mokuro se limitó a llevarse una mano al interior de su chaqueta, y mientras se rascaba, continuó mirando la carta. Al final, el asesino se plantó justo detrás del joven japonés. Este dejó la carta en la mesa, y agarró su copa de champan. Después de que este le diera un sorbo, el otro asesino levantó de pronto ambos brazos, con la intención de rodearle el cuello a su desprevenida victima con el cable.

Justo cuando Balalaika empezó a creer que el combate entre asesinos acabaría con la clara victoria del asesino de mayor edad, se oyeron tres disparos, a medida que tres balas surgían de la chaqueta de Mokuro, e impactaban contra el tronco del sorprendido atacante, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El resto de comensales, al oír los disparos, se asustaron y echaron a correr, dejando el local vacio, a excepción de Balalaika, los hombres de esta, los dos asesinos, y el camarero, que al ver al asesino acercarse había optado por largarse, y que se había escondido bajo una mesa cuando empezaron los tiros.

Mientras el otro asesino se retorcía en el suelo, agarrándose el estomago y escupiendo sangre, Mokuro sacó su mano de la chaqueta, revelando una Tokarev, el arma típica de los miembros del Hotel Moscow. Levantándose de su asiento, el joven asesino inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a su acompañante, y con un "Con permiso", se giró hacia el otro asesino, y lo remató de un disparo a la cabeza. Después, volvió a sentarse en su asiento, dejando el arma encima de la mesa.

-¡Vaya, debo confesar que eso no me lo esperaba!- dijo Balalaika-. Creía que mis hombres le habían registrado bien antes de entrar. ¿Me permite ver su arma?

Mokuro cogió el arma, la descargó, y se la pasó a Balalaika, que la examinó con ojo crítico.

-Es una curiosa elección de arma, señor Okajima. No mucha gente de por aquí la utiliza. Por lo que se, mis hombres son los únicos que utilizan las Tokarev.

-Y son los únicos, porque esa pistola no es mía- comentó el joven, haciéndole un gesto al asustado camarero para que saliera-. Si, tomaré esto de aquí, sea lo que sea…- Una vez que el camarero se hubo marchado a toda prisa hacia la cocina, Mokuro señaló con el pulgar a los rusos de la entrada-. La pistola es de ese de ahí, el ruso con cara avinagrada.

Al oír aquello, Balalaika se giró hacia sus dos hombres de la entrada, con gesto de fastidio. Como parecía que no entendían a que se debía el enfado de su jefa, Balalaika se limitó a mostrar el arma, y a encarnar una ceja, poniendo cara de "¿Habéis perdido vosotros esto?". Al ver la pistola, ambos mafiosos empezaron a palparse el cuerpo, hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, le faltaba el arma. Avergonzado, fue hacia la mesa, donde recibió el arma de vuelta a manos de Balalaika (quien le dijo en voz baja y en ruso que ya tendrían ellos dos una charla al respecto más tarde), y el cargador de Mokuro, que le guiñó un ojo y le susurró una disculpa. Cabizbajo, el ruso volvió a su puesto original, donde recibió una palmada en la espalda por parte de su compañero a modo de consuelo.

-Una vez más, me veo obligada a admitir que estoy sorprendida, señor Okajima- dijo Balalaika, encarándose de nuevo a su acompañante-. Ni siquiera yo me he dado cuenta de cuando le ha quitado el arma.

-Si, nadie se espera que le registren mientras está registrando- comentó Mokuro

-Creí que no le gustaba usar armas de fuego.

-Bueno, no son mi primera elección a la hora de realizar un trabajo, pero a veces resultan de lo más…estimulantes.-Mientras decía esto, el japonés se puso a juguetear con uno de los cubiertos, un cuchillo sin punta, moviéndolo entre sus dedos y haciéndolo girar a gran velocidad-. Aun así, me quedo con los cuchillos, muchas gracias.

-En fin, como iba diciendo, ahora el trabajo es suyo- dijo Balalaika, haciendo un gesto a Boris. Este se puso al lado de Mokuro, y le pasó una carpeta. Dentro, Mokuro encontró una lista de nombres, y una serie de documentos. Al ojearlos por encima, vio que se trataba de información diversa, con fotos, informes, y demás. Mokuro silbó entre dientes.

-Veo que alguien ha estado haciendo los deberes-comentó Mokuro, al ver toda la información reunida en la carpeta.

-Considérelo un pequeño aporte por mi parte. Estos de aquí son los blancos fáciles. Para los objetivos más complejos, deberá montárselo como pueda, por su cuenta.- Balalaika cogió su copa, y bebió más de aquel dorado líquido-. Todos tienen algo en común: han conseguido cabrearme. Los motivos de mi enfado no son de su incumbencia, así que no pregunte. El trabajo es sencillo: los encuentra, y los mata. A ser posible, del modo más doloroso posible, y si puede, de manera que sirva de aviso.

-¿De aviso a quien?

Balalaika sonrió con crueldad: -¡Pues a todo el mundo, por supuesto! Hay gente que ha olvidado que no es sensato llevarme la contraria en esta ciudad, y ahora es trabajo suyo recordarles el porqué.- Mokuro dedicó unos instantes a pensar, en relación con el trabajo que Balalaika le estaba proponiendo.

-No es que no me guste la idea de torturar y matar para usted, pero…-Al ver que parecía dudar, Balalaika le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Por favor, siga. Si tiene dudas, quisiera oírlas.

-No… ¿No suelen hacer esto sus hombres? ¿Para qué me necesita a mí? Seguro que hombres tan cualificados como los suyos podrían acabar con estos mierdecillas sin ningún problema.

-Si, eso es cierto, pero por desgracia no puedo- dijo Balalaika, un poco apenada y fastidiada por ello-. Verá, resulta que algunos de esos mierdecillas son los mierdecillas de otros peces gordos, y por divertido que pueda parecer, una pelea entre bandas no hace más que aumentar los gastos, y no genera mucho beneficio.- Entonces, Mokuro lo entendió.

-¡Ah, entiendo! No es lo mismo que la gente sepa que los que la han cabreado hayan muerto, que el que sus hombres los hayan matado porque la han cabreado, ¿es así?

-Si, ese sería un bonito resumen.

-Pues yo sigo sin pillarlo del todo- dijo Mokuro, rascándose la nuca-. Todo eso de la lucha de poder, lo de mantener las apariencias, el orgullo entre criminales y el honor,… Creo que todo eso son tonterías, la verdad. Si yo me encontrara en su situación, los mataría a todos, y si sus jefes se molestaran por ello, los mataría también. Si sus familias quisieran venganza, muertos. Si sus amigos fueran tras de mí por ello, muertos. Si otros criminales quisieran sacar provecho de ello, muertos. Y así, hasta que la gente pillara el mensaje…

-¿Qué mensaje?

-¿…Qué?- preguntó Mokuro, un tanto vacilante, mirando a Balalaika como si acabara de despertar de un trance-… eeeehm, perdón, creo que me he despistado un poco con todo eso de matarlos a todos. ¿De que estábamos hablando?- Balalaika miró a Mokuro sin acabar de entender a aquel joven. Rebecca, a su lado, hasta parecía alguien cuerdo y todo (más o menos). Al final, decidió dejarlo correr.

-En fin, como la decisión no depende de ti, querido, lo harás como te he dicho, ¿entendido?- Mokuro asintió, cerrando la carpeta y dejándola a un lado de la mesa-. Y otra cosa más. Al último de la lista no lo mates. Tráemelo. Quiero tener unas palabras con él antes de que llegue su ultima hora.- Mokuro sonrió, entre divertido y macabro.

-¡Oh, jojojo! Alguien ha sido un chico muy, muy malo…- dijo el japonés, abriendo la carpeta para ver el nombre del "afortunado". Balalaika sonrió de igual modo.

-Si, podría decirse que sí.

-¡Entonces decidido!- dijo el joven, extendiendo una mano hacia la rusa por encima de la mesa-. Lo haré. Por usted, por el bien de esta ciudad, ¡y porque fijo que será muy divertido!

Balalaika estrechó la mano del sonriente psicótico, cerrando el pacto entre los dos criminales. Poco tiempo después, llegó el camarero con los platos que ambos habían pedido.

-Antes de que empecemos a comer, quisiera discutir con usted el tema del pago.- Mokuro, que ya estaba preparándose para empezar a comer, miró pensativo a la rusa.

-Hmmm… Tengo una idea al respecto, para hacerlo todo más interesante.

Balalaika encarnó una ceja, mirando interrogativa al japonés, mientras se ponía la servilleta en el regazo. Este se levantó de la silla, agarró el cadáver del otro asesino, y lo puso encima de la mesa, con la cabeza de este enterrada en su plato. Balalaika vio todo eso esperando que no fuera a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer.

-¿Qué tiene en mente?- preguntó Balalaika, mientras Mokuro volvía a sentarse, y se colocaba la servilleta a modo de babero.

-¿Qué le parece si el pago va en función del mensaje que transmite la muerte de mis objetivos?- propuso el japonés, clavando el tenedor en el cuello del cadáver, y cortando un pedazo de carne con la ayuda del cuchillo-. Con esto quiero decir, que cuanto más brutal sea la muerte de mi objetivo, y por consiguiente más miedo meta en los cuerpos del resto de personas de la ciudad, mas me tendrá que pagar.- Tras cortar un pedazo de carne, y para horror de Boris y el resto de guardaespaldas, Mokuro se lo llevó a la boca, y lo bajó con un sorbo de champan-. Obviamente, habría un límite, pero de esta manera usted se asegura de que meteré mucho miedo. ¿Qué le parece la idea?

Balalaika contempló lo más estoicamente posible como aquel joven japonés cortaba pedazos de carne del cadáver, tan tranquilo y con tanta normalidad como si estuviera troceando un filete, y se los iba comiendo, acompañándolos con la comida del plato. Como si, efectivamente, se tratara de un filete. Ella había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero hasta ella debía admitir que aquello era perturbador. En vez de disuadirla, aquello la acabó de convencer que el "Oni Gaki" era el indicado para aquel trabajo.

Balalaika levantó su copa, sonriendo con sadismo, mientras se imaginaba la cara de Chang y el resto de jefes de la mafia después de que Mokuro hubiera completado su misión.

-Tenemos un trato, señor Okajima.

Mientras un fino hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios, Mokuro levantó también su copa, uniéndose al brindis de la peligrosa jefa del crimen ruso, y acompañando su fría sonrisa con su propia versión, mostrando una boca llena de dientes manchados de sangre.

- _Nasdrovia_.

* * *

 **Shit is about to happen!**

 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, y comentad lo que creáis que no está funcionando (este humilde escritor lo agradecerá mucho. Me da como que el final no ha sido el mejor que podría haber puesto, pero esto es una opinión personal).**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Sangrientas nubes en calma

Tres semanas después:

Rock contemplaba pensativo el horizonte, mientras el vaivén de las olas rompía contra la quilla del Black Lagoon, a medida que este atravesaba a gran velocidad las claras aguas del mar de Asia. Por su mente rondaban diferentes pensamientos, ocupados en diferentes cosas y preocupaciones: su vida en Roanapur, sus dos hermanos, sus compañeros, el trabajo… Diferentes fardos que se agolpaban en su mente, exigiendo su atención exclusiva, mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que las cosas no podían complicarse más.

Suspirando, Rock trató de relajarse un poco, disfrutando de la brisa marina y del tranquilo y monótono paisaje que les rodeaba. Tan tranquilo…tan calmado…tan…

Revy le dio una patada en la espalda a Rock, no con mucha fuerza, pero si con la suficiente para sacarle de golpe de su letargo. En fin, hasta ahí había llegado su descanso…

-¡Eh Rock, ni se te ocurra sobarte aquí, que tenemos trabajo!- exclamó malhumorada la joven, mientras Rock se frotaba adolorido la zona de impacto, y trataba de desperezarse un poco.

-Si, ya va, ya va…- A regañadientes, Rock se puso en pie, acompañando a Revy a la bodega del barco. Allí, numerosas cajas se encontraban firmemente agarradas con correas a las paredes, todas con varias etiquetas que las identificaban como "material médico alternativo".

-¿"Material médico alternativo"? ¿A que se refieren con eso?- preguntó Rock, extrañado. Mientras tanto, Revy había empezado a soltar las correas de un par de cajas, y le puso una pesadamente en los brazos al joven japonés.

-Es un eufemismo, Rock. Con eso quiere decir que o bien es material robado de algún hospital, o son órganos de contrabando. Como no están refrigerados, me decanto mas por la primera opción- comentó perezosamente Revy, cogiendo otra caja y subiendo las escaleras hacia la superficie. Aliviado porque esas cajas no contuvieran órganos humanos (al menos, aparentemente), Rock la siguió.

-¿Y quién querría comprar estas cosas?

-Pues los hospitales, tarugo. Esta mierda no es barata precisamente, de manera que muchos hospitales se dedican a comprar el equipo excedente o de segunda mano por menos de la mitad de su precio habitual.

Rock miró con ligero horror a Revy:- Pero eso… ¿es seguro?

-¿Y a mí que me importa? Eso pregúntaselo al cabrón que los haya encargado, no a mi- respondió tajante Revy, dejando la caja en cubierta y volviendo a por otra. Tras dejar la suya, Rock miró al horizonte, donde la silueta de un barco mayor que el suyo ya empezaba a discernirse. El cliente, seguramente-. ¡Rock, mueve el culo de una vez!- exclamó Revy, con su estridente voz proviniendo de las entrañas del barco, como el rugido de alguna bestia metida en su cueva.

Rock suspiró. Revy gritándole y siendo…bueno, Revy, tráfico de material médico que seguramente acabaría matando a alguien, y apenas eran las siete de la mañana… Si, su vida era genial, pensó sarcásticamente.

¿A todo eso, en qué andarían metidos sus hermanos?

* * *

Roanapur, un par de horas más tarde:

Reiko bajaba por la calle con ambas manos en los bolsillos, ligeramente molesta, dando largas zancadas y pisando con fuerza con sus deportivas. Al parecer, cuando el gran señor del crimen chino en la ciudad decía "recibirá instrucciones en los próximos días", en realidad quería decir "en un par de semanas". ¡Qué manera de hacerle perder el tiempo tontamente!

Se había pasado días enteros pegada al teléfono, esperando una llamada que parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. Solo por matar el tiempo, había realizado un par de golpes inocentes en varias casas al azar, más por practicar un poco que por llevarse nada de valor. También había aprovechado aquel tiempo libre para explorar la ciudad, y familiarizarse un poco con su funcionamiento y estructura. Lo que más le había sorprendido de descubrir, había sido la iglesia de la colina, donde unas monjas bastante…peculiares…le habían vendido un equipo de escalada nuevo, una pistola con silenciador, y además la habían invitado a un té, "en honor al otro Okajima, el entendido de tés", había dicho la madre superiora. Además, gracias a esa visita había hecho buenas migas con otra de las monjas del lugar, una hermana con el cabello rubio, gafas de sol, y una actitud de pasotismo idéntica a la suya. Tras salir una noche de copas, y descubrir que a ninguna de las dos le caía bien Dos Manos, se habían convertido en buenas amigas. Finalmente, cuando empezaba a pensar que tal vez el señor Chang se hubiera olvidado de ella, su teléfono empezó a sonar. El hombre que la había llamado era Biu, el subalterno de Chang. Tras informarla del lugar y el objetivo, había colgado, no sin antes pedirle que le llamara cuando el trabajo hubiera sido completado.

"Primero me hacen esperar, luego me meten prisa…Por solo 4 de los grandes no debería de aguantar esta mierda…", pensó malhumorada, pero a pesar de ello decidió seguir con el golpe. Después de todo, era una prueba. Si pasaba, entraría en nomina, y mejores y más emocionantes trabajos la estarían esperando.

A paso rápido, Reiko llegó hasta su objetivo. A primera vista, parecía el clásico restaurante chino, con su decoración asiática, sus farolillos, e incluso con sus elegantes camareras ligeritas de ropa anunciando el menú en la puerta. Según Biu, se trataba de uno de los numerosos restaurantes controlados por el señor Chang, el cual había estado teniendo problemas recientemente para pagar su parte a las Triadas. Tras haber descartado cualquier posible intervención del exterior, el señor Chang había empezado a sospechar que podía ser cosa de alguien de dentro, de manera que había enviado a Reiko a recuperar el libro de cuentas que guardaba el gerente en la caja fuerte. En palabras textuales del señor Chang, le dijo Biu, "el gerente de ese sitio es medio imbécil, si no imbécil del todo. Si existe alguna prueba de su culpabilidad, estará en el libro de cuentas".

Así pues, sin llegar siquiera a preparar un plan de ataque, Reiko se había presentado enseguida en el lugar marcado.

Tras dedicar unos minutos a examinar los alrededores, rápidamente determinó que la entrada por el exterior quedaba descartada. Demasiada vigilancia, y demasiados pocos puntos por donde escalar sin ser vista. En condiciones normales, habría esperado a la noche, pero le habían insistido que el trabajo debía realizarse si o si aquel mismo día, de manera que tendría que improvisar sobre la marcha. Aprovechando la oscuridad de un callejón, Reiko dedicó un momento a revisar rápidamente su equipo.

Para la ocasión, Reiko había optado por un conjunto casual, con unos vaqueos bastante elásticos que le llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla, zapatillas deportivas por si tenía que echar a correr, una camiseta top de tirantes y un pareo que le cubría la cintura. Con sus cascos de música y gafas de sol, parecía una turista mas del montón, alegre y vivaracha. Una turista armada con una pistola con silenciador, oculta en la parte de atrás de sus vaqueros gracias al pareo.

Reiko dio la vuelta a la manzana, situándose en la parte de atrás del local. Escondida entre dos atestados contenedores de basura, distinguió una pequeña puerta de metal oxidada. Su billete de entrada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse, la puerta se abrió, y del interior del edificio salieron dos asiáticos vestidos de camarero. Apoyados en la pared, uno de ellos sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y, tras ponerse uno en la boca, le ofreció otro a su compañero.

"Genial", pensó resignada ", ahora tendré que esperar a que terminen para poder entrar". Poniéndose algo más cómoda, Reiko esperó a que el par de camareros acabaran de fumarse sus cigarrillos, quienes no parecían tener prisa precisamente por volver a entrar. Media hora más tarde, otro hombre con el mismo atuendo se asomó desde la puerta, gritándoles algo en chino al par de camareros. Molestos, estos tiraron sus cigarrillos al suelo y los pisaron para apagarlos, respondiendo con el mismo tono de voz al hombre que les había chillado. El trío de camareros entró en el local, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Reiko contó hasta treinta, y se dirigió medio agazapada hacia la pared. Arramblada a ella, se dirigió cautelosamente hasta la puerta, y al llegar a esta pegó el oído contra el frio metal. Los sonidos amortiguados de dentro le revelaban que, fueran quienes fueran los que se encontraran dentro, no estaban cerca de la puerta, de manera que se puso manos a la obra. Tras hurgar unos segundos en su bolsillo, Reiko sacó una pequeña ganzúa, y se puso a hurgar en el hueco de la cerradura, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras trabajaba lo más rápido que podía. Los años de práctica pronto dieron sus frutos, y Reiko se vio recompensada con un gratificante CLIC, indicando que la puerta estaba abierta. Poco a poco, la joven miró discretamente al interior, encontrándose con un estrecho y desértico pasillo. Al ver que no había moros en la costa, Reiko entró en el restaurante.

El estrecho pasillo, que además estaba poco iluminado, lleno de material viejo y olía francamente mal, daba paso a una atestada cocina, donde un grupo de atareados cocineros trataban de cocinar simultáneamente los diferentes ingredientes repartidos en ollas, sartenes y cazuelas. Desde su escondite, Reiko notaba el calor que desprendían todos esos fogones encendidos a la vez, y sentía como casi se asfixiaba con el olor de aquella mezcla de grasas fritas, sudor humano, y una ventilación deficiente. Conteniendo una arcada, Reiko buscó alguna ruta alternativa para sortear la cocina sin ser vista.

Por suerte para ella, no le iba a hacer falta pasar por la cocina. A un lado de la estancia se encontraba un viejo montacargas que parecía que había sido desmontado y que ya no se podía utilizar. Sin embardo, el hueco por donde solía pasar seguía estando ahí, de manera que con un poco de suerte ella podría escalar hasta el piso de arriba por ahí.

En silencio, Reiko se dirigió hacia el hueco del montacargas, echando un prudente vistazo hacia abajo y hacia arriba. Parecía que el hueco continuaba únicamente hasta un piso por encima de ella, y otro por debajo. Agarrándose fuertemente a los viejos raíles del montacargas, Reiko fue introduciendo poco a poco el cuerpo en el estrecho tubo, afianzando su posición en la vieja estructura de metal. De esta manera, comenzó su lento ascenso al piso superior, a oscuras y con el polvo cayéndole en la cara. A pesar de todo, pensó ella, seguía sin estar entre las cinco peores rutas que había tenido que usar durante un trabajo. Si, realmente habían sitios mucho peores por los que arrastrarse. Conteniendo un escalofrío al recordar esos sucesos que tanto se había esforzado por olvidar, Reiko siguió ascendiendo.

Cinco minutos después, Reiko consiguió llegar sin incidentes al piso superior. Entreabriendo un poco la portezuela del montacargas, comprobó que no hubiera nadie antes de salir. El piso superior, un largo pasillo de madera parecía estar despejado, a excepción de un guardia situado más allá, que vigilaba con gran interés una puerta doble de color rojo con grabados de dragones en dorado, situada enfrente de unas escaleras que descendían al piso inferior. Aprovechando que desde donde estaba no la podía ver directamente, Reiko abrió en silencio la portezuela, y se escurrió hasta tocar el suelo. Agazapada, empezó a valorar sus opciones. De ser posible, quería evitar el enfrentamiento directo con ningún guardia. No porque pudiera perder, sino que le preocupaba que el ruido alertara al resto de guardias, y eso la obligara a tener que huir a la carrera. No veía como lo podía distraer, y tampoco quería tener que dispararle con el arma, ya que luego tendría que cargar con el cuerpo hasta encontrarle un escondite adecuado, y eso la haría perder tiempo. Mientras pensaba en que podía hacer, Reiko se fijó en un pequeño ventanal situado en la parte superior de la pared, donde hacia contacto con el techo. Si pudiera hacer que el guardia mirara a otro lado durante unos segundos, podría agarrarse al marco con las manos, y auparse para pasar al otro lado. La cuestión, era como hacerlo.

Tras observarlo todo con más detalle, Reiko observó que la parte de arriba del pasillo estaba recubierto de vigas de madera lo bastante anchas como para que una persona pudiera caminar por ellas. Sonriendo por aquel golpe de suerte, Reiko utilizó una vieja estantería para alcanzar las vigas, y se subió a una haciendo fuerza con los brazos. A pesar del polvo y de la perpetua oscuridad en que se encontraba el techo, ya que las lámparas no iluminaban tan arriba, Reiko no tuvo problemas para desplazarse sigilosamente por ahí, aprovechando esa ruta alternativa para desplazarse por el pasillo.

Pasando de viga en viga, Reiko llegó hasta la misma altura que el guardia. Desde allí, Reiko pudo ver que, una vez pasado el pasillo, el piso superior se abría hasta adoptar una forma cuadrada, con su centro abierto para poder ver lo que sucedía en el inferior, mientras el pasillo de madera rodeaba el agujero. Frente al guardia, unas escaleras descendían hasta abajo, siguiendo la silueta del hueco, por el que Reiko pudo ver las diversas mesas ocupadas por clientes, y a los diferentes camareros que se apresuraban a moverse entre ellas, repartiendo menús y llevando platos humeantes.

Moviéndose entre las vigas, Reiko logró llegar hasta el otro lado del piso, y aprovechando una esquina que la ocultaba del vigilante, descendió de nuevo hasta el suelo. A continuación, se desplazó sigilosamente por el pasillo, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir para distraer al guardia. Su atención se centró en un jarrón de grandes dimensiones, situado junto a otras piezas ornamentales que ocupaban el lateral del pasillo, y Reiko pensó que podía usar eso para crear una abertura en la defensa del vigilante. Moviendo un poco el jarrón del sitio, lo situó justo debajo de las vigas, a las cuales se volvió a subir a toda velocidad. Desde allí, Reiko abrió fuego con su pistola con silenciador, rompiendo el jarrón y armando algo de ruido. A causa de eso, el vigilante miró extrañado en su dirección, desplazándose rápidamente hasta allí con la mano encima de su arma. Mientras tanto, Reiko había aprovechado para ir por encima de vuelta a la puerta, y de un salto alcanzó el ventanal que había visto antes. Para cuando el guardia llegó hasta los restos del jarrón, Reiko ya estaba dentro.

Reiko examinó de un vistazo la totalidad de la sala. Se trataba, obviamente, del despacho de alguien importante, como las caras alfombras, el escritorio y la decoración en general indicaban. Las luces apagadas no ayudaban a ver gran cosa en aquella sala, puesto que la luz del Sol apenas conseguía traspasar las persianas que obstruían las dos ventanas que daban al exterior. Centrando su atención en la tarea a completar, Reiko sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo, y se movió rápidamente hasta el escritorio, registrando sus varios cajones y revolviendo su contenido, hasta que finalmente encontró el esquivo libro de cuentas. Aguantando la linterna con la boca, Reiko usó su teléfono para fotografiar las últimas entradas del libro, tratando de captar toda la información que Chang pudiera necesitar. Tras añadirle un emoticono de besitos, Reiko pulsó la tecla de enviar.

"Misión cumplida", pensó Reiko, permitiéndose una breve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ahora, tocaba salir. A ver como se lo montaba…

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, mientras tanto:

Lejos de allí, un hombre abrió los ojos, poco a poco, mientras trataba de lidiar con el dolor de cabeza y… ¿por qué no podía moverse?

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, el hombre se dio cuenta de que alguien le había quitado la ropa y lo había atado a una camilla mediante múltiples correas de cuero. Una mordaza firmemente sujeta a su boca le impidió gritar por ayuda, mientras trataba de librarse de sus ataduras entre gemidos de esfuerzo, confusión y pánico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo último que recordaba era salir del bar, y… como si algo le golpeara por detrás.

Desesperado, el hombre trató de mover algo, lo que fuera, pero era inútil. Varias cintas mantenían sus manos y pies sujetos a la altura de las muñecas y tobillos, y también por encima de los codos y las rodillas. Otras tantas tiras, más anchas, le sujetaban por la pelvis y el pecho, mientras que la última cinta le pasaba por la frente, impidiéndole levantar la cabeza para ver donde se encontraba. Lo único que podía hacer, era contemplar con desesperación e impotencia el techo, un techo gris y resquebrajado con un foco de luz colgando encima suyo apagado que no le aportaba ninguna información sobre donde se encontraba, y quien le había llevado allí. De reojo, le pareció atisbar un pequeño carrito metálico a su lado, cubierto con un trapo, y la forma vaga de un sofá y una tele muy viejos al fondo. Al otro lado, un pasillo y varias sillas, todas vacías, lo cual no sirvió para contestar sus preguntas.

Justo cuando creía que le habían abandonado allí, de repente el hombre oyó el sonido de alguien tirando de la cadena. En aquel sitio había alguien más, y seguramente sería el mismo que le había llevado allí. El miedo y el pánico se apoderaron de él, incapaz de pensar en quien podía haberle hecho aquello, y porque. Y lo que era peor, ¿qué le iba a hacer a continuación?

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le indicó que quien fuera se encontraba en la misma sala que él.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…Mira quien se ha despertado por fin-comentó aquel hombre con voz alegre y juguetona. Poniéndose en su campo visual, el hombre atado pudo ver claramente quien le había hablado tan despreocupadamente.

Esa cara le sonaba…Si, se parecía mucho a ese tipo de la compañía Black Lagoon. Rock, creía que le llamaban, pero no podía ser él. Por lo que había oído, el Rock ese era un tirillas, un pelele enclenque incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Pero el hombre que le miraba sonriente desde arriba era algo completamente distinto. La forma en que le miraba, como le sonreía,… Todo el rezumaba peligro, locura y depravación a una escala que ni el mismo podía imaginar. Temblando, el hombre solo pudo retorcerse en su camilla, mientras su captor le acariciaba lentamente la cara, chistándole suavemente como si él fuera un niño asustado, y el otro su padre.

-Tranquilo, no tengas miedo…Eso es, cálmate… Respira despacio…- Poco a poco, el hombre dejó de retorcerse, más que nada porque las sujeciones le dolían mucho con cada movimiento, y no parecía que fueran a ceder por mucha fuerza que usara-. Bien. Ahora, ¿qué tal esta tu cabeza? Por un momento, al ver que no te despertabas, pensé que tal vez te hubiera dado muy fuerte con el bate- comentó su captor, bajándole un parpado con el pulgar y examinando de cerca su ojo. Tras palparle un poco la cabeza, se apartó de la camilla, y empezó a trastear con algo metálico fuera de su campo de visión-. En cierta manera, hubiera sido muy problemático para mí que te me hubieras muerto, o quedado lisiado, antes de poder concluir nuestro pequeño asunto. Porque, ¿sabes? Tú y yo, tenemos un trabajo muy importante que realizar, y te necesito al 100% para hacerlo.

¿Un trabajo? ¿De qué iba todo eso? Nuevamente, el hombre trató de librarse de sus sujeciones, o por lo menos de la venda que cubría su boca. Fuera lo que fuera a lo que se refiriera aquel loco, no tenía intención de quedarse a averiguarlo. Tenía que escapar.

Mientras forcejeaba, su captor se puso a tararea algo para sí mismo, mientras veía como se vestía con un delantal de cocina de color rosa con las palabras "KISS THE COOK" bordadas en amarillo, aunque alguien había tachado "KISS", y había escrito en su lugar "EAT". Tras arremangarse, se puso un par de guantes de cirujano en las manos, mientras una mascarilla de tela reposaba colgando en su pecho.

-Bueno, ya están hechos los preparativos. Yo estoy listo, tu estas…- comentó, comprobando animado que las correas estuvieran tensas-…, en tu sitio, y todo está bien. Bien, bien, bien…-. Saliendo de nuevo de su ángulo de visión, el hombre que le había atado volvió al cabo de unos instantes con un extraño aparato del que colgaban una serie de bolsas con sueros y extraños líquidos. Tras desinfectarle con alcohol una zona del brazo, el hombre le inyectó poco a poco diversas agujas que empezaron a introducirle aquellas sustancias en la sangre. En seguida, sintió como si sus venas se hincharan y como si todo su cuerpo deseara arquearse de dolor y sorpresa. Las cintas le impidieron moverse, de manera que tuvo que quedarse completamente quieto hasta que se acostumbró a la sensación-. Un poco de suero por aquí, y un toquecito de adrenalina para que no te me mueras antes de tiempo- comentó para si aquel tipo. De un salto, el hombre se subió encima de la camilla, sentándose de golpe en el pecho del hombre atado, quien sintió como sus costillas crujían ligeramente y como su cuerpo se quejaba por aquel repentino peso que había caído encima de él con tanta violencia. Con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, el sonriente lunático se puso a hablar.

-Mientras esperamos a nuestros invitados, he pensado que tal vez una presentación no estaría de más- explicó con tono jovial. Inclinando la cabeza, se presentó torciendo la mano bajo su pecho-. Mi nombre es Mokuro Okajima. Seguro que has odio hablar de mí.- ¿Qué si había oído hablar de él? Por supuesto que había oído hablar de él. ¿Quién no lo había hecho? De no haber tenido la mordaza puesta, le estarían castañeando los dientes de puro terror en ese preciso instante-. ¿Cómo dices, que no has odio hablar de mi?- dijo Mokuro, fingiendo escuchar y entender los amortiguados gemidos de su prisionero-. ¡Vaya, eso es terrible! Bueno, no pasa nada. Dentro de poco ya verás cómo nos conocemos mejor…Yo, por mi parte, se bien quién eres tu-comentó, apretándole ligeramente la punta de la nariz con el dedo, y bajándosele de encima-. En cierto modo, es por ello que tú has sido el escogido para ser mi compañero en este emocionante viaje que vamos a iniciar juntos.- Mokuro sonrió a su prisionero, observándole con emoción desde arriba.

Para entonces, el hombre atado estaba seguro de que iba a morir. No, peor que eso: iba a morir sufriendo, y sufriendo mucho además. Las historias y rumores sobre aquel psicópata costaban de creer, pero desde que había hecho acto de presencia en Roanapur, había dado motivos más que de sobra para convencer hasta al más escéptico que todo lo que se decía de él era cierto. Desde el día en que participó unilateralmente en la matanza del Yellow Flag, su fama como perturbado no había hecho más que aumentar con cada muerte. En las últimas semanas, sobretodo, había iniciado una oleada de crímenes y asesinatos por toda la ciudad que habían hecho que muchos se preguntaran porque los grandes jefes de la ciudad le estaban permitiendo tanto el hacer lo que le daba la gana. Muchos decían que últimamente había estado trabajando para uno de los Cuatro, lo cual explicaría la impunidad que parecía tener.

Habían sido unas semanas terroríficas para muchos. No menos de treinta personas habían caído en las garras de ese animal, apareciendo destrozadas de maneras horribles y escalofriantes por todas partes. Empalados, quemados vivos, desmembrados, parcialmente devorados, aplastados,… No repitió un solo método de tortura y asesinato en sus golpes, siempre innovando y probando nuevas formas de provocar dolor y extinguir vidas. La aparente elección aleatoria de sus golpes le convertía en algo imposible de prever. Incluso varios de los que intentaron escapar por barco, avión o coche fueron finalmente alcanzados por el mortífero asesino, quien no dejaba nunca supervivientes, pero siempre dejaba bien claro quien había sido.

Y ahora, le tocaba a él.

El hombre se orinó de puro miedo.

-¡Vaya, veo que alguien esta tan emocionado como yo!- comentó alegre el asesino-. Es una suerte que te pusiera el catéter cuando aun estabas inconsciente. De lo contrario… ¡no quiero ni pensar en lo incomodo que seria para ti todo esto!- Mokuro le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, guiñándole un ojo-. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

En vista de que escapar era imposible, el hombre hizo cuanto pudo por gritar y pedir ayuda, pero era en vano. La mordaza le impedía gritar y ninguna de sus palabras era entendible. Además, la mordaza le mantenía atrapada la lengua, y le impedía moverla o mordérsela, de manera que el suicidio quedaba fuera de su alcance. "Bastardo…lo tiene todo planeado…", pensó el hombre, llorando de pura desesperación e impotencia ante lo que se le venía encima.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Al oírlo, Mokuro dio un saltito de emoción en el sitio.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya están aquí, ya están aquí!- Mokuro fue a abrir la puerta, pero se giró de repente hacia su prisionero-. Tú no te muevas de ahí. Vuelvo en un momento~-Y dicho eso, se adentró dando saltitos por el pasillo de la entrada, saliendo de su campo visual.

Desde donde estaba, el hombre pudo oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y la voz de su captor dando la bienvenida a quien fuera que hubiera picado a la puerta. A continuación, oyó como varios grupos de pisadas se iban acercando cada vez más y más, mientras que el tal Mokuro Okajima no dejaba de hablar con tono animado. Finalmente, Okajima volvió a salir del pasillo.

-Yyyyyy, ¡aquí lo tenemos!- comentó, posando dramáticamente mientras lo señalaba-. Os presentaría, pero algo me dice que ya os conocéis.

Varias figuras salieron del pasillo, y una en concreto se dirigió hacia él, adentrándose lentamente en su campo visual. Hasta entonces, el hombre había creído que nada podía aterrarle más que el encontrarse a merced de aquel psicópata perturbado.

Se equivocaba.

De pie junto a él, contemplándole con gesto impasible y con sus fríos ojos azules como los de un tiburón, se encontraba Balalaika.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, demasiado aterrado como para poder emitir más que alguno gritito, similar a un tic nervioso, mientras contemplaba con ojos desorbitados a la señora del crimen ruso en la ciudad. Por su parte, Balalaika se limitó a mirarle como quien examina una mancha en el suelo, mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo de su puro al techo.

-Ah, miss Balalaika- comentó de pasada Mokuro-. Si no es molestia, me gustaría pedirle que no fumara aquí dentro. No es que me moleste el humo, pero es que el piso es de alquiler, y me han insistido mucho en que aquí no toleran el humo, de manera que…

Balalaika miró de reojo a Mokuro, quien se limitó a sonreírle con amabilidad, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos instantes. Finalmente, dio otra calada a su puro, lo apagó contra el pecho del hombre atado, provocándole una quemadura que le hizo retorcerse de dolor contra las cintas de cuero, y finalmente le entregó el resto del puro apagado a Mokuro, quien lo dejó a un lado. Después, Balalaika volvió a centrarse en el hombre atado, mientras Mokuro indicaba a los dos acompañantes de la rusa que tomaran asiento a un lado de la habitación.

Balalaika se inclinó sobre el hombre atado, observándole directamente a los ojos sin mostrar ni el menor ápice de emoción en su rostro. Sin embargo, esos ojos… ¡Esos ojos!... Eran como las mirillas de un fusil, como dagas que se le clavaban directamente en el alma, unos ojos aterradores como pocas veces había visto en su vida. Balalaika habló con tono calmado, inerte, dejando claro cada una de sus palabras y sin alzar la voz. Lo que dijo, era solo para él.

-(Ruso) Camarada Grigory. Seguro que sabes porque estas en la situación en la que estas- Balalaika hizo una pausa, durante la cual el hombre llamado Grigory solo pudo permanecer temblando bajo el escrutinio de la rusa-. Serviste conmigo en el ejército durante muchos años. Entrenamos juntos, luchamos juntos, sangramos y matamos juntos,… Si te hubieras mantenido fiel a mí, en vez de traicionarme como lo hiciste, podríamos haber cumplido nuestro sueño juntos algún día. Pero me traicionaste…- El temblor de Grigory iba en aumento, a medida que de sus ojos brotaba un torrente de lagrimas de miedo y arrepentimiento que parecía no tener fin. Como parsimonia, Balalaika apoyó un dedo sobre la frente de Grigory, deteniendo sus temblores-…, y por ello, ya no eres más uno de mis hombres, y yo no soy ya tu capitana. Sin embargo- dijo, aceptando la silla que Mokuro le tendió, y sentándose al lado de la camilla, lo bastante cerca como para que Grigory aun la viera de reojo-, no puedo ignorar tus múltiples hazañas del pasado, de manera que te brindaré un último regalo de despedida. Cumpliré con mi obligación de comandante una última vez para ti, y permaneceré a tu lado hasta el momento de tu muerte, como si todavía fueras uno de mis soldados. Después, solo serás carne muerta para mi.- Grigory deseaba hablar. Deseaba excusarse, pedir perdón, suplicar clemencia, lo que fuera. Pero por el amor de Dios… ¡todo menos aquello! Si había alguna manera de volver más cruel su tortura, era tener que hacerle soportarla mientras Balalaika le observaba en silencio a su lado. Morir, y que su ultima visión sean esos fríos ojos de desprecio. Por favor…por favor…no…no…- _Da svidanya_ , camarada Grigory.

-¡Por fin, ya podemos empezar!- comentó Mokuro con emoción, supervisando desde lo alto que todo y todos estuvieran en su puesto. Las pocas esperanzas de Grigory se hicieron pedazos, mientras procuraba mentalizarse lo máximo posible ante lo que venía a continuación-. Bien…empecemos…- Mokuro se tapó la cara con la mascarilla de tela, y fue hasta el carrito de metal, donde retiró con cuidado el trapo que lo cubría. De reojo, Grigory alcanzó a ver las vagas formas de una serie de utensilios metálicos de diversas formas, aunque el no poder verlos con claridad no hacía más que aumentar su miedo. Tras rebuscar un poco, Mokuro cogió un pequeño bisturí, y unas oxidadas pinzas quirúrgicas. A continuación, se situó al otro lado de la camilla, quedando enfrente de Balalaika-. Muy bien… ¿le hago lo de siempre, o puedo probar…"algo nuevo"…con él?- preguntó a Balalaika, levantando deliberadamente sus utensilios para que Grigory los viera bien. El miedo y el pánico hacían que Grigory fuera consciente de cada centímetro de su piel, recubierta con una capa de sudor helado que le bajaba apresuradamente hasta la camilla. Mientras que Mokuro miraba con ojos bien abiertos a Grigory, y con una amplia sonrisa que apenas podía tapar la mascarilla, Balalaika se limitó a seguir mirando impasible a su antiguo subalterno.

-Me da igual. Haz lo que quieras- respondió Balalaika, provocando que Mokuro soltara una risilla siniestra y se retorciera un poco de placer.

-Con gusto, señorita…- respondió Mokuro, abalanzándose poco a poco sobre Grigory.

Lo que sucedió en aquella habitación durante las siguientes horas solo puede ser descrito como una autentica carnicería, algo extraído de una película de terror o alguna macabra pesadilla. Grigory fue troceado y abierto en canal, desmembrado y despellejado sistemáticamente, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una masa amorfa de carne sangrienta que apenas recordaba al hombre que había sido antes, a medida que su piel, órganos y sangre iban abandonando poco a poco su cuerpo, sin poder caer en el alivio de la inconsciencia. Los guardaespaldas de Balalaika contemplaron la escena horrorizados, sabiendo que algo parecido les podía llegar a suceder si decidían hacer como aquel desgraciado, y traicionar a su jefa. En cierta ocasión, uno de ellos tuvo que correr al lavabo a vomitar, mientras el otro hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no imitarle. Balalaika, sin embargo, permaneció impasible durante todo momento, sin decir o hacer nada. Ni cuando los gritos fueron en aumento, superando lo que la mordaza podía amortiguar, ni cuando la sangre salió volando por el aire, salpicándole un poco la cara, ni cuando Mokuro empezó a reírse como poseído por un demonio. Balalaika no hizo nada.

Grigory tardó muchas, muchas horas en morir.

* * *

Lejos de allí, aquella noche:

Verrocchio sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho. No era el trabajo para el que había hecho llamar a ese par de animales, pero no había otra salida. De todas formas, hubieran tenido que venir igualmente a la ciudad a cargarse a la perra rusa, de manera que así mataría, con suerte, a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sin embargo, a medida que esperaba de pie en su oficina a que llegara el coche desde los muelles, donde habían desembarcado hacia un par de horas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente podrían contra el "Oni Gaki". Sabía bien que ese par de monstruos podían encargarse de quien fuera, sin importar lo importante o fuerte que fuera su objetivo, pero en esa ocasión su blanco no era un simple pandillero, o el jefe de una organización enemiga. Esa vez, su blanco era otro monstruo como ellos, un monstruo que había estado dando caza por toda la ciudad sin problemas y sin mostrar compasión ni signos de cordura.

"Bueno, tampoco tengo de que preocuparme", pensó Verrocchio, sonriendo a medida que procuraba aplacar sus dudas. "Incluso en el peor de los casos, no se me puede implicar con nada de esto, de manera que si el "Oni Gaki" los mata, simplemente echaremos tierra por medio, y esperaremos a que aparezca otra oportunidad". Después de todo, esa era la principal ventaja de los asesinos.

Siempre había mas de donde los habías sacado.

Una hora más tarde, la puerta de su despacho se abrió, revelando un par de pequeñas figuras que pusieron muy nervioso a Verrocchio. No porque no los hubiera estado esperando, sino porque vio que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué coño habéis hecho?!- preguntó furioso el señor del crimen. Sonriendo inocentemente, las dos pequeñas figuras entraron en su despacho.

-Es que el señor que nos vino a recoger no fue muy educado con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Cierto. Tuvimos que ponerlo a dormir para que así dejara de gritarnos. Por suerte, se nos da bastante bien conducir, porque si no habríamos tenido que venir hasta aquí andando.

Verrocchio trató de no decir nada más. Con suerte, solo habría perdido a uno de sus hombres. Vale, bien, no pasa nada. Siempre podía usarlo de coartada para desvincularse de ese par de asesinos.

-Vale, da igual, ahora callaos y escuchadme- dijo, tratando de recuperar el control-. Os he hecho llamar para que realicéis un trabajo muy importante para mí. Hacedlo, y seréis recompensados generosamente. ¿Entendido?

La joven pareja miró sonriente a Verrocchio, quien no podía ni imaginar que debía de rondarles por la cabeza a ese par de fenómenos de circo. En fin, mientras cumplieran el trabajo, a él le daba igual que fueran demonios disfrazados de ángeles.

-Hemos oído decir que nuestro objetivo será un monstruo. ¿Es cierto?-preguntó una de las dos figuras, con una voz clara, pura e inocente, que escondía un mal aterrador en su interior.

-Si. El peor de todos- dijo Verrocchio, esperando que aquello sirviera para motivar a la peligrosa pareja.

De pronto, los dos jóvenes asesinos se echaron a reír, provocándole escalofríos a Verrocchio. Sonriendo con unas sonrisas que mostraban sus afilados colmillos, la pareja se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-Parece que nos lo vamos a pasar bien, _Fratelle Meu_.

-Eso parece, _Sora Mea_.

* * *

 **Y por fin llegan los gemelos preferidos por todos a la ciudad de Roanapur. Bueno, aparte de Rock y Mokuro, claro está.**

 **Como aquel que dice,** **Shit is coming** **, de manera que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y esperéis con ilusión el siguiente.**

 **Se acercan las hostias.**


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Sangre, sudor y fuego.

"Yellow Flag", 21:00

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rock!-dijo Mokuro, vestido con un cono de fiesta en la cabeza y soplando un matasuegras en el oído de Rock. Como de costumbre, la tripulación del Black Lagoon había ido al bar de Bao a tomar algo tras volver a la ciudad después de un largo viaje. Tras las primeras rondas, Reiko había aparecido con Eda, saludando a todos y poniéndolos al corriente de las últimas novedades en la ciudad. Una hora después, un coche que iba a toda velocidad aparcó ruidosamente al otro lado de la calle, y por la puerta apareció como una tromba Mokuro, vestido de fiesta, con varias cajas bajo el brazo y soltando confeti por todo el local. Rock miró extrañado a su hermano.

-Mokuro, te recuerdo que hoy NO es nuestro cumpleaños…

-¡Ya lo sé, tontito! No lo digo por el de este año, sino por todos los cumpleaños que no pudimos celebrar juntos durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido, había pensado en tener una pequeña celebración ahora que has vuelto de trabajar-explicó el exaltado japonés, repartiendo gorritos de fiesta por entre los miembros de la tripulación (Revy fue la única que no se lo puso), y por entre los asistentes del bar (al que no quiso ponérselo, Mokuro le puso un puñal en la entrepierna, y pronto les faltó tiempo para ponerse el gorro y sonreír ampliamente)-. Además, hace poco he cobrado mi paga por el trabajo que me encargó Balalaika, y he aprovechado para irme de compras.- Mokuro abrió la caja que llevaba consigo, sacando de su interior un pastel de cumpleaños de varias capas, decorado con lo que parecía ser un hombrecito de jengibre en forma de cadáver sobre la tarta, del cual salía un reguero de mermelada de fresa a modo de sangre. Con la ayuda de algunas de las prostitutas que rondaban por el local y de Reiko, Mokuro colocó un puñado de velas encima, y luego las encendió. Rock contempló la escena algo sorprendido, y a la vez contento. En cierto modo, era como volver al pasado, cuando las cosas eran sencillas y alegres, a pesar de que su hermana pequeña se encontraba charlando con prostitutas, sus mejores amigos eran una banda de traficantes, y su hermano gemelo se encontraba clavando con una expresión de macabro deleite una vela repetidas veces en el pecho del muñequito. Ah, los buenos tiempos…

-Esperad, que aun falta algo…- comentó Dutch, mientras Mokuro acababa de encender las velas con su mechero. Mientras todos se preguntaban a que se refería, Dutch cogió aire, sonriendo, y empezó a cantar-. Cumpleaños feliiiiz, cumpleaños feliiiiz~…-Pronto, todos los asistentes al bar empezaron a cantarles el "Cumpleaños feliz" a Rock y a Mokuro, animados por el ambiente festivo y por la pistola de Revy, que si bien no estaba dispuesta a cantar, tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquella panda de paletos se libraran de hacerlo. Cuando todos acabaron de cantar, los dos hermanos soplaron las velas, entre aplausos de sus amigos y conocidos, mientras se deseaban el uno al otro un feliz cumpleaños.

Con la ayuda de Bao repartieron el pastel y todos pudieron disfrutar un pedazo. A todos les sorprendió saber que había sido el propio Mokuro el que lo había cocinado, y más de uno miró preocupado su plato, como si esperasen encontrarse un dedo humano entre la capa de chocolate y el bizcocho. Fingiendo sentirse ofendido, Mokuro les aseguró que el pastel era normal y corriente, y que no tenían de que alarmarse. Aun así, nadie pidió de repetir.

-Bueno, pues tras comernos la tarta, ha llegado mi parte favorita… ¡los regalos!-dijo Mokuro, levantando su chupito de tequila.

-Pues yo no te he traído nada-comentó Rock en tono de disculpa, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de ron.

-¡Ooooh, vaya…!-dijo Mokuro, exagerando cada una de sus palabras y gestos-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Ehmm….sí, del todo.

-¿Seguro, seguro…?

-Si, yo…-entonces, Rock notó que su hermano, discretamente, había empujado la otra caja que había traído por el suelo hasta el, fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada. Imaginándose de que iba el asunto, Rock recogió el paquete del suelo, y efectivamente, en la tapa ponía: "Para mi queridísimo hermano del alma favorito de todos-todos Mokuro". Rápidamente, Mokuro puso cara de sorpresa, y le arrebató la caja de las manos.

-¡Wow, Rock! ¡Si que te has acordado!- comentó, mientras abría la caja. Poniendo cara de niño pequeño el día de Navidad, Mokuro metió la mano en la caja, y sacó un largo machete con la hoja recubierta por un grabado tribal con un lacito rosa atado en el mango-. ¡Rock, ¿cómo has sabido que quería esto?! ¡Si hasta has incluido la funda de cuero a juego y todo!-. Mokuro, con el machete en una mano y la mencionada funda en la otra, estrechó a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo, mientras Rock intentaba no caerse del taburete-. ¡Graciasgraciasgracias! ¡Eres, por mucho, el mejor hermano del mundo!

-Esto…si, gracias,…-comentó Rock, mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de su hermano. Benny y el resto contemplaron sonrientes el emotivo momento, mientras reían ante el extraño comportamiento del psicótico hermano de Rock-. Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con mi regalo? Supongo que me habrás traído algo, ¿no?- bromeó Rock, siguiéndole la broma a su hermano.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Por supuesto que sí!-dijo, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y arrastrándolo a la puerta-. Ven. Lo tengo guardado en el coche.- Dutch y el resto decidieron acompañar a la singular pareja, indicándole a Bao que les guardara un momento las copas mientras iban a ver qué regalo le había traído Mokuro a Rock.

Los dos Okajima salieron al exterior, desde donde pudieron ver el coche en el que había llegado Mokuro, un chevrolet del 55 descapotable de color rojo que el japonés había aparcado de cualquier forma sobre la acera. Rock se lo quedó mirando.

-Ey, mola el coche. ¿Cuándo te lo has comprado?

-¿Comprado?-preguntó Mokuro, poniendo cara de no entender. Mirando el coche, se puso algo nervioso y trató de sonreír con naturalidad-. ¡Ah, te refieres al coche! Esto…no, no es mío. Es de…un amigo…-dijo en voz baja, despertando las sospechas de su hermano. Rock se libró de su hermano, mirándolo a la cara mientras Mokuro trataba de mirar para otro lado, silbando alegremente.

-¿Un amigo?

-Sssssssi…un amigo…

-Ya… ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama ese "amigo" tuyo?-preguntó Rock, haciendo comillas con las manos.

-Se llama…se llama…- Dutch y el resto vieron que, obviamente, Mokuro estaba tratando de inventarse un nombre sobre la marcha-… ¡Mickey!

-Mickey… ¿Qué más?

-Mickey…Mc… ¿Muerto?- Rock se llevó la mano a la cara-. ¡Vale, está bien, no es de un amigo! Es de un tipo al que me cargué. ¿Contento?

Suspirando, Rock negó con la cabeza. A esas alturas, no sabía ni porque se sorprendía.

-Mira, es lo mismo. Da igual… Dame el regalo, y volvamos dentro.- Mokuro volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien, pero antes, tienes que contestar a una pregunta: ¿qué opinas del señor Kageyama, el hombre que te trajo aquí?

-¿Qué?

-Digo que qué opinas. ¿Le guardas rencor, desearías su muerte,…? ¿Qué opinas?- Rock lo meditó durante unos instantes, y miró a su hermano, sonriendo.

-Mi respuesta es…que no le guardo rencor.- Por la cara que puso Mokuro, estaba claro que aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba-. Quiero decir, al principio sí que lo maldije por arrastrarme a toda esta situación, pero ahora me doy cuenta que gracias a él pude romper con mi asfixiante vida anterior, y encontrar esta otra. Si, ha sido terrorífico, y muy peligroso, pero es la vida que quería y la que necesitaba. Así que no, no le guardo rencor. De hecho, si pudiera, le daría las gracias.

Mokuro, a pesar de sonreír, parecía encontrarse en un lio muy gordo. Sudaba de puro nervio, mientras miraba con ojos extraños a Rock, temblando ligeramente mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

-Ya…jeje…eso es muy…muy…-empezó a decir, con tono tembloroso. De golpe, señaló algo detrás de Rock, en dirección al "Yellow Flag"-. ¡Oh, dios santo! Mira Rock, ¡una distracción…!- dijo, señalando de pronto a la brillante calva de Dutch, provocando las risas de Benny y Revy y la confusa mirada de Dutch. Rápidamente, Mokuro corrió hasta el auto, abrió la puerta de atrás, y sacó lo que parecía ser una lata de gasolina. Rock no entendía que se proponía.

-Mokuro… ¿qué…?-Su hermano corrió a abrir el maletero, del cual le pareció oír el ahogado sonido de un murmullo de pánico.

-¡Tu sigue distraído, Rock!- dijo, abocando grandes cantidades de gasolina en el maletero. Después, cerró de un portazo, y empezó a rociar todo el auto con el inflamable líquido-. ¡Nada que ver aquí! Esto…eh… ¡Dutch, dile tu algo!

-Eh, a mi no me mires. Solo soy una distracción- dijo, provocando de nuevo las risas de Benny y Revy.

Rápidamente, Mokuro acabó de dar vueltas al auto, rociándolo completamente con el contenido de la lata, que una vez vacía fue lanzada sin cuidado por ahí. Algo azorado y ligeramente avergonzado, Mokuro fue hacia su hermano, que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos en el suelo.

-Esto…tu regalo… un momento…- dijo Mokuro, registrando a toda velocidad el contenido de sus bolsillos. Sacando lo primero que encontró se lo tendió a su hermano-. ¡Aquí esta! Que disfrutes mucho de tu… ¿caja de cerillas?- Y eso era, una caja de cerillas abierta y que apenas tenía un puñado de cerillas dentro. Rock miró el sonriente y algo tenso rostro de su hermano con aire escéptico.

-Mokuro-dijo, con voz calmada-, ¿está el señor Kageyama en el maletero de tu coche?

-Pfffff… ¿Queeee? ¡No! No, nononono…no…-exclamó Mokuro, tratando de librarse de aquella-…noesmicoche…..-dijo, murmurando a toda velocidad.

-Mokuro…

-Además, ¿acaso cuenta si más de la mitad del señor Kageyama no estuviera, y no digo que lo esté, en el coche?-añadió, tratando de convencer a su hermano-. ¿Exactamente qué porcentaje del señor Kageyama debería estar en el coche, y una vez más digo que eso no significa que esté, para que se considerara que, efectivamente, está ahí?

-¡Mokuro! El señor Kageyama tiene familia. ¡No puedes secuestrarlo y matarlo así como así!- Mokuro redobló sus esfuerzos por evitar la mirada de su hermano, doblando así las sospechas que este tenía contra él-. Mokuro, ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó, en tono amenazador.

-Buenoooo…digamos que…tal vez quieras hacer una corrección semántica en esa frase…- comentó, con tono de excusa.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Buenoooo…que en vez de "tiene"…más bien seria… ¿"tenia"?-dijo, mirando con aire inocente a su hermano, como un niño que ha sido pillado haciendo una trastada y trataba de librarse poniendo excusas. Rock, visiblemente mosqueado, simplemente gruño, y volvió a entrar en el bar.

Poniendo cara de fastidio, Mokuro encendió las cerillas, y las tiró por encima de su hombro, encendiendo la gasolina.

-¡Venga, Rock, no seas así…!-dijo, entrando tras su hermano en el bar e ignorando el coche en llamas. Dutch y el resto se quedaron mirando las crecientes llamas, mientras los inconfundibles murmullos y quedos gritos de alguien que se quemaba salían inequívocamente del maletero.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?-preguntó Benny a Dutch.

-Mmmmm…nop-respondió este, entrando como si nada en el bar. Al cabo de poco, los demás le siguieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un tejado cercano:

Mientras la tripulación volvía a meterse en el bar, dejando atrás el ardiente coche, dos pequeñas figuras se encontraban en esos instantes observándolo todo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, usando unos prismáticos para no perder detalle de la situación.

-Un hombre curioso. ¿Verdad, querida hermana?-preguntó una de las figuras, un niño de cabello corto y blanco.

-Ciertamente, querido hermano- respondió la otra, una niña idéntica a su hermano, pero con el cabello largo.

-El otro debe ser su hermano.

-¡Gemelos, como nosotros! Que curiosa coincidencia.

-Gemelos, pero no como nosotros- sonrió el chico, mostrando una sonrisa llena de blancos dientes, con los colmillos peligrosamente puntiagudos.

-Una vez más, ciertamente, querido hermano- respondió la chica, sonriendo del mismo modo.

* * *

"Yellow Flag", unas horas después:

-Venga, Rock. ¿Cuánto rato mas vas a seguir enfadado conmigo?-preguntó Mokuro, arrastrando algo la voz a causa de las múltiples copas que se había bebido para entonces.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Estoy harto de tener que aguantar tus mierdas y de hacer ver que no me importan!-respondió Rock, arrastrando todavía más la voz, puesto que había bebido casi el doble que Mokuro.

-Ooooh, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo siempre?-preguntó tristón Mokuro. Rock, sin embargo, no se dejó engañar.

-¿Qué yo soy el malo?-preguntó Rock con incredulidad-. ¡Tú eres el que va por ahí matando gente y esperando que yo me alegre por ti!

-No te pido que "te alegres por mi". Solo te pido que lo aceptes y pases página.

-Pues mira, no, no puedo. ¡Simplemente no puedo!

Ambos hermanos llevaban discutiendo desde hacia aproximadamente una hora. Para entonces el bar había ido vaciándose, a medida que la noche continuaba y los clientes lo iban abandonando para volver a sus casas. Los primeros en irse fueron Dutch, que según él tenía que volver al barco a recoger una cosa, y Benny, que se ofreció a llevarlo en coche para luego irse a casa. Reiko también se excusó, demasiado cansada como para seguir con la celebración, pero no sin antes pedirles amablemente (según ella. Mokuro y Rock estaban seguros que en realidad les amenazó) que se comportaran y no hicieran tonterías. Para entonces, ya solo quedaban Mokuro y Rock discutiendo por un lado, y Revy y Eda por el otro, con Bao barriendo distraídamente por entre las vacías mesas.

Mokuro sonrió ampliamente, provocando que Rock le mirara algo extrañado y desconfiado.

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas?-preguntó juguetón Mokuro.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué crees que necesito?

-¡Pues una mujer, Rock, una mujer! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que echaste un polvo en condiciones?- Rock se atragantó con su vaso, y Eda y Revy dejaron de insultarse lo justo para empezar a prestarle atención a la conversación de los dos hermanos.

-Ooh, esto se pone interesante- comentó Eda sonriendo. Por una vez, Revy no le llevó la contraria.

-¡P-p-pero…! Yo…-Rock miró hacia abajo, rojo de vergüenza. Mokuro lo miró con gesto afligido, y al ver que se quedaba en silencio, le dio una palmadita de consuelo en el hombro.

-¿Tanto? Joder, Rock…-dijo Mokuro, entendiendo el gesto silencioso de su hermano.

-¡H-he estado liado, ¿vale?! ¡Y tampoco es como si hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades!

-¿Qué no has…?-preguntó incrédulo Mokuro. Rápidamente, agarró por el hombro a Revy, sorprendiéndola-. Revy, te necesito. Tienes una misión que cumplir.

. ña-respondió ella, su mirada similar a frías dagas clavadas contra Mokuro, mientras Eda se reía entre dientes.

-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! Es decir, ¡mírale!-dijo, señalando a un enrojecido Rock-. No quiero ni pensar en lo que habrá tenido que contenerse teniéndote a ti cerca todo el día, con tus pantaloncitos cortos, tu top sin nada debajo,… Brrrrrr, ¡yo no habría aguantado tanto!

Revy sacó una de sus Berettas, clavando su cañón justo bajo la barbilla de Mokuro, quien no parecía especialmente alarmado por ello.

-¿Es que quieres que te lo repita mil jodidas veces? No.

-Pobre Rock, rechazado por la mujer de sus sueños-comentó divertida Eda, saltando del taburete y dirigiéndose con paso sensual hacia el azorado japonés. Con deliberada parsimonia, la monja se detuvo a su espalda, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos y presionando su pecho contra la espalda de él, provocando que la cara de Rock adquiriera un nuevo tono de rojo-. No te preocupes, Don Juan. Tía Eda se encargará de ti…-susurró esta en el oído de Rock, provocándole escalofríos por toda la columna. Revy, obviamente, no se quedó callada.

-Eh, zorra. Ya estas separándote de él, o…

-o… ¿qué? Tú ya has dejado claro que no te lo quieres tirar. ¿Qué problema hay en que lo haga yo?-preguntó con tono divertido la monja-. Además, hay que reconocer que es bastante mono.- Eda pasó el dedo pícaramente por la nuca de Rock, quien no sabía qué hacer o decir en aquella situación. Por suerte para él, su cuerpo decidió por sí mismo: su cerebro dijo que ya había tomado suficiente alcohol por una noche, y declaró un apagado general. De esta manera, Rock cayó de cabeza contra la barra, inconsciente.

-Algo me dice que Rock no está para muchas juergas, que digamos-comentó entre risas Mokuro, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela a su dormido hermano por los hombros-. Por suerte para mí, eso significa que estás libre para una confesión de última hora, ¿no?-comentó pícaramente, acercándose a Eda. Esta, sonriendo, permitió que el japonés se le pusiera a un palmo de su cuerpo, mirándose ambos con lujuria a los ojos, sonriendo como zorros.

-Tal vez. ¿Qué pecado estas deseoso de confesar ante esta humilde sierva del Señor?-preguntó, recorriendo con dos dedos el antebrazo de Mokuro arriba y abajo.

-Confieso, hermana, que recientemente he tenido pensamientos impuros con una monja.

-¿Oh, en serio?- Revy los miraba de reojo, procurando centrarse más en su bebida que en el evidente flirteo de la pareja.

-Sí. De hecho…-Mokuro acercó sus labios al oído de Eda-…los estoy teniendo ahora mismo.- Eda sonrió, dándose la vuelta como si nada y dirigiéndose poco a poco a la puerta, mientras sentía como los ojos de Mokuro la recorrían de arriba abajo.

-Eso no es bueno. Me temo que voy a tener que castigarte por tus pecados, niño malo…- Eda se detuvo en la puerta, mirando de soslayo a Mokuro y haciéndole un seductor gesto con el dedo para que la siguiera. Gruñendo con perversión, Mokuro se frotó las manos.

-¡Bueno Revy, el deber me llama! Hazme un favor, y lleva a Rock a su casa, ¿quieres?

-Da igual, puede quedarse ahí-dijo Bao, dirigiéndose a la trastienda con la escoba-. No sería la primera vez que alguien se queda frito en mi bar, de todas maneras.

-Oh, mil gracias, Bao. ¡Hasta mañana, Revy!- dijo Mokuro, para después salir corriendo del bar tras la sensual monja.

Revy se quedó pensativa en la barra, removiendo los restos de su copa mientras miraba de reojo al durmiente japonés. Por alguna razón, no se sentía del todo bien.

Se sentía…mosqueada.

-Idiota…-dijo a nadie en concreto, mientras apuraba de un viaje su copa.

* * *

Más tarde, en otro lugar:

Otro cadáver. El sexto en lo que llevaban de semana. Esta vez había sido un ruso.

El jefe de policía Watsup contemplaba el informe de la autopsia con gesto de cansancio. De nuevo, el mismo _modus operandi_ de las otras cinco ocasiones: agujeros de bala de gran calibre, cortes provocados por arma blanca, evidencias de tortura… Grotesco, incluso para los estándares de la ciudad.

Sentado en su oficina, Watsup reclinó la silla, mirando pensativo al techo. Habiendo perdido ya a tres personas, estaba claro que Balalaika no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Ninguno de los Cuatro Jefes iba a hacerlo. Ya fuera obra de alguien de fuera, o de uno de ellos, estaba claro que la ciudad se dirigía a una nueva oleada de sangre y muerte como no se había visto en mucho tiempo. Si no fuera porque no parecía su estilo, Watsup hubiera creído que el autor de todo aquello era el mismo que el de la masacre en la mansión italiana, el mismo que Balalaika había metido en nomina recientemente. Si no era él, era un monstruo idéntico. Temblaba solo de pensar en lo que pasaría si se encontraran por la ciudad.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Con gesto de resignación, Watsup se dirigió a él. Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le salpicara. Si esa chusma quería masacrarse entre ellos, por él perfecto. Menos trabajo para luego. Pero no iba a dejar que sus chicos se unieran a la lista de bajas.

-¿Si? Aquí Watsup- dijo con arrastrando la voz, tras descolgar el aparato. Al otro lado del mismo, una voz le habló durante unos instantes, sin dejarle tiempo ni la opción de responder. Después, tan pronto como acabó, el que había llamado colgó el teléfono. Watsup ya se esperaba esa llamada, de manera que se limitó a colgar, y agarró la radio fija de su despacho.

-A todas las unidades, aquí Watsup. Se suspende la investigación de los asesinatos hasta nueva orden. Todos los agentes deberán volver a la base de inmediato. Repito, volver a la base de inmediato. No quiero a nadie fuera en los próximos días. Cambio y corto.

* * *

"Yellow Flag", cinco y media de la mañana:

Rock abrió los ojos, confundido. ¿Dónde…? Ah, la barra. Se había quedado dormido.

Adormecido, notó que alguien le había tapado con una chaqueta…llena de cuchillos. La chaqueta de Mokuro. A pesar de la sorpresa de encontrar todos esos cuchillos en su espalda, Rock sonrió ante la amabilidad de su hermano. Revy, Eda y Bao no estaban, y las luces estaban apagadas, de manera que el bar debía de haber cerrado hacia un buen rato.

"En fin, tendré que pasar la noche aquí", pensó, mientras apoyaba de nuevo la cabeza en la barra con sus brazos a modo de cojín. Estaba muy cansado y borracho como para intentar irse a casa por sí mismo, y la puerta seguramente estuviera cerrada.

A sus espaldas, la puerta se abrió con un crujido. Extrañado, Rock se dio la vuelta, contemplando con ojos vacilantes a quien fuera que hubiera forzado la puerta. Las sombras del bar ocultaban la identidad del intruso, pero Rock alcanzó a distinguir lo bastante como para saber que no era uno, sino dos intrusos. Unas siniestras risas, suaves y agudas, resonaron por el bar.

-Menudo golpe de suerte, _Sora Mea_ \- dijo uno de ellos, con voz de niño-. Parece que nuestro objetivo está solo.

-En verdad es una suerte, _Fratelle Meu_ -dijo la otra, una niña esta vez-. Eso nos facilitará las cosas.

Confundido, y algo asustado, Rock se dio la vuelta, dejando caer la chaqueta al suelo al hacerlo.

-¿Quién…quien anda ahí?-preguntó, tratando de discernir la identidad de los dueños de tan perturbadoras voces.

-Parece que nos hemos equivocado. No es él.

-Ya te dije que era el otro, pero nunca me haces caso.

-Lo siento, querida hermana. Estaba convencido de que era él.

-No pasa nada, querido hermano, te perdono. ¿Qué te parece si nos lo llevamos de todas formas? Así su hermano tendrá que venir hasta nosotros.- Rock salió de su estupor al oír aquello. ¿Su hermano? ¿Qué tenía Mokuro que ver en todo aquello? ¿Quiénes eran esos?

-¡Que idea tan esplendida, querida hermana! Y si tarda mucho…-más risitas, mientras Rock oía el inequívoco sonido de dos pares de pasos acercándosele poco a poco-…siempre podemos jugar con él un rato.

Las risas resonaban por el bar, provocándole escalofríos a Rock, mientras sentía el frio tacto del terror atenazado en cada fibra de su ser.

Mal asunto.

* * *

Momentos después, en otro lugar:

-Tengo que admitirlo-dijo Eda, sonriendo satisfecha mientras se abrazaba al torso desnudo de Mokuro, ambos estirados en la cama del apartamento de esta con las sabanas enredadas en sus sudorosos cuerpos-, haces honor a tu reputación de bestia salvaje, Moky.

-¿Yo? ¿Quién ha sido la que me ha mordido tan fuerte en el hombro que me ha hecho sangrar?-preguntó divertido, un brazo rodeando los hombros de Eda y el otro bajo la almohada.

-Puede ser, pero tampoco es como si yo hubiera sido la única que hubiera mordido- dijo, pasando la mano por las múltiples zonas donde el japonés le había "hincado el diente".

-Jeje, culpable…-Mokuro se inclinó sobre Eda, besándola apasionadamente una vez más. Desde el momento en que habían puesto un pie en la habitación, aquello había sido un descontrol, destrozándolo todo en una vorágine de carne y sudor que había acabado con ambos agotados y tendidos en la cama. Y, sin embargo, parecía que ambos seguían con ganas de más.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que me muero por preguntarte, desde el mismo instante en que te vi…-dijo Mokuro, dejando que Eda se le pusiera encima a horcajadas.

-¿En serio? Si no te conociera, diría que vas a proponerme matrimonio, Moky-dijo ella, sentada sobre su cintura mientras lo miraba con salvaje deleite desde arriba, permitiendo que su nuevamente erguida erección la penetrara. Sonriendo, Mokuro se medio incorporó, agarrándola por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra se apuntalaba en la cama. Agarrándole ella por detrás de cuello con sus manos, ambos volvieron a besarse con pasión, deleitándose con el sabor de la boca del otro como si no lo hubieran estado haciendo durante horas ya, unidos tanto por abajo como por arriba. Tras separarse, Mokuro acercó su boca al oído de Eda, y suavemente y en voz baja dijo:

-¿Qué tal van las cosas por la CIA?-preguntó, causando que Eda abriera los ojos de la sorpresa. Mokuro la miró divertido a los ojos, y ambos supieron que era cierto. Él lo sabía. Rápidamente, Eda agarró el brazo de Rock, tendiéndolo sobre la cama, mientras que la otra mano se metió bajo uno de los cojines, del cual sacó una pequeña pistola. Apuntando a la cabeza al alegre japonés, Eda no dejaba de hacerse una pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza:

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Mokuro se limitó a reír entre dientes, como si le diera igual que tuviera el cañón de una pistola apuntándole a la cara.

-Nena, te sorprendería saber todas las cosas y jugosos secretos que conozco.- Eda apretó nuevamente el cañón contra la mejilla de Rock, demostrando que iba en serio-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Toda esta situación me está poniendo muchísimo…

-Pues espero que lo disfrutes rápido, porque la fiesta se acaba aquí-dijo Eda, apretando el gatillo. CLIC, CLIC. Nada.

-Un consejo, hermosa-dijo Mokuro, mirando divertido a la confusa Eda-. La próxima vez, no guardes el arma en el mismo sitio donde echas los polvos. Tu acompañante podría decidir descargar tu arma justo cuando te encuentres en medio de un orgasmo- comentó, sacando un pequeño cargador de detrás suyo, meneándolo delante de Eda pícaramente.

Sin perder un instante, Eda trató de golpearle en la cara con el arma, mientras que su otra mano salió disparada a recuperar el cargador. Mokuro bloqueó el golpe con el antebrazo, y girándolo consiguió atraparle el brazo bajo el suyo. Mientras, Mokuro soltó el cargador, y le agarró el otro brazo por el antebrazo, inmovilizando a Eda. Esta no era precisamente débil, pero Mokuro era más fuerte, y no consiguió librarse. A causa de la presa que le había hecho, sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno contra el otro, sin contar que seguían estando "unidos" más abajo.

-¡Uf, nena! Si sigues apretando de esa manera, no voy a poder contenerme mucho más tiempo-comentó sonriente Mokuro, a lo que Eda simplemente le dio un cabezazo. Lejos de enfurecerse, Mokuro se echó a reír-. ¡Qué energía!

Enganchándole una pierna con una de las suyas, Mokuro consiguió dar la vuelta a la situación, quedando ahora él arriba y Eda debajo, con ambas manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Eda no conseguía soltarse.

-¿A qué esperas, maldito cabrón, a que suplique por mi vida? Acaba de una vez…-masculló Eda, apretando los dientes.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de "acabar", dentro de un rato. Por ahora, he pensado que podríamos hablar pacíficamente como dos personas civilizadas y desnudas.

-No tengo nada que decirte, y nada de lo que me digas me interesa.

-Eso, querida mía, lo dudo mucho- dijo él, enigmático-. Confía en mí.

-¿Qué confíe en ti?-preguntó molesta-. ¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti?

-Porque, mi dulce, dulce Eda, si realmente te quisiera muerta, YA estarías muerta. Si no te sirve de prueba…-Mokuro soltó a Eda, y tras agarrar el cargador y recargar la pistola, se la tendió a una confundida y sorprendida Eda-… a lo mejor esto te acaba de convencer.

Eda miró dubitativa el arma, sin dejar de vigilar de reojo a Mokuro. Parecía una trampa. TENIA que ser una trampa. Y, sin embargo, no tenía más opción que caer en ella. Tal y como estaba, sus opciones eran limitadas, si no nulas. Agarrando el arma, apoyó el cañón contra el pecho de Mokuro, a la altura de su corazón.

-¿Ahora me vas a escuchar?-preguntó algo molesto, como si hablara con una niña pequeña en realidad. Suspicaz, Eda pensó en dispararle allí mismo, en ese mismo instante. Pero su curiosidad le pudo.

-Habla.

-Primero, el cómo me he enterado es irrelevante. Lo único que debes saber es que no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Al menos en eso puedes creerme- Eda no se lo creía. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que no había oído ninguna clase de rumor, ni tampoco sus informantes, sobre la verdadera identidad de la monja. Si Mokuro realmente lo hubiera dicho por ahí, ella se hubiera enterado-. Segundo, la razón por la cual he decidido revelártelo es porque quiero que hagas algo por mí, a cambio de mi silencio.- Eda apretó firmemente la culata de su arma. Así que era eso…

-Sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es no- Mokuro puso cara de afligido.

-¡Pero si aun no he dicho nada!

-Me da igual. No hago pactos con asesinos.

-Es irónico que digas eso, ¿sabes?- dijo Mokuro, sonriendo-. Quiero decir, tu cobertura va precisamente de eso, ¿no? Vender armas y hacer tratos con asesinos.

-Un mal necesario-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si eso es lo que te dices a ti misma… De todas maneras, sigo insistiendo en que deberías, por lo menos, escucharme.- Eda empujó con su arma a Mokuro, separándolo de ella poco a poco y provocando que soltara un corto y disimulado gemido al sentir como el miembro de él le salía de las entrañas. Sentados uno frente al otro, Eda siguió apuntándole fijamente al corazón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni por un instante.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo?- Mokuro sonrió.

-Muy sencillo: porque si me haces caso, te ofreceré mi ayuda.-Eda se quedó sorprendida. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda? Eso no se lo había esperado-. Piénsalo. Podrías librarte de quien tú quieras en la ciudad, y nadie sospecharía de ti, ya que tengo reputación de matar aleatoriamente por placer. Una llamada de teléfono, y… ¡PUF!, nunca más se supo.

-¿Y qué querrías a cambio de esa "ayuda"?-preguntó ella, desconfiada, pero claramente interesada.

De pronto, Mokuro apartó el arma de su pecho, agarrándola por el brazo y el hombro, y se la acercó al cuerpo. Rápidamente, Mokuro empezó a susurrarle algo al oído, mientras que la sorprendida Eda empezaba a entender que se proponía el asesino, y a hacer cálculos y previsiones, tratando de entrever como podía acabar el asunto.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-preguntó ella, una vez se hubieron separado.

-Exactamente. A cambio de que me asegures eso, dispondrás de mis servicios cuando lo necesites.

Eda miró suspicaz a Mokuro, y luego miró de reojo a su arma. Podía acabar con él allí mismo, y librar no solo a la ciudad, sino a todo el mundo de uno de los monstruos que lo habitaban. Sin embargo, la oferta que le había hecho era tentadora. Disponer de semejante agente de campo en el terreno era una baza que no se podía ignorar fácilmente, y sus jefes ya le habían dicho que tenia carta blanca para actuar como creyera conveniente. Todo dependía de ella, de su decisión.

Eda suspiró: -Esta bien. Trato hecho-dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Mokuro, el cual trató de estrecharla. Sin embargo, Eda esquivó el agarre-…pero si me traicionas, acabaras en el agujero más profundo y oscuro que pueda encontrar. Eso te lo garantizo.

-Entendiiiido-respondió Mokuro. Mirando de reojo su erecto pene, miró sonriente y seductor a Eda-… ¿seguimos donde lo dejamos?- Eda se bajó de la cama, gruñendo molesta a Mokuro, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros-…ya veo que no.

* * *

 **Siento hacer los capítulos tan cortos, pero siento que este capítulo debe acabar aquí, para poder retomarlo con más calma en el siguiente. Una pena no haber plasmado el polvo entre Mokuro y Eda, pero como que así lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno ;)**

 **Si alguno cree que debería escribir algo más de…"acción", que mande una Review, y miraré de complacerle lo mejor que pueda (wow, eso suena tan mal…XD).**

 **Para los que crean que este capítulo ha sido muy light, no os preocupéis.**

 **Os prometo que en el siguiente empezaran las tortas, ya lo veréis.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: El rey de los vampiros (parte 1)

Dos días después:

Nada. Nadie sabía nada.

Reiko llevaba buscando a su hermano todo el día, pero nadie sabía que había sido de él. Bao dijo que le había dejado durmiendo en la barra la noche antes de su desaparición. Alguien había forzado la entrada, y eso había sido todo. Al ver que Rock no aparecía por la oficina, la totalidad de la tripulación del Black Lagoon se lanzó a buscarle por las calles de Roanapur, haciendo uso de cuantos contactos tuvieran para buscar a su desaparecido compañero. Benny y Revy cogieron el coche y empezaron a buscarlo por todas partes, preguntando en los lugares que Rock solía frecuentar y preguntando a los soplones habituales. Dutch, por su parte, preguntó a Balalaika y Chang si sabían algo. Si bien ninguno de los dos dio muestras de saber nada de lo ocurrido, también es cierto que ninguno parecía especialmente sorprendido por la noticia, lo cual escamó bastante a Dutch.

Reiko se estaba quedando sin ideas. Había movilizado a su propia gente (básicamente los tres pandilleros con quienes se encontró el primer día) para que la ayudaran a encontrar a Rock (bajo amenaza de romperles un brazo a cada uno si se negaban), pero había sido inútil. Lo único que habían descubierto era que, por lo menos, nadie lo había visto abandonar la ciudad, ni encubierto ni a plena vista. Al menos en eso, la gente de Roanapur eran unos expertos detectando a quienes entraban y salían de la ciudad.

Reiko se dirigió al último lugar en el que no había preguntado: la Iglesia de la Violencia.

Picando con fuerza a las grandes puertas de madera, Reiko esperó a que alguien fuera a abrirle la puerta. A pesar de que no hacía mucho calor, Reiko ya estaba cubierta de sudor, prueba de lo mucho que había corrido por toda la ciudad en busca de Rock. Casi sin aliento ni esperanzas, Reiko apoyó la espalda contra el muro de piedra exterior, a la espera de que alguien hubiera oído su llamada y le abriera.

Pasó un minuto…cinco…diez…Media hora. " _Hoy no es mi día_ ", pensó abatida. Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, la puerta de la iglesia se abrió.

Por ella salió un joven sacerdote, un joven con la piel oscura y el pelo largo y negro, muy despeinado. En sus brazos portaba una caja de madera bastante grande. A juzgar por la mirada que dedicó a Reiko al verla, estaba claro que no le había abierto porque la hubiera oído.

-¡Vaya, hola!-exclamó, sonriente-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Ehm, si… He picado antes, y me preguntaba si…

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho! Hoy estaba de portera la hermana Eda, y desde hace un par de días que no está de muy buen humor-le contó el joven sacerdote-. Con decirte que esta caja la hubiera tenido que llevar ella… Por cierto, me llamo Ricardo, pero puedes llamarme Rico. Un placer.

-Reiko.

-Bueno, yo ahora no puedo atenderte, pero si quieres pasar, estoy seguro que la hermana Eda estará encantada de recibirte.- Rico sonreía y hablaba como si realmente se lo creyera, a pesar de que seguramente él conocía a Eda tanto como ella. Y Eda no era de las que les "encanta recibir" a los demás. Suspirando, Reiko se adentró en la iglesia, mientras Rico proseguía con sus tareas.

Lo había visto antes, pero aquel lugar seguía sorprendiendo a Reiko. No ya por el alto techo, ni por lo fresco y silencioso que siempre solía ser aquel lugar, ni por lo bien conservado que estaba en contraposición a los otros edificios de la ciudad, muchos de los cuales eran poco más que ruinas parcheadas donde se agolpaban los vagabundos y el resto de desgraciados de la ciudad (dicho lo cual, al lugar no le vendría mal una pequeña reforma). No, si había algo que sorprendía a Reiko de aquel lugar, era el lugar en sí. Es decir, era una iglesia…en una ciudad del crimen…Iglesia…crimen… La mera idea de encontrarse en un lugar así en una ciudad como aquella se le antojaba irreal.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

PLOP. El sonido de una pompa de chicle explotando llamó la atención de Reiko. Avanzando por entre los bancos, la joven japonesa pronto encontró el origen de aquel sonido. Sentada a horcajadas en uno de los bancos se encontraba Eda, vestida con su habitual sotana y sus siempre presentes gafas de sol, mascando un chicle con aire de puro aburrimiento.

-Ah, hola Reiko-dijo Eda al ver acercarse a la joven-. Perdona, no sabía que eras tú. Hubiera ido a abrir.

-Si, claro…-contestó Reiko, sonriendo burlona. Eda le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Anda, ven. Tengo un whisky con hielo tras el confesionario. Ya verás que pronto me perdonas.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron junto al altar, bebiéndose la botella poco a poco. Aunque al principio Reiko no dijo nada, algo en su expresión debió delatarla, porque Eda pronto entendió que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Muy bien, creo que ya hemos bebido bastante en silencio-dijo, apartando su vaso-. A ver, ¿a qué has venido?

-¿Quién dice que haya venido a algo? Tal vez solo haya venido a verte-dijo Reiko, bromeando con tono de seducción. Eda resopló.

-¡Ah, esto es genial! Primero el hermano, y ahora la hermana. Me pregunto cuándo Rock se unirá también a nuestro pequeño "círculo de amistad".- Eda notó que, al mencionar a Rock, la cara de Reiko cambió un poco, denotando su preocupación por el-. Vienes por el rumor de que ha desaparecido, ¿verdad?-comentó, más seria.

-Sí. Sé que vosotros estáis siempre al tanto de todo, y me preguntaba si…

-Siento decepcionarte, pero no sabemos nada. Sea quien sea el que se lo haya llevado, no es de por aquí.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Ni Balalaika, ni Chang…?

-…ni Abrego ni Berrocchio. Créeme, si uno de esos cuatro se lo hubiera llevado, alguien se hubiera enterado.- Eda dio un trago a su copa-. No, esto es obra de alguien de fuera. La cuestión es por qué Rock.

-Podría haber sido para amenazar a la compañía Lagoon, pero sería el primer caso parecido.

-No creo que sea eso-comentó Eda-. De haber querido joder a Dutch y compañía, hay miles de formas más sencillas y eficaces que secuestrar a un trabajador.

-¿Ajuste de cuentas?...No, Rock no es de los que se meten en peleas ni ofenden a nadie porque si. Dudo que sea eso.

Las cavilaciones de ambas continuaron durante un buen rato, tratando de deducir quien y porque había secuestrado a Rock. Durante todo el rato que duró la charla entre las dos jóvenes, ambas trataron de no imaginarse el peor escenario posible: que llegaran tarde para rescatar al japonés, o que no lograran encontrarlo. Reiko dio un buen trago a su whisky, deseando que le hiciera efecto de una vez, para dejar de sentirse tan asustada por su hermano.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir…-dijo Eda, de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-…y si… ¿no tuviera que ver nada con Rock?- Reiko puso cara de no entender-. Piénsalo bien. Nadie gana nada de Rock secuestrándolo, ni tampoco nadie tiene razones suficientes como para cargárselo. Por lo tanto, eso solo puede significar una cosa: quien sea que lo haya secuestrado, tiene que tener en mente joder a alguien cercano a Rock.

-Si…Eso tiene más sentido-concordó Reiko-. Veamos…yo solo he trabajado para Chang, quien se enfocó en su propia gente. Un ajuste de cuentas por ese lado queda descartado. Benny no tiene enemigos, así que él tampoco es. Revy…bueno, a ella le sobran enemigos, pero todos saben que no sacarían nada secuestrando a Rock. Eso nos deja dos opciones.- Eda asintió, conforme con el razonamiento de su amiga.

-Dutch…y Mokuro.- Reiko asintió también, algo más temblorosa que Eda.

-…tiene que ser Dutch.

-Yo no lo creo.

-Ya, ni yo, pero es que la alternativa me asusta demasiado como para planteármela-explicó Reiko, sirviéndose otra copa-. Mokuro es…muy impulsivo. Si se entera de que Rock no está, y que encima alguien lo ha hecho para joderle…

-Esta ciudad arderá.

-¿Arder? Tendremos suerte si Mokuro solo se conforma con eso.- Reiko y Eda bebieron de sus vasos, la imagen del peligroso asesino japonés en sus mentes-. Lo cual me recuerda…-Eda miró extrañada a Reiko, que sonreía pícaramente-… ¿cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue…el que?- La sonrisa de Reiko se ensanchó.

-¡Oh, no te hagas la inocente, Eda! Tú ya sabes a qué me refiero.

-¡No, no sé a qué coño te refieres!- Reiko hizo girar los ojos, incrédula.

-¡Aquella noche en el bar! Revy me contó que te largaste con Mokuro tras flirtear con él como una zorra en celo (palabras textuales de Revy).

-¡Txe, esa zorra!- Reiko miró con interés a Eda, esperando una respuesta-. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tu hermano desaparece, y solo te preocupa saber que hicimos yo y tu otro hermano el otro día?

-Primero: Eda, ya me imagino qué hicisteis tu y Mokuro, que no tengo 12 años, joder.- Reiko bebió de su vaso, pensativa-. Y segundo: si que estoy preocupada por Rock. De hecho, no he dejado de pensar en ello ni un solo instante en estos dos días.- Apoyando los codos en el altar, Reiko enterró la cara entre sus manos, agotada-. No duermo bien, no como bien, me paso todo el día corriendo arriba y abajo haciendo preguntas, sin saber siquiera si lo volveré a ver… Supongo que…solo quería tomarme un respiro, eso era todo. No pensar durante un minuto en qué le podría estar pasando a Rock.- Eda se sintió un pelín culpable al ver a su abatida amiga.

-Reiko, yo…

-Bah, déjalo…-dijo Reiko, sonriendo tristemente-. De todas formas, tienes razón: ahora no es el momento. Ya retomaremos esta conversación, con Rock presente. Solo de imaginar la cara que pondrá…-Reiko levantó el vaso, sonriendo algo más animada. Eda le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Amen a eso.

Los vasos de ambas jóvenes tintinearon, antes de que su contenido fuera bebido a largos tragos por ellas. Y una vez más, el silencio se hizo en el interior de la iglesia.

" _Rock_ ", pensó Reiko " _, ¿dónde estás?_ ".

* * *

En esos instantes, en un lugar desconocido de la ciudad:

Rock abrió los ojos.

Nuevamente, volvía a estar atado a aquella silla, con sus brazos fuertemente ligados a los respaldos de la silla y sus piernas atadas a las patas de la misma. Si bien no le había amordazado, pronto había descubierto que gritar pidiendo ayuda no había servido para nada, de manera que dejó de molestarse. A su lado, otra silla idéntica a la suya se encontraba ocupada por otro hombre, atado como él.

Un hombre…con la cabeza llena de clavos.

El día anterior, habiéndose despertado por primera vez tras su secuestro, Rock había entrado momentáneamente en pánico. No recordaba casi nada del momento del asalto, en gran parte por el alcohol y en parte también por la oscuridad del bar. Lo único que pudo sacar en claro era que quien le había secuestrado era una pareja de niños, por raro que pareciera.

Mirando a su alrededor, Rock descubrió que se encontraba en medio de una amplia habitación de hotel, pobremente amueblada con apenas una cama, un armario, y una única ventana situada a sus espaldas. Aunque trató de zafarse de sus ataduras, estas estaban firmemente sujetas a sus brazos y piernas, de manera que le fue imposible escapar.

-¡Oh, se ha despertado!-exclamó alguien con voz de niña. Dirigiendo su atención hacia quien había hablado, Rock encaró a sus jóvenes secuestradores.

A primera vista, parecían dos niños bastante perturbadores. Su piel pálida, sus cabellos blancos, vestiduras propias de un entierro…y aquellas sonrisas. Si bien al principio parecían las sonrisas inocentes de un par de niños, Rock pudo ver la verdad que ocultaban. Esas sonrisas…eran como las de su hermano: peligrosas, afiladas, sedientas de sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rock, quien se esforzó por no mostrar miedo y sonreír.

-Eso parece. La verdad, no esperaba despertarme atado a una silla.- Los niños avanzaron hacia él, situándose enfrente suyo.

-Esperamos que no le importe, señor, pero necesitamos que colabore, y si no está en disposición de huir, mejor.

-Si, verá, aquí _meu fratelle_ propuso que le cortáramos las piernas para que no pudiera correr, pero yo le dije: "No, _Fratelle Meu_. Si le cortamos las piernas, se nos podría desangrar, y ya no nos serviría para nada". Así pues, no tuvimos más opción que atarle.- A pesar de la sonrisa inocente de la niña, Rock no pudo evitar asustarse antes las palabras de la joven. ¿Pero quién demonios eran esos dos?

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora de las presentaciones, ¿no crees, querida hermana?

-Cierto, querido hermano.- Cogiéndose elegantemente los lados de su larga falda, la niña hizo una cortes reverencia a Rock-. Un placer, señor Okajima. Mi nombre es Gretel.

-Y yo soy Hansel-añadió el otro niño, inclinándose también con elegancia ante Rock-. Y, si no vamos desencaminados, usted debe ser Rokuro Okajima, ¿no?

-Efectivamente. Veo que os habéis informado bien de mí.

-No tanto de usted como de su hermano Mokuro, aquel a quien llaman el "Oni Gaki".- Rock no dijo nada, su mente trabajando a mil por hora. ¿Qué querían esos dos de Mokuro? ¿Iban por su cuenta, o alguien los había enviado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?-. Disculpe la pregunta, pero nuestro japonés no es demasiado fluido. ¿Qué significa exactamente eso de "Oni Gaki"?

-Ah, bueno…en realidad no es una palabra exactamente. Es más bien la unión del nombre de dos criaturas del folklore japonés: los Oni, que es como llamamos allí a los demonios, y los Gaki, que son espectros hambrientos que lo devoran todo sin quedar nunca saciados. Así pues, "Oni Gaki" sería algo así como "demoniaco espectro devorador", o algo así.

-¡Ah, qué bonito apodo…!-exclamó ilusionada Gretel -¡…y que envidia! ¿Verdad, hermano?

-Sí. A nosotros solo nos llaman "los Gemelos", o como mucho "los Vampiros Gemelos"-respondió Hansel, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus blancos dientes, entre los cuales Rock pudo notar el atisbo de un par de colmillos afilados.

-Es bastante difícil conseguir un nombre decente cuando se es tan pequeño-se lamentó Gretel.

-No te preocupes, hermana. Nuestro momento llegará. Por ahora…-los dos jóvenes sonrieron-…centrémonos en el trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo? ¿Qué os proponéis?-preguntó Rock.

-Oh, no está bien ser tan curioso, señor-le reprendió suavemente Gretel-. Podría ocasionarle problemas en el futuro. Pero…

- _Sora mea…_

-¡Oh, solo un poquito! Quiero ver su cara cuando lo descubra-pidió Gretel, mirando lascivamente la asustada expresión de Rock. Hansel suspiró, sonriente.

-Está bien, pero solo un poco- dijo, recibiendo en premio un beso en la mejilla de su hermana.

-Verá, señor Okajima, si hemos venido a esta ciudad, es porque tenemos un gran interés en conocer a su hermano.

-¿Conocerlo? ¿Esperáis que me crea que todo esto es solo por conocerlo?

-Es más complicado que eso, señor Okajima-dijo Hansel-. Desde siempre, los adultos nos han dicho que somos monstruos.

-Son unos aburridos. En cuanto empezamos a jugar con ellos, chillan y tratan de huir.

-O se mueren antes de tiempo.

-Pero…creemos que su hermano es diferente…

-…dicen que también es un monstruo, como nosotros….

-Hemos visto a muchos hombres que eran considerados monstruos inhumanos retorcerse de dolor y morir entre gritos de auxilio, de manera que hemos empezado a perder la esperanza en encontrar a otros como nosotros, pero tenemos buenas expectativas con el señor Mokuro Okajima.

-¡Seguro que será muy divertido!-comentaron ambos a la vez, sonriendo inocentemente. Rock se quedó a cuadros, demasiado impresionado como para decir nada.

-Estáis… ¿estáis locos?-preguntó, poco a poco-. ¿Tenéis idea de lo que estáis diciendo? No tenéis ni idea, ¡NI IDEA!, de a quien os enfrentáis.- Los hermanos escucharon tranquilamente las palabras del japonés-. Mokuro no es como los otros, es un monstruo de verdad. Si os encuentra, os despellejará con los dientes por esto. ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí!

-¿"Salir de aquí"? ¿No querrá decir "soltarme"?-preguntó Hansel, claramente confuso.

-Yo estaré bien, sois vosotros los que estáis en peligro. Tenéis que…

Risas. Los hermanos empezaron a reírse, sorprendiendo a Rock de nuevo. De haber sido otros niños, aquellas risas angelicales se le habrían antojado inocentes y puras a Rock. Pero al mirarles al rostro supo que no había nada de angelical en aquellas carcajadas. ¿Qué clase de vida habían vivido esos dos, para emitir semejante sed de sangre a esa edad?

-¡Señor, es usted increíble!-dijo Hansel entre risas, limpiándose los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse.

-¡Creo…creo que es la primera vez que…que alguien nos dice algo como eso!-añadió Gretel, procurando coger algo de aire entre tanta risa.

Mientras procuraban calmarse, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el regazo de Rock, uno en cada pierna, mientras apoyaban la espalda contra el pecho del japonés, todavía riéndose un poco.

-¡Hablo en serio! Si no huis, el…

-Señor Okajima-le interrumpió Gretel, mirando hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara-, me temo que se le ha agotado el descanso.

-¿Eh, de que estas hablan-…?- De repente, Rock sintió un pinchazo en el otro brazo, donde Hansel le había inyectado algo mientras no miraba. Poco a poco, el sueño empezó a apoderarse de Rock, mientras su cabeza empezaba a pesarle y a inclinarse hacia el par de siniestros niños. Lo último que vio antes de caer dormido, fueron las macabras sonrisas de sus captores.

...

Rock miró entre aterrado y asqueado al grotesco cadáver. A juzgar por su expresión de dolor, los clavos habían sido clavados antes de morir, siendo esa la causa de la muerte. Numerosos regueros de sangre habían discurrido por todo su cuerpo, empapando su ropa y anegando el suelo bajo sus pies. Haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no vomitar, Rock trató de mirar para otro lado.

A un lado de la habitación se encontraba Gretel, vestida únicamente con un largo camisón de seda con tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin nada de calzado. Sentada plácidamente en una silla, parecía contemplar fijamente unas partituras. Hansel, su hermano, no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué…que es esto?-preguntó Rock, horrorizado. Gretel dejó a un lado las partituras y se dirigió hacia el armario, abriéndolo.

-Ayer nos aburrimos un poco, y salimos a buscar a alguien con quien jugar. Encontramos a ese señor tan amable en un callejón, donde nos dijo que si íbamos con él nos daría chuches y juguetes. Nosotros le dijimos que teníamos una habitación aquí, y nos siguió sin decir nada más. Una vez aquí…-Gretel sacó una bandeja del armario. Destapándola, Rock pudo ver que se trataba de un plato de comida, cuyo contenido no pudo identificar del todo-…jugamos a los médicos.

-¿A los médicos?

-Si, concretamente a neurocirujanos. ¡Si hubiera visto lo divertido que fue! Siguió retorciéndose incluso después de muerto- Gretel se sentó en el regazo de Rock, pinchando un pedazo de carne del plato con el tenedor y tendiéndoselo a Rock-. Aquí, di…Aaaaaah.

Si bien la visión del cadáver debería haberle quitado el apetito, la verdad era que hacía dos días que no comía nada, y estaba hambriento de verdad. Algo reticente al principio, dejó que Gretel lo alimentara como a un niño pequeño. La comida no estaba mal, aunque tampoco pudo saber de qué se trataba por el sabor.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto?-preguntó Rock tras tragar.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Gretel, pinchando más carne con el tenedor. Tendiéndosela a Rock, este se apartó, puesto que quería poder hablar con libertad.

-¿Por qué hacéis daño a la gente? ¿Por qué…disfrutáis tanto con el dolor de los demás? ¿Por qué estáis aquí?- Gretel le metió el tenedor en la boca a la fuerza para callar su avalancha de preguntas. Sonriendo, miró directamente a Rock a los ojos.

-¿Qué por qué? Porque así es como hemos vivido siempre, así de sencillo. Si no haces daño, te lo hacen a ti. Si no les arrebatas lo que tienen, te lo arrebatan a ti. Si no les haces llorar y gritar, el que llorará y gritará eres tú. Así es como son las cosas. Los fuertes mandan sobre los débiles.

-Esa es una visión muy pobre del mundo-comentó Rock cuando Gretel le quitó el tenedor de la boca-. La vida es mucho más que sufrimiento y dolor.

-Ah, señor Okajima, que inocente es. Cree que en el mundo puede haber algo bueno porque si, cuando la realidad es más sencilla que eso: los vivos son felices, y los muertos no. Y mi hermano y yo planeamos vivir mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿A costa de la vida de otros?

-¿Y de que otra forma iba a ser, si no? Mataremos, mataremos, y mataremos por siempre, sin morir nunca, gozando de cada instante por el camino.

-Eso es…tan triste…-dijo Rock, sorprendiendo a Gretel. Generalmente la gente les gritaba o increpaba en ese punto, no les decía que era "triste"-. ¿Qué os han hecho? ¿Qué os han hecho para acabar así?

Y Gretel se lo contó. Se lo contó todo.

Su nacimiento en un país donde el aborto era ilegal. Los años de infancia vividos en un orfanato demasiado pobre y mal dirigido como para poder mantener a todos aquellos niños. Como fueron vendidos para participar en películas porno para adultos en las que eran violados sin parar una y otra vez, donde les obligaban a tener sexo entre ellos o a vestirse como si fueran el otro, o cuando les obligaban a asesinar a otros niños con armas o con sus propias manos. Como fueron vendidos de nuevo a…

-¡Ops, eso no se lo puedo decir!-comentó Gretel alegremente, a pesar de lo consternado que estaba Rock tras oír todo aquello. Era…demasiado horrible.

-Con el tiempo, aprendimos una valiosa lección: el mundo es como es, y solo los que se adaptan a él pueden sobrevivir-dijo Gretel, dejando de sonreír-. Mi hermano y yo nos hemos adaptado. Matamos, reímos, gozamos… Nos hemos convertido en los monstruos que sobrevivirán en este mundo a costa de aquellos más débiles que nosotros. Fue duro, pero con el tiempo aprendimos a amar esta vida. Siempre juntos…Siempre felices…

Rock no podía aguantarlo más. Tenía que…

-¡Te equivocas!-exclamó él, sorprendiendo a Gretel-. ¡El mundo es más que miseria y sufrimiento! El mundo está lleno de cosas buenas también, cosas que os están esperando a tu hermano y a ti, si solamente mirarais más allá de lo que os han enseñado a creer.- Rock se retorció en la silla, tratando de liberarse, a pesar de que las cuerdas se le clavaban en las muñecas y le hacían sangrar. Sorprendida, Gretel había tratado de bajarse del regazo de Rock, pero justo entonces este consiguió partir las cuerdas, y abrazó el cuerpo de la joven, dejándola anonadada. Había creído que la iba a atacar, y sin embargo…-. La sangre y la oscuridad solo son una pequeña parte del mundo. ¡Aun tiene mucho más que ofreceros! Así que…por favor…

-Señor…no llore- dijo Gretel, separándose de Rock. Este ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había puesto a llorar. Gretel se acercó a él, y le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dedo, delicadamente-. Nunca nadie había llorado por nosotros de esa manera.

-Yo…lo siento, es que…

-No pasa nada. Es usted muy amable. La gente no suele ser tan amable con nosotros-Gretel dejó el plato de comida a un lado-. Dígame… antes, cuando se ha soltado, ¿por qué no ha intentado escapar? Podría haberme noqueado, o estrangulado, o…

-No quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tu hermano-dijo Rock, convencido.

-¿Ni siquiera si le dijera que planeamos torturarle hasta matarle?-preguntó Gretel, señalando con la cabeza al cadáver. La mirada de Rock no vaciló, como Gretel esperaba que hiciera.

-Ni siquiera entonces.- Gretel miró a Rock a los ojos, seria.

-Morirá. Sufrirá mucho, y morirá.

-No lo creo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué esta tan seguro? ¿Acaso cree que alguien vendrá a salvarle? ¿Qué su hermano nos matará al mío y a mí? ¿Qué le hace pensar que no va a morir?-preguntó Gretel, desafiante. Para su sorpresa, Rock sonrió, pero no lo hizo desafiante ni arrogante, sino que sonrió con amabilidad, como si no estuvieran charlando de su inminente final.

-Porque creo que tú y tu hermano aun tenéis esperanzas de cambiar. Creo que podéis ser salvados, que podéis aprender de las maravillas del mundo. Por eso, creo que al final no morirá nadie.

Gretel miró a Rock sin saber que decir ni pensar. Ese hombre… no era como los demás, y sus palabras la confundían. Abriendo de nuevo el armario, Gretel sacó otra inyección como la que habían usado antes con Rock. Lejos de resistirse, Rock dejó que Gretel le pinchara, y pronto volvió a caer dormido, no sin antes dedicarle una última frase.

-Nunca…pierdas…la esperanza…

Gretel se quedó contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil de Rock unos instantes. Esperanza…

Horas más tarde, apareció Hansel por la puerta. Vio que Gretel se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta, con las rodillas agarradas contra el pecho, mientras miraba pensativa a su prisionero, todavía dormido.

-Ya esta, _Sora Mea_ , el mensaje se ha enviado. Ahora toca moverlo hasta el… ¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó extrañado, al ver que su hermana no se movía.

- _Fratelle Meu_ …-dijo-… ¿crees…crees que el mundo…podría ser diferente a como creíamos que era?- La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Hansel. Nunca antes habían dudado de conocer el mundo que les rodeaba.

-No lo creo. Después de todo, ¿de qué otra cosa hemos vivido, sino de la sangre y el horror? ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber en este mundo, sino enemigos a los que matar y cosas por destruir?- Gretel asintió, no del todo convencida.

-Si…tienes razón-dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Este hombre…sus palabras me había confundido.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Si, en cierto modo si…- los dos hermanos miraron a Rock, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo-. Vamos, pongámonos en marcha. Te lo contaré todo por el camino.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en otro lugar:

Chang se encendió un cigarrillo. Frente a él, los otros tres líderes de las principales mafias de la ciudad se miraban los unos a los otros con desconfianza, discutiendo e insultándose como niños pequeños en el patio de la escuela. Balalaika, como siempre, vestía su habitual conjunto de empresaria, dedicando frías miradas a los otros tres líderes reunidos en aquel oscuro sótano y comentarios mordaces a Verrocchio. Abrego, líder del cartel Manisarea, procuraba mostrarse seguro e indiferente ante la mirada escrutadora de la rusa. Con su piel oscura, su bigote y su vestimenta destacaba por encima de los largos abrigos que solían vestir los otros tres mafiosos. Verrocchio, el representante de la mafia siciliana, vestía de forma similar a Chang, solo que él parecía preferir el color beige y marrón por sobre el negro del chino. Con su pelo engominado todo hacia atrás y un cigarrillo en la boca, miraba altivo a todos los presentes, como si él fuera el amo del lugar. Su nada disimulado desagrado por la rusa era bastante conocido, y no perdió la oportunidad de dejar constancia de ello con sus insultos.

Huelga decir que, a pesar de la tregua, las tensiones entre ellos cuatro eran más que palpables.

-Vale, vale, ya está bien. Los dos-dijo Chang, poniendo "paz" entre esos dos antes de que iniciaran una nueva guerra-. No nos hemos reunido para que podáis insultaros como quinceañeras. Hemos venido a tratar un tema más serio que eso.

-Si tú lo dices, Chang-dijo Balalaika-, aunque desde mi punto de vista es más que claro lo que está pasando. Alguien aquí quiere hacer inclinarse la balanza de poder. ¡Abrego-exclamó, sobresaltando al mafioso-, mírame a la cara!

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡A mí no me mires!-exclamó Abrego-. Yo también he perdido a gente con estos ataques, a dos esta misma mañana.

-¿Verrocchio?-preguntó Balalaika, provocando que el aludido resoplara y se encogiera de hombros.

-Siento decepcionarte, perra, pero yo tampoco se nada. Ayer se cargaron a uno de los míos. ¿Y qué hay de ti?-preguntó, mirando a la rusa.

-¿Me estas acusando a mí de esto?-preguntó con incrédula diversión.

-¿A quién si no? Todos saben que has estado haciendo tratos con ese asesino nuevo, el japonés-exclamó, molesto-. Ese cabrón se ha cargado a muchos de mis chicos en el pasado. No sería raro que el perro hubiera salido a cazar por orden de su ama.- Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, Balalaika sonrió.

-Ah, Verrocchio, siempre hablador, pero rara vez pensante-dijo, provocando el enfado de Verrocchio-. Si bien es cierto que ha realizado algún que otro trabajo para mí, no está ni de lejos en mi nómina. Además, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría preguntado a sus informadores lo que sin duda ya saben todos: los culpables son un par de niños caucásicos. Okajima no ha tenido nada que ver en esto.

-Tal vez no lo haya tenido, pero lo va a tener-comentó Chang, provocando que la atención de los otros tres líderes se centrara sobre él-. Esta mañana he ido a reconocer el cadáver de uno de mis hombres, y junto a su cuerpo han dejado una nota. En ella exigen que les entreguemos a Mokuro Okajima, o los asesinatos continuaran.

-¿Y dónde está el problema? Entreguémosles al japo y olvidémonos del tema-propuso Abrego.

-¿Tan poco valoras la vida de tus hombres?-preguntó Balalaika-. Independientemente de los motivos que hayan tenido ese par para hacer lo que han hecho, o lo que quieran de Okajima, no podemos permitir que salgan impunes de esta. Alguien tiene que pagar por esto.

-Y ese alguien es el tal "Oni Gaki"-dijo Verrocchio-. Si ese par han venido a la ciudad, es más que obvio que ha sido por su culpa. Yo digo que lo entreguemos tras partirle las piernas, a ver qué tal salta y corre entonces.-Justo cuando Chang se disponía a intervenir, se oyó una risa que parecía provenir de las sombras. A medida que la risa ganaba intensidad, una misteriosa figura empezó a dibujarse, revelando la forma de Mokuro Okajima. Aplaudiendo, Mokuro salió a la luz, sus ojos ocultos por unas redondas gafas de sol.

-En palabras del más grande comediante jamás nacido: "¡Vaya, y yo que creía que mis chistes eran malos!".

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, chiflado?-preguntó Verrocchio, tan enfadado como nervioso-. ¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí?- Mokuro se situó entre Verrocchio y Balalaika, como si fuera un jefe más.

-Bueno, para contestar a tu segunda pregunta, he entrado por un ventanal de ahí atrás-dijo, señalando hacia las sombras con el pulgar-. Luego, ha sido cuestión de esperar en silencio a que pararais de hablar. Y chico, ¡si que os gusta hablar! Casi me he dormido de tanto esperar.- Varios de los guardaespaldas del italiano se acercaron por la espalda a Mokuro, pero una mirada de reojo suya los disuadió de intentar nada.

-En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, he venido a lo mismo que vosotros: a poner un poco de orden-comentó con una sonrisa-. Como ya bien sabréis, mi hermano esta desaparecido, secuestrado presuntamente, y resulta que esa clase de cosas no me gusta que pasen. Quiero decir…-Mokuro miró hacia el suelo, sus hombros temblando ligeramente y los puños apretados. Si bien Verrocchio dio un paso hacia atrás, Balalaika se mantuvo firme en su sitio, mientras los numerosos guardaespaldas del lugar se prepararon para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar-… ¡BUAAAAH!- Mokuro se echó a llorar-. ¡ROOOOOOCK, ¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAAS?! ¡BUAAAAH!

Sin excepción, todos los allí presentes se quedaron mirando anonadados como aquel letal asesino lloraba como un niño pequeño que hubiera perdido a su madre. Al cabo de un minuto o eso, Mokuro pareció calmarse un poco. Chang le ofreció un pañuelo, y Mokuro se limpio las lágrimas y se sonó.

-Ah, muchas gracias. Es que…estoy tan preocupado por él. Podría estar…no sé, mutilado, muerto, hambriento, cagado de miedo, sucio,… ¡Ah, como me hace preocupar!- Mokuro se sonó con fuerza. Una vez hubo acabado, hizo una bola con el pañuelo y lo tiró a un lado despreocupadamente, dándole en la solapa a Verrocchio-. En fin, ¿que se le va a hacer?-dijo, animado de repente-. Así es la vida, ¿no? Por suerte, vamos a encontrarlo. ¿A que si, chicos?-dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Verrocchio. Rápidamente, el mafioso se lo quitó de encima.

-¿"Vamos"? ¿De qué estás hablando, cabrón?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-preguntó Mokuro, sonriendo divertido-. Quiero decir que, si por un casual la cosa acabara con la muerte de mi hermano, y yo descubriera que ha sido por culpa de uno de vosotros cuatro, bueno… ¡le pegaría fuego a la ciudad con vosotros dentro!-proclamó, sonriendo inocentemente. A pesar de ello, varios de los que le escucharon se echaron atrás. No tenía pinta de estar de broma-…así que yo os recomendaría que me ayudarais a encontrarlo. Pero, eh, sin presión.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ha sido uno de nosotros?-preguntó Balalaika, obviando la amenaza también dirigida hacia ella.

-Básicamente, dos razones: nadie sabe donde coño están esos mocosos, y han estado disparando mucho y moviéndose por la ciudad sin problema, a pesar de ser unos recién llegados. Ambos puntos indican una única posibilidad: alguien les está ayudando. Alguien poderoso. ¿Y quién hay más poderoso que…vosotros cuatro?-preguntó, abarcando con su gesto a los cuatro líderes mafiosos. Las miradas se cruzaron entre ellos, concluyendo para sí que, efectivamente, esa era la posibilidad más creíble. Mokuro sonrió.

-Bien empecemos por la sospechosa numero uno: Balalaika-dijo, señalándola con un gesto como si de un presentador de la tele se tratase-. Balalaika y yo hemos, como bien señaló antes nuestro estimado Verrocchio, trabajado juntos, y creo poder asegurar que, durante la realización de dichos trabajos, no le di una sola razón para matarme. ¿Tengo razón?

-Así es. Realizó el trabajo justo como se lo pedimos. Se ganó cada centavo que cobró.

-Además, hay otra razón que me lleva a pensar que Balalaika no es la culpable, y es que si Balalaika realmente hubiera querido verme muerto, no habría contratado a alguien de fuera para hacerlo. En su lugar, llamaría a sus chicos, los _Visotoniki_ , y las cosas hubieran sido distintas.-Mokuro se giró hacia Balalaika-. Porque tengo razón, ¿no, Balalaika? Anda, dime que lo harías, que para matarme llamarías a lo mejor de lo mejor. Porfi…-le imploró Mokuro, las manos juntas en señal de oración y una rodilla en el suelo, sonriéndole como un angelito.

-Mokuro, querido, si realmente te hubiera querido ver muerto, yo misma habría ido en tu busca-respondió Balalaika, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Mokuro. Este se llevo una mano al pecho, y se puso en pie.

-Ah, que encanto de mujer…En fin, pasemos al sospechoso numero dos: Míster Chang.

-Oh, ¿ya me toca?-preguntó Chang, encarnando una ceja divertido. Realmente se lo estaba pasando bien, a pesar de las circunstancias. Ese tipo sí que sabía como cambiar el ritmo de cualquier situación.

-Míster Chang no solo no tiene razones directas para matarme, sino que no hemos mantenido ninguna clase de contacto desde mi llegada. Además, alguien tan obsesionado con mantener el "equilibrio", o la "balanza de poder", no se arriesgaría a ponerla en riesgo con algo tan volátil como un asesino a quien no puede controlar, y menos poniéndolo en contra de otro asesino tan volátil como yo.

-Exactamente-dijo Chang.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hermana. No habla más que maravillas de ti, y de tus trabajos.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-No-negó Mokuro, sin cambiar de expresión-. Tercer sospechoso: Abrego.- Al oír su nombre y ver que la atención de todos se centraba en él, Abrego se mostró algo incomodo.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Lo sé, lo sé-le aseguró Mokuro, calmándole con un gesto de manos-. Sé que no tendrías las pelotas de montar algo así, de manera que no te preocupes, tu quedas libre de toda sospecha.- Abrego fue a decir algo, pero una mirada de Chang le disuadió de hacerlo.

-Y, finalmente, el sospechoso número cuatro…-Mokuro se giró hacia Verrocchio, quien había empezado a sudar profusamente-…tú.

-¿Qué, tienes algo que decirme, subnormal?-dijo, visiblemente alterado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ¡si no te estoy acusando de nada! Total, solo porque seas a quien más he cabreado de la ciudad, que tengas la ambición necesaria para orquestar todo este tinglado, los medios y recursos necesarios para meter a dos desconocidos en la ciudad y moverlos sin ser detectados por los demás, y que uno de tus hombres reconociera haber transportado a mi hermano y al par de niñatos a un almacén de la zona industrial de la ciudad en cuanto empecé a trocearlo con mi machete…-dijo Mokuro, contando con los dedos-… ¡no significa que hayas sido tu forzosamente!

Verrocchio abrió los ojos como platos. Las miradas de los otros tres jefes se clavaron como dagas sobre él.

-T-tú…no puedes probar nada…

-No, cierto. Por desgracia, tu hombre murió durante el interrogatorio. Supongo que arrancarle el corazón del pecho mientras aun seguía con vida fue un método de tortura un tanto radical y extremista, pero bueno, he de reconocer que…estaba algo alterado-dijo, sonriendo con su afilada sonrisa al italiano, sus dorados ojos asomándose por encima de las gafas de sol y clavándose en los aterrados ojos del mafioso-. Y para demostrar que no estoy molesto contigo, te he traído un regalito.

-¿Un…un regalito? ¿Qué regalito?

-Ah ah ah, no tan rápido. Antes, hay que dejar un par de cosas claras-dijo, tendiéndole la mano al italiano-. ¿Me permites tu teléfono un segundo?

Verrocchio miró al japonés como si creyera que se lo decía en broma.

-¿Mi teléfono? ¿Acaso te falta un tornillo en-…?-La mano de Mokuro se cerró en un puño, que salió disparado contra la cara de Verrocchio, impactando entre la nariz y la boca. El italiano cayó al suelo, agarrándose con ambas manos su sangrante nariz, mientras sus hombres alzaban las armas para defender a su jefe. Antes de que llegaran a apuntarle, Mokuro empezó a sacar cuchillos de su chaqueta, arrojándoselos velozmente a los italianos y atravesándoles los ojos, garganta, pecho,… Los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas, cubiertos ahora de cuchillos, cayeron al suelo. Nadie más se movió, a excepción de los hombres de Abrego, Balalaika y Chang, que apuntaron con sus armas a Mokuro. Este, sin girarse, estiró una mano en su dirección, apuntándoles con el dedo índice. Acobardados por el súbito gesto del japonés, contemplaron como este levantaba el dedo y hacia qué no con él, indicándoles que mejor que no se metieran en la pelea.

Verrocchio trató de incorporarse y coger su arma, pero Mokuro fue más rápido. Agarrándolo por la solapa de su abrigo, empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara, levantándolo del suelo cada vez que caía al suelo.

-¡QUE! ¡ME! ¡DES! ¡EL! ¡PUTO! ¡MOVIL!-dijo, remarcando cada palabra con un sonoro puñetazo. Finalmente, Verrocchio acabó por tenderle el móvil, y tras aceptarlo, Mokuro lo inmovilizó en el suelo, tendiéndolo boca abajo con un pie sobre su cabeza, aplastándole la cara contra el suelo. En ningún momento nadie hizo nada por impedírselo. Si bien era cierto que había tregua entre sus organizaciones, eso no significaba que les corriera prisa el ir a ayudar a Verrocchio, y menos cuando era más que claro que este había intentado romper dicha tregua.

Silbando alegremente, Mokuro revisó la agenda de Verrocchio, hasta que dio con el número que buscaba. Poniendo el altavoz, dejó que el teléfono sonara.

...

Lejos de allí, en la ciudad de Palermo, en Sicilia, cierto hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba en esos momentos disfrutando del sol tumbado en una cómoda hamaca. En la piscina a su lado, sus tres jóvenes nietos y nietas jugaban alegres en el agua, salpicándose y nadando sin preocupaciones.

Uno de sus hombres se le acercó, susurrándole algo y tendiéndole un móvil que no dejaba de sonar. Con un suspiró, el hombre respondió.

...

- _Pronto_ -dijo una voz, respondiendo en italiano desde el teléfono.

- _Buonasera_ , o como se diga, señor Coletti.- Verrocchio se quedó de piedra al oír el apellido de su jefe. ¿Qué demonios se proponía ese lunático, llamando al líder de la _famiglia_?

-Tú no eres Verrocchio.

-No, es cierto, siento decepcionarlo. No, yo soy el "Oni Gaki". ¿Ha oído hablar de mí?

-Algo he oído, si.- Al otro lado del teléfono, Mokuro dio un saltito de alegría, señalando al teléfono y a sí mismo, como diciendo: "¡Eh, ese tipo ha oído hablar de mí! ¡Soy súper conocido, tíos!". No hace falta decir que Verrocchio sintió aquel saltito como un pisotón en toda regla, aplastándolo un poco más contra el suelo.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su llamada, señor Gaki?-quiso saber el anciano mafioso-. ¿Debo suponer que planea negociar por la vida de Verrocchio?

-Oh, nononono. No, la razón de mi llamada es, por decirlo de alguna manera, dejar claro ciertos puntos para evitar malentendidos y situaciones incomodas en el futuro.

-¿Hmmm?

-Por ejemplo, hablemos del respeto. El respeto es importante, ¿no?

-Así es. El respeto y el orgullo siempre han sido lo más importante, incluso en un negocio como este.

-Eeeexactemente. Por lo tanto, uno tanto debe recibir respeto como debe darlo, ¿no cree?

-Señor Okajima-dijo, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Mokuro al decir su nombre-, si bien es cierto que soy un hombre respetuoso, no soy lo que se dice paciente. He intentado ser cortés, pero debo pedirle que vaya al grano si no quiere que me tome esto como una falta de respeto.

-Está bien, está bien. Mis disculpas- Mokuro carraspeó-. Verá, la razón de mi llamada es, como ya he dicho, dejar claro lo que está pasando para que las cosas no se nos salgan de madre. Verrocchio, quien ahora mismo prueba las delicias del suelo bajo mi bota, puede que haya hecho o no algo muy malo que me ha cabreado en sobremanera, y si bien no planeo matarlo todavía, si creo que lo más justo es que reciba un castigo por ello, algo así como un toque de atención. ¿Me explico?

-Perfectamente. Siga- dijo, saludando con su mano a sus nietos, que le hacían gestos para que se uniera a ellos en el agua.

-Bueno. No le voy a pedir que lo castigue usted porque, sinceramente, creo que usted no ha tenido nada que ver en este tema, y no quiero que le salpique la mierda de otro. Yo, por mi lado, he preparado un…pequeño regalo para Verrocchio, algo que le recordará porque es mala idea tocarme las narices.-Verrocchio trató de levantarse, pero Mokuro le volvió a aplastar la cabeza de un pisotón.

-¿Qué tenía en mente, señor Gaki?

-Nada demasiado destructivo, se lo aseguro…bueno, en realidad no, es bastante destructivo. Si bien habrán pérdidas monetarias, he procurado que el grueso de las perdidas recaiga directamente sobre el pardillo este, de manera que sus negocios en la ciudad se vean poco o nada afectados.

-Suena a que lo tiene todo bien montado, señor Gaki.

-Si…Así pues, ¿tengo su consentimiento para castigarle, y la promesa de que no habrán represalias por su parte?

El anciano se lo pensó unos instantes, valorando ciertos aspectos y situaciones, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión.

-¿Esta el altavoz puesto?

-Así es.

-Quítelo, y ponga a Verrocchio al teléfono.- Encogiéndose de hombros, Mokuro quitó el altavoz y se agachó para poner el teléfono junto a la cara de Verrocchio, quien parecía sudar de puro terror mientras contemplaba horrorizado la pantalla del móvil, como si en cualquier momento su jefe fuera a brotar de él.

-Toma. Creo que es para ti-dijo Mokuro, sonriendo.

Algo dubitativo, Verrocchio cogió el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído. Tras tragar saliva, consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para hablar.

-¿S-si?

-(Italiano) Me has decepcionado, Verrocchio-dijo el anciano capo de la mafia, con tono cansado.

-(Italiano) ¡No, jefe, yo…!

-Te encargué una sencilla tarea: librarte de la rusa para así afianzar nuestra posición en la ciudad.

-¡Si, y lo estaba consiguiendo, pero…!

-Cállate. No quiero que me interrumpas-dijo el anciano sin alterarse. Verrocchio cerró la boca-. Me da igual los planes que hayas hecho, o los tratos que hayas realizado. Lo único que veo es que la situación se te ha salido completamente de control. Has perdido muchos hombres, nuestra presencia en la ciudad está al mínimo, y encima has conseguido enemistarte con un asesino que parece ser capaz de doblegarte como si fueras una furcia cualquiera.- Verrocchio escuchaba cada palabra con los ojos desorbitados-. Sinceramente, tal vez la culpa sea mía. Sabía que el resto de la _famiglia_ te tenía por un inútil, pero yo me obcequé en darte una oportunidad. Y así es como me lo pagas…

-¡Se-señor! Aun puedo arreglarlo. Solo necesito…-Mokuro apretó la cara de Verrocchio un poco más contra el suelo, por puro placer-…un poco más de tiempo. Yo…

-Oh, tranquilo. Si lo que quieres es tiempo, vas a tener todo el tiempo que necesites. Después de todo, ya he dicho que la culpa era mía, por confiar en ti. Así pues, no me queda más remedio que intentar confiar en ti hasta el final…al menos, hasta el tuyo.-Verrocchio no sabía si sentirse aliviado o no por esa noticia-. Por supuesto, semejante fracaso no quedará sin castigo, y tu castigo será el siguiente: sea lo que sea lo que te pase en los próximos días, la familia no se moverá para ayudarte. Si demuestras que puedes salir de esta, tu fracaso quedará olvidado. Falla de nuevo, y no te molestes en volver a Sicilia. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Verrocchio asintió, demasiado aterrado como para poder hablar.

-Me tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Ponme con el japonés de nuevo.

Sin decir palabra, Verrocchio le tendió el móvil de regreso a Mokuro, quien lo cogió mientras le daba las gracias por su amabilidad al italiano. Poniendo de nuevo el altavoz, Mokuro retomó la conversación.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dice? ¿Hemos dejado claro las cosas?-Al otro lado del teléfono, el anciano mafioso rió un poco entre dientes.

-Si, ha quedado todo claro. Tiene carta blanca para gratificarse como crea conveniente. Solo una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-No vuelva a llamarme. Nunca.- Y dicho lo cual, el mafioso colgó.

Mokuro contempló el móvil mientras este pitaba, señal de que su interlocutor le había abandonado. Apagando el teléfono, Mokuro lo tiró por encima de su hombro como si nada.

-Parece majo. En fin, ha llegado la hora del regalo.- Mokuro levantó a Verrocchio, quien seguía algo aturdido por lo sucedido. De repente, ya no se sentía tan cómodo ni poderoso allí metido, rodeado por los otros tres jefes de la mafia, que le miraban con un ligero gesto de enfado en sus ojos. Las cosas no podían empeorar…

-¡TACHAAAAN!-exclamó Mokuro, tendiéndole una pequeña caja pobremente envuelta y salpicada de algo que parecía ser sangre reseca. Algo receloso, Verrocchio abrió la caja, y se encontró con que en su interior solo había un…

-¿Qué coño es esto?-preguntó a Mokuro, sosteniendo en una mano el detonador que había sacado de la caja. Mokuro se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si no se creyera que Verrocchio le hubiera preguntado eso.

-¡Oh, venga, ya sabes lo que es! Es un detonador.

-¡Ya sé que es un detonador! Lo que quiero decir es que ¡qué coño quieres que haga yo con esto!

-Verrocchio, cielo, a veces dudo de si eres tonto, o simplemente imbécil-dijo Balalaika, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Qué has dicho, perra?-gruño Verrocchio.

-No, tiene razón ella: ha sido una pregunta bastante estúpida-dijo Mokuro-. A ver, ¿para qué son los detonadores? Pues para volar cosas por los aires. Así que anda, dale al botoncito de una vez, ¡y que empiecen los fuegos artificiales!- Verrocchio miró al asesino como si creyera que se hubiera vuelto loco, visiblemente alterado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pienso hacer nada de lo que me digas hasta que…!- Mokuro le interrumpió con un fuerte rodillazo a la barriga, aprovechando el momento para cogerle la otra mano a Verrocchio, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo. Inmovilizándole la mano izquierda, Mokuro se giró hacia Balalaika.

-Señorita, ¿me permite su corta puros?-preguntó amablemente. Sonriendo, Balalaika se sacó el artilugio del bolsillo, y se lo prestó a Mokuro. Bajo la cada vez más aterrada mirada de Verrocchio, quien no podía librarse del agarre de Mokuro, este le metió el dedo anular en el cortapuros, y se lo cortó sin avisar y sin dudar ni un instante. La sangre pronto empezó a brotar, mientras oleadas de dolor azotaban al italiano, quien chillaba y luchaba por intentar liberarse, pero el japonés se lo impedía.

-Este se fue al casino~…-canturreó, metiendo otro dedo en el cortapuros-. Y este…-le cortó el meñique-…se fue a venderle droga~…-. Los gritos de Verrocchio resonaban por el sótano, mientras los otros líderes mafiosos contemplaban impasibles el espectáculo.

-¡BASTA! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, BASTA!-exclamó Verrocchio, desgañitándose, intercalando de vez en cuando palabras en italiano sin darse el ni cuenta.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para hacerme feliz -dijo, metiendo el índice en el cortapuros-. Dale al botoncito~.

-¡Esta bien! ¡EstaAAAAAHHH!-Mokuro le cortó un tercer dedo. Rápidamente, Verrocchio apretó el detonador, deseoso de que aquella tortura acabara de una vez.

Múltiples explosiones ocurrieron por la ciudad, alterando a los habitantes de Roanapur, quienes creyeron que una nueva guerra debía de haber empezado, a juzgar por la intensidad de aquel ataque. En el sótano, en cambio, solo notaron un tenue temblor, y escucharon el lejano eco de las explosiones.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Abrego.

-Eso, amigo mío, es el sonido…de la justicia-dijo Mokuro, tratando de quedar guay delante de los otros líderes. Soltando a Verrocchio, este se agarró la mano mutilada, sollozando en el suelo-. El cual también es el sonido que hace una mansión, un parking lleno de coches de lujo y otros tantos inmuebles a nombre de cierto capullo rubio saltando en mil pedazos por su propia mano. Yo que sé, la acústica de este sitio es nefasta.

Verrocchio miró a Mokuro desde el suelo, temblando de dolor e ira. El japonés, mirándolo de reojo, le dedicó una sonrisa picara que denotaba lo poco que le importaba el enfado del italiano.

-Bueno, gente, ha sido divertido, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo un hermano que rescatar, dos niños a los que apalizar, y luego tengo hora en la peluquería-comentó, haciendo una cortés reverencia a los otros tantos líderes de la ciudad-. Ahora, una persona menos educada os diría que, si no queréis acabar como el gilipollas este…-dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Verrocchio-…mas os valdría no tocarme los cojones, ni a mí ni a los míos, porque como me entere yo de que lo habéis hecho, tendréis suerte si me conformo con haceros lo que le he hecho al come- _tortellinis_ este. Pero como resulta que soy una persona buena y cándida que no disfruta amenazando a los demás, simplemente me iré.-Mokuro se dirigió tranquilamente a la salida, ignorando las miradas suspicaces de los guardaespaldas y las armas que le apuntaban desde todas partes. Al llegar a la escalera, Mokuro subió un par de escalones, y se giró hacia los líderes mafiosos-. ¡Chao!-dijo, agitando la mano. Dicho esto, Mokuro salió del sótano.

Durante unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. El único sonido que se oía eran los gemidos de Verrocchio, mientras se guardaba los dedos cercenados en el bolsillo y procuraba ponerse de pie. Finalmente, Balalaika fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno…ha sido bastante ilustrador, ¿verdad?-Chang suspiró, soltando una bocanada de humo.

-Si, aunque no como esperaba.- Chang miró de reojo a Verrocchio, quien miraba entre suspicaz y aterrado a los otros tres líderes. Poco a poco, el italiano fue saliendo del sótano, renqueando a causa de las heridas sufridas por el japonés. Cuando se hubo ido, Chang volvió a hablar-. En fin…se pospone la reunión. Parece que estaremos ocupados los próximos días.

* * *

Horas más tarde:

La puerta de las oficinas de la compañía Black Lagoon se abrió de golpe. La persona que la había abierto con tanta fuerza, Reiko, entró apresurada en el interior de la vieja oficina. En su interior se encontraba la compañía Black Lagoon al completo, sin contar a Rock. Como siempre, Revy se había apalancado en el sofá, comprobando y puliendo su arma despreocupadamente. En la mesa de Dutch, este y Benny miraban preocupados un viejo plano. Si les alteró la súbita llegada de Reiko, ninguno lo demostró.

-¡Chicos, ¿habéis oído la noticia?!-preguntó, jadeando a causa del carrerón que se había pegado para llegar allí.

-¿Cuál de todas? Ha sido un día bastante movidito-dijo Revy, recargando su arma.

-Las explosiones de esta mañana.

-Ah, sí, esas… Las hemos sentido desde aquí. ¡Ha sido la hostia!-comentó Revy.

-Por lo que he oído, varios edificios de la mafia italiana han saltado por los aires en diferentes partes de la ciudad. Algo muy del estilo de Balalaika, si me preguntáis-dijo Benny acercándose a la nevera y sacando dos cervezas. Dutch negó con la cabeza.

-No, algo muy gordo tendría que pasar para que Balalaika decidiera romper la tregua. Esto tiene pinta de ser obra de alguien más-dijo el gigantesco afroamericano.

-Antes Eda me comentó que Mokuro se pasó por la iglesia, pero que no tenía ni idea de para qué. Tal vez la hermana Yolanda lo sepa-dijo Reiko, aceptando la lata que Benny le tendió. Abriéndola, le dio un buen trago antes de continuar-. Lo único que podemos sacar en claro, es que seguramente Mokuro ha sido el responsable.

-Si, aunque no sabemos para qué. Se suponía que, como nosotros, estaba buscando a Rock.

-Simple-dijo Dutch-: ha encontrado a Rock, y ya sabe quien se lo ha llevado.

-¿Verrocchio?-preguntó Benny.

-Es la opción más plausible. Él y Mokuro llevan enemistados desde que este puso un pie en la ciudad. Además, llamar a otro para que haga su trabajo es algo muy del estilo de Verrocchio.

-Pues entonces, vayamos a por él-dijo Reiko, decidida.

-Tranquilízate. No podemos simplemente cargar nosotros solos contra uno de los jefes de la ciudad-le dijo Dutch-. Si Mokuro ha ido en su busca, entonces hay poco que nosotros podamos hacer.

-Pero…-fue a decir Reiko, cuando de repente, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Dutch fue a cogerlo.

-Además, pronto descubrirás que esta ciudad tiene un modo propio de resolver sus problemas…-dijo, antes de descolgar-. Dutch al habla…Mmm-hhmm…Si…Si, está aquí.- Dutch tapó el auricular del teléfono-. Reiko, es para ti.

Algo extrañada, Reiko fue junto al enorme afroamericano, y cogió el teléfono que este le ofreció.

-¿Si?

-Con la señorita Okajima, supongo-dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea, alguien con voz de mujer-. Creo que no hemos coincidido todavía. Mi nombre es Balalaika, del Hotel Moscow. Imagino que Mokuro ya te habrá hablado de mí.

-Ah, señorita Balalaika-dijo Reiko, llamando la atención de Benny y Revy-. Sí, me han hablado mucho de usted. Muchas gracias por mantener entretenido a mi hermano. ¡Quién sabe que podría haber hecho si no le llega a dar trabajo!-comentó la japonesa algo sarcástica. A pesar de su no disimulado tono, Balalaika le rió el comentario.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar. Y hablando de ayudar…

-¿De qué se trata?-quiso saber Reiko.

-Resulta que estaba yo esta mañana en una reunión con los otros jefes de la ciudad, y hemos recibido la inesperada visita de tu querido hermano mayor.

-Ya. Imagino que no del desaparecido, ¿verdad?-preguntó Reiko, en broma. Al otro lado del teléfono, Balalaika se rió un poco.

-No, me temo que no. Resulta que tu hermano ha descubierto quien fue el que se llevo a vuestro querido Rock, y fue a, como el dijo, "dejar las cosas claras".

-Si, eso suena mucho a él…-Reiko suspiró -. Imagino que el artífice de todo resultó ser Verrocchio, ¿no?

-En efecto. Veo que Lagoon sigue trabajando a destajo, incluso sin la ayuda de nuestro joven Okajima.

-¿Qué quería, señorita Balalaika?-preguntó Reiko, quien no estaba de humor para irse por las ramas.

-Directa al grano, ¿eh? Está bien, pues yo también...- Balalaika le dio una calada a su cigarro, antes de responder-. Veras, los jefes de la ciudad hemos estado hablando, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que las acciones de Verrocchio no pueden quedar impunes. Así pues, Chang y yo hemos decidido encargarnos de esto nosotros mismos: él y sus chicos irán a por Verrocchio, quien dicen que ha vuelto al único piso franco que le queda, y yo iré con los míos a por el par de incordios que se llevaron a tu hermano.

-Suena bien. ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en todo esto?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-preguntó Balalaika, divertida-. Veras, habiendo visto la reacción de tu hermano al castigar a Verrocchio, Chang me ha pedido que te llame para saber si te interesaría unírtele en su parte de la misión. Ya sabes, a modo de recompensa por el trabajo realizado.

Reiko se quedó en silencio unos instantes, meditando sobre aquello. En comparación con Mokuro, ella no era lo que se podía decir una persona violenta, si bien tampoco era tan calmada ni pacifista como Rokuro. A decir verdad, la idea de poder ir a por quien se había llevado a su hermano le llamaba la atención, aunque…

-La verdad, miss Balalaika-dijo Reiko-, es que casi preferiría ir con usted. Si bien es cierto que quiero ver como ese cerdo paga por lo que ha hecho, la seguridad de mi hermano me preocupa más que cualquier sentimiento de venganza.

-Un sentimiento encomiable, querida-comentó Balalaika-. Sin embargo, no tienes porque preocuparte. A decir verdad, apenas sabemos la localización exacta de tu hermano. Solo sabemos, por lo que comentó Mokuro, que está en un almacén de la zona industrial, lo cual nos deja con varias decenas de almacenes por examinar. Lo que te propongo es…

Reiko escuchó en silencio la propuesta de Balalaika, asintiendo para sí a medida que la rusa le explicaba cómo iban a pasar los siguientes acontecimientos. En cuanto acabó, la japonesa le dio las gracias, y colgó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó Benny, mientras veía como Reiko volvía a dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá, al lado de Revy.

-Básicamente, me ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos: Verrocchio es el culpable, y Mokuro ya está enterado de todo.- A su lado, Revy le dio un trago a su lata, y le tendió el resto a la japonesa. Tras darle un trago a la cerveza, siguió hablando-. Nos ha propuesto de participar en la captura de Verrocchio y de los dos críos que se llevaron a Rock.

-Mmmm-hmmm… ¿Y cómo quieres plantear esto?-quiso saber Dutch.

-Ahora mismo, Balalaika está movilizando a su gente para buscar por los almacenes el lugar donde tienen a Rock. Mientras, Chang está en camino hacia el piso franco de Verrocchio, armado hasta los dientes.- De un par de sonoros tragos, Reiko se acabó la cerveza, dejándola cuidadosamente enfrente suyo, en la pequeña mesita repleta de las revistas de armas de Revy-. Si no tenéis inconveniente, me gustaría manejarlo de la siguiente manera: Dutch y Benny irán con Balalaika para buscar a mi hermano, mientras Revy y yo vamos a hacerle una visita al capullo italiano ese.

-Ah, mujeres…Siempre quedándose con la parte divertida de todo-comentó Dutch, en broma.

-Aaahh… ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? No es que me haga gracia precisamente estar cerca de Balalaika-confesó Benny. Para calmarlo, Dutch le palmeó el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Benny-Boy, que Balalaika no muerde. El que muerde es Mokuro-comentó el gigantón, provocando que tanto Benny como Reiko sonrieran al oir aquello-. Además, siempre es mejor trabajar con ella, que contra ella.- Eso Benny no se lo pudo discutir.

Reiko se puso de pie, sacando su M9 del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Tras comprobar su carga, miró con expresión decidida a Revy, mostrando una amplia sonrisa salvaje a la joven.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos a cazar gilipollas a la luz de la luna?- Sonriendo de igual modo, Revy se puso de pie, sacó una de sus Berettas, y ambas jóvenes hicieron chocar sus culatas.

-Tu lo has dicho, nena. Vamos a darles por el culo a esos cabrones.- Dutch y Benny contemplaron sonrientes como el par de motivadas tiradoras salían por la puerta de la oficina. Casi les daba pena Verrocchio.

Casi.

* * *

Lejos de allí:

-(Italiano)…todo normal, jefe. No vemos nada sospechoso de momento-dijo un hombre con acento italiano hablando por el móvil. Junto a sus compañeros, los cuales se habían repartido por la pequeña vivienda de dos plantas que había ocupado para vigilar las calles, se dedicaba a examinar minuciosamente a todos los coches y peatones que se movían por la calle enfrente de su ventana, tratando de discernir a algún hombre de Balalaika, de Chang, o Dios no lo quisiera, el puto "Oni Gaki".

Dicho hombre se encontraba en aquellos instantes contemplando aquella misma vivienda desde una oscura esquina, mientras lanzaba hacia arriba una pequeña granada de mano y la atrapaba en el aire una y otra vez, con aire juguetón. Sonriendo, se fijó en los hombres armados apostados en las ventanas y en la puerta, obviamente a la espera de que llegaran sus enemigos.

-Panda de _amateurs_ …-musitó Mokuro-. Mira que ocupar un laboratorio de crack. ¿Es que no saben lo peligrosos que son esos sitios? Tan viejos, sucios, polvorientos…Tan llenos de esquinas afiladas, puertas astilladas… productos inflamables…-Mokuro volvió a sonreír. Poco a poco, empezó a avanzar hacia la casa, saliendo de las sombras-. ¡Bueno, por suerte estoy yo para instruirlos!

Echando a correr, se lanzó a la carrera sobre los desprevenidos guardias de la puerta, que se dieron demasiado tarde que el enemigo que esperaban que fuera a intentar infiltrarse sigilosamente estaba cargando de frente. Por ello, apuntaron demasiado tarde sus armas al japonés, lo cual le dio tiempo a este de deslizarse sobre sus rodillas por entre los dos guardias, y rebanarles el estomago con un cuchillo. Los dos guardias cayeron al suelo, agarrándose sus vísceras para evitar que se les escaparan del cuerpo, mientras Mokuro agarraba el kalashnikov de uno de los italianos a la carrera y subía las escaleras de incendios que llevaban directamente hasta el segundo de la pequeña vivienda.

Sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia la malograda puerta de la casa, una plancha de madera blanca que parecía poder caerse al suelo en cualquier momento. Tirando de la anilla de la granada, Mokuro se guardó esta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Diez-dijo, dándole una patada a la puerta y echándola abajo. Al hacerlo, acabó encarándose a un largo pasillo repleto de mafiosos armados que, al verlo aparecer, se sorprendieron tanto que muy pocos fueron capaces de moverse o reaccionar.

Mokuro decidió no esperarse. Apuntando con su arma al pasillo, abrió fuego sin apuntar a nadie en concreto.

-Nueve.

-¡Joder, esta aqu-…!- Antes de poder acabar su frase, el italiano en cuestión recibió varios tiros en el pecho y en la cabeza, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Los disparos sacaron de su trance al resto de mafiosos, que consiguieron escabullirse con algunas excepciones y parapetarse en las múltiples habitaciones laterales del edificio. Tras dejar el espacio libre, Mokuro vio que al otro lado del largo pasillo, tras atravesar por completo aquella casa, había una pequeña ventana medio abierta.

-Ocho-. Mokuro empezó a correr, abriendo fuego para evitar que los otros mafiosos le pudieran apuntar. Las balas consiguieron que los italianos no se atrevieran a asomar la cabeza, limitándose a cubrirse o a disparar a ciegas desde ambos lados del pasillo. Sin embargo, nadie consiguió acertar a Mokuro, quien había optado por avanzar a grandes pasos mientras disparaba aleatoriamente a los mafiosos.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Siete-dijo Mokuro. El chasquido de su arma indicó el final de su munición, de manera que en cuanto uno de los italianos se asomó para rematarlo, cambió el agarre de su arma en el aire, cogiéndolo por el cañón, y lo usó como bate improvisado para noquear al sorprendido mafioso. Su arma, una Taurus 1911, salió volando de su mano a causa del golpe, la cual fue recogida en el aire por Mokuro. Rápidamente, reanudó su carrera, disparando a los mafiosos al pasar a su lado por las habitaciones.

-Seis.- Al ver que el japonés los había rebasado, muchos trataron de dispararle por la espalda, pero Mokuro se limitó a darse la vuelta y a dispararles mientras corría de aquella manera, obligándoles a volver a cubrirse cuando sus balas se cobraron la vida de otros dos italianos-. Cinco.

-¿Qué coño está pasando?-quiso saber el mismo italiano que había llamado antes a Verrocchio. El mafioso, un hombre maduro de abundante bigote gris y americana color oliva, observó sorprendido como el japonés que había atacado a su jefe avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo, en su dirección. Los cuerpos de muchos de sus chicos ya adornaban el suelo, mientras el resto de sus camaradas trataba desesperadamente de acabar con aquella amenaza-. ¡Es él! ¡Matadlo, joder, MATADLO!

-Cuatro-dijo Mokuro, sonriendo y tirando su ya descargada pistola a la cara de un mafioso cercano, quien aturdido solo pudo seguir disparando su arma mientras procuraba alcanzar al veloz japonés. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, acabó llevando su ráfaga de disparos hasta la habitación de al lado, donde su salva de balas acabó por alcanzar a los compañeros que se escondían en la otra sala, llenándoles el cuerpo de agujeros.

Mokuro corrió en dirección del mafioso responsable del lugar, quien al verlo venir se apresuró a esconderse en el fondo de su habitación. Esta, por azares del destino, había sido la misma que los antiguos inquilinos habían usado para fabricar sus drogas, y por desgracia aun seguía repleta de equipo y componentes químicos. Antes de que pudiera salir de aquel lugar, Mokuro se personificó a la puerta de la estancia, barrándole el paso con una amplia sonrisa. El italiano se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué…?-Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Mokuro se sacó la granada del bolsillo, y la tiró al interior de la estancia, dejando que rodara hasta los pies del mafioso.

-Tres~-le canturreó, despidiéndose de él con un juguetón gesto de la mano, y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Al ver aquello, el mafioso corrió a abrir la puerta, pero estaba atascada y no se abría. Aporreando la puerta con ambas manos, fue capaz de distinguir entre el alboroto de los gritos y los disparos como Mokuro gritaba: "¡Dos!".

Rápidamente, el italiano se giró para coger la granada. Si no podía salir él, lanzaría la bomba fuera de allí. Los nervios y la tensión le jugaron una mala pasada, ya que al ir a coger la bomba acabó chutándola sin querer, y alejándola de su alcance. La granada fue rodando hasta situarse bajo una de las mesas del improvisado laboratorio, obligando al italiano a tener que agacharse para tratar de recuperar el explosivo.

Fuera, en el pasillo, Mokuro prosiguió su veloz carrera, acercándose cada vez más a la ventana, mientras las balas de los italianos pasaban zumbando por su lado. Alcanzando el final del pasillo, en vez de aminorar o detenerse, Mokuro optó por saltar contra el cristal, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y las piernas. Girando en el aire, Mokuro alzó ambos brazos al cielo, sonriendo de puro placer y diversión, mientras caía de espaldas hacia la acera, rodeado de múltiples cristales.

-¡UNO!-gritó, con voz exaltada y emocionada.

Finalmente, el italiano consiguió atrapar la granada. Sin perder ni un instante, se apresuro a ponerse de pie, y a encararse hacia la ventana por la que hasta hacia apenas unos segundos había estado vigilando tan cuidadosamente. Echando el brazo hacia atrás, se dispuso a lanzar la granada, cuando…

¡BUM! La granada explotó, volando en mil pedazos el cuerpo del italiano. La explosión alcanzó los barriles de productos químicos y gases volátiles del laboratorio, inflamándolos y provocando sonoras explosiones que participaron en la demolición de aquel edificio. Las finas paredes de yeso del edificio fueron fácilmente barridas por las coloridas llamaradas de la explosión, a medida que esta se iba propagando de un laboratorio a otro, destruyendo la vivienda en una sonora reacción en cadena. En menos de unos instantes, la vivienda al completo estalló en una gigantesca bola de fuego que lanzó por los aires numerosos restos de madera, piedra y carne de italiano, mientras una enorme bocarada de humo se proyectaba en el cielo nocturno, oscureciéndolo un poco.

Algo magullado, Mokuro observó como el edificio ardía. En el último momento había conseguido darse la vuelta, un poco como hacían los gatos, y había conseguido aterrizar sin más percances, obviando claro estaba el malestar que tan brusco aterrizaje había causado en su cuerpo. Silbando una alegre tonada, Mokuro se alejó de allí, dando saltitos de vez en cuando y chocando los talones en el aire, mientras se dirigía a su siguiente objetivo.

* * *

Piso franco de Verrocchio, en esos momentos:

Verrocchio volvió a llamar por segunda vez. Al igual que la vez anterior, nadie contestó al teléfono.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, lanzando el teléfono contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación-. ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?-preguntó, mientras el resto de sus hombres miraban algo atemorizados a su exaltado jefe. No hacia ni cinco minutos que les habían informado que otro de sus pisos francos había saltado por los aires, de manera que había perdido como a veinte hombres más. Verrocchio empezaba a desesperarse, incapaz de encontrar una solución para aquel problema.

-No podemos salir, no podemos luchar…Ni siquiera podemos contactar con nuestros chicos de fuera, ni pedir ayuda a la _famiglia_ …-Verrocchio trató de serenarse un instante, pero pronto la rabia lo dominó, y le hizo tirar todo lo que había sobre la mesa de un manotazo de su mano bueno, la otra envuelta en gruesos vendajes y apretada contra su pecho por el dolor que aun sentía. El estallido de rabia de su jefe provocó que varios de los mafiosos allí presentes dieran un paso hacia atrás.

-Se acabó, estamos fritos…-murmuró uno.

-Sin ayuda de fuera, no veo como vamos a…

-¿Y si le pedimos a…? No, no funcionaria.

-Todo esto no habría pasado si…

Verrocchio se puso de pie, mirando fijamente al último mafioso que había hablado, el cual se encogió ligeramente por el miedo al ver que su iracundo jefe centraba su atención en el.

-"Todo esto no habría pasado si…", ¿"si" que?-le preguntó amenazante, poniéndosele a un palmo mientras el espantado mafioso procuraba mirar a donde fuera, menos a su jefe. Agarrándolo por la solapa de la camisa, Verrocchio empezó a empujarlo contra la pared, mientras el resto de sus hombres se apartaban rápidamente de su camino-. ¿Si yo no hubiera traído a esos críos a la ciudad?- Verrocchio sacudió al mafioso, estampando su cuerpo contra la pared-. ¿Si yo no hubiera cabreado a ese japonés malnacido?- Otro golpe, más fuerte-. ¿Si yo no hubiera aceptado el trabajo de mis jefes en Sicilia?- Otro golpe, este tan fuerte que cuando la cabeza del mafioso chocó contra la pared, esta se manchó de sangre-. ¿SI YO NO HUBIERA SIDO PUESTO AL MANDO?-exclamó, rugiendo de ira. Agarrándole la cara, Verrocchio empezó a estamparle la cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces, aplastándole el cráneo a base de golpes y salpicándolo todo de sangre, mientras el resto de sus hombres observaban la escena entre aterrados y asqueados. Para cuando Verrocchio se cansó de aquello, el cuerpo de su desdichado subordinado hacía rato que se había quedado inerte, con su sangre y restos de masa encefálica escurriéndose por la parte trasera y destrozada de su aplastado cráneo. Limpiándose los restos de sangre de la mano, Verrocchio pateó el cuerpo un par de veces más, antes de volver a su asiento. Un par de mafiosos se llevaron el cuerpo de allí.

-Jefe, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?-preguntó uno de los mafiosos, dando un paso al frente-. Olvídese de arreglar este desastre. ¡Si no salimos de aquí pronto, el resto de bandas se nos echarán al cuello en cuanto asomemos la cabeza!

-¿Largarnos? ¡¿LARGARNOS?! ¿ACASO CREEIS QUE LARGARSE ES UNA OPCIÓN?-preguntó Verrocchio, cada vez más fuera de sí-. Creo que vosotros, pandilla de gilipollas, aun no habéis entendido de que va el asunto, de manera que procuraré ser lo más claro posible…- Verrocchio sacó su pistola, apuntando con ella al mafioso que había hablado. Acobardado, este se quedó mirando con ojos desorbitados la mirada fulminante de su jefe, mientras a espaldas de él el resto de mafiosos procuraban apartarse o ponerse a cubierto-. Ahora mismo estoy, y con eso quiero decir que "estamos", de mierda hasta el cuello. Los jefes de Sicilia me tienen en el punto de mira, listos para darme la patada a la mínima cagada, y no pienso permitir que un par de huérfanos de mierda y un psicópata de ojos rasgados hagan lo que quieran y que me salpique la mierda luego. Si he llegado hasta aquí, es porque he puesto los huevos sobre la mesa más veces que nadie de los aquí presentes, porque le he echado pelotas al asunto cuando hacía falta, porque me he desvivido por este grupo. Así pues, panda de mariconas, si alguien más cree que simplemente debería abandonar todo por lo que me he jugado el cuello, y "salir de aquí pronto", ¡le juro por mi madre que recibirá un tiro en toda la cara, al igual que este cabrón de aquí!

El mafioso cerró los ojos, a la espera de que su jefe le volara la cabeza de un disparo, demasiado aterrado como para hacer nada más que tratar de balbucear una rápida suplica. Por suerte para él, justo cuando Verrocchio se disponía a acabar con él, se oyeron numerosos disparos que provenían del exterior del edificio, los cuales sorprendieron y alarmaron a todo el mundo.

-¿Y ahora qué coño pasa?-preguntó Verrocchio, apartando el arma y agarrando el teléfono fijo de su escritorio. Aliviado porque se había librado de recibir un tiro en la cara, el mafioso que había sido amenazado vio como su jefe llamaba rápidamente a otro de sus hombres-. Puesto de guardia, ¿qué cojones está pasando? ¿Quién está disparando?

Al otro lado de la línea se escucharon numerosos disparos y gritos, mientras el subordinado de Verrocchio se apresuraba a contestarle.

-¡Señor, son-…!-Un sonoro disparo cortó lo que fuera a decir el italiano, mientras el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo indicó a Verrocchio que su hombre acababa de morírsele a mitad de la frase. Aun así, alguien más debía de quedar con vida.

-¡Eh, ¿qué coño está pasando?! ¿Hola? ¿Queda alguien ahí?-Los disparos cesaron tan pronto como habían empezado, y Verrocchio escuchó que alguien cogía el teléfono. Tras unos instantes de silencio, una voz de mujer salió de su auricular.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es?-Verrocchio no reconocía aquella voz. ¿Quién demonios era ella?

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Dónde están mis hombres?-quiso saber Verrocchio, sudando a mares mientras trataba en vano de comprender qué estaba pasando allí aquella noche.

-¿Tus hombres…? ¡Ah, tú debes de ser Verrocchio, entonces!-exclamó la voz que le hablaba a través del teléfono. Verrocchio sentía como perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba por momentos, tensándose tanto que sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus apretados puños.

-¿¡QUE QUIÉN COÑO ERES, ZORRA!? ¡CONTESTA A LA PUTA PREGUNTA!-gritó Verrocchio, al borde de un ataque. Sus hombres procuraron retroceder un poco, nada deseosos de convertirse en el blanco de la furia de su jefe.

-Fiu, ¡vaya grito!-se quejó la voz-. Está bien, está bien… Mi nombre es Reiko, Reiko Okajima. Un placer.- ¿Okajima? ¡Aquel era el apellido de ese tipo de Lagoon…Rock! El mismo que…

-¿Okajima? ¿Eres la hermana del idiota trajeado de Lagoon?-preguntó Verrocchio. Sabía que el tal Rock y el "Oni Gaki" eran hermanos, pero no sabía que además podía tener más familia.

-Así es.

-¿Has venido por tu hermano? Mira, no sé qué te crees que haces, pero yo…

-Me da igual si te lo llevaste tu o no-le cortó ella, más seria a juzgar por su tono de voz-. Lo que si se es que tu trajiste a los capullos que se lo han llevado, y eso te hace culpable a mis ojos. Así pues, es hora de que enseñe a esta ciudad lo que hacemos con los culpables en mi familia.

Verrocchio apretó los dientes ante el descaro de aquella joven. ¿Acaso no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo?

-Zorra estúpida, ¿crees en serio que puedes venir aquí y hacer lo que te venga en gana?

-No veo porque no. Mi hermano lleva haciéndolo desde que llegó-contestó Reiko con tono casual-. Llegó, masacró a tus hombres, y nadie hizo nada por ponerle remedio. Por ello, uno podría pensar que no tienes muchos amigos por aquí, Verrocchio.- Verrocchio sintió como las venas de su frente se hinchaban, amenazando con estallarle de lo furioso que estaba.

-¡ESTA CIUDAD ES MIA, JODER! ¡NI DE CHANG, NI DE BALALAIKA, NI DEL PUTO ABREGO, SINO MIA! ¡Si crees que voy a dejar que una simple puta venida de Asia venga sola y trate de joderme, estas muy…!

-Siento volver a colgarte, Verry, pero ahí tengo que corregirte-dijo Reiko-. ¿Quién dice que haya venido sola?

Mientras Verrocchio trataba de entender a qué coño se refería aquella mamarracha, alguien más habló por el auricular, una mujer cuya voz Verrocchio pudo reconocer sin problemas.

-Buenas, Verry. ¿Cómo te va la vida?-preguntó Revy con tono burlón, sonriendo mientras le hablaba al teléfono que sostenía Reiko.

-Dos Manos…-dijo Verrocchio, temblando de rabia-. ¿Qué coño te crees que haces? ¿Es que acaso queréis empezar una guerra vosotras dos solas?

-Dos cosas, querido Verry-dijo Revy, provocando que Verrocchio se cabreara todavía más al oir aquel mote tan ridículo-: primero, nosotras no hemos empezado una mierda. Si las cosas se han salido de control, ha sido única y exclusivamente cosa tuya. Tu trajiste a ese par de mocosos a la ciudad, tu les distes el encargó que acabó por cabrear al capullo imitador de Lecter que es el hermano de esta tía, y fuiste tú el que cabreó personalmente a Balalaika y Chang. Y segundo…-Revy hecho la vista hacia atrás, donde numerosas limusinas de la triada eran custodiadas por un buen numero de mafiosos chinos, todos trajeados y armados hasta los dientes, mientras Chang contemplaba distraído los cadáveres de los italianos esparcidos por la calle, apoyado en su coche mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo-…no hemos venido precisamente solas, la verdad.

Verrocchio se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana. Levantando un poco la persiana que la ocultaba, vio que prácticamente todos sus hombres habían sido masacrados en la entrada, baleados sin piedad por el pequeño ejército de Chang y aquel par de tías locas, las cuales le saludaban desde la calle en medio de aquel mar de cadáveres, sonriendo y agitando la mano con múltiples manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo. A sus pies, uno de sus hombres tosía sangre y se esforzaba por respirar, sus piernas tan llenas de agujeros que casi parecían dos trozos de tela sanguinolentos que no dos piernas.

-La cosa es la siguiente, Verry-dijo Reiko, mirando desde la calle directamente a Verrocchio-. En condiciones normales, me apartaría y dejaría que Revy y Chang te agujerearan el culo a placer, y mientras yo me iría a casa a echarme una señora siesta y tal vez comer algo de helado luego. Por desgracia…-su tono adquirió una tonalidad más oscura y sanguinaria-…te has metido con mi familia. Peor aún, te has metido con Rock, quien de los tres es el más inocente y el que menos se merece que le pasen estas cosas. Por ello, esta noche vas a aprender una valiosa lección...- Revy cargó sus pistolas, sonriendo con abundante sed de sangre al frente, mientras Reiko sacaba su pistola y apuntaba con fría precisión a la cabeza del desdichado italiano-: Nadie…jode…a los Okajima.- Y dicho lo cual, Reiko le voló la cabeza al italiano, esparciendo sus sesos por la calzada a través de su recién formado agujero en la frente.

Verrocchio se alejó de la ventana, colgando el teléfono. Algo tembloroso, se sentó de nuevo en su butaca, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos mientras el resto de sus hombres lo miraban preocupados, más por su propia vida y bienestar que él de su iracundo jefe.

-¿Y-y…ahora qué?-preguntó uno de ellos. Poco a poco, Verrocchio volvió a alzar la cabeza, mirando decidido a sus hombres.

-Coged las armas. TODAS las armas-ordenó-. Poned barricadas por todo el edificio, y preparaos…- Verrocchio sacó del cajón de su mesa una botella de ginebra y otra pistola-…, esas perras viene hacia aquí.-Mientras sus hombres se apresuraban a hacer lo que les habían ordenado, Verrocchio le dio un trago a su botella. ¿Querían su cabeza? ¡Bien, que lo intentaran! Sus muertes serán el preludio perfecto de su retorno al juego. Primero ellas, luego Chang y Balalaika…y finalmente sus jefes en Sicilia. Todo…todo seria suyo. Solo tenía que ganar.

...

-¿Estáis seguras de esto?-preguntó Chang a las dos jóvenes, mientras ambas cargaban sus armas y se guardaban numerosos cargadores en sus cinturones.

-Al 100%, señor Chang-dijo Reiko, comprobando la mirilla de su arma-. No lo querría de otra forma. ¿Revy?

-Nosotras dos solas nos bastamos para esos comemierdas-dijo Revy, haciendo girar sus pistolas en sus índices, para luego agarrarlas firmemente por las culatas-. De hecho, yo sola podría con todos, pero Reiko se merece una compensación por todo el asunto este del secuestro, de manera que, y sin que sirva de precedentes, voy a compartir los blancos con ella.

-Ooooh, Revy…-exclamó Reiko, ligeramente burlona-. Si no te conociera, diría que te preocupas por mi y todo-comentó Reiko, sonriendo a la tiradora mientras la miraba de reojo. Divertido, Chang vio que Revy se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, cuando lo normal sería que se enfadara o insultara a los demás.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No eres tan pardilla como me pensaba que eras. Por lo menos, eres más divertida que Rock. ¡Ni en un millón de años podría convencerlo para que hiciera algo así conmigo!

-Oh, yo sé como podrías convencerlo para que hiciera "algo" contigo…-comentó Reiko pícaramente, mientras avanzaba junto con Revy hacia la entrada del edificio.

-Yyyyy…ya vuelves a ser una zorra. Tu ten cuidado, puta, no sea que te pegue un tiro por la espalda-la amenazó Revy, a pesar de lo cual su salvaje sonrisa no abandonó su rostro. Una expresión de similar lujuria ante lo que venía a continuación ocupaba también el rostro de Reiko.

-Mas bien deberías tener cuidad tu, perra, que no te robe todos los blancos ahí dentro.- Ambas jóvenes se posicionaron ante la puerta, sus sombras plasmadas contra la pared del edificio gracias a las luces de los focos de las limusinas de los chinos.

-¿Quieres apostar algo, zorra?-Revy levantó sus pistolas.

-La que se cargue a menos invita a la otra a lo que quiera en el "Yellow Flag", perra.- Reiko levantó su arma, sujetándola con ambas manos-. Solo recuerda esto: Verrocchio es mío, y no es negociable.

Revy no se lo discutió. Mirándose de reojo, ambas jóvenes asintieron a la vez, levantando ambas una pierna.

-¡Vamos a joderles vivos!-exclamó Revy, dándole una patada junto a Reiko a la puerta, tirándola al suelo con estrepito. Rápidamente, ambas jóvenes entraron a tiros en la casa, abatiendo rápidamente a sus ocupantes.

Fuera de la casa, Chang tiró su cigarrillo y miró distraído a la ventana de Verrocchio. " _Ah, pobre desgraciado…"_ , pensó Chang. " _La que se le viene encima…"_.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la parte 1. En un principio iba a escribir todo hasta después del enfrentamiento de Mokuro con los gemelos, pero en vista de que me estaba saliendo un capitulo bastante largo, he decidido cortarlo en varias partes. La idea es que en la "parte 2" salga el resto del enfrentamiento, pero si me vuelve a pasar que la cosa se alarga, me plantearé el escribir una parte 3. Así pues, paciencia, y a disfrutar.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: El rey de los vampiros (parte 2)

Diez minutos después, en otro lugar de la ciudad:

Por norma general, Benny prefería alejarse lo máximo posible de los conflictos. Al contrario que Dutch y que Revy, el tenía tanto de tirador o asesino como lo tenía el Dalai Lama de proxeneta. Detestaba empuñar una pistola, su puntería era, cuando menos, aleatoria, y lo más cercano que había estado de ganar una pelea había sido cuando el hermano de Rock dejó que le pegara un par de veces.

Así pues, no es de extrañar que se encontrara preguntándose a sí mismo como era posible que él, de todas las personas, se encontrara esa noche rebuscando entre los diferentes almacenes y complejos industriales de la ciudad, rodeado por los soldados más peligrosos de toda la ciudad, o incluso del mundo: los _Visotoniki_ de Balalaika, comandados por la jefa de la mafia rusa en la ciudad en persona. La presencia de Dutch a su lado, si bien lo reconfortaba y transmitía una cierta seguridad, no aliviaba para nada los nervios que seguían firmemente atenazados en la boca de su estomago. Vale que en esa ocasión hubieran sido desplegados con un objetivo común al suyo, y que se encontraran en su mismo bando, pero aún así Benny no podía evitar sentirse nervioso en presencia de tan curtidos y amenazadores soldados.

-Eh, Benny-dijo de pronto Dutch a su lado. Se encontraban montados en el fiel coche de la compañía Lagoon, mirando desde la relativa seguridad de su interior como los hombres de Balalaika entraban en otra de las instalaciones con la meticulosidad y profesionalidad que solo un grupo altamente entrenado podía tener. Cerca de su posición, Balalaika examinaba la situación con ambos brazos cruzados, altiva como una estatua y tan silenciosa como un halcón que busca con la mirada el mundo bajo sus alas, determinando quien de sus habitantes se convertiría en su próxima presa. Dicha comparación no distaba mucho de la realidad, pues Balalaika había salido a cazar, y esa noche pensaba cobrarse una pieza-. ¿Estás bien? Pareces más pálido de lo normal.

-Ya, imagino que eso no será un problema en tu caso-comentó Benny forzando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El gigantesco afroamericano le rió el comentario a Benny, para luego ver como este volvía a desviar la mirada hacia el exterior-. Es…no sé, no me siento cómodo con…todos esos soldados ahí fuera. Ya sé que han venido con nosotros, y que no somos su objetivo, pero…

-Te entiendo, Benny-le aseguró Dutch-. A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero míralo de este modo-dijo, encendiéndose un cigarrillo-: tenemos a nuestra disposición un comando de las mejores tropas sobre la Tierra para que nos ayuden a localizar a Rock. Si estos tipos no lo pueden encontrar, lo más seguro es que los críos esos se lo habrán llevado al infierno.

-¿No creerás que…?

-Quiero pensar que no, Benny Boy-le dijo Dutch, guardándose el mechero-. Quiero pensar que Rock está vivo todavía, que su hermano lo ha rescatado ya y que luego podremos reírnos de todo esto en el "Yellow Flag" como si nada. Aunque, si la vida me ha enseñado algo, es que rara es la vez que las cosas salen como uno quiere, y da igual que seas bueno, malo, un creyente o un infiel…-Una bocanada de humo salió de su boca hacia el techo del auto. Bajando un poco la ventanilla, Dutch dejó escapar el humo al exterior-…no hay excepciones.

Benny reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amigo. Entendía lo que quería decir. Entendía lo que quería decir, y hasta cierto punto lo compartía por completo. Sabía que Roanapur se regía por otras reglas, pero a veces incluso en esa apartada ciudad del crimen y el pecado se podía ver similitudes con el mundo exterior. El mundo era una jungla, daba igual como la pintaras o disimularas, y en toda selva habitan sus fieras. Algunas son más fáciles de ver que otras, pero todas son codiciosas, salvajes, y harían lo que fuera por asegurarse un bocado de ti si se lo permitías. En esa ocasión, una de las fieras más peligrosas caminaba a su lado y prometía su ayuda en un asunto que le concernía casi tanto como a ellos, pero el instinto era el instinto. Solo porque los colmillos de la bestia no estuvieran clavados en su cuello no impedía que Benny no sintiera su amenaza cerniéndose sobre ellos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sentir el acre aliento del monstruo en su nuca momentos antes del mordisco.

Benny suspiró. Entre los nervios, la falta de sueño, y el trago de antes para darse valor, estaba claro que su mente no estaba por lo que tenía que estar.

-Yo también espero que Rock esté bien-dijo Benny-. Es de esa clase de tíos que no deberían de estar en esta ciudad, y me sorprende que precisamente fuera él quien decidiera quedarse.- Por alguna razón, parecía que el comentario de Benny hizo gracia a Dutch-. ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó, al verlo reír entre dientes.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿Acaso no le pasó como a ti?-Benny no entendía-. A ver, ¿tu porque te quedaste en este agujero alejado de la mano de Dios?

-No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque si me hubiera intentado largar Revy me hubiera baleado el culo?-preguntó el en broma, fingiendo ignorancia. La risa de Dutch aumentó-. No se…-dijo Benny, más serio-…tal vez sea porque no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Es decir, ¿qué más me daba un lugar que otro? Aquí al menos no tenía que correr ni fingir ser otra cosa.

-Y esa misma es la razón de que Rock se quedara-dijo Dutch-. ¿Acaso no lo dijo él mismo? Aquí él se siente libre, vivo, se siente él mismo. No le importa el peligro, el miedo, o la posibilidad de morir, tan solo quería ser el dueño de su propio destino.- Dutch inhaló una buena cantidad de humo, y luego la exhaló por la nariz-. ¿Conoces la Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri?

-Si, conozco el poema. ¿Por qué?

-Piensa en Rock como si fuera Dante. Ambos tenían sus razones para descender al infierno, y ambos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar lo que hiciera falta por avanzar.

Benny meditó sobre la comparativa de su compañero. Hasta cierto punto, podía verle el sentido, aunque no sabía si ese mismo caso se le podía aplicar a él mismo. Sus circunstancias eran diferentes, y si bien Rock era la persona que más se le parecía en esa ciudad, la verdad era que poco a poco había ido notando como su buen amigo iba cambiando a medida que Roanapur penetraba en su espíritu. A esas alturas, no sabía bien si Rock era o no un ciudadano de Roanapur como los otros, pero lo que si estaba claro era que ya no era, ni de lejos, la misma persona que un buen día acabó en la bodega de su barco como rehén.

Alguien golpeó en la ventanilla de su coche, sacando a Benny de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de uno de los hombres de Balalaika. Bajando la ventanilla, Benny y Dutch escucharon lo que fuera que tuviera que decir.

-Hemos limpiado esta zona, pero no hemos encontrado nada. La capitana va a llevar a un grupo a la zona norte del complejo, y quiere que vosotros acompañéis a la otra-dijo el soldado. Estaba claro que no era una sugerencia, sino que simplemente les estaba explicando cuales eran las ordenes de Balalaika para ellos.

-Entendido-se limitó a decir Dutch, tirando el cigarrillo a la calle. Cuando el soldado se separó del coche, Benny subió la ventanilla, y encendió el motor.

-Y a todo esto… ¿cómo crees que les estará yendo a Revy y a Reiko?-preguntó Benny. Sin decir nada, Dutch se giró hacia él, sonriendo y con una ceja levantada. Entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir, Benny volvió su mirada al frente, sonriendo de igual modo-. Ya, entiendo. Pregunta tonta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el piso franco de Verrocchio:

¡BANG, BANG! Reiko contempló como el cuerpo sin vida de otro mafioso caía al suelo tras recibir dos tiros en el pecho de su ahora humeante arma. Sin perder un instante de más, se giró justo a tiempo para ver como otros dos hombres más aparecían desde una de las esquinas del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Al verla, hicieron el ademán de retroceder y cubrirse, pero Reiko no les dio esa oportunidad. Apuntándoles, consiguió abrirles a ambos varios agujeros más en el cuerpo antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en apartarse.

¡BANG! El sonido de los disparos de Revy, a su lado, le indicó que su compañera también estaba cobrándose bastantes vidas esa noche. Sus disparos, más seguidos y precisos, acertaban a sus víctimas en la cabeza, cuello, o en el pecho a la altura del corazón o los pulmones, dependiendo de cuanto quisiera la tiradora de siniestra sonrisa que tardaran en morir.

-Y con esos van 17-comentó Reiko. Sacando el cargador de su pistola, lo cambió rápidamente por uno nuevo-. ¿Cuántos llevas, Revy?

¡BANG! Volvió a disparar Revy, abatiendo con un segundo tiro a un desafortunado tirador que se había llevado el tiro en la rodilla. Había gritado y gimoteado para deleite de Rebecca hasta que esta se cansó, y lo remató de un tiro a la cabeza.

-23. Y eso que me lo estoy tomando con calma…-dijo ella, sonriendo con la espalda apoyada en la de Reiko. Mientras cargaba sus Berettas, Reiko abrió fuego contra otro de los mafiosos que, más listo, había optado por disparar desde la esquina. Los disparos de la joven japonesa le disuadieron de sacar el brazo por miedo a los certeros proyectiles de la más joven de los Okajima.

-¡Que amable por tu parte!-comentó Reiko, sonriendo de igual modo-. Yo ni siquiera he empezado a sudar. Cuando quieras que te gane, me avisas.

-Ándate con ojo, capulla, o aún me veré obligado a meterte un tiro por el culo.

-Oh, ¿la gran Revy se siente amenazada por mi pequeña persona~?-respondió Reiko, con tono burlón-. Cuando le encontremos, ¿quieres que le pida a Rock que te de la manita y te de un fuerte abrazo?

Revy se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sus armas apuntando ahora a Reiko.

-Perra.

Reiko, por su parte, también se dio la vuelta a gran velocidad, apuntando con su pistola a Revy.

-Zorra.

¡BANGBANG! Los disparos de las armas de las jóvenes salieron casi a la vez, avanzando velozmente por el espacio entre ambas mientras los pequeños proyectiles pasaban a rozar los unos de los otros. Tras rebasarse, siguieron ininterrumpidos su camino hacia la cabeza de la otra…

…para simplemente pasarles por el lado. A sus espaldas, los mafiosos que habían intentado emboscarlas recibieron finalmente los disparos en el cuerpo, cayendo al suelo aparatosamente y uniendo su sangre a los pegajosos charcos que habían formado los compañeros que les precedieron.

Revy sonrió.

-No ha estado mal, perra. Por un momento temí que me fueras a dar.

Reiko también sonrió.

-Tentador. Por desgracia, Rock se hubiera puesto triste si me hubiera cargado a su waifu.

-¿Su qué?-preguntó Revy, extrañada. La sonrisa de Reiko se ensanchó para tratar de contener la risilla divertida que amenazaba con escapársele al ver la cara de interrogación de Revy-. ¿Qué coño es eso de waifu?

-Nada, nada. Cosas de japoneses…-se limitó a decir ella, examinando el pasillo por si veían venir a alguien más. A parte de los casi 40 cuerpos que poblaban ahora el pasillo, no parecía que nadie más fuera a unírseles a la fiesta-. Venga, aprovechemos para avanzar. Tenemos un siciliano que se muere por vernos.-Aunque aún extrañada por las palabras de Reiko, Revy se limitó a seguirla por el pasillo.

-Mas bien se va a morir cuando nos vea.

...

Avanzaron por el edificio a un ritmo mayor de lo esperado. Los mafiosos, aterrados al verse acorralados por los otros grupos y por las múltiples bajas sufridas ya, eran incapaces de detener a Revy y a Reiko, que se abrieron paso por las escaleras a tiros. Los pisos inferiores, libres de mafiosos y ocupados en su lugar por cadáveres, quedaban fuera de la mente de estas dos tiradoras, mientras apuntaban con sus respectivas pistolas hacia arriba, abatiendo a cuantos enemigos se pusieron en su camino. Los cuerpos rodaban por las escaleras, caían en los descansillos, o se abocaban por el hueco de la escalera mientras las dos jóvenes asesinas seguían su inexorable avance hacia arriba.

Finalmente, Revy y Reiko llegaron al piso superior, donde fueron recibidos por un comité de bienvenida un tanto "extremo".

-¡Ametralladora!-exclamó Revy, poniéndose rápidamente a cubierto tras una esquina. Reiko no tardó demasiado en cubrirse tras la otra cuando, enfrente de ella, vio aquello de lo que Revy le había advertido.

Justo en medio del pasillo por el que se disponían a avanzar tras salir de las escaleras, se encontraba un pequeño bloqueo formado por varios muebles a modo de barricada, y una NSV, una ametralladora pesada rusa, la cual empezó a disparar oleada tras oleada de proyectiles al ver aparecer a la pareja de tiradoras. Las balas de gran calibre reventaban las paredes del pasillo y abrían boquetes por doquier, obligando a Revy y a Reiko a permanecer a cubierto para así evitar acabar cubiertas de agujeros.

-¡Me da que nos esperaban!-comentó Reiko, encogiendo la cabeza cuando varios proyectiles salieron a rozar de ella, agachándose para evitar que uno de ellos la atravesara.

-¡No me digas…!-dijo Revy, disparando desde la esquina, pero sin conseguir acertar al operario de la ametralladora-. ¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de esta?

-¡Varias, pero ninguna me acaba de gustar!

-¡Prueba a ver!-exclamó Revy, cubriéndose tras la esquina cuando el fuego de la ametralladora pareció concentrarse en su esquina.

Desde su propia cobertura, Reiko examinó brevemente el pasillo, y vio que entre ellas y la ametralladora había dos habitaciones situadas una frente a la otra. Un par de puertas, algo desgastadas, impedían el paso a su interior, pero Reiko lo vio factible para su plan suicida.

-Revy-le dijo en voz baja, tratando de que los de la ametralladora no les oyeran-. Dispara a la puerta de mi lado-dijo, señalando la habitación de su lado del pasillo. Revy, ojeando con cuidado desde su esquina, pareció entender lo que se proponía la joven, ya que cargó su pistola, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Joder…Si te propones hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer… ¡bah, que demonios! ¡Fijo que será la hostia!-dijo, asomándose brevemente desde la esquina, y abriendo fuego contra la puerta. Antes de que la ametralladora la obligara a cubrirse de nuevo, Revy consiguió abrir un par de agujeros en la cerradura de la puerta gracias a su gran precisión. No era mucho, pero era la oportunidad que Reiko estaba esperando.

Inspiró, y al exhalar todo el aire de golpe, salió de su cobertura. Era el momento de la verdad.

Las balas de la ametralladora estaban momentáneamente fijas en dirección a Revy, de manera que cuando Reiko salió al pasillo, pudo avanzar casi medio metro antes de que los operarios del arma la vieran venir. Rápidamente, cambiaron el rumbo de sus disparos sin dejar de apretar el gatillo, enviando una oleada de balas por todo el pasillo que poco a poco empezaban a acercarse a Reiko. Esta, sin embargo, consiguió agacharse justo a tiempo y evitar que las balas la alcanzaran, aunque casi pudo sentir los veloces proyectiles pasando junto a su nuca, cortándole algunos cabellos sueltos, pero sin provocar que esto la detuviera. Los mafiosos no fueron del todo conscientes de que habían fallado hasta que no vieron a la joven japonesa alcanzar la pared contraria, y rápidamente volvieron a mover el cañón. Reiko, que no deseaba estar allí cuando las balas de la ametralladora la alcanzaran, apoyó un pie en la pared, y la usó para impulsarse hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Las balas del arma abrieron surcos en el punto en el que se había encontrado hasta el momento, mientras ella sobrevolaba el espacio entre las paredes. Antes de tocar el suelo, consiguió alcanzar la puerta a la que Revy había disparado, con una fuerte patada consiguió derribar la debilitada puerta. Para entonces, los operarios del arma ya habían corregido el rumbo de sus disparos, y a causa de la poca distancia entre ellos y la habitación, pronto estuvieron disparando a bocajarro contra la habitación, sus proyectiles atravesando con facilidad las paredes de la estancia y llenándolo todo de polvo y desperdicios.

Reiko, para evitar la muerte, se había estirado en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su cabeza, tratando de permanecer como un blanco pequeño mientras el infierno se desataba en la habitación. Si Revy no se daba prisa, aún le caería la habitación encima…

Revy no desaprovechó la oportunidad que le brindó la joven japonesa. En el mismo momento en que Reiko atravesaba la puerta de la habitación, ella había salido de su cobertura y apuntó con sus armas a los desprevenidos mafiosos, más centrados en Reiko que en Revy a causa de su temerario avance. Los mafiosos tardaron apenas unos segundos en fijarse en que Revy había salido de su cobertura, pero incluso ese breve lapso de tiempo fue demasiado. Revy, tras fijar sus blancos, abrió fuego con ambas pistolas, abatiendo rápidamente al operario de la ametralladora y a los otros hombres que lo acompañaban. Una vez estuvieron todos muertos, Revy avanzó.

-¡Eh, perra! ¿Sigues con vida?-le gritó a Reiko, asomándose por el marco de la puerta. El interior de la habitación estaba hecho un desastre: las paredes estaban destrozadas, el mobiliario hecho pedazos, el polvo y el yeso se aglomeraban en el ambiente, y el suelo estaba cubierto de desperdicios y fragmentos de pared. Del montón de escombros del suelo, salió una muy sucia Reiko, aunque parecía estar ilesa. Tras palmearse el cuerpo para librarse de todo aquel polvo acumulado, salió de nuevo al pasillo.

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte…-comentó sin muchas ganas, tosiendo un poco para acabar de sacarse el polvo de los pulmones. Más limpia que antes, examinó la obra de Revy-. No está mal. Por un momento temí que fueras a dejarme morir.

-¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mi? Solo te dejaría morir si realmente me tocaras las pelotas, y como hasta el momento has demostrado no ser una pringada total…

-Oh, Revy…-dijo Reiko, fingiendo sentirse emocionada aunque con tono burlón-. ¿Debo entender que me consideras una amiga?

-Tan amiga como esa puta de Eda, así que no te hagas ilusiones-respondió Revy con el ceño fruncido, aunque sonriendo-. Además, que me caigas algo mejor que la mayoría no te salvará de llevarte un tiro por mi parte si me cabreas por lo que sea.

-Ya, entiendo…Ahora veo porque mi hermanito podría estar colgado de ti…-comentó Reiko para sí.

-¿Decías algo?-preguntó Revy, sacando una de sus pistolas con gesto amenazador.

-Nada, nada…-se apresuró a decir Reiko-. En fin, sigamos.

-Un momento…-la detuvo Revy-. Se me ha ocurrido…

...

Verrocchio miraba en dirección a la puerta de su despacho con creciente nerviosismo. Hacía casi 10 minutos que aquel par de locas había entrado en el edificio, y los tiros hacía rato que resonaban por todas partes. Hasta la fecha, sin embargo, no había recibido la noticia de que sus hombres se hubieran cargado a aquellas perras, de manera que solo cabía asumir que cada disparo era un hombre menos con el que contar. Allí encerrados con él, otros 7 pistoleros esperaban igualmente nerviosos a que la puerta diera señales de vida, momento en el que vaciarían sus cargadores sin pensárselo dos veces contra el que hubiera agarrado el pomo. Sus armas estaban desenfundadas, apuntando sin vacilar a la silenciosa puerta, mientras las manecillas del reloj de pared seguían avanzando inexorablemente, marcando con un TIC cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Por qué no conseguían sus hombres librarse de dos simples mujeres? Vale que una de ellas fuera Revy Dos-Manos, pero aún así él tenía suficientes hombres en aquel edificio como para parar incluso a un pelotón de tropas. Así pues, ¿cómo era que dos mujeres parecían más que suficientes para cargárselos y avanzar por su edificio como si tal cosa?

Nervioso, agarró la radio de su mesa y la encendió. Por lo menos esperaba recibir alguna confirmación de sus hombres en el pasillo, donde supuestamente estaban posicionados con una ametralladora a la espera de que llegaran Revy y la otra. Todos habían oído los disparos, resonando con fuerza por el edificio mientras esperaban en silencio que, al acabar, les avisaran de que habían conseguido acabar con el par de incordios que habían entrado en el edificio. Si bien los disparos habían cesado, también lo habían hecho las comunicaciones por radio.

Justo cuando iba a encenderla, Verrocchio creyó oir algo al otro lado del despacho. El amortiguado eco de un par de voces le indicó que alguien parecía estar acercándose a donde estaban ellos, discutiendo a juzgar por el tono de voz. Con toda seguridad, se trataban de esas dos zorras engreídas, que avanzaban hacia él sin tener ni idea de la fiesta de bienvenida que les tenía montado ahí dentro. Los muebles habían sido usados como barricadas, y el espacio de la puerta estaba completamente cubierto por las armas de todos los tiradores de Verrocchio. En cuanto una de las dos abriera la puerta, sus hombres abrirían fuego contra ellas hasta convertirlas en amasijos de carne sanguinolentos llenos de agujeros.

La idea hizo sonreír a Verrocchio, quien apuntando con su propia arma a la puerta ya esperaba con ansias el momento en que podría acabar con esas dos arrogantes y dar comienzo a su glorioso contraataque.

La puerta no se abrió. Su pomo ni siquiera dio a entender que alguien lo hubiera sujetado. En cambio, el silencio pareció volver a reinar en el pasillo, mientras dentro del despacho del italiano los nervios en general iban en aumento. ¿A dónde podían haber ido? ¿Por qué no habían llegado ya? Nadie entendía qué podía estar pasando, pero aún así se negaron a dejar de apuntar a la puerta, temerosos de que si lo hacían en ese momento Dos Manos y su compañera entraría allí y les matarían a todos.

Verrocchio, tan confundido como sus hombres, miró suspicaz a la puerta. Si no habían entrado aún, era que esas dos tramaban algo, ¿pero qué? No tenían muchas más opciones que la puerta. No había conductos del aire, las escaleras habían sido cortadas para evitar que se descolgaran desde el piso de arriba,… Solo podían intentar acceder allí desde la puerta.

A no ser…que no pretendieran entrar en el despacho.

Un terrible presentimiento cruzó la mente de Verrocchio, quien vio confirmadas sus sospechas cuando escuchó un siniestro CHA-CHAC desde el pasillo. Rápidamente se tiro al suelo mientras gritaba:

-¡CUERPO A TIERRA!

¡BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM! Justo en el momento en que Verrocchio se tiró al suelo, múltiples proyectiles del calibre 12,7 atravesaron las paredes de la habitación, abriendo boquetes de gran tamaño por los que accedieron al interior del despacho en dirección a los sorprendidos mafiosos. Estos apenas fueron conscientes de lo que sucedía cuando las balas finalmente los destrozaron, reventando pechos como pompas de jabón a medida que el incesante fuego barría a los ocupantes del lugar. La sangre salía de sus cuerpos a medida que estos parecían explotar, tan sorprendidos por lo sucedido que muchos no llegan ni a gritar cuando las balas los hacían pedazos sin compasión. La implacable oleada de balas destrozó en segundos la habitación, despedazando las barricadas de madera de los italianos, rompiendo las paredes, aplastando sus paredes y reventando los cristales de detrás de Verrocchio, quien cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos solo pudo permanecer en silencio mientras a su alrededor todo se iba al infierno. Restos de cristales, polvo y yeso cayó encima del atemorizado italiano, quien con creciente terror esperaba el momento en que una de esas balas finalmente le diera y acabara con él. Pero ese momento parecía que no llegaba, y tan pronto como empezó el incesante tiroteo, este se detuvo.

Con los oídos aún zumbándole, Verrocchio se puso de pie, apoyándose en los restos de su escritorio mientras observaba algo tembloroso lo que quedaba de su despacho. Las paredes estaban en ruinas, llenas de agujeros y con secciones que se habían caído bajo su propio peso. Las ventanas de su espalda estaban destrozadas, revelando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad a medida que la nube de polvo y desperdicios que se había levantado empezaba a escaparse del edificio, acompañada por al corriente de aire que entraba desde el pasillo por las destrozadas paredes de la entrada. De sus 9 hombres, solo 2 parecían haber tenido la suerte de tirarse al suelo antes de que los proyectiles les alcanzaran. Los otros yacían en el suelo, muertos y destrozados, uno o dos de ellos aún gimiendo mientras se agarraban su ensangrentados cuerpos mientras la agonía previa a la muerte les embargaba.

La puerta, milagrosamente, estaba intacta. A juzgar por la dirección de los agujeros, les habían disparado desde el pasillo a quemarropa, aunque Verrocchio no alcanzó a ver a nadie a través del agujero que los disparos formaron en la pared.

-…ale, vale…-alcanzó a oir Verrocchio, aunque el pitido de sus oídos le impedía discernir con claridad el origen exacto de esa voz. Apuntándoles con el arma, envió a sus temblorosos subalternos a que examinaran el pasillo. Aunque reacios, estos se apresuraron a avanzar por la estancia hasta la puerta de la entrada. Sabían que en cuanto la abrieran estaban muertos, pero si desobedecían a Verrocchio también, de manera que su única posibilidad de sobrevivir era cargarse a esas dos antes de que estas remataran el trabajo y los machacaran.

Uno de los italianos abrió la puerta, y se asomó disparando varias veces desde su cobertura. Nada.

Anonadados, miraron a ambos bandos del pasillo, pero no había ni rastro de Dos Manos ni de la japonesa que la acompañaba. Confundidos por ello, se giraron hacia Verrocchio dando claras muestras de no saber qué estaba pasando allí.

-…la corredera, y apuntas con…-oyeron de nuevo los italianos, estaba vez con más claridad. Era la voz de Revy.

-Ah, entiendo…Entonces…-Verrocchio, siguiendo el sonido de sus voces, dirigió la mirada hacia la pared que daba a la habitación contigua a su despacho. Esas lunáticas… ¡habían cambiado tan poco de posición, y aun así habían conseguido pillarlos desprevenidos otra vez!

Verrocchio apuntó su arma a la pared, y consiguió disparar una única vez antes de que de nuevo volvieran a empezar los disparos de antes. Las balas volaban aleatorias a través de la pared del despacho, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha en un amplio arco que abarcó toda la sala. Los disparos parecían menos precisos y más erráticos que los de antes, pero aún así consiguieron que Verrocchio tuviera que volver a echarse al suelo, y abatir a los dos mafiosos supervivientes, los cuales fueron a chocar contra la pared del despacho mientras la pintaban de rojo con la sangre de sus cuerpos.

Pronto, el silencio volvió a reinar en el destrozado despacho cuando los disparos finalmente remitieron. Esta vez, pero, Verrocchio tuvo el acierto de no levantarse y permaneció oculto tras su escritorio. Se imaginaba que pronto esas dos querrían entrar en el despacho para comprobar si estaba muerto o no, y en ese instante sería cuando él actuaría.

Los disparos de ametralladora volvieron a empezar, girando y dibujando un círculo de agujeros en la pared por la que había venido la segunda oleada de disparos. Una vez se hubo completado el círculo, aquella sección acabó por caer hacia adelante, aplastando en el proceso el cuerpo de uno de los agonizantes mafiosos y terminando así con su sufrimiento.

-Fiu…-silbó Revy, pasando por el agujero en la pared y mirando sorprendida, aunque sonriendo macabramente, los daños causados al interior del despacho-. La…hostia…

-¿A que si?-respondió Reiko desde detrás de la ametralladora pesada que les habían quitado a los mafiosos. Tras abatir a sus operarios, Revy propuso de cargarla entre las dos por si más adelante se encontraban resistencia de ese tipo, y a juzgar por lo bien parapetados que se habían preparado esos tipos en el despacho, estaba claro que había sido una buena idea, a pesar de que aquel infernal trasto pesaba una barbaridad. Montar el trípode fue fácil gracias a Revy, quien ya tenía algo de experiencia con estas cosas. Por ello, se pidió ser la primera en disparar el arma, con lo cual consiguieron pillar desprevenidos a los mafiosos al atacarlos antes incluso de entrar en el despacho. Tras la primera oleada, se movieron a la habitación de al lado, donde Revy le pasó el control a Reiko, dándole instrucciones sobre el uso del arma y como ajustar el retroceso. Aunque algo más descontrolada que en el caso de Revy, Reiko consiguió dominar lo bastante el arma como para acabar de rematar el trabajo, y abrir el boquete en la pared-. Tengo que admitirlo: disparar el trasto ese ha sido más divertido de lo que me esperaba.

-Si, aunque aun tienes que trabajar el tema de la puntería-comentó Revy, observando con ojo crítico los agujeros en las paredes que, según su juicio, eran los que provocó la joven japonesa-. Varios se han ido directos al techo, donde solo le habrás dado a alguna rata. Las que nos interesaba cazar estaban aquí abajo, alelada.

-Eh, no todas podemos ser Rambo, ¿vale?-se defendió Reiko, cruzando el boquete y reuniéndose con Revy-. Para ser mi primera vez, da las gracias de que no se me haya escapado el arma y te haya dado a ti.

-Si, me acordaré de dar las gracias en mi plegaría de esta noche…-se burló Revy, mientras buscaba por el suelo el cadáver de Verrocchio-. Anda, échame una mano, ¿quieres? Hay que ver si alguna de las dos ha conseguido alcanzar al capullo ese de Verrocchio.

-Si, si… Aunque será mejor que reces porque no te lo hayas cargado tu, porque si no…-empezó a decir Reiko, mirando de reojo a Revy. Esta se limitó a mandarla a la mierda con un dedo, y siguió buscando.

Verrocchio, posicionado tras la mesa, aguardaba pacientemente el momento en que finalmente saldría de su escondite. Se imaginaba la expresión que pondrían esas perras al verlo salir totalmente ileso de detrás de la mesa, momento en que les llenaría el cuerpo de plomo a base de bien. Si tenía suerte, alguna de las dos viviría lo bastante como para que él pudiera desquitarse a gusto con la "afortunada", ya fuera a base de puntapiés o violándola sin compasión mientras la miraba a los ojos y veía como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Verrocchio sonrió malévolamente. Si…cada vez le gustaba más esa idea.

Contó hasta tres, y se levantó con el arma por delante. No gritó, no fuera que sin querer las alertara antes de que pudiera disparar, y le fastidiara el plan. Así pues, en silencio, se levantó como una exhalación, apuntó con su arma a las distraídas Revy y Reiko, y…

¡BANG! Un solitario casquillo cayó al suelo, perdiéndose pronto entre los restos de yeso y sangre del suelo. Una pistola, manchada de sangre, cayó al suelo mientras el eco de los gritos de su dueño resonaba por el despacho.

Verrocchio miró su mano, la derecha, la única que aún conservaba todos sus dedos intactos…hasta aquel momento. En cuanto se había puesto en pie, se encontró con que Revy y la japonesa ya le estaban esperando, apuntándole con sus pistolas. Sorprendido por ello, Verrocchio vaciló y se olvidó durante un segundo de apretar el gatillo, momento que Revy aprovechó para abrir fuego y dispararle en la mano, volándole el índice y desarmándolo.

-Si es que… ¿Qué clase de imbécil cree que no supondremos que se ha escondido tras el escritorio?-preguntó Revy despectivamente, haciendo girar el arma en su dedo y guardándola de nuevo en su pistolera.

Adolorido, Verrocchio apretó los dientes y se sujetó la mano derecha con la otra, aún más mutilada, mientras dedicaba una mirada de puro odio al par de zorras que habían osado hacerle aquello. Esas…malditas…

-¡ _CAGNAS_!-les gritó, metiendo su mano en la chaqueta y sacando a duras penas su otra pistola. Antes de que pudiera apuntarles, pero, llegó el turno de Reiko de apuntar y disparar.

¡BANG! La bala salió velozmente del cañón de la japonesa, quien al verle desenfundar apuntó su arma más abajo de lo normal. Por tanto, cuando disparó, la bala no fue en dirección a la cabeza de Verrocchio, o a su pecho. En su lugar, la bala fue a darle de lleno en…

-¡AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!-gritó entre terrible sufrimiento Verrocchio cuando la bala de la japonesa le atravesó el escroto. Su cuerpo cayó sobre los restos de su escritorio, temblando y convulsionando mientras intentaba retener con sus destrozadas manos el torrente de sangre que parecía caerle como una cascada de sus ahora reventados atributos masculinos-. ¡PEDAZO DE…PUTA! ¡SERÁS PEDAZO DE PUTAAAA!

Reiko simplemente sonrió mientras veía como Verrocchio se desgañitaba y retorcía en la mesa, llorando desconsoladamente por el dolor mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo a causa de la tensión de sus gritos de dolor. Revy, a su lado, se la quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

-… ¿Qué?-le preguntó Reiko al percatarse de la mirada de su compañera. Revy no contestó-. ¿Qué?

-Tía…Le acabas de reventar las pelotas… Las pelotas, tía-dijo Revy, como si no acabara de creérselo-. De un disparo, tal cual. Bang, y adiós pelotas para el _signor_ Verrocchio.

-Eh, ese pedazo de escoria se…-empezó a decir Reiko, pero pronto los gritos de Verrocchio fueron tan intensos que la japonesa apenas podía hacerse oir-. ¡Ese pedazo de escoria se…!- A pesar de intentar gritar más alto, era como si Verrocchio se hubiera decidido a no dejarla hablar a base de gritos. Cansada de tanta tontería y tanto grito, señaló a Verrocchio con un gesto de la cabeza, y luego a la ventana con el pulgar. Revy no necesitó más.

Entre las dos, agarraron a Verrocchio de la solapa de su chaqueta, lo arrastraron hasta la ventana de su despacho, y entre gritos de agonía el italiano fue arrojado sin más ceremonia por su ventana a la calle, tres pisos más abajo. Revy y Reiko lo vieron caer, mientras sus gritos acompañaban su cuerpo hacia abajo, donde finalmente hizo BLAM, y así cesaron finalmente los gritos.

-Vale, por fin…Ahora, como te decía, ese pedazo de escoria se lo había buscado por querer joder a mis hermanos. NADIE jode a mis hermanos y vive para contarlo-dijo Reiko, recalcando ese "nadie" señalando por la ventana, como si incluyera a todas las personas que vivían en la ciudad.

-Ya, si no digo que no…Pero aún así…-siguió diciendo Revy, mientras miraba distraída por la ventana hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Verrocchio-…Joder, que son las pelotas, coño…

-¿En serio, Revy?-dijo Reiko, avanzando hacia la puerta del despacho, el único lugar intacto de todo aquel matadero-. ¿Una pistolera fría y sádica como tú, conmocionada porque le haya disparado a ese capullo en las pelotas?

-¡Eh, vigila a quien dices que está conmocionada, gilipollas!-le respondió Revy, siguiéndola-. No digo que esté mal, solo digo que hay sitios para disparar, y sitios para disparar. ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría que te balearan el coño?

-Ish, no, ¡por Dios, no!-dijo Reiko, abriendo la puerta y poniendo mala cara-. Joder…solo de imaginármelo…-Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Reiko-. ¡Ugh, muchas gracias, Revy! Ahora tendré esa imagen en mi cabeza el resto del día.

-Eh, yo solo digo que…-El eco de las palabras de las jóvenes se fue perdiendo por los pasillos del edificio, ocupados únicamente por los cuerpos de sus antiguos inquilinos, mientras sus asesinas salían tranquilamente por donde habían entrado charlando como si nada, discutiendo sobre en qué lugares era mejor disparar a alguien y porque, o en qué ocasiones era correcto volarle a alguien sus partes nobles.

...

-Joder…-comentó Chang para sí, mirando ligeramente sorprendido el cuerpo de Verrocchio. Había visto muchas cosas raras en su carrera como policía, pero era la primera vez que tenía el dudoso honor de contemplar una de esas en directo. Estaba acostumbrado a que dispararan a alguien. Estaba acostumbrado a que mutilaran a alguien. Estaba acostumbrado a que tiraran a alguien de un edificio. A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que veía que a alguien le hicieran todo eso a la vez, y que sin embargo se las apañaran para que el pobre desgraciado no se muriera todavía.

Tras oir los disparos de la ametralladora, Chang y sus hombres esperaron pacientemente a los disparos de pistola que, seguramente, marcarían el final de aquel peliagudo encuentro entre las dos pistoleras y Verrocchio. Tras el esperado disparo, los gritos de agonía de Verrocchio le indicaron que, seguramente, el italiano había sido declarado perdedor. Aún así, Chang no pudo evitar pensar que qué demonios era lo que le estaban haciendo allí arriba para que gritara así el pobre diablo. Poco tuvo que esperar, ya que pronto vio como sacaban a Verrocchio por la ventana, y lo tiraban desde su despacho en el tercer piso. Verrocchio aleteó y gritó como una estruendosa ave que había olvidado como volar, hasta que finalmente fue a impactar contra la acera. Por desgracia para él, aterrizó de pie, de manera que en vez de partirse el cuello o abrirse la cabeza, el desgraciado acabó con ambas piernas rotas y otros tanto huesos hechos puré, tirado en el suelo como un juguete roto mientras su sangre se mezclaba con sus lagrimas, demasiado destrozado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir.

El cuerpo de Verrocchio temblaba en el suelo, atenazado por el dolor, pero incapaz de moverse o de hablar siquiera. Tan solo podía mirar con suplicantes ojos a Chang, entre lágrimas y regueros de sangre, como si le pidiera que le ayudara. Sin embargo, Chang simplemente le dio otra calada a su cigarro, y tiró las cenizas sobre Verrocchio, como si de un trozo más de la calle se tratara.

-…mata a tu perro. Entonces, y solo entonces, sería apropiado dispararle en las pelotas-oyó decir Chang, reconociendo entonces la voz de Revy. Parecía que las jóvenes y victoriosas pistoleras se disponían a abandonar pronto el edificio.

-Eh, yo solo digo que…-dijo Reiko, saliendo por el hueco de la puerta principal del edificio, seguida por Revy. A juzgar por la falta de heridas de bala y el animado debate que parecían estar teniendo las dos, estaba claro que ninguna de ellas estaba herida de gravedad-. Mira, ni para ti, ni para mí. Si hay que dispararle, se le dispara, y punto. El dónde es indiferente. Tu hazlo a tu manera, que yo lo haré a la mía.

-Pff…Como veas…, pero sigo diciendo que deberías hacer que un loquero te mirara la sesera, porque joder, te faltan un par de tornillos bien jodidamente gordos-dijo Revy, con las manos tras la cabeza, mientras acompañaba a Reiko hasta donde estaban Chang y Verrocchio.

-Veo que las cazadoras vuelven victoriosas tras cobrarse la pieza-las felicitó Chang, aplaudiéndoles ligeramente cuando llegaron hasta él-. Aún así, yo diría que el trabajo aún no está acabado.- Chang señaló con un gesto al cuerpo destrozado de Verrocchio, el cual pareció aumentar la intensidad de sus gemidos al ver aparecer a las mujeres que le habían hecho aquello.

-No jodas… ¿Aun está vivo?-comentó incrédula Revy, mirando con aparente diversión el amasijo de carne y sangre que era ahora el "jefe" de la mafia italiana en la ciudad. Verrocchio parecía intentar moverse como si pretendiera escapar de allí, pero sus manos solo conseguían aferrarse inútilmente al suelo sin ser capaces de desplazar el peso de su roto cuerpo. Aún así, parecía como si incluso en tan desesperada situación creyera que aún podía escapar. Sus intentos de fuga parecían divertir a Revy, quien soltó una carcajada al ver como intentaba arrastrarse-. ¡Jajajaja, parece un puto caracol aplastado! Mira como intenta arrastrarse.- Revy se acuclilló junto a Verrocchio, el cual seguía intentando moverse del sitio solo con sus manos-. ¡Venga, animo, campeón, que ya casi lo tienes! Solo…un par de metros más…y…-Las ganas de reír de Revy superaron sus intentos de burla, ya que pronto se encontró riéndose tanto que no pudo ni acabar la frase. Reiko, en cambio, no reía. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia el coche de Chang, y abrió el maletero sin que ninguno de sus hombres hiciera el más mínimo intento de detenerla. Después de todo, su jefe les había dicho que la apoyaran en lo que necesitara, y puesto que había dispuesto para ellas cuanto necesitaran, lo que quisiera del maletero sería para ella.

Reiko pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Una vez en su poder, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Verrocchio, situándose frente a él mientras lo miraba fríamente desde las alturas. Verrocchio, aterrado ante la imagen sombría de la joven japonesa, solo pudo llorar de puro miedo y sentir como la desesperación lo embargaba todavía más. Realmente se había acabado todo para él. Solo le quedaba esperar a ver qué clase de retorcido final se le había ocurrido a esa joven psicótica para él, y rezar porque fuera algo rápido.

Reiko se acuclilló frente a él, al igual que hizo Revy, y agarró a Verrocchio por el pelo, levantándole la cabeza para obligarle a mirarla. Sus destrozados huesos protestaron ante aquel repentino maltrato, y algunos de los más dañados acabaron de fracturarse, enviando nuevas oleadas de dolor a Verrocchio, pero era como si los gemidos de dolor del italiano no afectaran a Reiko, quien siguió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-La verdad, es que no se qué podría decirte ahora mismo-le dijo Reiko, abriendo la boca por fin-. Te podría decir lo mucho que te odio por lo que has hecho, pero no serviría de nada, ya que sé que Mokuro no dejará que a nuestro hermano le pase nada. Podría decirte lo cabreada que estoy en estos momentos o lo poco que me gusta que me haya visto obligada a actuar como he hecho, pero dudo que lo entendieras. Yo soy una ladrona, no una asesina ni una pistolera, y mi trabajo es actuar sin ser vista ni oída. Aún así, pedazo de mierda siciliana…-dijo Reiko, apretando tanto su agarre al pelo de Verrocchio que le arrancó algunos mechones-…, si hay algo que desearía decirte de verdad, si tan solo hubiera una sola jodida frase que deseara que oyeras justo antes de tu muerte, entonces debo admitir que no la conozco, porque no creo que sea posible plasmar con palabras todo lo que me he visto obligada a sentir por tu puta culpa.- Reiko apretó los dientes, mirando furiosa a Verrocchio-. Yo…ODIO, por encima de todo, verme obligada a mostrar este lado de mi. No lo disfruto, no sirve de nada, y hace que la gente tenga un concepto de mí que no me gusta.

-Por eso, mamonazo engreído, y solo por eso, es por lo que vas a morir hoy-siguió diciendo Reiko, soltando a Verrocchio y dejando que su cabeza volviera a caer al suelo-. No por secuestrar a mí hermano. No por todos los insultos, los disparos, ni demás mierdas parecidas. Si vas a morir, es porque me has obligado a que sea yo, la más joven de los Okajima, la que le muestre a esta ciudad alejada de la mano de Dios lo que pasa cuando se hace enfadar ¡a alguien de mi familia!-gritó Reiko, tan furiosa que incluso Revy se sorprendió por el repentino cabreo de la japonesa. Tras el grito, esta miró durante unos segundos en silencio a Verrocchio, mientras este seguía balbuceando incoherencias en el suelo y mirando aterrado a Reiko, quien tras suspirar mostró al italiano qué era lo que había cogido del coche: una granada de humo-. Pero bueno, las cosas son como son…-comentó más tranquila, con tono de resignación-. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los Okajima somos de sangre caliente. Cuando nos alteramos, tendemos a actuar de forma…una tanto precipitada-admitió Reiko, mirando algo avergonzada a Chang y a Revy-. Parece que el único que se salva de esto es Rock, a quien le pasa justo lo contrario: cuando se cabrea, parece que es cuando más fríamente actúa y piensa. Da un poco de miedo, si lo piensas bien…

Mientras hablaba, Reiko le sacó la anilla a la granada, y agarró a Verrocchio por la barbilla. Abriéndole la boca, le encajó en su interior la granada, con la obertura en dirección a la garganta. Verrocchio intentó sacarse la bomba con sus mutiladas manos, pero sus torpes dedos no consiguieron agarrarla antes de que su contenido empezara a salir disparado en dirección a sus pulmones y estomago. Chang, Revy y Reiko contemplaron en silencio como el italiano empezaba a convulsionar a medida que el humo empezaba a hincharle el cuerpo, escapándosele ligeramente por varios orificios tales como la nariz, los lagrimales, e incluso la nariz. Sus ojos enrojecieron hasta adquirir una tonalidad roja sangre, su piel empalideció y puso de un tono negruzco. Su cuerpo pareció hincharse como un pequeño globo, aunque no tanto como para estallar, y tras convulsionar y temblar durante casi 30 segundos, los ojos de Verrocchio giraron hacia el interior de su cráneo, y finalmente dejó de moverse. Un par de volutas de humo aún salían de su cuerpo, como si su oscura alma hubiera empezado a abandonar el cascarón roto que hasta el momento de su muerte había sido su cuerpo.

-…wow…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Revy. Había visto mucha mierda rara antes, pero aquello…aquello ya eran palabras mayores. Era la primera vez que veía morir a nadie de aquella manera, y la calma con la que Reiko parecía haber contemplado todo en primera fila la dejó más que impresionada. Tal vez…ellas dos pudieran acabar llevándose bien, después de todo.

-¡Vaya…!-dijo Changa, frotándose la nuca mientras sonreía algo nervioso-. Y yo que pensaba que el sádico de la familia era Mokuro…

-No se crea, señor Chang. En nuestra familia hay alguien mucho peor, a quien incluso Mokuro no se atreve a cabrear-comentó con una sonrisa de diversión Reiko, como si no acabara de asfixiar a alguien con una bomba de humo-. Pero bueno, por suerte para nosotros, ese alguien sigue en Japón, donde no puede alcanzarnos a ninguno de nosotros. Y a todo esto…-Poniéndose de pie, Reiko se giró hacia Revy-…Eh, Revy, creo que te debo una copa. Tú te cargaste a más gente que yo. Creo que la cuenta ascendió a 21 míos contra 30 y tantos tuyos…

-¿Estás de coña?-le dijo Revy, y ante la sorprendida mirada de Chang, esta rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Reiko, arrastrándola hasta uno de los coches-. ¡Después de un espectáculo tan cojonudo como este, YO quiero invitarte a una copa, jajaja!

-¿En serio? ¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con Revy, jodida farsante?-respondió en broma Reiko, librándose del agarre de Revy y pasándole una mano por los hombros, gesto que Revy imitó en seguida.

-¡Ah, calla la puta boca y disfruta del momento! Me acabas de demostrar que en tu familia de pirados y dementes aun hay alguien con quien me puedo llevar bien, y no quiero que lo jodas todavía.

-Bueno, bueno…Como veas, pues-dijo finalmente Reiko, y luego se giró hacia Chang-. ¡Eh, señor Chang!

-¿Si?

-Cuando Mokuro rescate a Rock, dígale que se lo traiga al "Yellow Flag". Estaremos allí toooda la noche… ¡DE FIESTA!-proclamó Reiko, zarandeando a Revy.

-¡SI! ¡Que corra el ron, cabrones, porque esta noche estamos de celebración! No todos los días reconozco a alguien como mi hermanita-indicó Revy, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Reiko.

Reiko, separándose de Revy, la miró con fingida sorpresa, con un gesto de emoción tal que casi parecía que Revy le acabara de pedir matrimonio.

-¡Oh, Revy! ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Yo, tu hermana mayor?

-Eh, si te lo has ganado, te lo has ganado. ¿Qué puedo decir?, has demostrado tener más cojones que cierto hermano tuyo que ambas conocemos… ¡Y espera un puto momento! ¡De las dos, está claro que la hermana mayor soy yo, ¿TE HA QUEDADO JODIDAMENTE CLARO?!-respondió amenazadora Revy, a lo que Reiko simplemente respondió con una burlona sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo veremos…Muy bien, "hermana"… ¡Abre el camino!-Revy, más calmada, señaló en dirección al "Yellow Flag".

-¡Por aquí, "hermana"!

Chang contempló con una ceja encarnada y una sonrisa como el par de alegres tiradoras avanzaban animadas por las calles. No era para menos: habían derribado casi ellas solas a uno de los cuatro jefes de la mafia en la ciudad, y por encima de todo, habían encontrado en la otra a una nueva amiga. Por un momento, a Chang le preocupó que Reiko se hubiera olvidado de Rock, pero a juzgar por su mensaje a Mokuro estaba claro que no dudaba ni por un momento de las siguientes verdades: que Rock estaba sano y a salvo, y que Mokuro lo iba a rescatar si o si.

Tirando los restos de su cigarrillo encima del cadáver de Verrocchio, Chang miró pensativo al cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Esos mocosos que se llevaron a Rock…no eran los típicos niños que uno esperaría encontrar en la ciudad. Tenían algo…algo muy malo dentro, algo que se parecía terriblemente a cierto japonés que, en esos momentos, se disponía a darles caza.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando esos tres monstruos se encontraran?

* * *

Lejos de allí, en otro lugar de la ciudad:

Rock, acompañado por los Gemelos, se encontraba en esos momentos en el centro de un viejo almacén de carga. Su contenido hacía tiempo que había sido movido a otro lugar, de manera que disponían de un amplio espacio desde el cual ver llegar a quien quisiera salirles al encuentro. Atado con cuerdas a una silla, Rock solo podía contemplar nervioso como Hansel y Gretel, armados con sus características hacha y M1918 BAR respectivamente, parecían esperar impacientes la llegada de su hermano.

-Chicos, en serio, no tenéis ni idea de a lo que os enfrentáis-les insistió Rock-. Aún hay tiempo. Soltadme, e intentaré hablar con él mientras vosotros…

-Eso no va a suceder, señor-le cortó Hansel, haciendo un rápido movimiento con su hacha, como comprobando algo que solo él podía imaginar-. Esa clase de trucos no funcionarán con nosotros. Además, si hemos hecho todo esto, es precisamente para poder conocer a su hermano. Sería un poco tonto que nos echáramos atrás precisamente ahora, ¿no, _sora mea_?

-Indudablemente, _fratele meu_ -le contestó Gretel, cargando su gigantesca arma.

-¿Por qué…tenéis que ser…tan cabezotas los dos?-gruñó Rock-. ¿Acaso no veis que solo estoy intentando salvaros la vida?- La pregunta de Rock pareció divertir a Hansel y a Gretel, que se rieron con sus angelicales voces ante el frustrado japonés.

-¡Tenías razón, _sora mea_! ¡Dice unas cosas muy interesantes!-rió Hansel. Gretel, aunque también se reía, dedicó una mirada amable a Rock.

-No se preocupe, señor japonés-le dijo dulcemente Gretel-. ¿Acaso no se lo dije ya? Mi hermano y yo hemos matado mucho en el pasado, y por ello no moriremos hoy. Con la muerte de su hermano, el mío y yo alcanzaremos finalmente la inmortalidad, y ya nunca más tendremos nada más que temer.

-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¡Todo eso que dices…no tiene ningún sentido! No existe la inmortalidad, no existen los monstruos ni nada parecido… Aún estáis a tiempo, por favor, ¡tenéis que iros de aquí, YA!-les imploró Rock. Si había algo que le preocupaba en esos momentos, más allá de lo que le pudiera pasar a él, era lo que Mokuro les haría a esos dos cuando llegara. No quería tener que ver como esos dos niños eran destrozados por su hermano delante de él, si podía hacer algo para salvarlos antes. Casi había conseguido convencer a Gretel, pero parecía que aún se mostraba reacia a creer en sus palabras de que en el mundo podía haber mucho más de lo que ellos se podían imaginar.

-Señor Okajima…-empezó a decir Gretel, cuando de repente lo oyeron.

Una voz, cantando una lenta canción, con parsimonia, mientras el eco de sus palabras parecía perderse por entre las sombras del techo plagado de andamios del almacén.

So listen…to the jungle song…

Gretel se apresuró a apuntar hacia las sombras, pero era como si la voz proviniera de todas partes, impidiéndole localizar su origen exacto. Hansel, con el hacha por delante, se posicionó junto a su hermana, como preparándose para cubrirla de cualquier peligro.

Un solitario cuchillo salió volando de entre las sombras, sorprendiendo a Hansel y a Gretel porque, en vez de darles a ellos, este pasó por entre sus cuerpos y voló en dirección a Rock. Este cerró los ojos instintivamente al ver venir el cuchillo, pero este se limitó a pasar a ras de su cuerpo, cortando una de las cuerdas y aflojando sus ataduras.

Oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee-oo-ee

Oo-ee-oo-ee-ey…

-Parece que ya está aquí…-comentó sonriendo Hansel, tratando de distinguir la figura de Mokuro desde donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, los andamios del techo quedaban por encima de las luces del almacén, sumiendo aquel espacio en las tinieblas e impidiéndoles saber cuál podía ser su posición.

-En efecto, así es… ¿Listo para conocer al rey de los monstruos?-le preguntó emocionada Gretel a su hermano, y asintiendo con la cabeza se dieron la mano, aparentemente ansiosos porque Mokuro hiciera su acto de presencia final.

Rock, librándose de las cuerdas, miraba más nervioso hacia el techo. Su hermano acababa de llegar…

Eso no podía ser bueno.

I am Tarzan, from jungle

You can be my friend…

Otra ronda de "oo-ee-oo-ee" siguió resonando desde las sombras, facilitando poco a poco a Hansel, Gretel y Rock estimar la posición de Mokuro, hasta que finalmente este hizo acto de presencia. Saliendo desde detrás de una de las vigas dramáticamente, parecía estar dando vueltas por entre los altos andamios mientras cantaba con lenta parsimonia la normalmente animada canción.

I am Jane, and I love to ride an elephant…

Agarrando una de las cadenas del almacén, Mokuro empezó su descenso hacia el suelo balanceándose como el Tarzán de su canción, imitando su característico grito de la selva ante la sorprendida mirada del silencioso trío de espectadores. El espectacular descenso de Mokuro se vio interrumpido cuando, de repente, fue a estamparse contra uno de los pilares del almacén, cortando su grito y cayendo de espaldas al suelo aparatosamente.

Hansel y Gretel…se quedaron momentáneamente sin palabras. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Realmente era ese el tipo que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando enfrentar? Porque, la verdad, no se parecía en nada al mismo hombre que hacía relativamente pocos días había prendido fuego a un coche con otro tipo dentro. Más bien, juzgaron mientras lo veían levantarse a trompicones del suelo mientras se frotaba la cara, parecía un payaso que hubiera decidido probar una acrobacia nueva, y sin embargo no le hubiera acabado de salir. Bien pensado, tal vez hubiera sido eso mismo lo que acababa de pasar.

Rock, en cambio, estaba mucho menos impresionado, y mucho más intranquilo. Ahí estaba Mokuro, su hermano, el loco psicótico y caníbal que, seguramente, acabaría con esos dos niños sin compasión, a no ser que él hiciera algo al respecto. Le conocía lo bastante para saber que, si empezaba a pelear, no habría nadie que lo disuadiera de seguir, de manera que el momento de actuar era aquel, cuando ninguna de las dos partes había empezado el enfrentamiento.

-Joder…Menudo tortazo…-musitó Mokuro, poniéndose finalmente de pie. Tras sacudir un poco su cabeza, acabó por encarar a Hansel y Gretel como si tal cosa, pretendiendo que en realidad no se había pegado un trompazo delante mismo de sus narices-. Así que…habéis sido vosotros los que os llevasteis a mi hermano-comentó con naturalidad, tan solo algo molesto, como si en vez de a un hermano le hubieran robado una galleta de su tarro personal-. Granujillas…-les riñó ligeramente, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con el dedo.

-Por fin nos conocemos, señor Oni Gaki-dijo educadamente Gretel, apuntándole con el arma. Puede que no pareciera el monstruo desalmado que ellos esperaban, pero como ellos tampoco solían parecer gran cosa a primera vista, decidieron no bajar la guardia-. Mi nombre es Gretel, y este es mi hermano Hansel, un placer.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Es que vuestra madrastra no encontró más brujas con las que abandonaros, que tuvo que enviaros a incordiarme a mi?-preguntó Mokuro, cruzándose de brazos aparentemente molesto.

-¡Mokuro, no les mates! ¡Ellos no…!-empezó a decir Rock.

-Ep, epepepep, sisisisisi, Rock, lo que tu digas…Ahora, estate calladito. Los mayores tiene que hablar-le hizo callar Mokuro sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Sh!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Sshh!

-¡MOKURO!

-¡ **Ssshhh!** -le chistaron Mokuro y los gemelos a Rock, casi a la vez. Algo sorprendido por esta aparente sincronización de los tres, Rock se quedó momentáneamente sin habla-. Te he dicho que te calles. En seguida estoy contigo, pero por ahora quédate ahí, y guarda silencio.

-¡Si, señor Okajima!-le dijo Hansel a Rock-. Déjenos jugar en paz. A nadie le gustan los pesados.

-Ni los aburridos-añadió Gretel.

-Ni los charlatanes-puntualizó Mokuro.

Rock, frustrado, al final volvió a sentarse en la silla, cruzado de brazos y molesto porque, aparentemente, estaba de moda que la gente no le escuchara cuando hablaba. Tampoco se esperaba que lo fueran a regañar entre tres.

-Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos…?-dijo Gretel, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-Bueno, según recuerdo yo, estabais apunto de devolverme a mi hermano, sano y a salvo, antes de que yo fuera hasta donde estáis vosotros ahora, cogiera mis cuchillos, ¡e hiciera con vosotros tal estropicio que ni los hermanos Grimm se atreverían a plasmarlo en sus relatos!-comentó animadamente Mokuro, sonriendo ampliamente y con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos, bastante similar al de Hansel y Gretel. Estos, al verlo reaccionar así, sonrieron. Si, ahí estaba el monstruo al que habían querido conocer. Oculto apenas por la fina apariencia de un hombre normal, con su sed de sangre tan intensa que casi era palpable, su locura rezumando de cada poro de su piel, y su mirada de depredador que justo acaba de localizar a su siguiente víctima.

-¡Que gracioso es usted, señor!-comentó Hansel, aparentemente encantado con que por fin hubieran encontrado alguien divertido con quien jugar-. Realmente es usted como dicen los rumores.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que habéis oído de mi, exactamente?-preguntó interesado Mokuro, sonriendo inocentemente.

-El Oni Gaki, el demonio que arrasó Japón sin razón aparente ni control.

-El Caníbal, el Carnicero de Venecia, el Huracán de Sangre y Vísceras.

-El hombre más temido del este de Asia.

-Uno de los asesinos más implacables y descontrolados del bajo mundo.

-Ay… ¡Basta, chicos! Vais a hacer que me sonroje…-dijo Mokuro, posicionándose como una frágil doncella que acaba de oir un desvergonzado cumplido por parte de un apuesto caballero. Hansel y Gretel, si bien no estaban acostumbrados a que un hombre adulto se comportara de aquella manera, notaron que bajo todo aquel fingido autocontrol y todo el acto, la bestia parecía dispuesta a sacar sus colmillos para la cacería. Pronto…muy pronto…-. En fin, pongámonos manos a la obra-dijo Mokuro, volviendo a la normalidad-. Imagino que no habréis montado todo este lio solo para pedirme un autógrafo y que me saque una foto con vosotros, ¿no?

-Exactamente-dijo Hansel, sonriendo y mostrando la misma sonrisa de afilados caninos que compartía con su hermana-. La razón por la que queríamos conocerlo, señor Okajima, es porque hemos determinado que es usted como nosotros.

-Considerando que yo mido casi el doble que vosotros, mi pelo es de otro color, y seguramente nací en un sitio muy diferente al vuestro, me inclino a pensar que te equivocas, pero…Adelante, expón tu caso-le invitó Mokuro.

-Usted y nosotros somos monstruos de la noche-explicó Gretel como si tal cosa-. Vivimos por y para la matanza, alimentándonos de la vida de aquellos a los que cazamos sin piedad ni compasión…

-Nunca débiles, siempre avanzando por el sendero plagado de los huesos de aquellos que cayeron ante nosotros…

-Saciándonos con las temblorosas almas arrancadas de los cuerpos rotos para extender la vida de las nuestras…

-Salpicados de sangre, sonriendo mientras proseguimos en la eternidad de…

-Vale, se acabó, se acabó…-les cortó Mokuro de pronto, sorprendiéndolos momentáneamente-. Mirad, niños, será mejor que os corte ahí, porque me da que si os dejo continuar os podríais tirar toda la noche con esa paja mental que tan encantadoramente parecéis haber plasmado como tema principal de vuestra vida-les dijo sin tapujos-. ¿"Monstruos de la noche"? ¿"Senderos de huesos"? ¿Es que os habéis leído la obra completa de Edgar Allan Poe antes de venir a por mí?

-¿Qué quiere decir, señor Okajima?-le preguntó confusa Gretel.

-Lo que quiero decir, mi pequeña y melodramática lolita, es que siento que estáis dándole mucho bombo al cómo y porque hago las cosas. No sé qué puñetas se os pasará por la cabeza cuando descuartizáis a alguien, pero está bastante claro que no lo hacéis por las mismas razones que yo.

-¿Y qué otra razón puede haber para segar una vida, si no es para extender la tuya?-le preguntó Hansel como si fuera la cosa más normal y sobreentendida de todas.

-Fácil: porque, simplemente, es jodidamente divertido…y perdón por las palabrotas. No está bien decirlas delante de niños-comentó Mokuro, dándose unos golpecitos con la mano en la boca.

-¿No cree que sea inmortal? ¿Aún después de haber acabado con tantas personas?

-Niños, si de algo estoy seguro en esta vida, es que no es eterna. Vosotros, que al igual que yo os dedicáis a acortarlas, deberíais saberlo mejor que nadie. ¿Realmente creíais que matando y matando ibais a vivir eternamente?- Cuando los gemelos asintieron, Mokuro rió un poco entre dientes-. Ah, pobres e ilusas criaturitas… Siento ser yo el que os lo diga, pero eso son tonterías. Eso sí, yo no he dicho que no sea inmortal…

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido Rock. Esa última afirmación contravenía todo lo que Mokuro había dicho hasta el momento.

-De manera que sí que cree que es inmortal, al fin y al cabo-comentó Hansel, divertido. Mokuro, ante la confundida mirada de los Gemelos, negó con la cabeza.

-No. Lo que creo es que yo soy inmortal, como vosotros sois inmortales, como Rock es inmortal, como lo es cualquier cap…tipejo de esta ciudad-comentó con aspavientos Mokuro-. Todos somos inmortales, hasta que alguien o algo nos convence de lo contrario y le creemos. Es en ese momento en que realmente morimos, y no antes.

-Eso…no tiene sentido…-dijo Gretel, confundida por las aparentemente aleatorias palabras del hombre que, hasta aquel momento, habían considerado su igual.

-Lo que no tiene sentido, niña, es que intentéis entender y definir las razones que me llevan a ser como soy y a hacer lo que hago, cuando muchas veces ni yo mismo se la respuesta a ambas preguntas-le dijo Mokuro, sonriendo macabramente-. ¿Creéis en serio que yo planeo cuando y a quien matar? ¿Qué me rijo por alguna clase de código o regla? ¿Qué busco algo, un objetivo final, cuando he acabado de matar? Yo, simplemente, hago las cosas según mis impulsos, y ahora mismo esos impulsos, niños,…me llevan hasta vosotros.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hansel y Gretel, casi a la vez. El Oni Gaki…no era como se lo habían esperado. A medida que había ido hablando tan casual y despreocupadamente, habían empezado a pensar que tal vez se habían equivocado, que no era la persona que ellos creían que era. Pero al ver su sonrisa, al descubrir cuál podía ser la motivación que movía a aquel hombre, sintieron algo que llevaban mucho tiempo sin sentir…

Miedo.

-Me habéis puesto a cien, por decirlo de alguna manera-dijo Mokuro, avanzando poco a poco hacía ellos-. Secuestráis a mi hermano, invadís mi territorio de caza, rompéis mis juguetes sin mi permiso, y finalmente tenéis la osadía de venir ante mí y creer que podéis encasillarme cualquiera que sea esa especie de paranoia mental y fantasiosa que os habéis inventado vosotros. Pues bien…-Mokuro hizo crujir sus nudillos, mirando bastante molesto a los Gemelos-…ha llegado la hora de contar el final de este sangriento relato. Y alerta de spoiler-comentó, cambiando el tono a otro muy alegre y relajado-: puede contener escenas gráficas no aptas para menores y gente sensible.

-¡Mokuro, no!-gritó Rock posicionándose entre su hermano y los Gemelos, quienes se habían preparado con sus armas por delante. A pesar del miedo que sentía, no iba a dejar que su hermano atacara a esos niños.

-Nii-san, te aconsejo que te apartes-le comentó Mokuro, mirando fijamente a los Gemelos, con su mejor tono de acomodadora-. Las primeras filas corren el riesgo de mancharse.

-Señor Okajima-llamó Gretel a Rock. Al girarse, vio como la joven niña le sonreía dulcemente con su arma preparada, una imagen un tanto chocante por el mensaje tan contradictorio que parecía mandar-. Haga lo que dice. Esto es lo que mi hermano y yo buscábamos, aunque no sea con el oponente que creíamos.

-¡Pero…!

-Rock, no te preocupes-dijo Mokuro, deteniéndose de pronto-. Ya sé que solo y únicamente te preocupa mi seguridad, ya que podría lesionarme al aplastar a ese par de críos sin haber calentado antes, pero…

-No, Mokuro, no es eso lo que…

-O, tal vez te preocupa que me rajen la piel con sus juguetes-siguió diciendo Mokuro, como si no le escuchara. Tal vez fuera así-. ¡Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte más! Antes de venir, le pedí a un vendedor que me vendiera un chaleco antibalas de esos como protección. Este par de críos no podrán atravesar…-Mokuro se abrió la chaqueta, mostrando orgulloso lo que ocultaba debajo-…este cabronazo grueso como mi…

Rock se quedó sin oir el resto de la proclama de su hermano. Al ver el chaleco que este llevaba bajo la cazadora, se había quedado tan anonadado que, por un momento, no fue consciente de nada más a su alrededor. En vez del chaleco antibalas que supuestamente había comprado Mokuro, el psicótico japonés llevaba un chaleco plagado de cartuchos con las letras TNT escritos en ella. Era…

-…en un día de verano.- Mokuro, ajeno hasta el momento de la mirada de incredulidad de Rock y los Gemelos, había seguido hablando-. Oye, te noto mala cara. ¿Estás bien?

-…Mo…Mokuro… ¿De dónde…has sacado ese chaleco?

-Ah, de un vendedor ambulante muy amable que vende cosas sin hacer muchas preguntas-comentó alegremente-. Le pedí un chaleco que fuera la bomba, y me dio este en concreto. No estuvo mal, me hizo descuento y todo…

-¿Este hombre habla en serio?-preguntó boquiabierto Hansel a su hermana. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de imaginársele lo que pudiera estar pasándosele por la cabeza a ese…loco, si es que realmente tenía algo ahí dentro. Definitivamente, no era como los otros hombres a los que se habían enfrentado en el pasado.

-No lo sé… Nada está saliendo como esperaba-comentó Gretel, preguntándose si sería conveniente dispararle o no. Si lo hacía, explotaría y moriría al instante, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de explosivo que llevaba, y lo cerca que estaban de él, hacerlo seguramente les daría a ellos también. Y nada acababa con el sueño de inmortalidad tan rápido como 20 kilos de TNT a apenas diez metros de distancia.

-Serás… ¡IDIOTA! ¡Eso no es un chaleco antibalas, es un…!

-Y mira que otra cosa me vendió aquel señor tan amable-siguió diciendo Mokuro, demostrando que si, nadie escuchaba nunca a Rock cuando hablaba. De su bolsillo, sacó una granada de anilla, mostrándola orgulloso como si de una pelota se tratara. Rock sintió como le temblaban las piernas. ¿De verdad llevaba todas esas bombas en el momento en que se cayó al descolgarse de los andamios? A su lado, Hansel y Gretel también parecían dubitativos sobre cómo proceder.

-Mokuro…ni se te ocurra…

-El plan es este, Rock…-dijo Mokuro, tirando de la anilla de la granada, y espantando a sus tres sorprendidos espectadores-… ¡ECHA A CORRER!-le gritó a su hermano, lanzándoles a los pies…

…la anilla de la bomba. Rock, Hansel y Gretel, mudos de la impresión, miraron con creciente nerviosismo la pequeña anilla que Mokuro les había tirado. Sudando abundantemente por los nervios y el pánico, los tres alzaron la vista y miraron a Mokuro, quien parecía mirar confundido a la granada activada de su mano.

-… ¿sabéis? Siento que he hecho mal alguno de los pasos, porque me parece que no era así como funcionaban estas cosas…-comentó, rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

Rock actuó. Agarrando a Hansel y Gretel por la cintura, se los cargó en un salto a los hombros, y procedió a salir a toda prisa por la puerta del almacén.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué está…?-alcanzó a decir Gretel, sorprendida porque el japonés que habían secuestrado hubiera decidido ayudarles a ellos en vez de a su propio hermano.

-¡Mierdamierdamierdamierdamier-!-fue lo único que pudo seguir diciendo Rock cuando, justo al atravesar el umbral del almacén, el interior de este estalló con gran estrépito.

La explosión los dejó a todos momentáneamente sordos y acompañados por el característico pitido de oídos que suele aparecer en estos casos. La onda expansiva los mandó a volar junto a los restos humeantes del almacén al suelo, sobrevolando casi un metro antes de tocar finalmente el concreto bajo sus pies. Rock y los Gemelos cayeron rodando al suelo, cubriéndose con sus brazos la cabeza y el torso mientras sentía como el calor de la explosión les hacía humear la ropa ligeramente. No les había alcanzado, por suerte, pero aún así sentían como si alguien se hubiera pasado el día dándoles con la mano abierta por todo el cuerpo, ya que les picaba todo y dolía bastante.

Algo confundidos todavía, miraron los restos ardientes del almacén, bastante más destrozado que antes. Dos de sus cuatro paredes habían caído al suelo, el techo se había hundido, y un mar de llamas y humo ocupaba el espacio donde hasta hacía relativamente poco había existido un sólido almacén.

-Mokuro…-dijo Rock, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso su hermano…así, como así…?

A su lado, Hansel y Gretel tosieron un poco a causa del humo, y rápidamente cada uno comprobó que el otro estuviera sano y a salvo. A parte de algunas manchas de hollín, parecía que ninguno de los dos había resultado herido en el ataque suicida (si es que realmente había sido un ataque) del Oni Gaki.

-Eso ha sido…-empezó a decir Hansel, mirando fríamente las llamas que envolvían el almacén.

-Una pérdida de tiempo, al parecer-concluyó Gretel. Ahora que Mokuro había muerto, estaba claro que todo lo que habían hecho había sido para nada. Aunque algo decepcionante al principio, poco a poco había empezado a parecerse cada vez más a la clase de ser que eran ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que más bien era un millón de pedacitos de monstruos repartidos por las ruinas del almacén, ya no había allí nada que les llamara la atención. Lo único que quedaba era…

-En fin, por lo menos aún conservamos al otro hermano. Menos es nada, como se suele decir-dijo Hansel, avanzando hacia el anonadado Rock con el hacha en mano. Gretel, sin decir nada, contempló como su hermano alzaba la filosa arma en dirección al desprevenido japonés, quien parecía todavía conmocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Gretel, en su fuero interno, sintió lástima por él. Acababa de perder a su hermano, el cual había ido a rescatarle, de una manera bastante violenta y muy recientemente. Fragmentos de la conversación que tuvieron ella y él cuando se encontraban a solas comenzaron a atormentarla, aunque poco a poco empezó a apartarlos y a deshacerse de ellos. ¿Aún creía el japonés que su hermano y ella podían tener una vida normal? ¿Después de lo que había visto, aún creía que su hermano hubiera podido vencerlos? Solo era un hombre, no un monstruo como ellos, y como el hombre estúpido que era, halló su final al encontrarse con ellos…aunque en esa ocasión no hubieran tenido nada que ver con dicho final.

A pesar de todo, sin embargo, hizo la tentativa de detener a su hermano antes de que descargara el letal golpe. Si bien generalmente no tenían miramientos sobre a quién mataban o porque, no deseaba ver morir al hombre que no solo les había salvado hacia unos instantes, sino que tal vez fuera el único que alguna vez los tratara (al menos a ella) con algo de amabilidad desinteresadamente.

Antes de poder hablar, pero, una voz empezó a sonar de entre las ruinas, como si saliera del infernal fuego que aún ardía intensamente ante ellos.

-…tan…tan tantan tantan, tan tan… tan tantan tantan, tan tan…-Una oscura figura empezó a aparecer de entre el humo, su silueta recortándose contra las vivaces llamas que ardían sobre los restos del almacén. Hansel y Gretel, petrificados por la impresión, solo podían mirar como aquel demoníaco ser parecía empezar a emerger ileso de entre las llamas-. Tan tantan tantan, tan tan…-Rock, lloroso ante la idea de haber perdido a su hermano, sintió renovar sus esperanzas al oir aquella banda sonora en concreto.

Terminator…

Paso a paso, la figura empezó a abandonar el destrozado almacén, a medida que avanzaba sonriente hacia los Gemelos y Rock. Poco a poco, nuevos detalles de su aspecto empezaron a aparecer, como su chaqueta de cuero humeante, sus cabellos cortos y oscuros, su afilada sonrisa llena de dientes puntiagudos, y su dorada mirada cargada de locura y regocijo.

-No es…no es posible…-musitó Hansel, bajando el brazo y agarrando firmemente su hacha. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, una aparente prueba de que realmente podía existir un monstruo inmortal, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con aire incrédulo, aunque sonriente, Mokuro-. Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma…

Finalmente, dejó de avanzar a unos metros de donde estaban ellos. Su sombra se proyectaba sobre ellos y oscurecía sus facciones, de manera que sus brillantes ojos y sonrisa contrastaban aún más, confiriéndole un aura maligna que puso los pelos de punta a Rock. Era como ver salir al demonio de las entrañas del mismísimo infierno, como si hubiera ido allí expresamente a por su alma. Sin embargo, parecía que no afectó para nada a los Gemelos, que empezaron a reír dichosos.

-¡Si, por fin! Después de tanto buscar, lo hemos encontrado, _sora mea_.

-¡En efecto, _fratele meu_ "!-respondió a su lado Gretel, imitando la amplia sonrisa perversa de su hermano-. Un monstruo…Un monstruo de verdad…

-Espero ser todo lo que siempre deseasteis, niñatos, porque el tío Mokuro os va a sacar para una noche loca por la ciudad…y en sus sombras habitan monstruos-comentó Mokuro, sacando de dentro de su chaqueta dos cuchillos curvos.

-¡Adelante, pues! ¡Disparemos, cortemos, sangremos y matemos por siempre jamás!-exclamó Hansel, preparando el hacha. Sus nervios a flor de piel, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, sus sentidos alerta…Era un subidón como hacía mucho que no sentía. La alegría de la matanza que solía experimentar con su hermana fue sustituida por la emoción del combate, en el cual por primera vez se enfrentarían a alguien como ellos, sin saber a ciencia cierta quién sería el vencedor.

-¿"Por siempre"?-preguntó sonriendo Mokuro, encarnando una ceja.

-Pondremos nuestras almas en juego, y solo aquel que haya robado más vidas podrá sobreponerse a los demás-siguió diciendo Gretel, tirando de la palanca de su ametralladora. Apuntando a Mokuro, este no parecía preocupado porque una ametralladora ligera se encontrara alineada en esos momentos a su pecho, si algo probaban las carcajadas que se le escaparon por la boca cuando acabó de hablar Gretel.

-Ah, criajos estúpidos…Parece ser que me va a tocar enseñaros cómo funcionan las cosas en realidad.

Mokuro, sonriendo, dio un paso hacia los Gemelos, y Gretel abrió fuego. No bien acabó de poner el pie en el suelo, Mokuro se agazapó rápidamente y empezó a correr velozmente en zigzag, cambiando de dirección y moviéndose aleatoriamente en círculos alrededor de sus atacantes. Gretel, imperturbable, siguió abriendo fuego contra Mokuro como si el ver que aún no le había dado entrara dentro de sus cálculos. Hansel, mientras tanto, procuraba no ponerse delante de su hermana, y fue a salirle al encuentro al desquiciado japonés.

Mokuro, corriendo alegremente mientras procuraba mantenerse por delante de las balas, notó pronto que ante él se encontraba Hansel con el hacha en pleno swing, listo para enterrársela en el estomago a menos que Mokuro hiciera algo al respecto. Y así fue: sin dejar de correr, se deslizó sobre sus rodillas y dejó que el hacha la pasara a ras de la mejilla. Gretel dejó de disparar lo justo para evitar darle a su hermano, y aprovechó ese instante para recargar rápidamente el arma. Una vez Hansel y Mokuro se hubieron separado, volvió a abrir fuego contra él.

-¡Ey, dos contra uno es trampa!-exclamó Mokuro sin dejar de correr-. ¡Rock, échame una mano!-le gritó a su hermano, el cual lo contemplaba todo espantado junto a Gretel. En cuanto habían empezado los disparos, se había encogido en el suelo y puesto a cubierto para evitar llevarse algún tiro accidental, demasiado aterrado como para pensar hacía donde podía moverse que no fuera en pleno centro de aquella recién empezada batalla-. ¡Hermanos contra hermanos! Seguro que será divertido.

-Seguro que pierde, señor Oni Gaki-comentó Hansel tras acortar por un lado. Gretel, al ver cargar a su hermano, corrió a buscar otra posición mientras Hansel y Mokuro intercambiaban golpes. El arma de Hansel era más grande y pesada, y su alcance era mayor. Mokuro, en cambio, movía sus cuchillos más velozmente, optando por desviar los golpes del joven asesino en vez de intentar pararlos, ya que corría el riesgo de que se rompieran sus hojas y entonces sus brazos correrían peligro-. _Sora mea_ y yo tenemos mucha experiencia en pelear contra otros hermanos, y sin excepción todos acabaron devorados por nosotros.

-¿Devorados, eh?-comentó casualmente Mokuro, sacando un par de pequeños cuchillos y tirándole dos a Hansel y otro a Gretel-. ¡Vaya, y yo que creía que era el único que hacia esas cosas! ¿Sabéis?, no me gusta mucho que me hagan la competencia…-Hansel, con el hacha, se deshizo de los cuchillos de un golpe, mientras Gretel optó por cubrirse con su ametralladora, donde el cuchillo rebotó sin alcanzar su objetivo.

-No se preocupe, señor Okajima-comentó Gretel, apuntando a Mokuro. Había conseguido situarse justo a su espalda tras evitar el cuchillo de Mokuro, y cuando este se giró para responder, Hansel aprovechó y le enganchó el tobillo con el hacha. Tirando con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió desequilibrarlo hacia adelante lo justo como para que Gretel avanzara y prácticamente apoyara el cañón del arma contra el cuerpo del desprevenido japonés-…dentro de nada, ya no tendrá que preocuparse por eso…

-Permíteme que lo dude. ¡No creo que llegue a tener tanta suerte!-respondió este sin alarmarse demasiado. Justo cuando Gretel se disponía a apretar el gatillo, Mokuro corrigió su caída para que cayera hacia atrás, de manera que su pie le diera una patada ascendente a la ametralladora. La salva de balas salió disparada hacia arriba en vez de contra él, y una vez en el suelo, giró sobre su espalda e hizo un barrido con la pierna a Hansel y Gretel, derribándolos al suelo.

Hansel, rápidamente, intentó ponerse en pie, pero Mokuro lo consiguió antes y, tras agarrarle por la nuca, le asestó un rodillazo en el estomago que levantó el pequeño cuerpo de Hansel del suelo, al cual volvió a caer cuando Mokuro le soltó. Boqueando por aire, Hansel se agarró el estomago y soltó su hacha, la cual fue recogida por Mokuro.

Sonriendo, se giró hacía Gretel, la cual había conseguido levantarse una vez más, y volvió a apuntar con su ametralladora a Mokuro. Este, mientras se encaraba rápidamente a la joven, agitó el hacha con una sola mano y golpeó con la hoja el cañón del arma, clavándola profundamente en el metal y abollando su estructura. La fuerza del impacto le arrancó el arma de las manos a Gretel, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola vulnerable al ataque de Mokuro, quien se abalanzó sobre ella sin pensarlo. Un directo a la cara le giró la cabeza a Gretel, y antes de que pudiera apartarse, la sujetó por su brazo y empezó a hacerle dar vueltas y más vueltas. Finalmente, Mokuro la lanzó contra Hansel, el cual poco a poco había empezado a ponerse de pie una vez más, solo para ser derribado de nuevo cuando el cuerpo de su hermana chocó violentamente contra el suyo, mandándolos a ambos a dar vueltas en el suelo.

Adoloridos, los jóvenes oponentes de Mokuro se retorcieron un poco en su sitio mientras intentaban ponerse nuevamente en pie, ajenos a que Mokuro había vuelto a empezar a avanzar hacia ellos.

-¡NO!-exclamó Rock, lanzándose sobre Mokuro por la espalda y sujetándole los brazos-. ¡Ya está bien! Estoy vivo, has vencido… ¡No tiene sentido que sigas con esto!

-¿ _Tu quoque, Rock, frater meus_?-preguntó Mokuro con aire compungido, como si se sintiera traicionado por Rock. Sin embargo, el dramatismo le duró más bien poco-. Rock, suéltame. Esto no acaba hasta que yo no lo diga, y digo que la diversión aún puede continuar.

De un codazo a la cara, Mokuro se libró de Rock y empezó a avanzar hacia los Gemelos de nuevo, parándose únicamente para recoger el hacha del suelo. Adoloridos, habían aprovechado ese momento para ponerse en pie, aunque Gretel necesitó la ayuda de su hermano para no volver a caerse al suelo.

-¿Estás bien, _sora mea_?-le preguntó preocupado Hansel, y cuando Gretel asintió, ambos miraron desafiantes al sonriente Mokuro. Su sonrisa parecía más ancha que antes, como si su emoción y diversión fueran en aumento. Sus golpes les habían hecho bastante daño, y ahora que habían perdido sus armas, sus opciones eran más limitadas que nunca.

Hansel sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, pero eso era todo de lo que disponían. Nunca antes se habían enfrentado a alguien como él, alguien que en seguida se las había apañado para superar su trabajo en equipo y desarmarlos con sorprendente facilidad. Ahora, dicho hombre avanzaba hacia ellos con el hacha de Hansel en mano, y un peligroso brillo homicida en sus ojos.

Su visión de Mokuro se vio interrumpida cuando, de repente, Rock su puso ante ellos con los brazos en cruz. Con evidente confusión en el rostro, Mokuro se detuvo y miró extrañado a su hermano. A su espalda, Hansel y Gretel parecían igualmente confundidos por las acciones del antiguo oficinista. ¿Qué…qué hacia?

-¡He dicho que basta, Mokuro!-exclamó decidido Rock, mirando ferozmente a su hermano. Sangraba un poco por la nariz a causa del codazo de Mokuro, pero era como si no le importara que su camisa se llenara de sangre, en esos momentos.

-Rock…Rock, Rock, Rock…-dijo Mokuro con tono cansado, como si ya estuviera harto de repetirse. A pesar de su sonrisa, estaba claro que se estaba empezando a quedar sin paciencia-…apártate.

-Ni hablar. Si crees que voy a quitarme para que puedas seguir haciéndoles daño a estos dos, estás muy…-De repente, Rock sintió que alguien le pateaba en la parte trasera de la rodilla, obligándole a arrodillarse. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que pasaba, sintió el frío borde de una cuchilla contra su cuello.

-Gracias por la ayuda, señor Okajima-le dijo alegremente Hansel, sujetando con su brazo a Rock para evitar que se moviera. Su otra mano mantenía su navaja contra el cuello de Rock, apuntando a su carótida-. Tenemos que admitir que es la primera vez que conocemos a alguien como usted, y esperemos que entienda y no se enfade si le pedimos un último favor.

-Quédese quieto, no se resista, y deje que sigamos con nuestro juego-terminó de decir Gretel, sujetando a Rock por el otro hombro mientras se parapetaba detrás, como si pretendiera esconderse de Mokuro.

-¡J…juego! ¿En serio creéis que esto…es un juego?-les preguntó incrédulo Rock, anonadado porque esos dos aún siguieran comentando tan alegremente que esa situación tan desesperada para ellos no era más que un juego de los de siempre-. ¿Es que…acaso no veis que os va a hacer pedazos? ¡Hay que…!

-Señor Okajima…no sé cuantas veces pretende que se lo digamos, pero lo haremos cuantas veces haga falta-dijo con tono calmado Gretel-. Nosotros vivimos de esto. Nos alimentamos de esto. Vivimos y, si hace falta, morimos por esto. Vamos a ganar, sin importar el coste, y seguiremos viviendo durante años y años. Preferiríamos no tener que meterle en este mundo que, claramente, no es el suyo, pero las circunstancias nos han obligado.

-Verdaderamente el señor Okajima no parece de este mundo, ¿eh, _sora mea_?

-Cierto, _fratele meu_. Tan amable, tan cargado de esperanza…más bien parece un ángel enviado del cielo, como en los cuentos e historias para niños.

-Entonces, ¿eso en qué convertiría a su hermano?

-Pues…

Justo entonces, al mencionar a Mokuro, se dieron cuenta. Ya no caminaba. Ya no les miraba. Ya no sonreía. En su lugar, sus hombros habían empezado a temblar descontroladamente, mientras que su rostro permanecía inalterable mirando hacia el suelo, los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de su orbitas. Un pequeño tic parecía haberse apropiado de su cabeza, que temblaba ligeramente con periódicos espasmos que se la hacían torcer ligeramente. El hacha de Hansel se le escapó de las manos, y cayó con estrepito al suelo. Sus manos, temblorosas, se agarraron a su cabeza como si pretendieran detener los temblores, aferrándose con dedos cual garras a su pelo.

-… ¿Qué…? ¿Por…porque esta…porque está ahí Rock…? No, no tiene…Sentido, no… ¿Ellos…? Rock…Los niños…Ellos, tienen a Rock…Lo quieren…-La mirada de Mokuro se alzó, mirando a los Gemelos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía-…para ellos…Si, ya veo…Esta todo…todo claro ahora…Si, todo claro, todo claro…-Una desquiciada sonrisa, seguida de una espeluznante risa, empezó a emerger en el rostro de Mokuro, quien parecía mirarles con ojos desenfocados e inyectados en sangre-. Vosotros…queréis robármelo. Queréis apartarlo de mi, llevároslo, quitármelo…alejarlo de mi una vez más…Pues bien…¡YO DIGO NO!-estalló Mokuro, mirando furioso a los Gemelos-. Rock es mi hermano…¡ROCK ES MIO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME LO ROBEIS ASÍ COMO ASÍ! ¡Es mío, ¿me oís?! ¡Mío, mío, míomíomíomíomíoMÍO!

El repentino estallido de rabia de Mokuro sorprendió a Hansel y Gretel, que no acababan de entender el porqué de dicha furia. Rock, en cambio, si lo entendió, y de repente sintió un gran terror. Gruñendo como un animal salvaje, Mokuro agarró de nuevo el hacha, y empezó a avanzar de nuevo hacia ellos.

-¡Alto, o le abriremos la garganta!-le gritó Hansel, pero parecía que sus palabras no llegaban ya hasta el furioso japonés. Hansel, creyendo que era un farol, apretó más la hoja contra el cuello de Rock, provocando que brotaran un par de gotas de sangre del rasguño que formó. Mokuro no se detuvo, ni aminoró el paso.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Gretel al verlo tan cambiado. ¿Qué había sido del sonriente payaso que, hasta hacía un momento, les había entretenido con sus piruetas y sonrisas? ¿De dónde salía toda aquella rabia, y qué la había provocado?

-¡Estáis en peligro! ¡Corred!-les gritó Rock, aparentemente nada preocupado por la cuchilla apoyada en su cuello. La advertencia del japonés, aunque antes los habría divertido, puso en alerta a los Gemelos. Hasta el momento habían desestimado todos los avisos de Rock creyendo no ser más que trucos para que lo liberasen, pero al ver como se había puesto en peligro para protegerlos, empezó a ocurrírseles que tal vez no le preocupara tanto lo que ellos le podían hacer, en comparación con lo que su hermano les podría llegar a hacer a ellos.

Mokuro se posicionó justo antes ellos, gruñendo y con los dientes apretados en un rictus de puro odio y furia. Con un semblante oscuro y macabro semejante al de un Jack O'Lantern, alzó su hacha por encima de su cabeza, como si pretendiera partirlos a los tres en dos de un tajo. Hansel, al verlo prepararse para descargar el letal ataque, apuntó con su navaja a Mokuro y apretó de un botón, provocando que la hoja saliera disparada hacía el. La afilada punta metálica voló velozmente hacia su cara, donde chocó y le obligó a levantarla.

Hansel y Gretel, creyendo haberlo herido, sintieron un breve instante de alivio y esperanza que fue rápidamente aplastado cuando Mokuro volvió a mirarles. Había conseguido atrapar justo a tiempo la cuchilla con los dientes, de manera que no había recibido daño alguno por el desesperado ataque de Hansel. La sonrisa de Mokuro se ensanchó aún más, tanto que parecía que le llegara ya de oreja a oreja, y miró con oscuro deleite a sus conmocionadas víctimas, como si ya se las imaginara troceadas y hechas pedazos en el suelo. Mokuro bajó el hacha a toda velocidad.

¡BANG! Un potente disparo resonó por todo el lugar, y el hacha de Mokuro cayó de sus manos. Desde el edificio de al lado, un soldado ruso había abierto fuego con su fusil de francotirador contra el arma de Mokuro, destrozando su hoja y arrancándole el hacha de las manos a causa del fuerte impacto. Ligeramente sorprendido, Mokuro miró sus manos ya vacías, el arma rota, y luego en dirección a donde había venido el tiro. Numerosas tropas rusas se encontraban posicionadas en aquel lugar, al igual que en el resto de edificios circundantes, todos apuntándole a él con sus armas.

-Joder…-musitó Mokuro, sorprendido y anonadado porque realmente ni se había percatado de cuando le habían rodeado-. Y yo que creí que solo los japoneses podían ser ninjas…

-No somos ninjas, señor Okajima-dijo una voz a unos metros de donde estaban ellos. Allí, vestida con su habitual traje de ejecutiva y chaqueta militar, se encontraba Balalaika, cruzada de brazos y con un humeante cigarro en la boca-. Somos soldados.

Rock no sabía bien como tomarse la presencia de Balalaika y sus hombres en aquel lugar. Por una parte, se alegraba de su rápida intervención, ya que no solo les había salvado la vida, sino que parecía haber obligado a Mokuro a volver a tomar el control de su mente. Por otra parte…bueno, era Balalaika. ¿Acaso hacía falta decir más?

-Si, ya veo… Mire, no sé qué puñetas ha venido a hacer a este lado de la ciudad, pero como puede ver ahora mismo tengo un asunto muuuuuuy importante entre manos-comentó, señalando con un gesto de la mano a Rock y a los niños-. ¿Por qué no me hace un favor, y se va con sus hombres de maniobras a otra parte? Aquí estorban, gracias.

La sonrisa de Balalaika, antes tenue, acabó por desaparecer. Rock se quedó a cuadros. Sabía que su hermano estaba loco, pero hablar así a Balalaika prácticamente era una condena de muerte inmediata, sin importar quien fueras. Aún así, parecía que su hermano ya había dicho lo que quería decir, porque en seguida se volvió hacia ellos, y empezó a rebuscar en su chaqueta.

-A ver… ¿Dónde me quedé…?-Tras rebuscar un momento, sacó un machete corto-. Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo…Hokiti, pokiti…-Y dicho esto, se preparó para asestar otro golpe a Hansel y Gretel. Rock, instintivamente, cubrió con su cuerpo el de ambos niños, y…

¡BANG! Otra arma al suelo. Esta vez Mokuro se vio obligado a sacudir la mano, ya que el impacto le había hecho daño en los dedos. El tirador, esta vez, había sido la propia Balalaika, armada con su Makarov, quien de un certero disparo desarmó a Mokuro. Si las miradas mataran, estaba claro que el japonés se encontraría cosiendo a puñaladas a la rusa en estos momentos. Aún así, se obligó a sonreír.

-Miss Balalaika, por favor…No me toque los cojones, ¿quiere? Llevo toooodo el día arriba y abajo para pillar a este par de mierdecillas, y ya bastante me lo está poniendo difícil mi hermano. ¿No podría…no se…?-Mokuro hizo el gesto de empujar, tratando de plasmar con movimientos lo que no alcanzaba a pedir con sus palabras-¿…irse por ahí? ¿Molestar a otro perturbado que no sea yo?

-Señor Okajima-dijo Balalaika, avanzando sin miedo hacia Mokuro. Si le había intimidado en algo el japonés, su expresión no lo demostraba-, aunque en otras circunstancias no tendría ningún problema en hacerme a un lado y dejar que destripara a esos niños como mejor le pareciera, me temo que debo pedirle que sea usted el que se "vaya por ahí".- Balalaika exhaló una bocanada de humo directamente en la cara de Mokuro. Si bien su expresión no cambió, se vio obligado a toser disimuladamente para expulsar el maloliente humo que se le metió en la boca.

-¿Por qué, es que acaso los quiere para usted?-preguntó extrañado, señalando a Hansel y Gretel con el pulgar. Estos hicieron el intento de ir a por el machete caído de Mokuro, pero el certero disparo de uno de los tiradores de Balalaika les pasó a ras de la cabeza, disuadiéndoles de moverse.

-Algo parecido, si-dijo Balalaika sin mirarlos siquiera-. Esos dos han tenido la desfachatez de atacarnos a nosotros, el Hotel Moscow, y eso es algo que no podemos tolerar de ninguna de las maneras. Si lo hiciera, la gente podría entender que somos débiles, vulnerables, y entenderá que eso en este negocio es muy malo. Así pues, les aplicaremos un castigo público ejemplar para que todos sepan lo que pasa cuando le pones la mano encima a un ruso.

La fría mirada de Balalaika se desvió momentáneamente a Hansel y Gretel, que le devolvieron la mirada sin miedo aparente en sus ojos. Parecían sentir curiosidad por la extraña mujer marcada de la cual Verrocchio en un principio había querido que se encargaran. Rock, al ver que la atención de la rusa se centraba en Hansel y Gretel, se posicionó un poco más entre ellos y ella.

-Pues ahí vamos a tener un problema, mi señora, porque no pienso cedérselos ni compartirlos-declaró decidido Mokuro, cruzado de brazos-. Yo los he rastreado, yo los he arrinconado, yo los he vencido…-Mokuro pinchó con el dedo en el hombro de Balalaika, zarandeando ligeramente su cuerpo-…y yo me los cómo. ¿Entendido, " _tovarish"_?

Dutch y Benny llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como las miras de todas las armas presentes se centraron entonces en la cabeza de Mokuro, a la espera de la orden de abrir fuego que su capitana, seguramente, estaba a punto de emitir. Nadie tocaba a Balalaika y vivía para contarlo. Aún así, parecía que Balalaika se contentó con fulminar con la mirada a Mokuro, que le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. Finalmente, cogiendo el cigarro en su boca, Balalaika suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, qué más daba quien lo hiciera, mientras se hiciera bien.

-¿Qué tenía en mente, señor Okajima?

-Cortes por todo el cuerpo, algo de desmembramiento, destriparlos y hacerles hacer puenting colgados de sus tripas-empezó a decir Mokuro, enlistando cada atrocidad con sus dedos. Balalaika meditó al respecto, y encogiéndose de hombros se dio la vuelta. Con la mano, indicó a Mokuro que era libre de proceder. Mokuro, sonriendo, hizo una elegante reverencia a Balalaika antes de volver a girarse hacia sus víctimas.

-Siento el retraso, chicos. Ya vuelvo a ser todo para vosotros-comentó alegremente Mokuro, sacando un par de cuchillos con el borde aserrado del interior de su chaqueta. Rock hizo una vez más el intento de ponerse en medio, pero Mokuro le tiró un cuchillo a la pierna que le atravesó el muslo y tocó el hueso. Dejando escapar un grito de dolor, Rock cayó al suelo agarrándose la pierna-. Lo siento, Rock, pero debes entender que si te hago daño es porque te quiero. NO me dejaste otra opción…-Pasando por encima de él, se dirigió sin prisas hacia los sonriente niños-… ¿listos para seguir?

-Si…Me parece que es el final, _fratele meu_ -dijo Gretel, cogiendo la mano de su hermano.

-Eso parece. No importa cuántas vidas tengamos, si él nos las roba todos, se acabó para nosotros.

-Al menos fue divertido. Fuimos a muchos sitios, matamos a muchas personas…

-Ojalá sigamos juntos allá a donde vayamos…-Hansel le apretó la mano a Gretel, y esta le devolvió el gesto. Mokuro simplemente se los quedó mirando mientras se despedían.

-¿Habéis acabado?-les preguntó. Al recibir un sí por su parte, Mokuro sonrió-. ¡Genial! Ahora… ¡venga, empezad!-exclamó él, abriendo los brazos en cruz y sonriendo ampliamente a los gemelos. Estos lo miraron sin entender.

-Empezar… ¿Qué?

-Pues vuestro turno de atacar, por supuesto-les dijo animadamente-. Antes me he pasado un poco, atacando solo yo. ¡Venga, os doy el primer turno a vosotros! ¡Dadme vuestro mejor golpe asesino!-les dijo, preparándose para el impacto…que no llegó. Hansel y Gretel se miraron sin acabar de entender qué quería que hicieran.

-Pero… ¿no nos va a matar?-preguntó Hansel.

-Por supuesto, y vosotros me vais a matar a mí. ¡Venga, que siga la diversión! ¿Qué pasa, es porque no tenéis cuchillos? Pues venga, os doy estos-dijo, tendiéndoles a ambos un cuchillo cada uno. Luego, volvió a sacar otros dos-. Venga, y ahora… ¡Atacad!

Ambos niños miraron sus cuchillos con cara de confusión. ¿Realmente quería que siguieran peleando, a pesar de haber ganado ya? ¿Es que tanto quería reírse de ellos, como para alargar tontamente un combate ya perdido?

-¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Machacarnos sin piedad mientras pretende pelear con nosotros?-preguntó Gretel con su más dulce sonrisa, cargada de venenosas palabras.

-¿"Pretender"? Yo no pretendo nada. La pelea sigue, así que…

-La pelea ya terminó-dijo Hansel, sin soltar su cuchillo-. Usted es más fuerte. Es inmortal. No tiene sentido seguir con esto. En su lugar…-Hansel y Gretel tiraron sus cuchillos-…queremos que nos mate, y use nuestras vidas para llenar la suya.

-… ¿Eh?-preguntó Mokuro, ahora siendo él el que tenía expresión de no entender.

-Por favor, señor de los monstruos, acepte nuestras almas y permítanos vivir con usted como uno solo-le pidió Gretel como si le estuviera pidiendo una muñequita a Papa Noel-. Déjenos formar parte de usted, ser uno más de la gran bestia que caza en las sombras de la ciudad…

-…-Mokuro, encarnando una ceja, se giró hacia Balalaika, señalando a los niños y preguntándole con la mirada si ella entendía que querían decir. Balalaika, suspirando, los señaló, y luego se pasó el dedo por el cuello. Más claro, el agua-. Espera… ¿de verdad queréis que os maté? ¿Así, tal cual?

-Sí. Es lo que hay: usted es fuerte y ha ganado. Nosotros fuimos débiles, y ahora debemos morir. No nos hace mucha gracia haber perdido, pero al menos nos reconforta saber que lo hicimos a manos de algo superior a nosotros.

-¿Y no vais a…no se…intentar remontar? ¿Hacer un último intento, librar el último asalto, darlo todo en el último cuarto, buscar el homerun en la novena baja,…?

-No. Ya estamos satisfechos. Ahora, si no le importa…-Hansel y Gretel cerraron los ojos y levantaron la cabeza, mostrándole las gargantas pálidas a Mokuro para que él se las cortara. Mirándolos fijamente, pareció hacer un puchero con la boca mientras volvía a guardar sus cuchillos. Poco a poco, ganando intensidad, empezó a reírse con un tono de pura locura y diversión que pronto empezó a resonar por toda la zona.

Hansel y Gretel, creyendo que llegaba el final, sonrieron e incluso se unieron con su propia risa a la de Mokuro, mientras veían como este iba hacía ellos y se acuclillaba a su lado, quedando así a su misma altura. Agarró a cada uno por un hombro, y siguió riendo alegremente, como si los tres fueran amigos de toda la vida que se habían vuelto a encontrar tras mucho tiempo separados.

-¡Jajajaja…jajajaja…ja…!-Mokuro les palmeó un poco los hombros, y poco a poco empezó a llevar sus manos hasta sus cabezas, mesándoles el pelo-. Ah…pero mira que sois…-Agarrando a cada uno por el lateral de la cabeza, les hizo chocar las cabezas con tanta fuerza que el golpe resonó cual campana, acallando las risas de los niños-…¡TONTOS!

Hansel y Gretel, noqueados, cayeron rígidos al suelo, los ojos blancos y las bocas abiertas y tensas. Algún pequeño estertor se escapó de sus inconscientes cuerpos, pero no parecía que ninguno de los dos fuera a levantarse pronto. De pie, Mokuro se sacudió las manos como dando por finalizado su trabajo.

-Grrrr…"Ya estamos satisfechos, ya estamos satisfechos"…Niñatos egoístas…-murmuró para sí, mirando molesto las figuras inconscientes de Hansel y Gretel-. ¡Miss Balalaika!-gritó de repente, girándose hacia la jefa de la mafia rusa. Sin detenerse, fue hacia ella, pasando junto a Rock que estaba siendo atendido por Dutch y Benny, los cuales le extrajeron el cuchillo e hicieron presión sobre la herida mientras se la trataban con el botiquín de uno de los soldados. Al llegar junto a Balalaika, señaló con aire indiferente a Hansel y Gretel-. ¿Cuánto por esos dos?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Cuánto por esos dos? Quiero quedármelos. Esto NO va a quedar así…

-Mokuro, no…-trató de decir Rock…pero como siempre nadie le escuchaba.

-¿Acaso tengo pinta de esclavista? Acabe con ellos de una vez.

-¿Y dejar las cosas como están? Yo no estoy ni de lejos satisfecho con esta niñería…-Benny, al oir aquello, se giró hacia el destruido almacén. No le parecía que aquello fuera exactamente una "niñería"-. No, aún no he acabado con esos dos, pero para lo que tengo en mente necesito que vivan un poco más, y me da que usted no quiere esperar, así que… ¿Cuánto por sus vidas?

Balalaika miró a Mokuro con el cigarro en la mano, tratando de entender qué podía traerse entre manos un hombre como el Oni Gaki para pedirle que le diera a ese par, aunque para variar no podía ni empezar a imaginarse que clase de plan podía tener ese demente para esos niños. De reojo, vio como Rock parecía suplicarle con la mirada que no lo hiciera, de manera que entendió que al japonés realmente le preocupaba lo que su hermano pudiera querer con esos dos. Eso descartaba la posibilidad de que fuera una estratagema para dejarlos ir, aparte que no parecía ser el estilo de Mokuro. Balalaika había ido allí más para demostrar su punto que no por venganza ni nada parecido, ya que todos sus hombres aceptaban (y ella también) que el riesgo de morir fuera de su tan esperada guerra no era poco. Estaba más que claro que Mokuro se iba a merendar a esos dos, de manera que, como ya había dicho, le daba igual quién o cuando se hiciera el trabajo, mientras el resultado fuera el que ella quería. Además, los francotiradores siempre se han caracterizado, más que por su puntería, por su paciencia. Y ella era condenadamente buena con un Dragunov.

-500000. Dólares americanos-dijo finalmente, volviendo a meterse el cigarro en la boca-. Cada uno.

-Trato hecho-dijo de inmediato Mokuro, tendiéndole la mano a Balalaika. Esta se la estrechó, más por cerrar el trato que nada, y ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran. Uno a uno, los soldados abandonaron su puesto y se perdieron pronto por los callejones de la ciudad, dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus vehículos y volviendo a su base.

-Por curiosidad, señor Okajima… ¿qué pretende hacer con ellos?-le preguntó Balalaika mientras veía como Mokuro se cargaba al hombro los cuerpos de Hansel y Gretel.

-Algo así como con los galgos, o los perros salchicha…-musitó Mokuro, como si ni el mismo estuviera del todo seguro. Balalaika no acabó de entender la referencia, pero no le molestó más. Dándose la vuelta, fue en pos de sus hombres.

-¡Mokuro, espera!-le gritó Rock mientras Dutch y Benny le ayudaban a ponerse en pie. Girándose, Mokuro vio como su hermano parecía mirarlo firmemente a los ojos-. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

-Ya lo he dicho. Como con…

-¡Déjate de mierdas! ¡Dímelo y punto!-gritó Rock, harto de las tonterías de su hermano. Si bien se imaginó que Mokuro se enfadaría por ese grito, lo que hizo en realidad fue sonreír afablemente.

-Mira, haremos lo siguiente…Si vienes hasta donde estoy yo por tu propio pie, te lo cuento-le propuso Mokuro. Rock sabía por experiencia que poco más le iba a sacar a su hermano, de manera que apartó ligeramente a Benny y a Dutch a un lado, y dio un paso hacia Mokuro.

Su pierna herida cedió, obligándole a hincarla en el suelo. A pesar del dolor, Rock se obligó a ponerse en pie por el bien de Hansel y Gretel. Si los dejaba en manos de su hermano, estaba claro que no iban a vivir para ver un día nuevo, de manera que apretó los dientes, contuvo el dolor, y empezó a cojear hacia su hermano. Benny y Dutch contemplaron en silencio como Rock trastabillaba y se tambaleaba mientras avanzaba paso a paso hacia Mokuro, hasta que finalmente llegó a estar a dos pasos de él. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor, y enrojecido por la tensión de aguantar durante tanto rato el dolor.

A punto de llegar, Rock avanzó otro paso hacia Mokuro…y este retrocedió uno. La sorpresa inicial de Rock dio pasa al enfado, y solo aumentó cuando, al avanzar de nuevo, Mokuro volvió a retroceder de un salto, esta vez con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mokuro…

-¡Wupupupupupu…!-empezó a ulular Mokuro, correteando por la zona con los niños en sus hombros mientras se alejaba dando saltos de Rock hasta que este lo perdió de vista. Incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Sus puños golpearon el suelo. Había fracasado…no había…no había podido salvarlos de él. Ahora estaban en sus manos, y solo Dios sabía que les iba a hacer aquel lunático, qué clase de retorcido plan podía cocerse en su mente.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Benny a Rock. Negando con la cabeza, Rock vio que Dutch le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie-. Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que…

-No vamos a ir tras él-dijo Dutch, ayudando a Rock a ponerse en pie-. Mira, lo siento por esos dos, pero la última vez que nos enfrentamos a él barrió el suelo con nosotros, y sinceramente, paso de morir para salvar a los mismos que secuestraron a uno de mis trabajadores.

Rock miró desesperado a Dutch, pero no parecía que fuera a convencerle de ninguna de las maneras. Benny tampoco parecía muy partidario de la idea de enfrentarse a Mokuro, y directamente no dijo nada.

Rock dedicó una última mirada al lugar por el que había desaparecido su hermano, y con aire apesumbrado suspiró. Tenían razón, esos niños no eran normales. Eran como su hermano, e incluso le habían secuestrado y amenazado de muerte en varias ocasiones. Aún así…

-Vámonos-dijo Dutch, pasando su mano por el hombro de Rock para ayudarlo a andar-. Tu hermana y Revy nos esperan en el "Yellow Flag". Seguro que se alegran de verte sano y…bueno, mejor solo a salvo-dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a Rock. Si bien este sonrió ante el comentario, no parecía muy de humor para fiestas.

Poco a poco, el trío de mensajeros también abandonó la zona, que pronto cayó en silencio, solo roto por las llamas del almacén.

* * *

 **¿Sabéis? Algo en este capítulo no me acaba de gustar, pero no sé el qué.**

 **Si alguien más le encuentra algo raro, que lo comente sin miedo. Agradecería el aporte, ya que me permitirá mejorar la historia.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: Cuando amanece en Roanapur

Apartamento de Revy, 10:35 de la mañana siguiente:

La luz temprana del Sol se coló por las rendijas de la polvorienta persiana, moviéndose por la pared a medida que pasaban las horas hasta que finalmente alcanzaron los ojos cerrados de la joven dormida. Revolviéndose en su alcoholizado sopor, gruñó cuando empezó a ser consciente de nuevo de su cuerpo y del dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba, fruto de todas las copas que había consumido la noche anterior. Con la mano intentó bloquear torpemente la luz que amenazaba con acabar de despertarla, pero sus fallos solo sirvieron para aumentar su frustración. Así pues, Revy no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue su techo, plagado de agujeros de bala y con un solitario ventilador que se escacharraba más veces de las que ella había llegado a encenderlo siquiera. Si bien no era una visión a la que no estuviera acostumbrada, la posición en la que se encontraba hacía que las vistas fueran algo diferentes a la habitual. A diferencia de otras veces, no estaba en su cama… al menos, no del todo.

Su pierna derecha, enredada en las sabanas, permanecía reposando sobre su colchón, mientras que el resto del cuerpo se encontraba tendido en el suelo a su lado, seguramente a causa de sus malos hábitos de revolverse cuando dormía la mona. Solo llevaba puesta su corta camiseta negra y su ropa interior, tal y como el frío contacto del aire contra su piel desnuda le indicaba. Curiosamente, en su pie izquierdo aún calzaba una de sus gruesas botas, desanudada como de costumbre. Revy la vio con aire extrañado, preguntándose cuanto debía de haber bebido para habérsele pasado aquella bota. Finalmente, y en vista de que no iba a conseguir dormir más, decidió incorporarse y afrontar un nuevo día.

Rascándose la cabeza, Revy levantó su adolorido cuerpo, rígido a causa de la peculiar postura en la que había dormido. Su boca estaba pastosa y, a juzgar por el regusto, seguramente había echado la pota en algún momento de la noche. Mejor, ya que así se evitaba vomitar mientras dormía y morir de forma tan poco profesional. Fijo que Bao se hubiera partido el culo de haberle sucedido. Sus ojos, sensibles a la luz, permanecían medio cerrados tanto para escudarlos del Sol, como a modo de protesta por el poco sueño recibido. No podía levantarse con la pierna atrapada bajo las sabanas, de manera que estirando la mano Revy trató de liberarse de la trampa en la que se había convertido su cama.

Su mano se cerró, bajo las sabanas, alrededor de su tobillo. Tiró varias veces, pero no se liberó. No fue hasta pasados unos segundos que, dignándose a prestar un poco de atención, se dio cuenta de que aquella pierna que estaba cogiendo no era la suya.

Alguien más estaba en su cama. Las piernas de quien fuera aquella persona aprisionaban la suya, impidiéndole levantarse. Siguiendo su contorno, la cada vez más confundida mirada de Revy fue observando el paso de unos muslos y caderas desnudos, salvo por la rápida visión de unas bragas, hasta un cuerpo evidentemente femenino vestido también solo como una camiseta holgada, finalmente llegando a una cabeza…que no estaba allí.

Por un instante, Revy se preguntó qué demonios hacía un cuerpo sin cabeza en su cama. No se asustó ni se alarmó, ya que aún estaba demasiado resacosa como para eso, pero sí que la extrañó bastante porque no recordaba haber descabezado a nadie la noche anterior. De repente, aquel cuerpo empezó a revolverse y se movió, sus manos apoyándose en el colchón y permitiéndole incorporarse. De debajo de la almohada brotó una masa de pelo oscuro que señalaba la ubicación de la desaparecida cabeza, unida aún al cuerpo de su dueña, mientras esta miraba a su alrededor con aire confuso y agotado. Al girarse, Revy pudo ver entre los mechones enredados de la joven, la identidad de quien había osado usurpar su lugar de descanso.

Se trataba de Reiko, quien con ojos medio abiertos miró algo somnolienta a Revy. Un ligero rastro de babas le caía de la comisura de la boca, y sus cabellos despeinados le tapaban considerablemente el rostro, lo cual no impedía ver su expresión resacosa y cansada.

-Hmmm…aaah…-murmuró Reiko, tratando de enfocar la mirada. Al fijarse en Revy, Reiko bostezó y levantó ligeramente la mano, a modo de saludo-. Buenos días, Revy…

-…ey, ¿qué coño haces en mi cama?-fue lo primero que pensó y dijo Revy. Reiko, por su parte, hizo crujir su cuello y se estiró perezosamente, levantando ligeramente su camisa en el proceso-. Mejor dicho, ¿qué coño haces en mi casa?

-¿No te acuerdas? Tú me…tú me invitaste a venir-respondió Reiko, rascándose la cabeza. Fijándose entonces en que sus piernas tenían atrapada la de Revy, las separó lo bastante como para que Revy pudiera liberarse y ponerse en pie.

-¿En serio?-preguntó confundida Revy mientras trataba de hacer memoria. Recordaba haberse liado a tiros con los hombres de Verrocchio, recordaba como Reiko se lo había acabado cargando, cómo luego habían ido al Yellow Flag… y eso era todo. Su cabeza adolorida le impedía recordar nada más-. Ah, joder… ¿Qué coño pasó anoche?

-Vamos a ver…-dijo Reiko, haciendo memoria-. Después de lo de Verrocchio, fuimos al Yellow Flag. Bebimos un montón, luego se pasaron Rock y los chicos… Si, ahora me acuerdo. Rock estaba bien…más o menos.

-¿Más o menos?

-Mokuro le clavó un cuchillo en la pierna. No me preguntes por qué, no me acuerdo de los detalles.- Revy no le preguntó-. En fin. Seguimos bebiendo, Dutch se llevó a Rock a su piso, nosotras nos quedamos, seguimos bebiendo, Bao nos hecha, creo que luego…estuvimos dando vueltas, buscando donde seguir bebiendo… y luego me dijiste algo como: "¡Eh, vente a mi casa! Tengo birra como para parar un tren". Y aquí estamos, aunque debo admitir que no recuerdo en qué momento nos desnudamos…o cómo llegué hasta tu cama.

-Genial…-murmuró Revy, examinando el estropicio que las dos habían causado en el pequeño apartamento. No es que antes hubiera estado más limpio, pero Revy estaba casi segura que su sofá no estaba volcado cuando salió de casa el día anterior, ni había tantas latas de cerveza por el suelo. En una esquina había una enorme mancha de algo que parecía sospechosamente vómito, y por el suelo se encontraban el resto de prendas que les faltaban a las dos jóvenes, como si después de quitárselas las hubieran lanzado por los aires sin cuidado alguno-. Joder, las putas costillas… ¿Cómo coño he acabado yo en el…?-preguntó, masajeándose el costado. Le dolía de haber estado tanto rato estirada en aquella incómoda posición-. Espera, no me habrás tirado tú de una patada, ¿verdad?

-Es posible. Me revuelvo mucho cuando duermo. Perdona-dijo Reiko, rodando por la cama hasta llegar al borde. Sentándose en él, se puso en pie y se estiró de pies a cabeza, alzando los brazos mientras gruñía al tensionar todo su cuerpo.

-Así que hemos dormido juntas, jodidamente perfecto…-dijo Revy, cogiendo sus cortos pantalones del suelo. A su lado, Reiko empezó a rebuscar los suyos por debajo de la mesita del salón-. ¿Crees que llegamos a…?

-Pues…ni idea, la verdad-comentó Reiko, cazando sus pantalones y poniéndoselos en el suelo mismo-. Como las dos llevamos las bragas puestas, me da a mí que no pasamos de la segunda base, si es que siquiera llegamos a batear algo. ¿Tú recuerdas algo?

-Yo no recuerdo una mierda-masculló Revy mientras se encendía un cigarrillo, pateando un par de latas para sacar de debajo su pistolera. Para variar, sus pistolas no estaban en su sitio-. Oye, ¿has visto mis pistolas?

-¿Debería?-preguntó Reiko, calzándose sus deportivas. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Revy se puso a rebuscar por todo su apartamento mientras Reiko se medio tambaleaba hacia la cocina-. Hostia, mi puta vida… ¿Pero cuanto bebimos anoche?-Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Reiko abrió la nevera de Revy y vio que en ninguna de sus tres aldabas quedaba una sola cerveza-. Pues qué bien… Vas a tener que reabastecerte, Revy.

-No jodas, ¿en serio?-preguntó incrédula Revy, guardando una de sus pistolas. La había encontrado debajo del sofá al colocarlo en su sitio, de manera que la otra no podía estar mucho más lejos-. Joder, pues debían de haber como tres cajas.

-Pues eso fue lo que bebimos, tres cajas-sentenció Reiko, cerrando la nevera-. Oye, ¿tienes café?

-¿Tengo pinta de ser de las que se toman un café por la mañana?

-Tienes pinta de necesitar uno ahora mismo-respondió Reiko, rebuscando por los armarios de la cocina. La mayoría estaba vacios, o tenían comida enlatada y paquetes de munición. En uno, curiosamente, encontró la segunda Beretta de Revy-. Eh Revy, tengo a tu pequeña descarriada aquí.

Al ver a Reiko enarbolar su pistola, Revy se dirigió junto a ella y le cogió el arma mientras la japonesa seguía con su inspección de los armarios. Ahora que tenía sus Cutlass en su sitio, Revy se sentía algo mejor. Resacosa y con un dolor de cabeza brutal, pero mejor.

-Puedes rebuscar todo lo que quieras. No vas a encontrar el puto café-dijo Revy, saliendo de la cocina. Sus pies descalzos pisaron la gastada moqueta del fondo de su apartamento, plagado de casquillos de bala y latas aplastadas que chocaban contra su piel como molestos insectos al paso de un gigante. Las gruesas botas descansaban colgadas de una percha, anudadas por los cordones y decorando la pared como si de los guantes de un boxeador retirado se trataran. Reiko, por su parte, se limitó a suspirar resignada.

-Estupendo. Realmente eres una mujer de recursos, Revy.

-Que te jodan.

-¿Me lo dices, o me lo deseas?-respondió Reiko, sonriendo burlona a Revy desde el otro lado del apartamento. Si bien en otras circunstancias se habría limitado a devolverle el insulto a Reiko, Revy no tenía la cabeza para ponerse a pensar en respuestas ingeniosas o insultos como de costumbre. En su lugar, resoplando como si le importara poco el comentario de Reiko, Revy optó por descolgar sus botas de la pared y calzárselas sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse calcetines. Total, nunca se los ponía.

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo te vas a pirar de mi casa?

-Cuando me respondas a si te apetece ir a por un café conmigo. Ahora mismo mataría por algo de cafeína.

-El café de aquí es una mierda. Si quieres algo de cafeína de verdad, tienes que comprarlo en el centro.

-¿Y a qué esperamos?-preguntó Reiko, apoyada en la pared. Revy la miró por un momento arqueando una ceja, como preguntándola si hablaba en serio. Ante la mirada y postura de la joven japonesa, la cual la invitaba a acompañarla con un gesto de la cabeza, Revy no pudo sino acabar de creerse que la oferta iba en serio-. Yo invito, gruñona.

-No me llames gruñona, zorra.

-¿Prefieres que te llame cariño?-preguntó burlona Reiko, lanzándole un beso con gesto exagerado a Revy. Esta, girando los ojos, decidió patearle el culo a esa idiota cuando la cabeza dejara de dolerle tanto.

-Lo que sea. Además, seguro que ya lo hiciste anoche-se limitó a comentar Revy con una sonrisa irritada, mirando como Reiko se ruborizaba ligeramente ante su cambio de actitud. Por un momento, solo un instante, Revy creyó ver en aquella expresión de sorpresa el mismo semblante de Rock, tan inocentón y divertido de molestar… y rápidamente Revy se obligó a dejar de pensar en él. Por supuesto que se parecía, ¿acaso no eran hermanos? La diferencia entre ellos, dejando a un lado el sexo, se encontraba en el hecho de que, a diferencia de Rock, Reiko se recuperó en seguida y le devolvió la misma sonrisa (aunque más genuina) a Revy.

-Oh-ho… ¿Eso te gustaría, Revy? ¿Qué realmente tú y yo hubiéramos hecho chirriar tu cama anoche? No sé si luego podría mirar a Rock a los ojos…

-¿Qué coño has querido decir con eso?-preguntó molesta Revy. Reiko se limitó a alzar las manos.

-Nada, nada…-dijo Reiko con fingido tono de disculpa. Justo cuando Revy pasaba por su lado en dirección a la puerta, pero, Reiko se fijó algo que la hizo pararla en el sitio.

-¿Y ahora qué coño…?-empezó a decir Revy, solo para ver que Reiko no la estaba mirando a la cara.

-Un momento solo. Es que me ha parecido ver…-dijo Reiko, acercándose a Revy de improviso. Ante la sorprendida mirada de la tiradora, Reiko acercó su rostro como si fuera a besarla, pero de pronto bajó la cabeza y centró su atención en su cuello. Con una mano le levantó ligeramente la cabeza, impidiéndole ver ya el rostro de la japonesa.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-Oh…jojo…No puede ser… ¡Oh jaja, no puede ser!-empezó a reírse Reiko, separándose un poco de Revy. Al ver, por su expresión, que Revy no lo estaba entendiendo, Reiko le señaló el pequeño espejo del recibidor mientras ella se daba con la mano en la cara, negando con ella pero sonriendo.

La superficie del espejo estaba algo resquebrajada por un golpe que Revy le dio en el pasado, pero aún era posible verse reflejado en su superficie. Al ver su imagen, Revy tenía que admitir que tampoco era el peor aspecto que jamás hubiera tenido. Ojeras, ojos inyectados en sangre, expresión cansada… Resaca, más o menos lo de siempre. Al alzar la barbilla, pero, vio lo que había provocado la sorpresa de la japonesa.

-Eso es… ¿un puto chupetón?-masculló irritada Revy, recibiendo como respuesta un par de carcajadas de Reiko. Justo debajo de la barbilla, entre la garganta y el mentón, tenía una marca roja contra su piel morena. Y no solo allí, ya que al girar la cabeza Revy descubrió otro más en el lado derecho de su cuello.

Al girar la cabeza, Revy miró bastante cabreada a la (seguramente) responsable de aquello: la puta japonesa de los cojones, la misma que la miraba cubriéndose la boca como si intentara ocultarle, sin demasiado éxito, la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Tu… estás tan jodidamente muerta-empezó a decir Revy, tratando de atrapar a la japonesa contra la pared. Reiko, por su parte, pareció encontrar divertida la reacción de la tiradora, sonriendo mientras se apartaba justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Revy.

-¡Oh, vamos Revy! No te lo tomes así. Son cosas que pasan. Bebemos, nos emborrachamos, nos metemos un poco de mano… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No es como si fueras virgen, o algo así…- De repente, Reiko dejó de sonreír, y miró bastante seria a Revy-… ¿no serás virgen, no?

Reiko tuvo que rodar a un lado cuando, sin previo aviso, Revy disparó una bala justo en el lugar donde antes había estado su cabeza. Guardando su pistola, vio como Reiko se parapetaba tras su sofá, como si creyera que iba a seguir disparándole.

-¡Vale, vale, lo he pillado! No hace falta que te enfades-se defendió Reiko, agachada tras el sofá.

-Tú vuelve a llamarme virgen, zorra, y ya verás lo enfadada que puedo llegar a estar-dijo Revy, siguiendo con la mirada como Reiko salía de su escondite y caminaba hacia ella.

-Dios… ¿Enserio tenías que dispararme? Podrías haber encontrado otra manera de devolverme la broma, pedazo de sociópata.

-¿Oh…? ¿Algo como…esto?-preguntó sonriente Revy, tocando con el dedo un punto del cuello de Reiko. Esta, al no entender a qué se refería Revy, fue a verse al mismo espejo en el que había ido a inspeccionar su cuello Revy. Para su sorpresa, ella también tenía el cuello plagado de marcas, muchas más que el de Revy. Por debajo de la barbilla, a ambos lados del cuello, hasta la clavícula… Revy no podía mirarse la nuca, pero al palparse con el dedo creyó notar dos o tres marcas más. Además de los diversos cardenales rojizos, varias marcas de lo que parecían sospechosamente mordiscos adornaban la piel de Reiko.

-Joder… ¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?-preguntó Reiko, genuinamente sorprendida y algo impresionada-. ¿Es que eres un puto vampiro o algo? Me has dejado el cuello como un queso gruyer.

-¿Oh~…?-preguntó burlona Revy, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba con expresión de suficiencia a Reiko-. Vamos, no te lo tomes así. Son cosas que pasan…-dijo, repitiendo con sorna las palabras de Reiko. Esta, mirando ligeramente molesta a Revy, desvió un momento su mirada hacia abajo, y de repente su sonrisa se ensanchó. Este hecho escamó bastante a Revy-… ¿qué?

-Bueno… Podría decírtelo, pero entonces lo más seguro es que volvieras a dispararme.

Sin acabar de entender las palabras de Reiko, Revy siguió su mirada hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Al principio no entendió qué era lo que la japonesa encontraba tan divertido, pero tras mucho examinarse finalmente lo descubrió. Allí, en la parte interna superior de su muslo izquierdo, había un chupetón idéntico a los de su cuello. A Revy se le abrieron los ojos como platos al descubrirlo.

-¿Pero qué…coño…? ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?!-exclamó Revy, doblándose para así examinar la marca con más detalle. Al igual que el cuello de Reiko, presentaba además varias marcas de mordiscos que Revy hubiera jurado que no estaban ahí el día anterior. La culpable, como no, se limitó a sonreír victoriosa a Revy. La feroz tiradora se limitó a mirarla a los ojos con la intensidad suficiente como para fundir el acero-. No…hagas…ni un puto…comentario.

-¡Pero tenía tantas cosas que…!-Revy desenfundó. Reiko optó por cerrar la boca-. Ni un comentario. Entendido.-Enfundando de nuevo su pistola, Revy se dio la vuelta y se puso a rebuscar de nuevo por entre los montones de ropa de su apartamento-. ¿Y ahora que haces?

-Nada que te incumba. Tú vete a tomar por culo un rato. Píllate un café o algo-respondió a malas Revy, tirando por los aires bragas y camisetas sin cuidado alguno.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Reiko salió del apartamento mientras se cubría de los rayos directos del Sol.

-Claro, cariño. Te veo abajo~.- La puerta se cerró justo a tiempo para cubrir a Reiko del segundo disparo de Revy.

Una mañana más en el paraíso.

* * *

Momentos antes, en otro lugar de la ciudad:

-Conque tres días-comentó Dutch, ante las palabras de Rock. Según el médico, iba a tener que guardar reposo durante algún tiempo para que su pierna sanara por completo. El cuchillo que Mokuro le había lanzado se le había hundido hasta el hueso, y si bien iba a recuperarse, le iba a quedar una cicatriz donde le habían tenido que dar puntos.

-El médico dice que me puedo ir, aunque deberé usar el bastón de mientras-añadió Rock, señalando el bastón de madera de la esquina. Hubiera preferido una muleta en condiciones, pero dadas sus circunstancias tampoco tenía mucho de lo que quejarse.

Tras pasar la noche anterior brevemente por el Yellow Flag para decirle a Reiko que estaba bien (a juzgar por la borrachera que ella y Revy llevaban encima para entonces, le sorprendería que se hubiera enterado siquiera de que habían ido a verlas), Dutch lo había llevado a que lo parchearan al médico más cercano. Este, por desgracia, era un médico clandestino cuya consulta se encontraba en un apartamento no demasiado bien equipado para las intervenciones que en él se llevaban a cabo. No es que fuera mugriento ni estuviera en un complejo abandonado, no. Eso Rock lo agradecía enormemente.

Lo que le escamaba bastante era lo atiborrado que estaba de gente. Por todas partes, sentados en cada superficie disponible y por el suelo también, había decenas de personas con mil y un mares diferentes, todos callados como si no quisieran molestar a los demás con sus propios problemas. Las habitaciones estaban llenas con cuantas camas cupieran en ellas, destinadas a los pacientes con los casos más acuciantes o, como comprobó luego Rock, para los pacientes que le pagaran más al médico. Una pequeña propina de Dutch, y en seguida Rock tuvo una cama limpia (relativamente) donde pasar la noche.

Rock apenas pudo dormir algo aquella noche. La adrenalina de sus venas iba desapareciendo a medida que el cansancio y el dolor de su pierna volvían, ambos combatidos por los fármacos que el doctor le dio antes de ir a atender al resto de pacientes. Sin embargo, su mente se negaba a dormirse. Veía una y otra vez las caras de aquellos niños, repasaba una y otra vez los sucesos de la noche anterior como si de una película se tratara, buscando y pensando en qué falló y qué fue lo que pudo haber hecho para evitar que las cosas salieran de aquella manera. Les había fallado. Mokuro se los había llevado, y él no había podido hacer nada. Si tenían suerte, Mokuro solo los habría matado y se habría desecho de los cuerpos…de un modo u otro. Pero si no era así…

" _Debería haberlo detenido"_ , se recriminó no por primera vez Rock. " _Mokuro…Debería haberlo parado. Creí que si conseguía salvar a Hansel y a Gretel, podría…no se… redimirme por haber fallado al salvar a mi hermano, evitar que se convirtiera en un monstruo. Ellos aún tenían esperanzas, lo sé, y si hubiera conseguido hacerles entender… Gretel estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo. Hansel también hubiera podido hacerlo. Pero ahora… Ahora los tiene Mokuro. Ahora…ya es muy tarde"_.

La mañana había llegado sin que él se diera cuenta casi. Fieles a su palabra, Dutch y Benny se habían pasado a ver como estaba, y a recogerlo en caso de que el doctor le diera el visto bueno.

-Bastón, ¿eh?-comentó Benny, mirando con expresión divertida el vetusto artilugio de madera-. ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? Creo que te pega bastante.

-Claro, y supongo que lo siguiente serán la bata y la pipa, ¿no?-respondió con fingido fastidio Rock, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Dutch, por su parte, no se reprimió.

-No suena tan mal. Yo firmaría de no ser porque no hacen batas de mi talla-dijo Dutch, provocando que tanto Benny como Rock se rieran ante semejante imagen. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, ambos agregaron a aquella curiosa estampa un gorro de dormir con un pompón a la punta, algo perfecto para la brillante calva de su gigantesco amigo-. En fin, pues vámonos de este antro. El médico te tiene un bote de pastillas a la entrada con tu nombre en él, así que vamos a por ellas antes de que algún yonqui te las coja antes.

A causa de la falta de costumbre, Rock avanzó lentamente por el pasillo del apartamento, apoyando el peso en el bastón para no cargar su pierna. Le habían vendado la herida y aún estaba algo sensible de los puntos, pero decidido a no mostrarse quejica Rock aguantó el tipo y no comentó nada al respecto. Su mente, por otra parte, seguía fija en las mismas tres personas de antes. Debía de notársele que algo le preocupaba, ya que Dutch se percató de ello sin necesidad casi de mirarlo a la cara.

-No fue culpa tuya, así que ya puedes dejar de atormentarte-dijo mientras se encendía un cigarrillo, caminando al ritmo de Rock por delante de él. Benny se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, escoltando a su amigo por detrás.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga? Pude haber…

-Pudiste haber muerto, y pudiste haber salido de aquel lio por tu propio pie-le interrumpió Dutch-. Cualquier otra posibilidad es tan imposible como que Balalaika no vaya a olvidarse del descaro de tu hermano.

-Aún así…

-Mira, Rock-dijo Dutch, girándose para mirarlo a la cara a través de sus oscuras gafas-. Yo estaba allí también. Vi lo mismo que tu. Sé de lo que es capaz de tu hermano porque, si bien no cuento con la ventaja de haber crecido con él como tú, da la casualidad de que mí día a día es tratar con la clase de monstruos retorcidos que son más bien de su tipo. He visto cosas que te dejarían horrorizado de verdad, he conocido a autenticas pesadillas hechas persona, y he estado en lugares que ni tú mismo te creerías que existen. Acepta lo que alguien que ha estado en más berenjenales que tú tiene que decir: no había nada que hubieras podido hacer para evitar que Mokuro se los llevara. Da las gracias de haber salido de aquello solo con un cuchillo en la pierna, y sigue con tu vida.

Sonaba tan sencillo, que tal vez por eso mismo le resultara tan complicado de aceptar a Rock. Sabía que tenía que aprender a ceder, entender que no podía salvar a todos porque sencillamente eso estaba más allá de lo que él como hombre podía hacer. Le daban lástima los niños aquellos, y realmente hubiera hecho lo que fuera con tal de ayudarles. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Podía seguir lamentándose y pensando en lo que hubiera podido hacer y no hizo, o aceptar que las cosas salieron como salieron y que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por cambiarlo.

Dutch tenía razón. Roanapur no es una ciudad en la que simples ilusos puedan sobrevivir. Hay que aceptar que no todos los que se levantan por la mañana llegan a acostarse cuando cae la noche. Algunos caen, otros se alzan, pero la rueda sigue girando, inexorable e inalterada, como si las vidas de los hombres y mujeres no contaran para nada en ella. El mundo seguiría su curso, y apenas serían notas a pie de página en la larga historia de la creación.

Suspirando, Rock decidió no comentar nada más. No hacía falta. Dutch se tomó su silencio como que el japonés había aceptado la realidad por fin. A él tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia, pero con el tiempo había podido ver que siempre era más fácil aceptar estas cosas que no malgastar el tiempo dedicándoles más pensamientos de los necesarios. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Rock siguiera machacándose cuando ya no había nada que hacer, no solo porque fuera su empleado, sino porque también se contaba entre sus amigos, por escasos que pudieran ser.

Y en un lugar como Roanapur, los amigos que no se cuidan acaban desapareciendo.

En el viaje de vuelta, Dutch y Benny acabaron de poner al corriente a Rock sobre lo que se había perdido los últimos días. Casi no podía creérselo cuando le dijeron que Revy y Reiko habían dado caza a Verrocchio en su propio piso franco, impresionando considerablemente al mismísimo Chang con la brutalidad con la que fue ejecutado por su hermana. Realmente no le ilusionaba especialmente saber que su hermana pequeña se había cargado a una treintena de hombres, pero al menos el hecho de saber que había salido ilesa de la experiencia lo alegraba considerablemente. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Reiko, no tenía muy claro qué es lo que hubiera hecho, o lo que Mokuro hubiera podido hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que no hubiera permitido que la cosa quedara así como así, si bien no quería imaginarse semejante situación ante lo truculento que era imaginarse la muerte de un familiar cercano.

Finalmente, Dutch y Benny dejaron a Rock a las puertas de su apartamento. En vista de su lesión y de que no tenían realmente ningún trabajo a la vista, Dutch había decidido darle el día libre y que se lo tomara con calma hasta que se acostumbrara al bastón. Rock insistía en que no le hacía falta, pero cuando a Dutch se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil disuadirlo o convencerlo de lo contrario, de manera que Rock acabó por ceder. Acordando verse más tarde para comer algo juntos, Benny condujo el coche mientras Dutch se despedía de Rock. Una vez solo, Rock se adentró en su apartamento sin más dilación.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado la mañana de su secuestro, el cual le parecía que hubiera sido hacía media vida en vez de unos cuantos días. Si bien el lugar no era muy grande, Rock había hecho lo imposible para darle un cierto aire hogareño que le recordara a Japón. Los muebles eran de buena calidad y el suelo estaba considerablemente más limpio y recogido en general que el de Revy (lo cual tampoco era decir mucho, ya que un vertedero estaría más recogido que el apartamento de Revy). Yendo en contra de los consejos de la feroz tiradora, Rock se había buscado un apartamento con una buena terraza que contara con amplios ventanales desde los que ver la ciudad. Revy le había asegurado que así solo conseguiría que los rateros de la ciudad entraran a robarle sus cosas, de manera que para dificultarles la tarea había buscado el piso más alto disponible, y luego se había pasado con Benny media tarde revisando todos los posibles puntos por los que un ladrón podría colarse. Habían colocado pinchos en la zona superior de la terraza para evitar que nadie se descolgara por ella, y habían eliminado cualquier agujero que pudiera servir de punto de escalada desde abajo. Benny había querido poner barrotes en las ventanas, pero Rock le dijo que así ya estaba bien. Sintiéndose algo más seguro, Rock había empezado a decorar su casa sin más preámbulos, aunque prácticamente lo primero que adquirió fue una sólida caja fuerte donde guardar sus objetos de valor, y luego se aseguró de que estuviera bien escondida en la casa.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Rock se dirigió con paso tranquilo hasta su habitación. Esta más parecía un estudio que una habitación, siendo la cama el único elemento que impedía que aquella sala pareciera un despacho. Una estantería llena de todo tipo de libros que Rock había adquirido por decenas en el mercado ocupaba una de las paredes, con un ordenado escritorio al lado en el cual se encontraba un ordenador que Benny le había ayudado a elegir y montar hacía ya algún tiempo. Al otro lado de la sala, sobre la cama, se encontraba otra pequeña estantería que no contenía libros, sino pequeños recuerdos que Rock había empezado a acumular casi sin darse cuenta de sus pasadas aventuras y vivencias con la tripulación del Black Lagoon. Sonrió al recordar algunos de los momentos más divertidos y peligrosos de sus días en Roanapur (y de estos últimos los tenía a cientos). Viejos recibos, recuerdos comprados de los lugares que visitó, algún que otro casquillo de bala, fotografías,… En aquel pequeño rincón de la casa se encontraba toda la historia de los días que Rokuro Okajima pasó en la ciudad de Roanapur, desde el más feliz hasta el más terrorífico, pero todos igual de únicos y especiales.

Negando con la cabeza, Rock se obligó a volver a centrarse en el presente y a dejar de darle vueltas a las historias del pasado. Con paso lento atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la cabecera de su cama, en la cual se encontraba un armario sencillo que contenía todas sus camisas y demás prendas de vestir que casi nunca utilizaba. No es que fuera con traje y corbata cada día, pero había algo en la formalidad de su atuendo de oficinista que lo hacía sentirse desnudo cuando no lo llevaba, como si fuera su propio traje de superhéroe. Revy le había recriminado muchas veces su forma de vestir, e incluso había intentado solventarlo regalándole la camisa hawaiana más espantosa que Rock nunca antes hubiera visto. Aún la conservaba, colgada de su percha y abandonada en un rincón del armario como si le diera miedo que el resto de camisas se vieran infectadas por su oscura presencia.

A pesar de todo, se resistía a tirarla. No solo porque era feo tirar el regalo de alguien, sino porque representaba el único regalo que Revy jamás le hubiera hecho, un momento amable poco común en ella que en su momento no supo identificar, pero que con el tiempo había llegado a apreciar cada vez más y más. Por las mañanas, cuando abría el armario, lo primero que miraba siempre era aquella camisa, y siempre sin excepción se encontraba sonriendo divertido por alguna extraña razón. No entendía a que venía, considerando que se trataba de una autentica afrenta al buen gusto y a la moda en general, pero aún así era de las posesiones más valiosas de Rock, y se resistía a tirarla o a deshacerse de ella.

Tras apartar un poco la ropa del armario, Rock retiró el doble fondo falso del armario. Había decidido esconder allí la caja porque la ropa ocultaba bastante bien las marcas de la tapa, y aunque algún ladrón realmente consiguiera entrar en su casa y encontrar aquello, se toparía con lo mismo con lo que él se topaba cada vez que quería abrir su caja: montones de papeles administrativos. Los había cogido de la oficina al ver que Dutch no los necesitaba, y como de todas formas los iban a tirar, Rock había decidido darles un uso como chivo expiatorio para su cámara secreta. Los ladrones que consiguieran abrir su armario se toparían con los papeles, y pensarían que se trataban de informes secretos que Rock trataba de ocultar, pero que para ellos no tenían apenas valor. Incluso si intentaran chantajearle con ellos, al ser ya inocuos Rock apenas se lo pensaría antes de mandar a la mierda a semejantes idiotas. El verdadero secreto, la parte importante de aquella argucia, residía en la parte inferior de la abertura.

Debajo de esta, bajo todos los papeles y notas, se encontraba un pequeño agujero de apenas uno o dos centímetros de diámetro, lo justo como para meter un bolígrafo en su interior. Al hacerlo, uno podía sacar la segunda tapa haciendo un poco de palanca, lo cual revelaba un segundo-segundo fondo en el interior del armario. Era en ese en el que Rock guardaba sus objetos de valor, como dinero en efectivo y demás objetos personales. Metiendo la mano, Rock empezó a rebuscar hasta que finalmente dio con aquello que había ido a buscar explícitamente.

Se trataba de una fotografía, salvo que no era como las demás fotografías de su rincón de recuerdos. Esta era especial, tanto que en su paranoia había querido guardarla en la caja fuerte por miedo a perderla o que otros la vieran. La foto, o más bien lo que su imagen plasmaba, era especial para él por muchas razones, y aunque muchos lo habrían llamado cursi o romántico empedernido, aquella fotografía era uno de los mayores tesoros de Rock.

En la foto, algo gastada de tanto manosearla, se podían ver a tres jóvenes asiáticos con el fondo de un parque de atracciones tras de ellos. Los tres, de no más de siete años de edad, sonreían ampliamente a la cámara mientras hacían muecas y se rodeaban los hombros con los brazos, dos de ellos revolviéndole el pelo al tercer miembro del grupo, la cual en realidad era una chica. Se trataba de él y sus dos hermanos, un recuerdo de un lejano día de hacía ya casi 16 años. Sus padres los habían llevado al parque de atracciones tras mucho insistirles, y lo que hacía tan especial ese recuerdo era que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo hacer algo con sus hermanos como cualquier niño normal, algo que dada su familia y la clase de vida que esta llevaba le había resultado casi imposible hasta el momento. Su hermano Mokuro se comportó relativamente bien y no montó mucho jaleo (sin contar cuando casi empezó a trepar por la noria) y su hermana Reiko les había deleitado vistiendo un lindo vestido amarillo, una imagen muy diferente a sus habituales pantalones y chaquetas deportivas que tanto le gustaba lucir. Había sido un día normal en el parque, divertido y seguro, y Rock disfrutó cada instante de él. No por las atracciones. No por las risas. Lo que disfrutó fue la paz que compartió con su familia, una paz que no se volvió a repetir en mucho, mucho tiempo.

" _Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces_ " pensó Rock con una sonrisa triste, guardando de nuevo la foto en la oscura caja fuerte. Tenía razón, ya no era el mismo niño que fue una vez. La inocencia había desaparecido finalmente de su mente, sustituida por la fría alma de un adulto que sabía bien como manipular a la gente, y lo que era peor, que disfrutaba haciéndolo. No había necesidad de seguir mintiéndose ni de engañar a nadie, ya que allí nadie había que pudiera juzgarlo. Si, en el fondo le gustaba el control que ejercía sobre la gente solo con sus palabras. Ese subidón de adrenalina cuando todo dependía de un solo instante de decisión, el poder poseer tanta influencia y control sobre otra persona que casi parecía un titiritero manejando una marioneta de carne y hueso… Rock sabía que había nacido para aquello.

Y esa idea lo aterraba tanto como atraía. Veía el monstruo en el que se estaba convirtiendo… y le daba igual. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para que le importara.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad:

Dolor de cabeza. El tacto de unas sabanas contra su cuerpo. El sudor pegajoso entre su ropa y la cama. El distante olor de comida recién hecha. El eco del rock&roll que emitía la radio. Estas fueron las sensaciones con las que despertaron Hansel y Gretel.

Nada más abrir los ojos, los dos hermanos se encontraron rápidamente situados bajo las sabanas de una amplia cama. La cama de matrimonio en la que estaban tenía una colcha que parecía piel de animal, y numerosos y gruesos cojines rodeaban el lugar como si de una fortaleza mullida se tratara. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, solo con los rayos de sol que pasaban por entre los tablones que tapaban las ventanas como única fuente de luz. Vagas formas se podían apreciar por las paredes, semejantes a posters y demás objetos que alguien parecía haber clavado en ellas con lo que sospechosamente parecían cuchillos y punzones. Hansel creyó distinguir varios jirones de ropa y otras prendas por las paredes como si alguien hubiera intentado tapizar la pared entera con tela, mientras que Gretel observó una serie de frascos alineados sobre un pequeño escritorio al otro lado de la sala. A juzgar por las formas de su contenido, Gretel se imaginó que debían de ser órganos. El estudio de la curiosa habitación les llevó a alzar la mirada, revelando que parte del techo de aquella estancia había desaparecido. Las sombras del piso superior les impidieron ver nada de su interior, y pronto se encontraron mirándose con expresión extrañada y confusa, si bien en sus ojos pudieron ver el alivio de comprobar que el otro estaba bien.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Hansel en voz baja, desconocedor de su situación o de si había alguien más allí con ellos.

-¿Te acuerdas, _fratele meu_? El señor monstruo nos venció y dejó inconscientes de un cabezazo-dijo Gretel, frotándose la zona en la que le había empezado a salir un chichón.

-Eso no está bien-respondió Hansel, frotándose su propio chichón-. Ha hecho que te haga daño, y que tú me lo hagas a mí.

-Es un monstruo malo. Eso ha sido una crueldad-se quejó Gretel, haciendo un puchero bastante infantil.

-Sí. Hasta los monstruos malos tienen que ser castigados cuando se portan mal-comentó Hansel con una sonrisa, y Gretel pronto le secundó.

-Tienes toda la razón, querido hermano.

Las mentes de la pareja de jóvenes asesinos trabajaron a una para resolver el misterio de su situación actual. Con toda seguridad aquella debía de ser la guarida del monstruo…una guarida bastante desordenada, pero igual de caótica que su dueño. Con pasos sigilosos y controlados, Hansel y Gretel descendieron de la cama y se dirigieron a la puerta controlando cada detalle de su entorno, buscando trampas o posibles cámaras que pudieran revelar que les estuvieran esperando. Por el camino se detuvieron solo para recoger un par de cuchillos que desclavaron de la pared, uno de hoja ancha con el borde aserrado para Gretel, y un alargado picahielos para Hansel. En vista de que no había saltado ninguna alarma, y que la habitación parecía libre de trampas, los dos hermanos decidieron acometer la tarea de atravesar la puerta.

Muy para su sorpresa, esta ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Para mayor sorpresa todavía, parecía que quien vivía en aquel lugar desconocía lo que eran los pomos, ya que a juzgar por el marco medio arrancado de la puerta esta había sido tirada abajo de una fuerte patada en el pasado, imposibilitando que esta pudiera ser cerrada en un primer lugar. Las bisagras no hicieron ruido cuando los gemelos empujaron delicadamente la puerta, que por dentro presentaba más de aquellos cuchillos clavados contra su madera como si de una diana se tratara.

Se encontraban en un piso que, de no ser por los muebles de carácter muy diverso que en él se encontraban, hubieran creído que estaba abandonado. Muchas de las paredes y tabiques presentaban agujeros, y el suelo y el techo se habían derrumbado en varios puntos. A pesar de ellos, no había escombros ni nada que indicara un cierto nivel de dejadez. Al fondo del largo pasillo, los dos hermanos pudieran ver una cierta luz que se colaba por una puerta entreabierta tras la cual les llegaba con más claridad el sonido de la música, y el eco de una voz que parecía estar cantando al ritmo de la canción. No les hizo falta mucho rato para reconocer aquella voz como la del Oni Gaki. Mirándose, ambos asintieron en señal de que estaban listos para aquello. Así pues, empezaron a avanzar sigilosos por el oscuro pasillo.

Las habitaciones se sucedían silenciosas por su lado, todas abiertas para la inspección rápida de los dos hermanos. No sabían si aquel hombre contaba con colaboradores o más armas que aquellas, de manera que decidieron no dejar nada al azar y fueron revisando cada lugar que se fueron encontrando. Ninguna habitación era idéntica a las demás. Encontraron un lavabo con las paredes manchadas de sangre seca, y un cubo de fregar tirado en un rincón de cualquier manera, como si quien lo hubiera estado usando se hubiera rendido a la mitad del trabajo. Otra sala estaba plagada de fotos por todas partes, fotos de cientos de personas unidas con hilos de colores que iban de una punta a otra de la sala, creando una increíblemente compleja red cuya utilidad ninguno de los dos supo descubrir. La gran mayoría de aquellas fotos presentaban cruces rojas encima, seguramente un indicativo de que la persona en concreto ya no seguía respirando. Había una sala que parecía un gigantesco guardarropa, con innumerables prendas de vestir de todos los tipos y colores. Había trajes de todas las profesiones imaginables, yendo desde el pulcro científico al vaquero típico de las películas del oeste. A un lado se encontraba un pequeño escritorio plagado de productos cosméticos y de maquillaje, con un enorme espejo en la pared que les devolvió la mirada al reflejarse sus caras en él. En soportes y maniquíes vieron un sinfín de máscaras de látex, tan bien realizadas que casi parecía piel de verdad (y lo comprobaron. No era piel, sino solo látex). Aquella sala parecía continuar hasta el piso de arriba, ya que un par de escaleras metálicas conducían por las oberturas del techo hasta una segunda sala situada encima de aquella, equipada también con más disfraces y maniquíes. Hansel y Gretel optaron por no subir, ya que aún tenían cosas que hacer en aquella planta. Al final del pasillo, antes de alcanzar la puerta, pasaron a una última habitación que los sorprendió por lo poco amueblada que estaba, siendo una única cama la totalidad del mobiliario que contenía.

Finalmente, Hansel y Gretel se asomaron por la puerta entreabierta. Esta daba paso a un amplio salón más bien iluminado que el resto de la casa, con sus ventanas libres de tablones y permitiendo la entrada de la luz a través de los amplios ventanales que daba paso al balcón exterior. Parecía el típico salón que uno hubiera podido encontrar en una casa familiar, con sus largos sofás que forma de L, el televisor, la alfombra de piel, la mesita de cristal, las lámparas,… Parecía sacado de una revista de interiores, típica y tópica. En una esquina, un enorme piano de cola reposaba silencioso a que alguien se sentara frente a él y le arrancara su melodioso sonido con solo pulsar unas teclas. Otros tantos instrumentos, como un violín o una flauta, se encontraban a su alrededor como si de simples trastos se trataran. Al otro lado del salón se encontraba la cocina, unidas las dos estancias con solo una larga mesa rodeada de sillas como única división entre ambas zonas. Y en la cocina estaba…

Wop bop a loo bop a lop bom bom!

Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Wop bop a loo bop a lop ba ba!

De espaldas a ellos, vestido con un delantal azul claro, se encontraba el mismo hombre que la noche anterior los había derrotado con tanta facilidad. A diferencia del día anterior, iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias en sus pies desnudos. Una camiseta blanca acompañaba el delantal que portaba, el cual se agitaba a cada movimiento de cadera del exaltado cocinero. El despiadado asesino se revolvía y bailaba alegremente al son de la música que salía de la pequeña radio de su lado, girando sobre sí mismo y zapateando mientras revolvía algo en una sartén sobre el fuego. Siguió cocinando, bailando y cantando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada curiosa de los dos gemelos.

I got a gal, named Sue, she knows just what to do  
I got a gal, named Sue, she knows just what to do  
She rock to the East, she rock to the West  
She is the gal that I love best

Tutti frutti, oh rutti…

En silencio, Hansel acabó de abrir la puerta mientras él y su hermana avanzaban sigilosos por el salón. Agazapados, se ocultaron tras la larga mesa de la cocina mientras estudiaban a su objetivo. A juzgar por su incesante bailoteo y a su despreocupado cantar, este no se había percatado todavía de la presencia de Hansel y Gretel, lo cual les daba una oportunidad para pillarlo desprevenido y acabar con él antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Si tenían suerte, podrían incluso inmovilizarlo y divertirse con él antes de matarlo, en pago por la derrota que les había hecho sufrir el día anterior.

Mokuro se giró un momento, y depositó algo sobre la mesa. Hansel y Gretel se ocultaron debajo para no ser vistos, esperando en silencio a que volviera a girarse hacia la cocina para atacar. Con un par de miradas, Hansel y Gretel decidieron como actuarían: uno por detrás, y el otro por el lado. Asintiendo, Gretel se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa, lista para atacar, mientras Hansel se preparaba para saltar sobre un desprevenido Mokuro.

Tutti frutti, oh rutti, ooh  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti  
Wop bop a loo bop a lop bom bom!

" _¡Ahora!"_ pensó Hansel, saliendo de su escondite y lanzado una veloz puñalada contra la parte trasera de la rodilla de Mokuro...

…que no llegó a su destino. Mokuro, aparentemente sin razón, se había girado justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque, revelando que bajo la cocina se encontraba un horno con la tapa bajada. La estocada de Hansel lo llevó a precipitarse hacia adelante, incapaz de detenerse, y cuando Mokuro cerró el horno con el pie sin mirar, Hansel se encontró con el brazo atrapado en su interior. El dolor del golpe le hizo soltar su arma, gruñendo mientras intentaba liberarse rápidamente. Mokuro, como si siguiera sin darse cuenta de nada, siguió bailoteando mientras caminaba hacia la nevera, al otro lado de la cocina, con un bol en la mano.

Al ver el fallido ataque de su hermano, Gretel se apresuró a salir en su ayuda. Rodando para salir de su escondite, se lanzó de frente contra Mokuro, el cual parecía más centrado en la puerta de la nevera que en la joven niña que se lanzaba hacia él cuchillo en mano. La mano libre de Mokuro se cerró alrededor del tirador de la puerta, y justo cuando parecía que Gretel lo iba a apuñalar, Mokuro abrió la puerta de la nevera con más fuerza y velocidad de la que nadie necesitaría para abrir una nevera.

¡BLAM! Gretel chocó de frente contra la puerta de la nevera, su cuchillo resbalando por la dura superficie de este y desviándosele a un lado. Algo aturdida por el encontronazo, no llegó a ver como Mokuro cerraba ligeramente la puerta, y como luego la volvía a abrir con fuerza e ímpetu, impactando por segunda vez contra su cara. La joven asesina acabó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, su frente y nariz rojos como si se tratara de un simple rubor. Mientras tanto, Mokuro agarró algo de la nevera, y lo echó dentro del bol sin dejar de canturrear ni de menear el trasero.

Al ver caer a Gretel, Hansel se enfureció y sacó finalmente el brazo del horno. Agarrando lo primero que encontró por ahí, un cuchillo aserrado para cortar el pan, se lanzó contra Mokuro mientras este se daba la vuelta con el brazo aún en la puerta. Si se sorprendió ante la aparición de Hansel, no lo reveló ni dijo nada, sin mirar siquiera al airado joven. En su lugar, torció el cuerpo justo a tiempo para evitar la puñalada de Hansel, zancadilleándolo al pasar bajo su brazo y provocando que se precipitara contra la nevera abierta. El cuerpo del joven Hansel chocó violentamente contra las repisas de la nevera, desparramando su contenido y tirándolo todo al suelo mientras caía de rodillas y se apresuraba a ponerse de pie. Sin dedicar una sola mirada a su joven atacante, Mokuro cerró de golpe la puerta, pillando en medio a Hansel, que recibió un fuerte portazo a la altura de su cabeza que lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

Despreocupadamente, Mokuro cogió una cuchara y empezó a remover el contenido del bol, volviendo a la cocina y echándolo todo a una sartén. El olor a algo cocinándose hizo reaccionar a los aturdidos Hansel y Gretel, que aún algo adoloridos se pusieron en pie. Hansel fue de inmediato a comprobar el estado de Gretel, y esta hizo lo mismo con su hermano. Ambos tenían marcas de golpes, pero no parecía nada serio. En seguida Hansel quiso volver a cargar contra Mokuro, pero Gretel le disuadió.

-Espera, _fratele meu_ -dijo Gretel, cogiéndolo por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa, _sora mea_? ¿Por qué me detienes?

-No serviría de nada que siguiéramos peleando ahora. Hemos perdido la ventaja inicial, y aquí estamos en su territorio. No vamos a lograrlo lanzándonos de cabeza así como así.

-Haz caso a tu hermana, chaval-dijo entonces Mokuro, dándole la vuelta en el aire a lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando, y reconociendo finalmente la presencia de los dos hermanos en su cocina-. Habla con sensatez. Tal vez deberías hacerle caso.

-Tal vez debería destriparle como a una trucha, señor-respondió Hansel ligeramente irritado, si bien se limitó a sonreír. La sonrisa que le devolvió Mokuro era de pura diversión, burla y altivez.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún…niñito?-respondió burlón Mokuro, sacando de quicio a Hansel. Gretel, si bien estaba igual de molesta, consiguió evitar que Hansel se lanzara de nuevo a por Mokuro. Aún así, no se quedó callada ante lo que era claramente un desafío a su hermano, ya que en seguida le lanzó el cuchillo que todavía sostenía a la cara, su punta peligrosamente dirigida al ojo de Mokuro. Este se limitó a atrapar el cuchillo con una mano, la hoja del mismo apenas a unos centímetros de su blanco, y con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro-. Venga, sentaos.-El cuchillo fue clavado firmemente en la mesa de su espalda por la mano de Mokuro, como indicándoles dónde quería que se sentaran-. Ya casi he acabado de preparar el desayuno. Y buenos días, por cierto.

Habiendo dicho esto, Mokuro se dio la vuelta y volvió a centrarse en su cocina. Los gemelos se miraron por un instante como valorando si harían lo que este les había dicho, u optarían por buscar una salida. En vista de que sus pocas probabilidades de salir de allí, decidieron que lo mejor sería no contravenir al brutal asesino. Así pues, ambos gemelos tomaron asiento en silencio, uno al lado del otro, mientras miraban cocinar a Mokuro desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Mokuro bajó un poco el volumen de su radio y se giró con tres platos repletos de comida. Había tostadas, bacón, huevos revueltos e incluso varias tortitas con miel y mermelada, curiosamente enrolladas como si de servilletas se trataran. En conjunto, aquel era el plato más increíble y abundante que jamás hubieran visto Hansel y Gretel. Nunca antes habían olido nada semejante, visto tantos colores en un plato de comida, ni habían recibido tanta cantidad sin haber hecho antes nada…y es por eso último que ambos se mostraron escépticos cuando su captor colocó ambos platos enfrente de ellos. Después, sin decir nada, se quitó su delantal azul (en el cual alguien había escrito en rojo EAT THE COOK) y se sentó enfrente de los dos hermanos, con su propio plato delante y el cuchillo de antes clavado a su lado.

-Bien… Ups, los cubiertos-dijo de repente, dándose cuenta de que no los había colocado aún. Tras levantarse de la mesa, fue hasta uno de los cajones de la encimera, rebuscando en su interior hasta dar con tres tenedores…para luego torcer la cabeza a un lado lo justo como para evitar que el cuchillo que salió volando por los aires le atravesara la nuca. El cuchillo fue a dar contra uno de los estantes sobre la encimera, donde permaneció clavado mientras Mokuro se daba la vuelta con los tenedores en la mano. Gretel seguía con el brazo estirado tras su lanzamiento-. Niños, en la mesa no se juega-fue lo único que dijo Mokuro mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo. Les tendió a ambos un tenedor, y luego se puso a comer como si tal cosa.

Hansel y Gretel miraron los tenedores, después a sus platos, y después entre ellos. Allí había algo que ninguno de los dos acababa de entender.

-Esto…-empezó a decir Hansel, algo descolocado.

-Comed, antes de que se enfríe-dijo Mokuro con la boca llena de bacón-, porque después no estará tan bueno. Podemos ir hablando de mientras.

Los dos jóvenes de cabellos plateados se miraron sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación. Se plantearon atacar a Mokuro con sus tenedores, pero si no habían conseguido matarlo atacándole por la espalda, dudaban seriamente que lo fueran a conseguir haciéndolo de frente. Así pues, lo único que les quedaba por decidir era si se comían aquella comida o no. Podría estar drogada, o envenenada, o llevar cual fuera la repugnante sustancia que aquel depravado le hubiera echado para vérsela comer,justo como aquellos viejos solían hacer con ellos cuando se acordaban de darles de comer. Al final, el rugido de sus tripas y el olorcito que lo provocó acabaron decidiendo por ellos. Algo reticentes, ambos cortaron un trozo de tortita con el tenedor, y sosteniendo sus manos bajo la mesa se llevaron la comida a la boca.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

Aquella comida…sabía a felicidad.

No se parecía a nada que hubieran probado antes. Aquella suavidad, aquella textura,… La miel y la mermelada salían del interior de la tortita a cada bocado, jugueteando en sus lenguas y enviando chispazos de dulzura a sus cerebros. Apresurados, atacaron el bacón crujiente y los huevos revueltos. Nuevas sensaciones de deleite les embargaron, una experiencia nueva que les abrió un nuevo mundo de sabores antes desconocidos. Era increíble descubrir que la comida podía ser algo más que un simple trámite para llenarte el estómago. La comida…también se podía disfrutar.

Ambos gemelos asaltaron el contenido de sus platos con una voracidad incomparable a las reservas con las que habían dado el primer bocado. Se metían la comida en la boca a una velocidad pasmosa, masticando y tragando tan rápidamente como sus pequeñas bocas se lo permitían. Con el rabillo del ojo, Mokuro contempló complacido como los gemelos se comían su desayuno con autentica expresión de deleite, lo cual le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa al despiadado asesino. Cuando parecía que Hansel y Gretel se iban a acabar lo de su plato, Mokuro estiró la mano hacia atrás y cogió la sartén de la cocina, colocándola entremedio de los tres. En su interior se encontraban otras tantas tiras de bacón y tortitas recién hechas, las cuales fueron rápidamente asaltadas por los voraces gemelos. El bote de la miel apenas llegó a tocar la mesa cuando fue atrapada rápidamente por Gretel, la cual se sirvió una más que generosa cantidad de ella antes de pasarle el bote a su hermano, quien tampoco se quedó corto al servirse. Al ver que ambos parecían dar alegremente cuenta de su desayuno, Mokuro siguió comiendo en silencio, entendiendo que las preguntas podían bien esperar un rato más.

Un buen rato después, Hansel y Gretel dejaron sus tenedores en sus ya vacíos platos, suspirando de pura satisfacción mientras gozaban de la sensación de un estomago bien lleno. Hacía tanto tiempo que no comían tanto ni tan bien… que ni siquiera tenían claro si alguna vez habían comido tanto ni tan bien. Lejos quedaba ya de sus mentes la idea de atacar a Mokuro, el cual se había levantado y rescatado un cartón de leche del suelo, donde había caído antes cuando Hansel se precipitó en el interior de la nevera. Sacando tres vasos, se sirvió uno para sí y los otros dos para los gemelos, los cuales lo miraron algo sorprendidos.

Aquel líquido despertó en ellos viejos recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos menos agradables que los pusieron nuevamente en alerta ante lo que creían que sería el inicio del juego del Oni Gaki. Lo que no contaron, claro estaba a juzgar por sus expresiones de sorpresa, era que el propio Oni Gaki se sirviera un vaso y se lo bebiera tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en la encimera. Tentativamente, los gemelos tomaron sus vasos, y les dieron un sorbito de prueba. No era lo que esperaban, sino que era…

-Leche, _sora mea_. ¡Leche de verdad!-exclamó sorprendido Hansel, apurando su vaso rápidamente. Para cuando finalmente se lo acabó, su hermana ya hacía rato que se había relamido los restos del suyo de los labios.

-¡Sí! Hacía ya tanto tiempo…

-¿Satisfechos?-preguntó Mokuro con una sonrisa repelente en el rostro-. ¿A que estaba bueno? Venga, no os cortéis. Podéis decir tranquilamente que es lo más deliciosa que nunca antes habéis probado.

-Señor Okajima, a nadie le gustan los repelentes vanidosos-comentó Gretel, para luego tratar de contener un pequeño eructo que casi consiguió escapar por sus labios. Tosiendo para ocultar su vergüenza, miró para un lado como quitándole importancia a sus siguientes palabras-. Sin embargo… sí que debo admitir que ha sido un desayuno…francamente delicioso.

-Por lo menos ha sido mejor que lo que nos solían dar en el orfanato, eso se lo concederé-añadió Hansel, tomando la misma línea de pensamiento que su hermana. La sonrisa de Mokuro no hizo sino que ensancharse.

-Claro, claro… Lo dejaremos ahí por el momento-dijo, dejando su vaso vacío en la encimera. Después, dándole la vuelta a una silla, se sentó en ella con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en el respaldo-. Bien. Ahora que ya estamos listos para afrontar un nuevo día, creo que ha llegado la hora de que vosotros y yo charlemos un rato.

-¿Va a ser la bruja en la casita de caramelo de esta historia?-preguntó con una sonrisa infantil Gretel, si bien sus ojos eran igual de fríos que las profundidades abisales del mar y su sonrisa tan brillante y afilada como un rayo de luna.

-Nah, yo más bien soy el alegre duendecillo del bosque que se pasa los días dándole bien fuerte al polvo de hadas y chuleando unicornios a cambio de una porción de las bellotas que saquen-comentó Mokuro con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Gretel, la cual dejó a los tres sonriendo como si de clones se trataran-. No, digamos que esta historia acaba de dar un pequeño giro para vosotros y para mí, y ya va siendo hora de que alguien la narre y nos ponga a todos en antecedentes.

-Usted dirá-le invitó a decir Hansel-, porqué sinceramente ya me imaginaba que nos habría… ¿qué dijo que tenía pensado hacernos, _sora mea_?

-Creo que dijo algo de cortarnos, destriparnos, y luego hacernos hacer puenting colgados de nuestras tripas, _fratele meu_.

-¡Oh, venga, chicos…! Eso es cosa del pasado-dijo Mokuro, haciendo gestos con la mano como si pretendiera quitarle importancia-. Ahora hemos pasado página. Es un nuevo escenario, con nuevos papeles y nuevas tramas.

-¿Y qué papel es el nuestro, señor Okajima?

Mokuro colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados mientras miraba con una sonrisa a los gemelos. Su ceja estaba arqueada, como si de un mercader que vendiera mercaderías exóticas se tratara.

-Depende. Estáis ante la mayor encrucijada de vuestras vidas, niños, y vuestra elección determinará el rumbo de esta sangrienta historia en la que estamos a punto de embarcarnos.

-¿Prevé que habrá sangre?-preguntó Hansel, entre divertido y esperanzado.

-Oh, de eso no tengas ni la menor duda. Uno siempre debe esperar sangre cuando vive cualquier historia, o de lo contrario se encontrará derramando la suya demasiado pronto. ¿Queréis saber qué caminos hay ante vosotros ahora mismo?

Hansel y Gretel se miraron un instante, intercambiando pensamientos sin necesidad de expresarlos con palabras gracias a su gran entendimiento de la mente del otro. Ese hombre jugaba con ellos, de eso no había duda, y había algo en el interior de su mente que contaba con ellos para cual fuera que fuera su plan. No podían ni empezar a imaginarse cuales podían ser sus intenciones, pero el hecho de que no estuvieran atados o muertos les dio a entender que aquel no sería el clásico juego de siempre. Era algo más oscuro, más siniestro, y definitivamente más misterioso que cualquier juego al que hubieran jugado antes. No sabían cuales eran las reglas, no sabían qué era lo que se jugaban en realidad, y lo único que sacaban en claro de todo aquel asunto era que el Oni Gaki era el apostador y principal rival en aquel momento. Ya se sabía vencedor, y considerando su carácter eso significaba que no veía un futuro en el que Hansel y Gretel le vencían o engañaban. Eso no quitaba que lo fueran a intentar, o siquiera que lo consiguieran, pero semejante seguridad significaba una gran planificación y preparación previas. Mokuro iba a jugar para ganar, si es que no había ganado ya.

Hansel y Gretel sonrieron. Qué gran día… ¡Qué maravilloso día! Habían conocido a un monstruo de verdad, les había invitado a comida, y ahora les brindaba el mayor juego de sus vidas… ¡y ni siquiera habían empezado todavía!

-Muy bien, señor conejo. Díganos como de profunda es la madriguera-dijo Gretel, sonriendo de puro y macabro deleite. Su hermano, sonriendo de igual modo, le cogió la mano una vez más bajo la mesa, las piernas de ambos moviéndose arriba y abajo como si ya no pudieran esperar más.

-Veréis, hay tres caminos abiertos para vosotros…-empezó a decir Mokuro, mientras hurgaba un momento en el bolsillo de su pantalón. De él sacó una navaja mariposa que, tras abrir con una floritura, clavó a su derecha, justo enfrente de Hansel-. Podéis, primero de todo, intentar recuperar vuestras vidas anteriores. Sabéis que matarme queda fuera de toda cuestión, ya que aquí dentro soy rey, señor y Dios absoluto. Podría mataros con tantas cosas que podría escribir libros e incluso sinfonías al respecto. Así pues, solo os queda huir.- Mientras hablaba, el dedo de Mokuro permanecía apoyado en el mango de la navaja, dándole vueltas y retorciendo la punta como si pretendiera agujerear la madera. Los ojos de Hansel y Gretel, pero, no se despegaron de Mokuro, el cual en aquellos momentos parecía más centrado en el movimiento de su arma-. Sin embargo, ese sendero tiene un pequeño bache en forma de un millón de dólares americanos, que es lo que me costó convencer a Balalaika de que no os convirtiera en carne picada. Ahora, entenderéis que semejante pasta no crece en los arboles, y que por tanto deseo ver bien invertido ese dinero. Si huis, mi inversión se irá con vosotros, y eso es algo que no pienso permitir.- Hablaba como si le estuviera explicando sus problemas cotidianos a un amigo, hablando sin tapujos de amenazas y sobornos como quien hablaría de un agujero en el pantalón-. Si salís por esa puerta, y yo considero que mi inversión no ha sido amortizada…-dijo, señalando la puerta-…, entonces iría directo a por vosotros. Os encontraría allí a donde fuerais, os ataría bien atados, y arrastraría vuestros pálidos traseros de vuelta a esta casa, con la diferencia de que mi trato hacia vosotros dejaría de ser tan amable como antes. La razón…es que consideraría vuestro intento de fuga como una falta de cortesía, y no me gusta esa clase de comportamiento de personas que moren bajo mi techo…-miró hacia arriba, al techo cubierto de agujeros del salón-…que moren bajo todo lo que me queda de techo.

Hansel y Gretel asintieron. Huir quedaba descartado. Por suerte para ellos, era una posibilidad que tampoco habían considerado, dado que ellos no eran conocidos por rechazar o huir de un desafío.

-Este asunto, además, nos lleva a vuestra segunda posible ruta…-siguió explicando, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una moneda de 25 yens. Dejándola en la mesa, la arrastró con el dedo hasta situarla a su izquierda, delante mismo de Gretel-…, que consiste en que vosotros me paguéis la que me costasteis. Si lo hacéis, técnicamente ya no seríais míos, y por principios ya no estaría en disposición de reteneros aquí. Podríais iros tranquilamente de mi casa, y yo no iría a por vosotros siempre y cuando no fuera provocado o me aburriera-explicó Mokuro haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Su voz era tranquila y serena, como si realmente le importara que Hansel y Gretel comprendieran todas y cada una de las opciones disponibles. La pareja de hermanos optó por seguir escuchando sin decir nada por el momento-. Decidme, ¿no tendréis por ahí un millón de dólares americanos, no?

-Me temo que ando algo corto de dinero ahora mismo-admitió ligeramente avergonzado Hansel-. ¿Y tú, _sora mea_?

-Yo tampoco ando muy bien de efectivo en estos instantes, _fratele meu_ -coincidió Gretel-. ¿Aceptaría un "pagaré"?-Mokuro negó con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos y con una exagerada expresión de firmeza en el rostro. Sonriendo seductora, Gretel se reclinó hacia adelante, rozando con sus suaves dedos el brazo tatuado de Mokuro-. Y… ¿aceptaría un trato en…"carne y juegos"?

-Yo no trato con carne, muñeca. Eso se lo dejo a los carniceros. En cuanto a los juegos, yo siempre le he sido fiel al Monopoly, y no pienso ponerle los cuernos por un poco de Twister de primaria-comentó Mokuro, llevándose un puño al pecho. Su respuesta sorprendió genuinamente a Gretel, quien nunca hubiera podido imaginarse encontrar a un adulto que no quisiera acostarse con ellos. Esa clase de adultos formaban el 60% de las personas que habían conocido hasta la fecha, siendo el otro 40 gente que querían que mataran a otras personas por ellos (y luego estaban los que querían ambas cosas, que tampoco eran pocos). Que la hubieran rechazado tan tajantemente a pesar de sus insinuaciones la dejó algo sorprendida…y un poco indignada. Por un momento, creyó que el problema debía de ser que ella era una niña, de manera que miró a su hermano y…- Ni siquiera lo pienses-se les adelantó Mokuro. Reclinándose hacia adelante, los miró tan seriamente que por un instante a la pareja de hermanos se les fueron las ganas de hacer broma-. Ni. Siquiera. Lo. Penséis.

-De acuerdo. Es solo que…-empezó a decir Hansel, aún algo sorprendido.

-…es la primera vez que nos encontramos un caso así. Que nos ofrezcamos y nos digan que no es…-siguió diciendo Gretel.

-¿Crees que necesito que me ayuden para conseguir lo que quiero? Soy un cazador. Si quiero algo, lo consigo por mí mismo, o no lo intento siquiera. Que me ofrezcas un trato para eso es como insinuar que no podría acostarme con vosotros de así quererlo.

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó sonriente Hansel, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas mientras miraba lujurioso a Mokuro y se subía a la mesa de cuatro patas.

-¿Quiere decir que…?-se sumó Gretel, su expresión idéntica a la de su hermano mientras avanzaban hacia su objetivo.

Mokuro se limitó a hacer una cruz con los dedos.

-¡Atrás, criaturas del averno! Yo os repelo en el nombre del Señor. ¡Oscuras intenciones, abandonad estos cuerpos!-y dicho esto, procedió a soltarles un capirote en la frente a los dos hermanos, sentándolos de nuevo en sus sillas mientras se frotaban las enrojecidas frentes.

-Au… Eso duele-se quejó infantilmente Gretel, haciendo ver que iba a llorar.

-Es usted un hombre cruel, señor Okajima…-lloriqueó Hansel, tratando en vano de darle pena a Mokuro. Este, cruzado de brazos nuevamente, alzó la barbilla mientras resoplaba por la nariz.

-¡Hm! Aún estáis a cien años de plantearos siquiera el seducirme. ¡Creced un poco más, y entonces hablaremos!

Hansel y Gretel asintieron. Tomarían en cuenta aquella experiencia para sus futuros planes de asesinato. No había mal que por bien no viniera.

-Como iba diciendo… Estas dos rutas estaban bien de por sí, pero requerirán mucho trabajo y esfuerzo. De por si son empresas ambiciosas, y conmigo como vuestro enemigo, se vuelven casi imposibles. Ambos sabéis que huir no es una opción, y pagar vuestra deuda va a ser cuando menos peligroso. Así pues, creo que los tres podemos coincidir en que la tercera opción, si bien puede parecer rara y absurdamente complicada y peligrosa, tal vez sea la que mejores posibilidades tiene para vosotros.

-¿Y esa es…?-preguntó Gretel, deseosa de oir finalmente qué era lo que Mokuro tenía que decir.

Sonriendo, Mokuro posó sus manos una sobre la otra, delante de él. Por primera vez, miró a los jóvenes gemelos con una sonrisa genuina, para nada burlona o altiva.

-Decidme…-empezó a decir-… ¿cómo veríais que os adoptara y os convirtiera en mis hijos?

Hansel y Gretel no dijeron nada. Se quedaron allí, en silencio, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa incapaces de hablar o de mover un solo músculo. Aquello…sí que no se lo habían esperado.

De la radio salió una última frase, lenta y decreciente, antes de guardar silencio finalmente.

Wop bop a loo bop a lop bom bom…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí puedo escribir.**

 **Estoy intentando hacer capítulos más cortos siguiendo los consejos de una amiga mía, que cree que hacer capítulos de 50 páginas es pasarse un pelín. Yo no lo veo así, pero voy a darle un intento y dejaré que lo juzguéis vosotros.**

 **Estamos a las puertas de un nuevo arco…bueno, en realidad no, pero poco a poco nos vamos acercando. Por lo pronto, vemos un nuevo día para nuestros protagonistas, que aún tienen que ver que les deparará el futuro (es decir, qué les depararé yo. MUAJAJAJAJA).**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
